


Road to Garden

by MightyLioness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Annoying Cat is an Annoying Dog, Blood, Chara is a girl, Cliffhangers, Drama overall, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Gore, I'll break your hearts sooner or later, Like really many zombies, Multi, Nightmares, Non-canon chapters, Plot Twists, Pure Crack, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Zombies, cursing, it's just like in B-rated horror movies about zombies, lots of references, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 155,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLioness/pseuds/MightyLioness
Summary: Barrier broke.Monsters are free now.But the world above changed for worse.OrWhat will you get if you mix cute and innocent Blueberry, zombie apocalypse and not-so-healthy on mind reader?(updates around every three weeks)





	1. How the end begis

The whole world was ending and Sans was walking in the middle of the road. Blue eyes were moving from one car to another, looking for any danger. The bone club in his glowing hands was slightly shaking, conveying how afraid he was. Blue bandana wrapped around his neck, partially covering strained smile. Nothing in his lifetime could prepare him for the events he'd just survived in.  
  
His first human friend, Chara, managed to destroy the barrier and free monster kind. Sans was ecstatic at this thought. He'd finally be able to make new friends! He'd see the beautiful views from the surface! He'd fulfill his dream of riding on the highway, and he'd feel the rays of sun on his face! Maybe even Papyrus would be less lazy and would finally listen to him when he told him not to smoke! A new world opened up for monsters!   
  
… Or at least he thought. First sunrise was the one and only beautiful view he saw. Everything changed when he rushed as first volunteer to meet the humans. He didn't hear Chara's panicked yells, nor the warnings from his brother. He wanted to make new friends as fast as he could. With his luck, it wouldn’t take long. In the shadows caused by the rising sun, he noticed a lone human standing behind trees, and his eyes immediately turned into stars.

“GREETINGS, HUMAN!” He yelled with excitement, striking his usual pose. “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AND AS A REPRESENTATIVE OF MONSTERS, I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS! 

The human swayed on their feet at the loud sound. They took one wobbly step towards skeleton and suddenly their body convulsed and dashed towards him from the shadows. Sans quickly dodged, swapping places with human, and his eyes widened in shock. The male's left arm was missing, and there was a large hole where is chest should be. Sickly grey skin was shedding, exposing rotten layer of meat beneath. The dried blood on his face formed a gruesome mask with teeth. Human... no, thing, screeched and once again threw itself at him. 

“Hu.. HUMAN, THERE'S NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE.” Sans raised his hands, dodging it another time. “PLEASE, LET'S JUST CALM DOWN AND…”

The thing shrieked and once again charged at him, but before Sans managed to move, an axe made of yellow magic sunk into its back. It quaked on his feet and took a step toward, but another axe pierced its head. The human corpse dropped face-first onto the ground, revealing Alphys with another axe in hand. 

“Ya okay Sans?” she asked, making a face at the sight of the body. “Did... it... hurt you”

“I-I'M OKAY... “ his whole body shook from fear and shock. “WHY DID YOU... K-kill…”

“It wasn't a human, punk. It didn't have a SOUL.” The warrior placed her weapon on its head and Sans covered his eye sockets. 

“sans, are you okay?!”

“My child!”

“S-Sans, oh my stars.”

Papyrus appeared with Chara on his shoulders. The kid looked at the lying body and tried to hide their face in Papyrus’s orange hoodie, quietly whimpering. The rest of his friends came just behind skeleton, their faces scrunched at the sign of the fallen human. Their first reactions were shouts, next came small arguments, and, finally, questions. 

Chara told them everything: how a disease changed the whole world, how only a few sick humans infected more and more of them, how dead ones raise from their places and started attacking others, spreading the plague. In the end, they talked about what happened with her family and why she actually climbed Mt. Ebbot. 

“Oh, my child…” Asgore hugged her tightly and wiped her tears. “I'm really sorry to hear such sad information about your family.”

“It's okay, dad.” Chara smiled weakly, “I already have the best family I could’ve ever imagined.” At these words Sans joined the group hug, and Chara squeaked in surprise. 

She also told them some good news: that somewhere far away were the safe place called Garden where everyone was welcome. It's a place that disaster hasn't touched, keeping the healthy ones safe. Chara talked about these small groups that travel from city to city and gather supplies and survivors. As a last chance of survival in this apocalyptic world, the monsters need to find one of them. 

The future didn't look bright anymore, but monsters were full of hope. Information spread from one to one, until every Froggit and Moldsmal knew what to do and how survive. They created small groups and, prepared for anything, stepped into the beginning. 

Thinking about it now, Sans was rather surprised how fast they found gathering group. It only took them a few minutes of wandering through a ruined, previously filled with life city when two cars turned into one road and abruptly stopped in front of them. One human even pulled a gun - he recalled how it looked from one book he found at the dump - and tried to threaten them, but they were fortunately stopped by another. With few words and questions, the leader of the group, Agnes, decided to recruit them on their journey to Garden. 

And that's when all hell broke loose. Just as a human who wore black scarf tried to start one of the least damaged cars, a cacophony of screams rang in the air. A horde of undead busted from a nearby building, surrounding them in a circle that was tightening with each second. With humans' weapons and monsters' magic attacks, it should’ve been easy to escape, yet lady luck weren't on their side. Someone shouted something about mutated, there was a gunshot and the next thing that Sans felt was a strong grip on his hand and a pull. He didn't know where he ran, stunned by screams and the roaring of engines. Suddenly, the human shoved him to one side with short yell. Before he even noticed, a zombie twice the size of a normal human latched onto the man’s back and started to tear his body with its claws. Despite this, the scarf wearing human yelled at him to run. 

And he ran. Ran as fast as he could, dodging the few walking corpses in his way, blinded by fear. When his legs finally gave up, he found himself in the middle of highway, surrounded only by car wrecks. He was alone. He tried to call Papyrus, Chara, someone...

But nobody came.

Now he wasn't sure how long he had been walking. He was tired from running, ready to stop and sit down at any second. But fear always pushed him forward to walk another meter, to reach his destination. He knew that rest of group was headed toward Garden with his friends. He had to go there as well, to be sure Papy and rest were safe. He needed to... 

“Oh no.” he stopped, eyelights shrunk into small dots at the sound. “No no no no...”

Ahead of him was a crossroad: a road on his left and a straight path that’s was blocked by cars. From the road, a horde of zombies was slowly coming toward him, groaning in anticipation of new victim. Sans raised his hands despite his shaking, trying to seem threatening to them. 

“Don't... DON'T COME CLOSER! I-I WONT HESITATE TO H-HURT YOU IF…”

One of them, the biggest one, snarled loudly and charged at the skeleton. Sans summoned a row of bones and threw it at them, but the weak attack didn't stop the mutated beast. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot echoed in the air and half of its head exploded into grey-red pulp. At the same time, he heard a loud honk and big, black car rammed into the horde, crushing bodies under its tires. The car drifted few feet, smearing blood on the road, until finally stopped with the passenger's doors ahead of him. Silence remained only for few moments, until the door opened. 

“WOW, did you see that?!” a voice, one that was clearly female pierced the air. “I shot him right in his fucking head! Another one to count!”

The human move from her place and Sans could finally see who saved his skin. She was tall and slim, yet muscles were visible under her layer of thin, black clothes. Attached just above her solid boots were a pair of knives, three holsters with different kinds of guns on her waist, and something that looked like a two-handed axe on her back. She grabbed at the red bandana covering her mouth with a gloved hand and slid the material down, revealing a wide grin. She did the same with her golden goggles, looking at skeleton with sapphire eyes.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here” she spoke with a soft voice. “It looks like fairy tales were true.”


	2. Don't ride with strangers(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents say this not without a reasons. Will Sans be all right?

Sans didn't know what to think. Going from possibly being something’s next meal to meeting the most awesome person in his life literally so quickly shook him straight to his SOUL. But he knew he had to impress her too, so he struck his usual pose.

“GREETINGS, HUMAN I…” but then she clasped her hand onto his teeth.

“Shut up or more will come after you.” she growled, looking around. How did she run toward him so fast? “Inside voice, kiddo. We can talk in my car, so get your boney ass inside, ‘kay?”

Shocked, Sans only nodded and trotted toward the passenger doors. He quickly opened the door and sat on the seat. Not a second later, he turned toward the driver’s seat, meeting the boisterous female eye-to-eye socket. Surprised, he scrambled back with squeak, which caused her to laugh out loud.

“Fuck, that was the best reaction that I've ever seen!” she wiped her eyes free from tears and started the engine. “Just... fucking priceless moment, kiddo.”

“LAN…”

“Inside voice~” she sang, turning into the road he came from. “Around here, any sounds could seem really loud.”

“Language.” he scrunched his eye sockets at the sound of creaking bones. “It's not proper to speak such awful words, especially from someone as pretty as you.”

“That's really nice of you, but cursing it the smallest problem you'd have here. Believe me.” she slowed down a bit, eyeing the road ahead. “So are you really a monster? What's your name, kiddo?”

“I am the Magnificent Sans!” he smiled brightly, blue orbs turning into stars. “And I'm not a kid! I'm just…”

“Small.” at this word, he huffed, annoyed. “It's okay, I understand. I had small friend once, lil' angry ball of sunshine. It was good to know him.”

\- “Is he fallen down” Sans asked.

“I don't know what you have in mind, but if you’re askin’ if he's dead, then yes.” darkness crossed her face. “Just like almost everyone else in this fucking world.”

“Lan... Nevermind. What's your name, friend?”

“Y/n, but I'm know more by the name Sugar.” she grabbed her gun that was lying between the seats and stuck her left hand through the window. With one shot, a zombie that was standing at the from of the car's head burst. “Yusss! Suck it! So you are really a monster or another mutated corpse that’s only waiting to kill me?” Sugar pointed the gun at his head, not even looking at him.

“I'm a monster, please don't shoot.” Sans whimpered, moving her weapon away with a slightly shaking hand. “We came from underground, beneath Mountain Ebbot. My friend Chara broke the magic barrier today, so we could finally see the surface!”

“Oh, it would’ve been way better if you'd stayed there.” she hummed, putting her gun back to previous spot. “And Sans, you mean this Ebbot? How the fuck did you managed to travel such a long distance from there? Alone?”

“I... I don't know.” he looked at his hands. “I was separated from my brother and friends when a horde attacked us and these other humans. I hope he's okay…”

“Nah, if they were with gathering groups, they probably managed to get away safely.” Sugar reached into her glove compartment, which was filled with colorful wrappers, and grabbed the first thing she could reach. “So that could means they'll all be heading towards Garden.”

“Do you know where this place is?” Sans' eyes glimmered with hope. “Can you help me to get there?”

“Wow, easy there, tiger.” she tore the package with her teeth and took a bite of her chocolate bar. “You're ready to trust the first person,  _without even knowing her_ , just for the small chance that you might see your brother?”

“Well, yes!” he smiled. “Everyone can be a great person, even if they don't think so.”

“And they say I'm the _loco_ one.” she laughed, finally noticing something and her lips formed a straight line. “Seatbelt, Sans. I'm not smiling at the thought of changing my front glass only because you flew through it.”

“I'm sorry.” Sans quickly fulfilled her request. “So will you help me get to Garden? Please?”

“Yeah. Sure. Why not?” his smile widened and blue orbs turned into stars again. “I have to deliver some things anyway. But you'll have to be patient, cause the road is long. Fuck, it's almost on the other side of the continent. Three days driving without any breaks.

“Deliver things? So you're just like other gathering groups?”

“Nope.” she popped the " _p_ " with a smirk. - I'm more of a lone wolf, focused on my own survival. Sometimes I can find uninfected, and I deliver them to Garden with some supplies. Bad thing is that they mostly die somewhere between…” at those words the skeleton shuddered.

“Die?” his voice sounded small. “From... From what?”

“Usually from infection that turns them into walking corpses. They sat in the same seat you’re sitting in right now” Sugar shrugged like it was nothing when he looked at the seat with disgust. “It's always hard to clean blood and scraps of brain from upholstery, but I have my ways. Better to kill them here than have more deaths out there. But still, they turned and I had to give them a bullet straight through the head. Only that will kill them for good.”

“Wowie, you know so much about it.” Sans was awestruck. She was so awesome, even more so than Alphys. “You must have so many friends back in Garden!”

“Not really. Many tell me that I'm a ‘ _crazy bitch_ ’ and that ‘ _it'd be better if I_ _d_ _on't came back_ ’.” she shrugged once again. “But the big and bad Queenie knows that my help is worth everything. She only sits in her fortress, but she does care about the people under her care, and that's good.”

“But why don’t other humans like you?” Sans couldn't understand why others call her such bad names. “You know so much, and you're really nice and friendly. You should have…”

“Hey, look at that!”

Sugar interrupted him, excited and pointing at a zombie eating another one in the middle of the road. With a wide grin she guided the car so they were on her left side and, when she was almost next to them, she threw her doors open. There was a sickening crunch when the zombie was hit and the force knocked it under her back tires. After hearing the crack of bones, she laughed wholeheartedly.

“That's why nobody wants to be my friend.” she explained to the shocked skeleton. “I'm trying to grab happiness from literally everything and sometimes those things may look... Gruesome. But hey, they're already dead, right? No feelings at all!”

“Are you…” now he was scared to even ask. “Are you crazy? Like, really crazy?”

“Probably. Plausible.” she grabbed another chocolate bar. “In a crazy world, you have to become a freak to survive. Kill or be killed, but in the end it won't even matter. That's why I decided to deal with it in my way. To enjoy the little things.”

“But this way is wrong.” he shook his head. “They didn't do anything..”

“They died and turned into the undead. That's enough.” Sugar looked at his scared face and hers softened. “This whole world is still new for you. Are you afraid of it? Are you afraid of me?”

“A little” Lie. Sans didn't know what was he more afraid of now.

“Then don't be.” she spoke quieter. “You're an important delivery to Garden, just like any survivor. My duty is to safely bring you there. I will protect you this whole time, no matter what. You'll see your brother once again, I promise.”

“You... You promise?”

“Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye~ “ she sang and giggled. The car passed a few buildings and headed toward the centre of the city. “So Sansy, what do you think about shopping? Cause I need some sugar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Holy hell 15 kudos within one day? It's my new record.~~ If you have some questions to Sugar about current apocalypse, ask in comment section.


	3. It's shopping time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But this time you don't need any money ^_^

Sugar parked her car in the back alley between a wall and the burned remains of a car. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards the skeleton with sparkles in the eyes.

“You see this building in front of us?” It was a rhetorical question; only a blind person wouldn't notice such a huge building. “It’s the biggest shopping centre in this city. I heard from other groups that many tried to take supplies from here and less than a handful managed to came back. Do you know what that means?”

“That it’s filled with zombies?” Sans answered quietly.

“Well, yes, but I wasn't thinking about that. ” she shook her head. “I'm talking about the things! With the provision of almost sixty shops, we could get almost everything! If you agree to come with me, we can get as twice as much! What do you think?!”

“How could I be of service in this mission?” despite the obvious danger, Sans was excited for a new adventure.

“That's what I wanted to hear!” she laughed, eyeing him gingerly. “You're the pacifist type, not good in close combat. You'd probably try to talk to the zombies.”

“Hey, that's…”

“I'm just telling what I see.” Sugar shrugged. “But you're small and fast. Most of them won't even be able to touch you. What kind of monster attacks do you have?”

“Oh, I can make opponent's SOUL blue and change their gravity. I can also summon bones a weapon.” Sans outstretched his hand and focused. A small bone appeared above his palm, slightly wobbling in the air.

“Wow, that's fuckin' great! Now get out.”

“What?!” he yelled, shocked, when she unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to pushed him outside. “Why?!”

“Silly skelly, I need to hide our transport beast.” both of them left the car, Sugar almost jumped all way towards the back of machine. “I also need to grab few things and then we'll go~”

She opened the trunk and Sans' eyes widened. The back seats had been removed, creating a huge, free space that was filled with an assortment of things: guns and melee weapon, first aid kits, food... and lots of sweets. And that's what he could see, and that’s only on the surface of it. She grab two black bags, big enough to easily pack a skeleton inside, and handed them to him.

“So what do we have here?” she hummed to herself, putting away her battle axe. Her hands moved with trained swiftness through different weapons, pulling and placing each one in their appropriate slots and holsters. “So I'm gonna take this, this one... Oooh, and this one is definitely coming with me. Okay, I'm ready!” she grabbed a folded tarp and slammed the trunk closed.

“Why do you have hide your car, miss Sugar?” Sans handed her one bag. “Nobody's here. R-right?”

“Rrreasons.” Sugar spread the black tarp onto the car's roof, covering it tightly. “A car in too perfect of a state would cause suspicion. I have too many valuable items here too. Better not entice any fucking raiders, if they’re around.”

“Raiders?”

“I'll explain later. Now, how strong are you?” she attached a combat knife next to her pistol and threw the bag on her back. “We have to take as much as we can. I need sugar so badly....” she growled to herself. 

“Yeah, I'm pretty strong!” Sans huffed with pride. “I can…”

“Then let's go!” Her sudden yell actually made him jump. Before he even noticed, she was already walking towards the shopping centre. “C'mon, stay close! You don't want to be their next meal~”

The loud sounds gathered the attention of a few zombies, who’ve started to slowly move towards the human. Sugar didn't even stop, just pulled out her pistol and shot. Each corpse fell to the ground with additional holes in their heads, and she calmly crossed the street, her skeleton companion trotting just behind her. Both walked through the broken doors and stopped. Sans could swear that his companion's eyes sparkled.

“Oh my fucking goddess, we hit the jackpot!” she laughed, spinning. “Just look at these corpses! At least four groups lost their lives here. We can get everything they left behind and more!”

“They're coming in our direction.” Sans noticed five zombies dragging themselves towards the main entrance. “What should we do?”

“Don't worry, my sweet skull.” she carefully carried a transparent sack filled with red liquid. “We'll lure them and guide through to their second death. Just using this lil' fellow here!” “What's this, miss Sugar?”

“Human blood.” Sans looked at her, mortified, but Sugar only headed towards the stairs, skillfully dodging aimless blows. “Don't stray too far! And relax, I haven't killed anyone for this, just robbed few medical buses. They were filled with smaller ones, so I had to invent something useful.

“But why are you doing this?” they were at the fifth floor, high enough to see most of the centre. “Is this like bait?”

“Bingo!” she smiled widely, looking around. “Zombies can sense where living humans are hiding, but the smell of blood always gains their attention first.” she looked at the sack. “It's like a drug for them. They want it so badly... So we'll give them aaaall of it~”

Sugar's eyes stopped at the twisted steel girder, which just happened to be low enough to enable her to fulfill her goal. She dropped the empty bag she was carrying for supplies and, before Sans could even say a word, climbed onto it with the blood bag between her teeth. She found a breach in the metal of the machine, hung the sack on it, and stabbed it with her knife. Then she dunked a piece of cloth into the liquid until it was soaked and attached it onto one of nails poking out of the grinder. Smug from her work, she nodded and returned to her companion.

“And that's how you clean your way through without wasting a single bullet.” she pointed at a legless zombie crawling with one arm. “From now on all of these bitches will ignore us. All of the shops are ours!”

“They will go straight here to reach the blood and then... They will fall down?”

“Around thirty feet down to meet Death.” she smiled and slowly walked next to a zombie. It didn't even notice. “See? Come, sugar skull, we have to check the most important places here before sun down!”

“Is night more dangerous than day?” Sans gripped the bag straps tighter while walking, dodging a corpse just on his right side.

“Yeah, cause mutated ones came in bigger groups and even I am not crazy enough to deal with them.” she snatched a map from one of the displays and pointed at a shop. “First we have to go to the military shop on first floor for guns, bullets and new knives. Even if you're a softy, it'd be better if you have one, just in case. Next, sport shops on the second and fourth floor for clothes and melee weapon. Then groceries on ground floor, hopefully we'll find something tasty. The rest of our sightseeing trip will be free time. We'll go anywhere you want until six PM. Then return to car and head to Garden.”

“So what are we waiting for?” skeleton smiled widely. “Let's go!”

“Easy there, tiger.” Sugar caught him by his blue bandana, effectively stopping him in his tracks. “I noticed this way earlier, but... Your bandana is too long. You could get it tangled in something or a zombie could grab it easily.”

“I won't take it off.” he grabbed the blue material tightly. “Papy gave me this when I was a babybones. I never leave my house without it.”

“I'm not telling you to do that.” she kneeled behind him and quickly tied the bandana's loose material into a bow. “There. Now you look badass, and it’s just like mine.”

“Thank you Y/n. I really like it.” Sans pulled the material up to his smile, covering it like she had.

“No prob.” she looked away, surprised how he called her by her real name. “Now we can go.”

The military shop was their first stop, but luck wasn’t on their side this time. All the ammo was taken as well as the majority of the store’s stock on guns, much to her displeasure. Yet the few remaining knives raised her mood a bit. Sans found a small butterfly knife with neon painted handles and she showed him few tricks before her own sank into a zombie's head, which came from the employee room. The next place to stop at was sport shop and there...

“Holy fuck.” she whispered, awestruck, eyes locked a on bow on the display. “I need this. I need it so much... And arrows, lots of 'em in a big quiver.”

“But it's just a bow. Why is it so important?”

“Because it's the best long distance weapon, that I've ever held in my hands.” Sugar quickly threw the bow around her shoulder and started to gather every arrow she could find. “It’s a silent weapon, zombie won't be able to notice and... OOH, LOOK AT THAT!” she ran towards the baseball bats on display and grabbed one. “Metal baseball bats, never used. One of the best blunt melee weapons. I wish I could show you how cool it is.”

“That’ll probably happen even sooner than you think.” Sans noticed two zombies, employees in previous life. One of them had the blade of an ice skate in its hand.

“Oh look, they finally learned how to grab things!” she smiled and lowered her goggles before swinging at the closest one. The bat connected to the corpse's chest with sickening crunch and she giggled. “Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, SWING~!” second one's head exploded under the power of the blow, spraying stale blood almost everywhere. “Are there any more?”

“N-No, I think we’re clear.” Sans was hypnotized while staring at one of the abused zombies crawling towards the human. “He's still moving…”

“Oh you... What was your name?” Sugar looked at its name tag. “Billy, huh? Look, I am going to remind you in advance that I'm very sorry and I apologize…” zombie actually stopped and looked at the human his remaining eye. “FOR THE INCONVENIENCE OF ME NOT GIVING A FUCK!”

With those last words, the bat connected with corpse's head with loud " _ping_ ", sending it on the other side of the shop. She threw the weapon high in the air, which then hit the wall and fell into basket filled with sneakers. 

After that, Sugar was walking with the bat on her shoulders, humming to herself. Her bag was half-filled with soft, yet sturdy trousers, tops, socks and a new pair of solid combat boots. Three more bats were hidden in Sans' bag, as well as the bow and arrows and some rope. Their next step was groceries.

“Ugh, I knew fresh fruits and veggies would be rotten by now, but holy shit, it smells worse than a zombie.” she adjusted her bandana, trying to block out the smell.

“What should we take, miss Sugar?” Sans tried to ignite smell as well, but even small breaths made him tear up. She quickly grabbed a small bottle from one shelf and sprayed both bandanas. The scent of pinecone immediately erased the stench. “Wowie, that's way better! Thank you!”

“You need to think~” she sang, throwing the bottle at a zombie walking towards their bait. “So, we need packed food. Cans without rust or dents, whole packages. Bottled water too. Since many groups get these supplies as first, we have less of a chance to get everything we need. But let's try” and she turned around.

“Where are you going?” Sans rushed behind her only to be stopped by a shopping cart. “I thought we were sticking together!”

“Get your own cart and start searching!” she placed a bag inside her cart and laughed. “We're pretty safe now, no need to act so careful!” she placed one foot at the bottom steel bar. “If some big zombie runs at you, just scream!”

And she dashed on her cart, laughter echoing from the shelves. The skeleton was reluctant to move without someone, but he continued on ahead. The quiet, somehow calm "shopping" was interrupted only by Sugar, riding on her shopping cart and laughing like a madman and stopping only for a moment, which was then followed by a solid " _ping_ " from her bat. After a few minutes, they met in the entrance of the shop, sorted food, and put the most important of them into the bags. A few pockets in her jacket were noticeably bigger and he had an idea of what could be in there. They repeated this action in another shop, filling both bags almost to the brim.

“Our trip was really successful.” Sugar hummed, gripping her bags tighter, trying to balance the additional weight. “We have maybe... forty minutes until six PM?”

“It's really that late, miss Sugar?” Sans was surprised by how quickly time flew. He thought it’d only been a few hours since they left the underground.

“I ain't any lady, Sansy.” she grabbed a pack of skittles from her pocket and ate a handful. “Just simple Sugar is alright. So where do you want to go? Grab a map and we'll go~”

“Are... Are you serious?” he grabbed the scrap of paper and looked at the labyrinth of shops. “Will you really risk it?”

“Risk? Bitch, I'm the master of risking” she dropped her bag and posed, the rays of the setting sun reflecting off of the bat on her shoulder. Sans' eyes sparkled at her awesomeness, which was abruptly broken by zombies falling from the fourth floor and splattering onto the ground. “So what’d I tell you, huh? We can hide the bags somewhere near the main exit…”

“Ummm, S-Sugar…”

“... so we won't have to drag them all the fuckin' way back…”

“Sugar…”

“...and we'll have more time to spend!”

“Y/n, behind you!”

Sans felt like time slowed for a few seconds. Sugar didn't ever hesitate in her movements, when she turned around on one leg, grabbed the handle of her bat with both hands, and, using the momentum from her sudden body twist, she whacked incoming zombie with enough force to knock it from its feet. Its fall revealed three more coming towards them, and they were noticeably bigger than the rest. She took a step back and pulled out her pistol.

“Shit, a mutated one. Quick, go back slowly and…” the biggest one shrieked and she shot. “Fuckin' fuck, get back! Sans, to my car, NOW!”

“I-I can't leave you alone...!”

“I'm not repeating myself!” The second mutated fell down, third gained an additional hole in its head. “Go to the fucking car, right now!”

The last zombie howled in rage and dashed towards the human, only to be stopped by a barricade of bones, which sprung up from the ground and blocked its way. Sugar looked shocked before noticing Sans with an outstretched hand. The light in his right eye socket was gone and a blue orb blazed in his left one. She quickly grabbed her bag and put away her baseball bat.

“I forgot about magic…” she huffed. “To the car, pronto. Try to keep it up as long as you can. Release on my signal.”

“It's no problem for the Magnificent Sans!” he smiled widely, yet it fell a little at the sight of the undead.”

Sugar practically pushed the monster until they were outside, shooting two regular zombies on their way. She grabbed the bag on Sans' shoulder and dashed towards the car, not affected by the additional weight. Packages were thrown into the trunk and she pulled out a machine gun, earning a shocked stare from her companion. With a quick nod he dismissed the wall of bones, allowing the mutated to came after them. It didn't even run halfway across the street when one quick series turned its head into pulp.

“I'll never rid myself of you.” she hissed, putting the gun back. “It seems they're more active here than I thought. Get in the car. We can't stay here any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double length just for you~  
> Future updates will be slow, cause well, ya know exams. Also, if someone have any requests, don't hesitate to write it down!


	4. Not enough questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information about past are always welcome.

The car's lights flickering once before they turned on and the engine roared into life. The machine slowly turned into the main road, its speed increasing within a few seconds. Since they both entered the car, a heavy silence hung between them. Sans could tell she was angry - maybe at the zombie, maybe at him. The way she tore wrapper of the chocolate bar said more than words. He opened his mouth to ask, but instead of words, a yawn left his mouth.

“Tired, huh?” Sugar murmured with the candy bar between her teeth. “There’s a blanket and a small pillow under your seat. Both ‘ve seen better days, but for now it should be enough.

“U-Uh, thank you m... Sugar.” he pulled out the blanket, which was wrapped around pillow and was surprised by how soft the material was. “What about you?”

“I'm gonna drive until sunrise. Only then will these fuckers go back into depths of hell they belong.” Without slowing down, she pushed lever next to Sans' seat, forcing him into a lounging position. “There. Seatbelt could be uncomfortable for the first time, but shouldn’t bother you too much. Sleep.”

“Are you… angry at me?” hearing his quiet voice actually made Sugar look at monster. His skull was turned in her direction, worry visible in his eyelights.

“For what? It wasn't your fault that these bitches attacked so soon.” her hand hovered above him for a moment, until she started petting his skull awkwardly. “Sleep. You'll need your strength for tomorrow.”

Sans doubted that he would be able to fall asleep in his current situation: without his brother's voice or a calm surrounding, yet his eyes closed and he was out like a light in a moment. His dreams were plagued by the undead and their screams, but a figure similar to Sugar was beside him the whole time. When he woke up, the morning sun was shining through the windows.

“RISE AND SHINE, TODAY’S ANOTHER DAY IN DEATH WORLD” her loud voice made him jump. “Calm down, it's only me~”

“Good morning, Sugar.” he sat up and yawned, rubbing his eye sockets. “What time is it?”

“Seven twelve, a good time to be awake.” she was grinning more than the day before, like nothing happened. Glancing at her flat pockets, he knew what caused this change. “You were sleeping like the dead... Wait a sec…”

“Papy corrupted you even if he's not here!” he groaned at her loud laughter. “Had something happened?”

“Besides one tank it was all good. I’m not even that tired!” her eyes sparkled with the same light he had during a sugar rush, yet the black circles under eyes betrayed her facade. “I know that look, and you're worrying. Don't.”

“Tank? Is this some kind of mutated zombie?” Sans fiddled with the handle and she quickly fixed his seat.

“Right, you just came out and have no fuckin' clue about what happened.” she snapped her fingers. “You should probably ask about it. I can tell you what I’ve told to many before you.”

“Why has the surface changed so much?” Sans looked at the empty landscape. Even without animals, the view was beautiful.

“Okay, so two years ago or… something like that… the government thought ‘hey, why don't we try to make medicine to fight ageing’, right?” she spared him a quick glance. “Their scientists tried working with different types of bacteria in their lab, mutating it different ways. Buuut of course something happened and few were infected with 007 test. Long story short - they infected their families and friends who died and then killed their families as zombies. Hence, our current world.”

“Didn't your government try to repair it? They should do…”

“Oh, they tried. Mostly in the beginning.” Sugar sucked on a lollipop. “To mask their failure, they sent out an army to stop the infected and quarantine cities. But the amount of mutated zombies was way more then compared to today, and they quickly showed who ruled.”

-“There were more mutated?” Sugar shot the biggest zombie in their way. “Like this one?”

“Yup. One of the scientists responsible for this whole mess is in Garden. She classifies each mutated.” The car passed lying corpse. “It was the same thing we met in the shop: a tank. They work just like normal ones, but they're harder to kill. Let's see... There's a blower, who can store gases within its body and explodes when it's near humans to kill and spread its disease... “ another shot. “Screamer, which won't stop screaming for a fucking second to attract more undead, mostly dead kids... Oh! And also a charger, which just rams into its victims. But the worst are 07s.”

“07s? Just like the test sample?”

“Yeah…” she suddenly looked uncomfortable. “They”re rare, but boy, they’re so fucking dangerous. They're mutated humans, who didn't die. 007 fucked with their brain and now they’re focused only on killing, eating or fucking. I’ve seen all three stages and, believe me, you don't want to experience the third one. They got additional…” her hands gestures around her lap. “You know.”

“Probably yes, but I'd rather not.” Someone told him how monsters reproduce at one point, but he couldn't grasp their name or figure. It’s just a black hole of information. “Can you tell me more about Garden?”

“Oh boi, Garden is the only completely safe place for healthy humans right now.” she hummed. “Or maybe only in this continent, I dunno. Elizabeth, or rather the Queen of Garden, has a personal mission to protect every uninfected and immune, like me!” she giggled. “Queenie doesn't like my escapades, since I'm sooo important because I'm immune, but she knows I'm too good at what I do. And just between us…” she whispered. “...I think she may have a crush on one of the immune.”

“No way?! The Queen of Garden has a crush?!”

“Hey, I'm only assuming this by her words and actions towards the gathering groups.” she shrugged. “The tsundere is strong within her…”

“What do you mean you're immune?”

“This scientist discovered that some unique sequences in human DNA prevent the 007 sample to mutate in that organism. That's why almost every gathering group are mostly immunes.” she shrugged. “Unfortunately, it doesn't protect them from turning into zombies after death. Maybe it's something connected to the nerves or the heart? I dunno.”

“I see.” he nodded. “How long has the surface been like this?”

“Three months.”

“WHAT?!” he screamed in disbelief. Sugar violently turned the steering wheel, almost crashing into another car.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR INSIDE VOICE?!” she roared, anger visible in her eyes. “YOU COULD'VE KILL US BOTH! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW STURDY MONSTERS ARE, BUT, SURPRISE SURPRISE?! HUMANS AREN’T!”

”I-I-I'm s-so sorry.” he whimpered, flinching. He was terrified of her reaction and what she could possibly do now. “I-I just…”

“YOU 'JUST' WHAT, SANS?! 'JUST'... you know, nevermind. Neeevermind.” she turned towards road. “Speak quietly or do not speak at all. Both of us want to return to Garden, so by the fucking bitch goddess, let me do my job. Okay?” he nodded. “Okay~”

Sugar signed internally, trying to focus on the road. She felt a little bad for yelling, but that could've ended their journey too soon. She only hoped it would be the least of their problems in this course and...

“I-I'm not.”

“I beg your pardon?” she looked at her companion. Sans had tears in eye sockets and his quiet voice shook from fear.

“Monsters are usually sturdy, but I'm not.” he whispered. “I'm... I only have one HP.”

“HP? Health points?” she cocked her head. “Just like in video games?”

“Y-Yeah...? For us, it stands for HoPe though…”

“One HP... So that means…”

“Mhm…”

“Oh... “ she slowed and parked between two of the least damaged cars and sighed. “I'm... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that you're so fragile. Back at the shopping centre... Fuck.” She punched the steering wheel. “You've could died right in front of my eyes on the highway. If I had been a few seconds later…”

“I-It's not so big deal…”

“YES IT IS A BIG DEAL!” she yelled, scaring him. “Zombies, raiders... fuck, even some animals can kill you. I need to teach you how to survive.”

“You... You will?” despite remnants of tears, Sans' eyes sparkled.

“Yeah!” Sugar opened her doors with one solid kick, knocking out a lone zombie. “I know some nice, quiet place where we can spend some time. But for now, it's time for breakfast~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not make Sugar angry. For your sake and her.  
> I want to hear your ideas about what could happened after they'll leave "safe place", so throw some ideas! Ask are welcomed too.


	5. Breakfast break from killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe not really break. But still, breakfast happened.

Sugar took her axe and cut down the few corpses that were walking towards the car. Sans could see how swift her movements were as she killed zombies without hesitation. Her goggles were marked with their blood, red bandana gained more colour than before. Yet he knew she was smiling under the thin material and her eyes were shining. She killed off the last one and skipped back to the car.

“Before anything else, I have to check the bags from yesterday.” she squeezed the first one. “Okay, here's the clothes and my bow... Which I'll take rrright now~” she placed the bow near her seat. “Aaand the second one has food. So, what would you like to eat? We have pop tarts, pancakes, waffles and a tiny bit more!”

“Actually I... I can't eat sugary things.” with these words, Sans could see that something seemed to break in Sugar.

“But why?” she whined. “Sugary things are the best. They get you ready for action and keep you happy.”

“I have a sugar rush…” she nodded, telling him to continue. “During it, I... kinda losing control over my magic? Papy told me that one time I had small candy and I... somehow destroyed half of our house?”

“My poor Sansy~” he squeaked when Sugar grabbed him and hugged him tightly, spinning. “You're missing so much just because of some stupid sugar rush! If I had that problem, I'd kill myself.” she stopped for second. “On the other hand, a sudden burst of energy would be useful during tough situations.”

“Sugar, please, put the Magnificent Sans on the ground!” he yelled, face pressed between her breasts. It was hard to breathe, and not just because of the location of his face.

“Of course, of course~” she obliged and giggled. “I'm gonna name you blueberry because the color of your blush!”

“I'm not...!”

“Okie dokie!” she turned towards the trunk. “Then what do you eat?”

“Tacos.” he immediately answered, eyes sparkling.

‘Sans, do you really think that I have a microwave, taco shells, fresh vegetables, and meat to make tacos?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I didn't…”

“BECAUSE THEN YOU JUST HIT THE JACKPOT!” she roared and burst out laughing. Sans looked at her, shocked, when she pulled out a small microwave and a few containers full of the listed items. “Of course it's modified to use solar power, so we're good!”

“You have... a fully functional microwave in your car?” even after saying it out loud, he couldn't believe it.

“Well yeah! I also had a toaster, but I threw it at a tank like two weeks ago.” she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. “Lil’ brave toaster. Their bravery will not be forgotten.”

“You had a... fully functional toaster too?” now he really couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“You act like you don't know me.” she whined, taking off her bloody gloves and throwing them away. “I usually spend more time here than in Garden, and I like most of my meals warm. And no apocalypse will not stop me from enjoying a hot meal. Now, let's…”

“Please allow me, miss Sugar!” Sans easily picked her up, and she shrieked in surprise. “I'm the expert in making tacos and would gladly prepare the best ones just for you!”

“How the fuck are you so strong?” she looked at him while being held bridal style in his arms. “Then... uh, maybe just put me down? I feel a bit uncomfortable…”

“Oh... OH, of course!” he gently placed Sugar next to him and focused on the tacos, not noticing her strange stare. “Despite limited ingredients and the unnatural setting, they'll be my the best dish yet!”

“Okie dokie, Sansy. Then let me just prepare the microwave for you.” she took a small wire with a solar panel and connected it to the microwave before placing it on the roof of the car. “There~ Now you can do it easily!”

“Thank you! I…” A loud shriek interrupted him. “What is that?!”

“Oh, it seems that I’ve enticed a screamer.” she grabbed her bow and quiver before jumping onto the destroyed car's roof behind Sans. “It's okay, I gooot it~”

Sugar took one arrow, placed it on bowstring and stretched it. Her smile disappeared, eyes turned cold as she focused on her target. Sans looked at her, hypnotized and feeling like time itself had stopped. She took a deep breath, held it, and only released it after she released the arrow. The shrieking ended abruptly, telling both of them she’d hit her target.

“It looks like the screamer lured some more zombies.” she sighed before turning towards the monster. “I'm going to hunt. Don't let me stop you from preparing those magnificent tacos~”

“Of course ma'am.” he saluted, causing her to giggle. “I’m on it!”

Sans turned towards the trunk and started preparing tacos, but he had the human on his eyes. In the same second that Sugar grabbed an arrow, her cheerful self disappeared, leaving only focus and seriousness.

... Somehow this version of Sugar made him uneasy.

“It looks like they’re gone.” she muttered to herself, before her smile appeared once again. “I need to gather my arrows. It's another benefit of using a bow - you can get your ammo back! Stay here, I'll be rrrright back~”

Sugar winked at him and jumped from the roof, heading towards the corpses with a skip in her step. While hearing her bang on cars' bodies with her bow, Sans finished a small batch of tacos for the both of them. Just as he turned around, he noticed a lone zombie, slowly walking toward him. It was a kid and smaller than the skeleton with tuffs of brown hair, grey skin, and missing eyes. Its rotten mouth opened, but before it could let out a shriek, an arrow pierced through its head.

“We won't be inviting any more guests to our breakfast, ya little bitch.” Sugar appeared beside the monster! startling him. “Dun' worry, got you covered.”

“She looked like Chara…” she only raised a brow.

“Chara...? Ah yes, the kiddo who freed y'all.” she pulled two folded chairs from between her guns and placed them on the ground. “Sit down, we have a little bit of time before these assholes notice us.”

“You really think it's safe enough?” he took a seat.

“Only the normal infected are here. Mostly.” her fingers brushed the metal surface of her pistol. “I told ya that I'll keep you safe all way to Garden and I'll keep my word. Shall we...?”

“Oh, of course!” he proudly gave her her tacos. “I have to admit that they're a little plain without a few spices and condiments, but I think…”

“Holy shit.” she whispered with her mouth full and eyes widened with shock. “Holy fuckin’ shit. This is the best taco I've ever had.”

“Well thank you!” Sans' SOUL thrummed with happiness. “I've worked on it quite carefully.”

“How is this even possible?” she murmured, eyeing each containers warily. “It's the same ingredients that I've always used, yet no taco before was as... perfect as these. Now I'm curious about what else you can cook.”

“Well, it depends what I can get, but I can make many dishes. Pancakes, waffles... though my spaghetti isn’t as magnificent as the others…”

“So it's set, I'm gonna kidnap you and you'll cook for me for the rest of my life.” she spoke seriously, before she melted once again at the taste of the taco. “Homemade pancakes... with maple syrup and caramel... and maybe with chocolate cream…”

-“Papy won't be happy if you do that.” he knew she wouldn't do it… Or at least he thought.

“Papy... I assume he's you brother.” she spoke, cocking her head. “Older or younger?”

“Papyrus is my younger brother, the best one!” Sans smiled. “He always reads me bedtime stories, encourages me and believes in me. He likes to tell awful puns, he loves eating sugary food, just like you, and he's so lazy... “ Only then did he notice the tears in his eye sockets. “And... A-And I miss him. What will he do if I don't take care of him a-and…”

“It took you twenty five hours and around thirty minutes to break.” Sugar looked at the sky. “It's a new record... Both of you must be very close to each other.”

“Y-Yeah.” he wiped blue tears away. “Papy is my whole family. I wish I could know what's happening with him and my friends…”

“AND YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE!” she jumped from her seat. “I know a place where you can contact with every gathering group outside of Garden. I bet your bro will be in one of them!”

“R-Really?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” Sans caught her in a bone-crushing hug.

“Sans, I... can't drive with... a broken spine…” she gasped, the air being squeezed out from her lungs. “Have mercy…”

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” The skeleton released her, allowing her to take deep breaths. “When will we leave?”

“Right now~” she threw the seats into her car. “Seeing your reaction... Boy, contacting the groups will be our first stop. Then I'll teach you how to defend yourself, and then I'll finally sleep.”

“You didn't sleep yesterday.” he pointed out.

“I haven't sleep for, like, three days.” she placed the microwave in her trunk. “There're only a few places where I feel secure enough. Plus, I don't think you know how to drive.” Sans shook his head. “And that's another thing to do. Fortunately it's around one hour to get there, so we'll have all day!”

“Then let's go!” Sugar stopped him in his tracks. 

“Wait. Take the tacos with you.” she smiled. “I wouldn't waste such perfection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really shouldn't be surprised, Sansy. It's only a tip of iceberg in her psyche.  
> Also, did I notice some sort of past right here?  
> We'll see in next chapters~


	6. Gingerbread house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How safe is Sugar's "safe place"?

During their drive to the "safe place", Sans was shaking with excitement. After the previous situations, he was very worried about Papyrus and the others. He knew how dangerous the world was even with kind SOULS ready to stand against it. But in this moment, knowing that there was a chance to talk to his brother and friends again, filled him with happiness.

“Sansy, please, calm the fuck down.” Sugar looked at him with wide eyes. “You look like you're going to explode.”

“Are we there yet?” he asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

“Only a few more minutes”- she looked at a devastated billboard that was advertising some sort of car. “Calm ya titties, for the goddess’ sake. You're reminding me too much of a blower and I'm starting to feel a little endangered.”

“I'm sorry, but I'm so happy!” Eye lights turned into stars. “I'll finally know what's happening with Papy and my friends!”

“You must be really popular within the monster community, huh?” she turned into a byway. “One day you'll have to tell me what the underground looks like.”

“Okay! Um... Sugar?” he looked through the window, noticing a change in scenery. “Where are we?”

“At my safe place.” her smile was soft. “Only Queenie, Agnes, and I know about this place.”

“Agnes? That’s the name of the leader of the group we met yesterday.”

“Really? Then I'm more than sure that I'll be able to contact them!” she directed car straight into a narrow pathway between two old weeping willows. “Now... Welcome to my home~”

The natural barrier was left behind them, allowing Sans to finally see the place. At first, he noticed a high fence made with black-painted metal that had been adorned with swan ornaments. A few zombies were aimlessly walking alongside it. Sugar grabbed a small pilot from the glove compartment and, with a wide smile, she pressed the button. The metal gate opened soundlessly, allowing them to enter inside. Sans' eyes widened at the sight of a gingerbread-painted house, designed and built clearly for the wealthier class. Sugar parked near the main doors and smiled widely.

“Wowie, Sugar!” he unbuckled his seatbelt and looked outside. “This place looks amazing!”

“If you think this is awesome, then you have to look inside!”

She was already standing in front of the passenger door, bouncing in place with anticipation. Impatient, she yanked him out of his seat and pulled him by his hand towards the house. Sans noticed that her hands weren't covered by her gloves, and her skin was marked with small scars and bruises, yet they felt soft like silk.

...he really liked her touch.

“To be honest, it wasn't my home before. I found it during one of my first days in the beginning of the end.” she pulled out a golden key with a small swan design. “Buuut the rightful owners died, so this place is all mine~”

Solid mahogany doors opened with an almost unheard squeak, showing a small corridor connected with three rooms. Sugar pulled him inside and paused.

“On my right there's dining room and kitchen, filled with enough ingredients to make some yummy dishes.” she smiled. “On my left, there's a living room where we can watch movies like in a cinema. Behind me, there's my "office" and my armory. There are two bedrooms upstairs, a bathroom you could only dream about, and roof exit that leads straight into the best view in this while house. What do you want to do now?”

“Can you contact the other gathering groups?” Sans couldn't hold his excitement.

“No problem, Sansy~ Come with me!” she quickly turned around and disappeared into her office.

Sans trotted just behind her and stopped in the doorframe. Three-quarters of the room was filled with guns, packs of ammunition, and various types of knives and melee weapons. A half opened wardrobe, clearly too full to close, was filled with mostly dark-looking, solid clothes. On the other side of room was a huge desk, which was set up with some sort of machinery attached to lots of wires and a solid microphone. Sugar was spinning on a swivel chair, with each spin, she’d turn on two switches.

“Thanks to the solar panels placed on the roof and backyard and a few hidden solar batteries... somewhere under the house, I can do everything here.” she yanked out one drawer, almost overflowing with sweets, and grabbed a bag of gummy bears. “Let just start this piece of shit and we’re good to go.”

“There are times when it doesn't work?” Sans sat on a normal chair.

“Two, actually. One time, this station almost blew away half of this room. Fortunately, Seven somehow saved the remains and created a version number three.” she tapped one lamp. “He's the best man for electronics and a good hacker. It's a shame he's not immune. He could've upgrade this whole place~”

“I bet he could fix this.” The machine suddenly let out a single spark and hummed. “It's working, right?”

“Yes. Now, stay quiet for a sec.”  Sugar grabbed a microphone and took a deep breath. “Goooood morning, ladies and gentlemen, to this beautiful, fresh Thursday! Your best friend Sugar is talking! It's currently ten am, the weather’s clean and warm. Perfect day for killing zombies and not being eaten!”

A choir of voices erupted from the speakers, some of them happy, some annoyed. Yet all their owners sounded relieved from hearing the female's voice.

_“Sugar, long time, no hear...!”_

“ _... how's_ _it_ _going, hot stuff…”_

“  _...this crazy bitch again…”_

“It's great to hear you too guys. Fuck you Jerry, nobody likes you either.” she grabbed a few gummy bears. “Did something happen throughout these past two weeks? Jared?”

_“Raiders almost get us, but we managed to shoot_ _the_ _fuckers down.”_

“Good to know. Alice, did you find the white rabbit?”

 _“It's Aishee, so stop_ _call_ _ing_ _me_ _th_ _at_ _!_ ” The clearly annoyed female exploded. _“Bitch on constant sugar crack... Clean road, almost_ _at_ _Garden. Met your merchant, he wants to talk.”_

“He has to find me first~ Marcus?”

 _“You won't believe, but I met a fire elemental on my way back_.” she raised her brow and looked at Sans, who only whispered " _later_ " _“He's telling me he's a monster from Ebbot and all of them want to go to Garden. He's remind_ _s_ _me you, sweetheart_.”

“Why do you think…” A loud laugh was heard in the distance. “I see~”

 _“I think you'll get along well, but not without any harm_ _from the_ _world around us._ ” he signed.  
  
“Sweet. Great to hear you're talking with each other. Agneees~ my bitter gummy bear, are you there?”

 

 _“I just turn_ _ed_ _on the radio, calm your tits down.”_ A familiar female voice gained Sans' attention. _“I hope you have enough supplies.”_

“I visited the shopping centre near Ebbot, so we have more than you think~” she sang, spinning. A hushed choir of unfamiliar voices interrupted what she was going to say next. “D'you have another passengers inside your precious car?”

 _“At least mine isn't crammed with trash._ ” Agnes replied. _“We found a group of monsters, I don't know how much_ _I should_ _tell you…_ ” Sugar only looked at skeleton, holding her breath. “ _...And we're going to Garden. Still waiting for_ _a_ _signal from Mike._

“Was Mike was wearing a black scarf with small polka dots?”

_“Yeah. Why do you ask?”_

“Because I saw his body being torn to shreds by a tank. Rest in pieces.” she giggled. A voice in the background said, " _what about my brother?"_ “Buut the monster who was with him is safe now~”  
  
“I didn't tell you about…”

 _“sans?!_ ” The sudden yell actually startled her, making her almost drop her pack of gummy bears onto the ground. She quickly handed him the microphone. _“sans, are you there?! can you hear me?”_

“Hi Papy.” Sans said and burst into tears. “A-Are you o-okay?”

 _“am i okay?! sans, you've been in danger_ _this_ _whole time and you're asking me if i'm okay?!_ ” The voice sounds relieved. _“stars, i almost had... what happened? the last thing i saw was when_ _that_ _human pulled you from_ _the_ _corpses.”_

“Both of us r-ran, but he suddenly pushed me away.” his hand gripped the mic tighter. “A-and the mutated jumped onto his back... He told me to run, and I ran. I tried to find you guys, but another horde found me.” The silence between then was unbearable. “If Sugar didn't appear, I would... I-I would…”

“sugar _?_ ’” he repeated the nickname with disbelief. _“she must be a really_ sweet _person_.”

“PAPYRUS NO.”

 _“papyrus yes_.” he chuckled. _“is she around? may i have_ _a_ _word_ _with_ _her, bro?”_

“Of course!” he gave her the microphone back.

“Si what do ya want from me, bone man?” she asked. “I can only guess that you're a skeleton monster like Sansy, since you're his brother…”

 _“good one kiddo, but i want to tell you something._ ” You could almost hear Agnes quietly saying " _hoe don't do it_ ". _“i know nothing about you. we've never met. but remember, if you hurt my brother, you_ _’re going to have_ _a **bad time**._ ” Then Agnes saying " _oh my god, he did it._ "

“Awww, little bro is worried. That's so sweet.” she spoke with a sickly-sweet voice. Suddenly, her face turned serious, eyes devoid of any previously seen happiness. “But now  _you_  will listen to  _me_. Sans, as a important delivery to Garden, is under my protection at all times. It's my duty to drive him safely to Garden, just like many before him. You don't know me, it's true. But you have to have balls in size of  _fucking moon_  to threaten me.” she leaned towards the microphone and growled. “If your attitude towards me doesn't change before we arrive,  _you_  will have a  **horrible time**.”

 _“Uhm, right, sooo..._  ” Agnes sounded uncomfortable. _“When you'll be here?_ _Our_ _distance from your current position isn't_ _far_ _…”_

“You’d better give some time to mister " _’dun’ touch da bro_ ’” she laughed, just like nothing happened. “Since you'll soon  be safe in Garden, maybe... Around three days? Maybe four. I have something to do~”

_“Okay. I'll see you in Garden.”_

“Let the stars guide our steps in the Death world!” she yelled. “This was you favorite Sugar speaking! We'll see you soon!”

 * * *

Agnes slowly turned off the radio, eyeing the monster seated to her right. Sugar's words definitely shocked him straight to his bones, if she could tell anything by how he slouched in his seat. Chara, small girl sitting between a man and Asgore, was looking at Papyrus with worry.

“So you've met Sugar, and in the same time, you managed to piss her off.” skeleton looked at the driver. “Prefect job, Pap. One does not simply intimidate Y/n. That's like our most important rule.”

“yeah, i noticed that.” he sighed. “is my brother safe with her? she sounds…”

“Crazy?” Agnes raised her brow. “All of us wonder about that. But yeah, she's the best. Better than me and a few others, just because she ‘doesn't give a single fuck’ every time she leaves Garden. I once saw her in front of a horde with a flamethrower, laughing like a madman.”

“better not introduce her to grillby.” Pap couldn't abandon this strange feeling. “but still…”

“If you want to buy her trust, better prepare the best sweets you can find.” The car bounced on the bodies of corpses. “Apologies will be good too. But for God's sake, do not make her angry.”

“why not? she couldn't be so…”

“Remember that one mutated from yesterday?” he only nodded. “In the same time you made Sugar angry, you'll wish for an 07 to end you. Death by it is probably better than what she'd do to you.”

Papyrus shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus, you fucked up. Better not made it worse....
> 
> I couldn't resist posting another one chapter. This is so much fun to write! Anyway, who will guess Papy's meaning in _"I almost had"_ sentence?


	7. How to survive in an apocalyptic world by Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Don't be killed.  
> 2\. Enjoy life.  
> 3\. ???  
> 4\. Profit <3

Sugar turned off the machinery, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Now an empty bag of gummies was thrown into the trash bin and her microphone was placed at its previous location. She turned towards the monster and waited. 

“So, what do you want to do now?” she finally spoke. “We have some time before dinner, so I can either teach you how to drive or how to defend yourself. Both could save your life.”

“Will you allow me to drive your car?” Sans' eye lights turned into stars.

“Nope, my lil' beast is out of the question for beginners.” her eyes widened. “You look adorable with star eyes! But back to your question, there's another car, perfect for learning. So?”

“Driving!” he beamed. Finally! his dream would came true.

“Then move your boney ass and follow me!” she jumped from her seat and ran outside.

Sans ran right after her, natural grin on his skull wider than usual. Sugar was already sitting in the sickly green car, similar to the one they’d arrived in. She waved at him and quickly changed seats, allowing him to sit behind the steering wheel.

“C'mon, let's start the lesson!” she shouted as he situated himself. “Are you ready?”

“You bet I am!” The skeleton smiled widely. “What are the rules that I have to obey on the road?0

“Before the apocalypse, there were many of them.” she sighed. “But now driving is an easy-peasy thing to do! Just don't try to ram into the mutated too many times, watch out for gas, and avoid raiders. They’ll try to steal your car.”

“Okay! So how do I start it?”

“First, you need to hold down the clutch. That's the pedal on your far left.” she spoke professionally. “Then you slowly turn the key…” The engine roared to life. “Good job, you started the engine. Now, slowly release the clutch and slowly press down the gas pedal on your right at the same time…” The car started to slowly move across the yard. “Yeah, you got it with lightning speed!”

“Okay, what now?” Sans was shaking in his seat with excitement. “Can we go onto the road now?”

“Easy there, tiger. Baby steps~” she giggled. “Stop the car, the break is that middle pedal. Turn off the engine on your own…”

Both of them spent the next few hours in the car. Sugar was surprisingly good at teaching, answering his questions, and explaining. She told him that before the apocalypse, passing the driving test was hard, but now, without any laws, they could do almost whatever they wanted. Of course, not on his first try. Hell, she even allowed him to ride on a few paths deep in the forest to "prepare for similar conditions". After a quick break for dinner, which consisted of tacos (Sugar didn't have any objections, and she wanted to know how he made them), they found themselves back in front of house, this time for combat training.

“Okie dokie, Sansy~” Sugar stopped a few steps ahead of him. “As a monster, you have magic, so that's means you also have magic attacks, too. I want you to use one on me.”

“If you want to see it, maybe it’d be better if we used a training dummy?” he asked. He didn't know how high her defense was, and he was afraid he'd hurt her.

“I am your dummy, silly.” she laughed and braced for any impact. “I have to learn about your strengths to gauge how you’d be in battle. C'mon, don't keep me waiting~”

“I'm not sure…”

“Sans, get your shit together and fucking hit me.” she growled. “I've been fighting for my life. This can't be worse than the mutated.”

Sans was still reluctant to attack, but, with small sigh, he focused. Blue magic caught Sugar's SOUL and, while she hummed at the new feeling, changed its gravity. Sugar flew upright towards the fence, screaming at the top of her lungs, but she managed to twist her body and hit the metal feet-first. One move and she was flying once again, this time laughing louder and louder. With one especially hard bounce, she launched herself towards the monster. Surprised, he didn't even have time to move, and she soon came crashing into him, pinning the skeleton to the ground.

“That was the best fucking thing in the world!” she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. She was sitting on Sans in a somewhat compromising position. “If the reaction time was faster and the throw strength was a tiiiiny bit stronger, raiders wouldn't stand a chance!”

“I-I-It's g-good to hear.” he stammered, magic blush turning his skull the color of a blueberry. “Can I ask you to stand up?”

“Wha... Oh, of course, sugar skull, just let me... “ she suddenly went silent and, before he could do anything, collapsed on top of him.

Sans started to panic. He was trapped under her unconscious body, with her soft skin pressed onto his bones, warm breath on his cheekbone, bright brown hair smelling faintly like cotton candy... No, this wasn't the time to daydream! She could be hurt, she could even be dying and he was smelling her hair?! He should help her, somehow. He could… and...

Wait...

Was she snoring?

“Su-Sugar?” he lightly shook her, which caused her to growl and tucked her head under his chin. “Y/N, GET UP!”

“I'm awake!” she yelled, sitting up. Her closed eyes opened a bit and she groaned, rolling onto the ground. “I fucking hate life so much…”

“What happened? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” Sans quickly sat beside her, worry visible on his face. “I told you it was a bad idea…”

“Sans, calm the fuck down and let me focus.” Sugar covered her eyes with her forearm. “I'm just tired, I haven't slept for maybe... Sixty-nine hours?”

“What? Humans can do that?” she hummed.

“Theoretically yes, but it's not good. Micro-naps, like this one, are the last resort for the body to save itself.” she groaned.

“But it's not healthy! How did you even manage to stay awake so long?”

“Sugar.” she sat down and popped a small chocolate into her mouth. “Basically my fuel and drug. It keeps me awake and happy aaaaall the time. I don't even have to sleep... which is pretty helpful in times like these.”

“Are you sure you're okay?” he asked as she stood up with smile. “Maybe it'd be better if the training…”

“No fucking way are we halting training our session.”  she stretched. “I have to prepare you for anything, even raiders. It’s today or never.”

“But you can barely stand.” The skeleton was worried for his friend. “I don't want you to get hurt.”

“And I don't want you to die.” she pulled out her combat knife. “Now focus. Raiders, for the most part, use knives and... Ah shit, I forgot my gloves. Just give me a sec…” she dashed into the house and appeared thirty seconds later, tugging on black fingerless gloves. “There~ nice and safe. Where was I…”

“Raiders use knives…”

“Right! Mostly knives and other things to substitute weapons.” she snapped her fingers. “The bigger and more dangerous ones have guns, so you have to know how to protect yourself. I'll try to attack you and you have to stop me in my tracks.”

“Are you sure this is safe?” A faint ray of sunshine reflected on her clean blade. “You're not afraid that I'll hurt you?”

“Accidents happen~” she took off her jacket and threw it to the side, now only wearing her dark grey top. “Are you ready?”

“I-I think...?”

“THEN BRACE YOURSELF!”

Sugar rushed at him with her knife in hand, maniacal laughter coming from her lips. Sans took one step back, shocked at her sudden change. Yet his eyes narrowed, then he summoned row of bones and send it without hesitation. She rolled from one row, jumped above the second and suddenly she disappeared in the dust raised by the third. The skeleton looked around anxiously until he felt cold metal touching his spine just under his chin.

“It didn't even take two minutes and you're already dead.” Sugar whispered huskily, grabbing one of his hands and bending it. “Now, a raider caught you. Their knife is pressing deeper into your bones with each second. I am probably standing a few steps in front of you, holding a gun aimed at their head. What do you do?

“I-I don't k-know.” he stammered. He was scared and no ideas came to mind. “M-Maybe I can catch their SOUL...?” The blade pressed a tiny bit harder. “Eep.”

“Their grip is too tight and they assume you can do something.” Her whispers continued, warm but frightening. “Look, I'm trying to get a clean shot. Think quickly. You only have a few seconds…”

“I-I-I do-don't know.” he whined.

“I'm gonna tell you what to do.” Sugar's lips almost touched his cheek. He could smell chocolate in her breath. “Go limp. Pretend you fainted. Even if you're only skin 'n bones, sans skin, additional weight could and will make them lost their grip. Don't think, just let it go.”

Sans took a small breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax. The magic holding his bones together helped him too, making his body heavier than normal. Sugar cursed under her breath and threw her knife away to catch her falling companion. Making use of her seconds of distraction, Sans headbutted her and jumped forward.

“Sans, holy fuck.” she hummed, holding her now bleeding nose. “That was a great escape, ten out of ten.”

“Oh no, you're bleeding!” The monster started to search through his pockets. “I have something that could heal your injury…”

“Nah, I'm okay, I'm okie dokie.” she waved. “It's just a bruise and... What's that?”

“It's a monster candy!” he smiled at her surprised face. “All of us have some in case of small injuries or depleted HP. Here, take it.”

“If ya say so.” she popped the red candy into her mouth and her sapphire eyes widened. “If every edible thing made by magic is that fuckin' good, then I need to visit Ebbot. This candy's great.”

“Wait until you tastes Muffet's pastries. Papyrus eats those sugary threats almost all the time.” she looked at him amazed, wiping blood from her face.

“Then I hope everyone arrives safely~” she giggled. “Back to training... If the raiders have a gun, you have to search for cover. I don't know how sturdy your attack is, but…” he summoned a row of bones next to him and she shot once. The bullet bounced ricocheted off the white surface. “You can use it as cover too. But it'll be better if we don't meet raiders at all. Training end~”

Sans was watching how Sugar took her knife and put it back in its sheath. Just now, when she wasn’t wearing her jacket, he could see how her arms were covered by various scars and bruises. One of them, however, caught his attention more than the others. It was located on her left forearm and stood out brighter than her skin.

A scar resembling a row of teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself I'm sorry I'm rushing it!!! But I want to post a _very special chapter_ in _very special date_ so here we are.  
>  ALSO shot out for wonderful YuubiTimberwolf for giving me idea for special scene. You rock, man!


	8. Tale about the Past, the Present and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time with Sugar. 
> 
> ... Will it be sweet or sour one?

**Chapter 8: Tale** **s** **about** **the** **Past,** **the** **Present and** **the** **Future**

“I can't believe we spent all day training.” Sugar stretched and fell onto an armchair. “You caught on quick. We can resume our journey tomorrow~”

“Because mutated zombies are more active at night, right?” he asked, eyeing her scars.

“Good memory!” she didn't notice his staring. “Besides, since we're already here I want to show you something so fucking great. It'll take your breath away. We only have to wait 'till night…”

“Sugar?” she hummed in acknowledgement. “Can... Can you tell me what happened to your arm?”

“You mean…” she looked at the bite mark. “Heh. Sure. Why not? But later, okay? Now all about I'm thinking about is a long, relaxing bath. I'll finally be able to get rid of death's smell…”

“How long have you been travelling?” he asked. “After hearing other others groups' reactions yesterday, it seems like a long time.”

“Yeah, about two and a half weeks.” Sugar tried to stand up, but she ended falling onto the floor. “Ow. Nonetheless, I should probably find you more comfortable clothes.

“Why? My battle body isn't magnificent enough?” Sans struck a pose. “Papy made it for me a long time ago…”

“It's too magnificent, to be honest.” she looked at him, rolling onto her stomach on the carpet. “Too easily noticeable with all those shiny parts. I insist that you wear a shirt and hoodie. Your gloves, boots, and bandana can stay as a layer of protection.”

“Okay, Sugar!” The skeleton caught her outstretched hand and pulled, helping her stand up.

“Then it's done~” she sang. -“I'm going to bathroom. That's the room at the end of the hallway upstairs. In the meantime, you can look around the rest of the house. If I don't come after a hour, just pound on the door.”

Sugar winked and headed upstairs, bouncing with each step. Soon enough, blasting music was coming from the bathroom. Sans decided to look around, and the first room he went into was the office. He noticed maps and files that he hadn’t noticed earlier that described each kind of mutated with details and photos. After a few minutes of reading, he was starting to feel sick, so he moved to living room.

Sugar was right about the size of the TV. It was almost as big as the machine in Undyne's lab, maybe even bigger. There was also some sort of console plugged into it, similar to the one that Papyrus brought from the dump once, and lots of cases that held flat, circular disks. The coals in the fireplace near the TV were cold and scorched, like the fire died long ago. A few photos were still propped on it, covered by a thin layer of dust. An old couple were standing in front of the house in one, a young man accompanied them on another. They were smiling.

They couldn't have known about what would happen in their future. They could've lived here, unaware of the upcoming danger. They could've...

Sans moved from the fireplace, sadness enveloping his SOUL. Every zombie that Sugar killed was once a living human. They had dreams and hopes to follow... And now they all were dead, no SOUL to see in the sea of corpses. Some of them didn't even look human anymore. They’ve become things to avoid and fear.

He sighed quietly and headed upstairs. The first room, probably one of the bedrooms, was locked. Sans twisted the doorknob a few times, but it only rattled, so he gave up. The bedroom next door was open, showing him the king-sized bed covered by a red blanket with cat pawprints. After walking in, he noticed a wardrobe with clothes as well as a simple table overflowing with paper. Since there were nothing but clothes and weapons downstairs, could tell that this was Sugar’s room. Sans sat down at the edge of the bed before to laying back. Besides the music coming from the bathroom, it was silent.

“ _AND IIIIIII~_  “ Sugar appeared at the corridor and sang loudly, almost giving Sans a heart attack. “ _WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUU!_  OH, hi Sansy! Whatchu doing on the floor there?”

“Ju-Just checking something.” he took a shaken breath, noticing the change in her clothes. She was wearing a pajama set with kittens patterns on the soft material.

“No zombie would even be able to cross the fence barrier, not to mention the doorframe of this house.” she laughed, moving towards the wardrobe. Her hands disappeared between clothes. “Come here for a sec…”

“Yes, what is it?” Sans came closer and Sugar pressed a dark blue hoodie to his torso, measuring it. “Um…”

“I need to prepare your clothes for tomorrow, so we'll have more time~” she nodded at the hoodie, petting its plush material. “This shirt will be good too... And there. Now you have a set of night clothes!” she almost shoved the small bundle into his arms. “Go and get cleaned! I'm gonna quickly prepare the best place in this house!”

Sugar placed her hands on the skeleton's arms and literally pushed him out of the bedroom and almost into the bathroom. She raised a thumb before she closed the door and Sans could hear her walk up the stairs. He was excited to see "the best place" on his own. He was excited to hear the story about her scars and her past. That's why he took a quick shower, the humid air smelling cotton candy and chocolate. He opened the bathroom door and the first thing he saw was Sugar walking to the opened second bedroom with blankets and pillows in her arms.

“That was really fast!” she slides toward him, panting a little. “If you're done, go to the bedroom. There's small ladder to the attic where the passage is. Just go through it and wait. I'll be rright back~”

She trudged towards the stairs, almost crashed into the wall beside it, and went downstairs. After hearing her banging stuff together, Sans decide it would be best to follow her instructions. The second bedroom was way smaller and more cramped. A dark red splash mark painted one of the walls. In the middle of the ceiling, there was an opening meant to be a passage to the attic, which illuminated the room to show a solid ladder. The attic was surprisingly empty, and dimmed light from hanging lamps showed him the way. He opened metal doors and found himself on the flat part of the roof, which was turned into a terrace. Illuminated by a ring of light, lots of blankets and pillows that formed some sort of comfortable nest. Looking around, he noticed that only trees were visible, keeping this place a secret from the outside world. The sun was setting, painting the forest in warm colors.

“The view is breathtaking, isn't it?” Her quiet voice gained his attention. Sugar was standing few steps behind, with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a pillow in the other. “Come on, sit down. We have some time.”

“This place is amazing!” Sans spoke with happiness, eyes shaped into small stars. “This is why those doors were locked before, right?”

“Locked? Ah, yes.” she signed. “Partially yes, but also this passage isn't well protected. I'm kinda waiting for new mutated who, I dunno, will learn how to jump or something similar. Then this place won't be so secure.

“Allow me, Sugar!” he took the bowl from her hand and carefully placed it in the middle of the nest. “No sweets?”

“I love popcorn with tiny bit of salt. That's my favorite sugar-free snack.” she laughed and laid down. “I love this place. It's literally the one place free from all the madness. 

“Then why you don't you move here?” Sans took a handful of popcorn. “Is it because of the Queen's orders?”

“She doesn't have any authority over me. She doesn’t have any authority over nobody, theoretically.” she tugged one pillow closer. “All we have to do for Garden is gather supplies and, if raiders try to go inside, protect the place and its inhabitants . Every immune has to visit the scientist and donate their blood for her experiments to find a cure. She's always complaining that there is too much sugar in my sample.

“Is Garden a big place? If there's so many humans and important people... Was there ever a time when a humans became infected?

“Rarely, ‘cause all the doctors in Garden take care of our health.” she sat upright. “Weekly checkups on everybody, even Queen and her guardians, to prevent tragedy. Garden is a really big place. Queenie actually converted the biggest city into a fortress. She may be young, and her hair did turn white under the stress of it all, but with her guardians, Garden is as if nothing happened. It was good I found that place so fast.”

“Found that place? So you weren't from Garden?” Sans asked. “Is... Is this connected to. your scars?”

“Yes, I…” she sighed, looking at left forearm. “Before the end began, I was living in Ebbot, the city near the mountain. My papa was a doctor, mother taught an elementary school. I was happy, ‘normal’ if you want to call it that. We planned to take a small trip on that day, just the three of us. I was waiting for them when screams pierced the air and people  start killing each other. I saw my papa being attacked by a tank and I tried to help him, but... One normal sank their teeth into my arm. I guess I'm still alive because of that.”

“I'm so sorry…” Sans had tears in his eye sockets. “I didn't know…”

“It doesn't matter now.” she was looking at the bowl with her eyes glazed over. “I can't even remember how I got back home. Papa taught me how to treat wounds, so I took care of it. I stayed inside for almost a week, waiting for my mother or the moment when I'd turn into one of those, but... Nothing happened. The bite mark didn't even heal properly before I took the most important supplies, grabbed the car keys and drive as far as I could. The worst phase was over and I think I lost some part of past me during my journey. Agnes's group were the only normal humans I'd met, and believe me when I told you they wanted to shoot me, just because of this wound. But thanks to my attitude, bull's eye, and the fact that I'm immune, they took me to Garden and somehow I'm here. Still living, still kicking and still crazy.

“You're not crazy!” Sans came closer and trapped her in a tight hug. “You're just a person who lived through something very bad. Others might say so, but you're a really kind and nice person who is willing to protect anyone! I'm happy to have such a magnificent friend as you!”

“And I'm happy to have such an amazingly positive and supportive first monster friend as you.” Sugar laughed and hugged him back before raising her head. “Oh? Sans, look up! It's time~”

Sans looked at her surprised, but he raised his head and froze. The day finally ended, bringing the calming feeling of night. The dark sky, not covered by any cloud, made it seem like someone had placed a blanket of stars, twinkling in the accompaniment of the faint whistle of the wind. His eyelighs widened, reflecting the view. 

“Light pollution isn't a problem anymore.” he heard her whisper. “Night may be the most dangerous time for us, but it's the most beautiful time too. Every night, I look at the stars and pray to the Guardians for safety... To survive one more day.”

“It's so amazing…” The skeleton pressed into her chest. Her long hair smelled like cotton candy. “To guardians? What guardians?”

“Sans, I want to tell you a story that my auntie told me when I was little.” she started, voice warm and quiet.

_In the beginning, there was only darkness, not interrupted by light or sound. Then one day, or maybe one second, three powerful Guardians appeared. They called themselves_ _the_ _Guardians of Past, Present and Future. With their combined powers, they formed_ _the_ _first places, created_ _the_ _first animals and shaped_ _the_ _first_ _types of_ _magic. Then they decided to create beings able to understand their purpose of life and see_ _the_ _Guardians' indications in the worlds they've created. So_ _the_ _Guardian of Present used his power and, taking_ _a_ _bit of silver mist, shaped_ _the_ _first sparks filled with life, dreams, and hope. Silver sparks settled into unmoving bodies, turning into their Souls._ _The f_ _irst humans and monsters opened their eyes and saw the world shaped by_ _the_ _Guardians. Slowly, some humans became worldmakers - Creators of their own worlds. Some of them noticed Guardians and gave them_ _a physical_ _appearance. Somehow,_ _the_ _Guardian of Future_ _became_ _the most popular, but they weren't_ _necessarily_ _happy_ _about_ _that. Their role_ _was to_ _gather_ _the_ _Guardian of Present's sparks and Souls_ _for_ _eternal rest, keeping their memories in_ _the_ _Guardian of Past's home. Because of their role,_ _they became something_ _fearful, to scare and be scared of._

_Eons passed,_ _the_ _Guardian of Past and Present were long forgotten._ _The_ _Guardian of Future_ _was_ _filled with sadness_ _for_ _their role and_ _the misguided_ _fear they have in humans' and monsters' Souls. But one day,_ _the_ _Guardian of Present created a spark, igniting life in_ _to a_ _young girl's Soul. She grew up as a happy child and, after few years, she became a worldmaker too. With_ _the_ _power to create her world, she_ _was_ _finally_ _able to see_ _the Guardians. One day, she took the most treasured things_ _of the world_ _and decided to form their appearance from scratch. She grabbed flames from_ _the_ _sun's centre, took_ _a_ _bit of its warmth, and formed_ _a_ _fire spirit for_ _the_ _Guardian of the Present, calling them by_ _a_ _new name_ _:_ _Life. Then she took the sunset's and sunrise's sky colors mixed with chilling yet warm days and formed_ _a_ _small spirit for_ _the_ _Guardian of Past, calling them Limbo. Finally, she took_ _the_ _deep night sky filled with stars and colorful stardust and formed_ _a_ _space spirit for_ _the_ _Guardian of Future, calling them Death._

The _Guardians were surprised by their new figures, looking at each other with wide eyes._ _The w_ _orldmaker smiled to them, looking at Life's black eyes, Limbo's grey eyes, and Death's white eyes. She was happy to see their true form in real_ _ity_ _rather_ _than_ _in her mind._ _The g_ _uardians were touched by her selfless gesture and thanked her, promising_ _her a_ _long life and the greatest memories she could ever had. But_ _the_ _girl only shook her head and told them she d_ _id_ _n't want it. She only wanted to make them happy, just as they made her. She had only one request - to see them once again when her time end_ _s_ _. Death, touched by her words, promised to fulfill her request._

_And they did. Before her Soul shattered and Life's spark turned into mist, Death brought her to say goodbye one last time. With the rest of her strength,_ _the_ _worldmaker promised that their appearance_ _s_ _w_ _ould_ _not be changed. And even now,_ _after_ _years_ _have_ _passed,_ _the_ _Guardians_ _remain_ _in their spirit forms. And even now, our lives beg_ _i_ _n under Life's warm flames with one spark. We live until the calm night c_ _o_ _me_ _s_ _and_ _the_ _starry face of Death cover_ _s_ _our world, bringing eternal peace in shining white eyes. When we take our last journey with them through blackness, leaving memories for Limbo to treasure forever. Even_ _if_ _we th_ _ink_ _that no one will remember us,_ _the_ _Guardians remember each spark they've guarded._

Sugar let the last words fade into the night before her gaze wandered down. Sans was sitting on her lap, his arms around her torso and skull pressed between her breasts, listening to her heartbeat. He was sleeping peacefully, face hidden partially by her long hair. She smiled gently at the view and grabbed the bowl, placing it close by.

“Let the stars guide our steps in Death's world.” she whispered and took a handful of popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL GUARDIANS ARE MINE AND I'LL FIGHT YOU IF YOU'LL STEAL THEM! 
> 
> But seriously now, their appearance and history are created by me. If you want to see how are they looking like, you can go visit my Tumblr. 
> 
> Why am I posting this now? Because since Guardians are important, they Fahad to be introduced in such important day~  
>  _Happy B-day to you~_  
>  I have it at 23rd, calm tf down.
> 
> Aaanyway, special chapter for ya'all. Enjoy and leave some comments what do ya think about Guardians ~~please?~~


	9. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning come. 
> 
> What it will bring?

**Chapter 9: Intermission**

The first thing Sans registered was warmth enveloping his bones and seeping inside him. The plush blanket was soft, soft enough to lure him to sleep for five more minutes. The sun was timidly peeking through the window, trying to reach his face through dark curtain without much success. He tried to turn around in attempt to escape from the merciless rays...

...and froze, feeling someone else's arms wrapped around his chest.

He slowly took a deep breath, filling his non-existent lungs with the sweet scent of cotton candy. Being as careful as possible, he looked back and saw Sugar sleeping right beside him, hugging him like the biggest teddy bear. Her mouth was opened a tiny bit, long hair covering her closed eyes. She looked so peaceful that even Sans felt calm, but when her hands hooked in between his ribs, he decided it would be best to get up.

Easier said than done. Sans slowly scooted towards the edge of the bed, delicately pulling from her deathly grip in the meantime. With even the faintest move, he stopped and waited, only to try once again a few seconds later. He almost made it to the end, when her eyebrows scrunched and her hand started to move. In a panic, he threw himself onto floors with a quiet " _thump_ " and froze, waiting for any reaction. Sugar growled with displeasure and caught a pillow lying beside her, wrapping her arms around its fluffy surface. Soon enough, a quiet whistle of her breath was heard.

Sans breathed a sigh of relief, finally able to stand up and look around. They slept in the big bedroom, like nothing changed from yesterday. The last thing he remembered was being on the roof and her story about the Guardians... She probably brought him back inside to rest.

“Maybe she was too tired to go back to the other bedroom?” he whispered to himself. He could imagine her standing beside bed, unsure of whether to leave or not before shrugging and crawling in beside him. Her hands were wrapped around his smaller frame and she was pressing her chest into his back and... “Okay, that's enough.”

Sans turned around, noticing a small bundle of clothes on top of the pile of papers. A sticky note that was set on top of it read " _clothes for you, they've been cleaned. Love, Sugar_ " in pretty handwriting. He decided to make a quick trip to the bathroom “maybe she was sleeping, but still...” he changed into the clothes, somehow feeling more comfortable in a plain hoodie and shirt.

“Now I understand why Papy likes baggy clothes so much.” he chuckled quietly. “I wonder when Sugar will wake up. She'd probably wanted to leave as soon as she gets up. She might be hungry…”

He stopped for a moment, processing what he said. His grin widened even more. He even had to press his hands onto his smile to muffle a quiet " _mweheheh_ ".

Quickly and quietly, Sans dashed onto the kitchen and started to search for ingredients. Without any problems, he was able to find everything he was looking for, even though literal bags of sugar were blocking his view, and he started to mix the ingredients in a big bowl. Fluffy batter landed on a heated frying pan followed by some sizzling. Sans smiled at the smell of freshly made pancakes and started to hum his battle theme. When the last pancake was placed onto the small pile with the rest, Sugar entered kitchen.

“Good morning, Saaa~aans.” she yawned widely. “What's that wonderful…” she finally looked at the table and froze in place.

“Good morning, Sugar!” Sans smiled widely, pulling out a bottle of maple syrup from the fridge. “I thought it would be nice to prepare breakfast. So today, we’re having pancakes!”

“You made pancakes... just for me?” she looked touched and lost in the situation, like she couldn't believe her eyes.

“Nothing less than the best ones for my best friend!” she sat down in front of a small pile of pancakes on her plate, speechless. “Yesterday you were talking about pancakes and I thought it'd be nice if I... S-Sugar?”

Sugar was frozen in place, fork dangling between her lips. The pancakes on her plate were covered in a sticky mixture of maple syrup and caramel, almost drowning the dish in it. Her eyes were wide and...

Oh stars, she was crying now.

“Sugar, what happened?” Sans was panicking. “Did I do something bad? Are they not magnificent enough? I thought I added everything…”

“No survivor ever m-made me any... anything.” she stammered. “Y-You're the f-first one who thought about... ma-making breakfast for me a-and... They're s-so fluffy and sweet a-and you-you're so n-nice aaaand…” her smile was warm, soft. “I'm so happy to have s-such a wonderful friend as you, Sansy.”

“Stars, I was afraid…” he whispered under his breath, observing how happy she was while she ate. “I-I MEAN, of course! Nothing less for my best human friend!”

“I'm going to visit you in Garden every time I stay.” she wiped her tears away. “Why am I so emotional today? Is it because I’m low on sugar...?”

“What do you mean by ‘every time I stay’?” he asked. “Will you not stay in Garden?”

“Not for a long time.” she replied between bites. “Usually I deliver supplies, sometimes survivors. I’ll spend a night in my house and then I'm out and driving again, as soon as the sun rises. That's why Queenie wants me to stay. Because I'm in Death's world too often.”

“So you will bring me to Garden the leave?”  he asked, feeling sad. He didn't wanted to leave her side so soon.

“I'll make sure you find your brother first.” she sighed blissfully over her empty plate. “I try to sneak out before Queenie notices me in city, buuut... I doubt I'll make it. So I'll probably be there for a few days.”

“Oh... then I'll wait for your arrival every time you leave.” he smiled widely, surprising her. “And every time you came back, I'll be the first person to greet you!”

“You're a precious cinnamon roll, too good for this world.” she placed her hand on his chest and giggled. Old Sugar was slowly coming back. “Okie dokie, sugar skull, I'll keep you to your word. I…”

She abruptly stopped, narrowed eyes scanning every part of the room. Sans was able to hear faint sound. It almost resembles human speech but was distorted by some kind of static. Sugar stood up silently with the knife she was using in hand and looked at the skeleton.

“Stay here.” she whispered. “I don't know how it came inside, but it sounds like an 07. I need to grab one of my weapons.”

“I'm going with you!” he whispered back, walking closely behind her. She opened a shelf from a dresser in the corridor and pulled out a gun. “I'm not…”

“If I don't shoot it down, block its path and run straight to the car.” her hands were steady. “I'll give you as much time as I can. Do you understand?”

“I can't…”

“Do. You. Understand?” she looked at him with a hard expression until he nodded. “Good. Just drive towards the sunset, until you see purple flags. It seems like this thing is in the office. Prepare yourself…”

Sugar took a deep breath and, with one solid kick, she opened the doors and stormed inside with the gun in hand. The strange sound didn't change. No sounds like growling or shooting followed. Sans peeked inside and saw only her standing in the middle of the room with confusion on her face.

“It's so strange, I'm pretty sure I heard an 07…” her eyes stopped at the machine they used to communicate with the other groups. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! I turned you off, for the goddess's sake!”

“Thank stars it wasn't a zombie…” Sans breathed with relief.

“Yeah, but why is this on? Did something break again?” she sat on the chair and her eyes scrunched up. “Strange, I don't recognize this number. It's not any gathering groups, so…”

She pressed a button and suddenly the room filled with screams. Humans were screaming in panic and pain, some voices were drowned out by a cacophony of growling. Children's cries could be heard for a second, making both of them stiff. Suddenly, a voice spoke out clearly enough to be understood.

“ _Please, is anyone here? I beg someone, please hear us…”_

“What's happening?”  Sugar spoke. It took a second for her to recognize the human on the radio. “Jeremy? Is that you?”

“ _Miss Sugar? Oh thank God it's you._ ” Jeremy sounded relieved. “ _Please, you need to help us. The horde... The horde is too big for us, we're trapped_ _o_ _n the second floor and we can't do anything... Michelle take the kids and run, I have to speak to her!”_

“How big is the horde?” Sugar was serious. “Jeremy, how many of them are outside?!”

“ _I don't know, they circled the whole place…_ ” A shot could be heard in the distance. “ _We're trying to kill them, but there's too m_ _any mutated ones and we've lost so many…”_

“I told you to move out of that death trap, many times!” she yelled, struggling to hear something what was happening in the background. “Grab as many weapon as you can, barricade the rooms and wait. I have to contact other groups and…”

“ _No, no please, we don't have_ _that_ _much time!_ ” Jeremy panicked. “ _There's too many of them, we can't wait_ _that_ _long! Please, you have to help us... Oh no, not this…_ ” there was moment of silence, abruptly pierced by screams. “ _No no no stay away don't touch me don't c_ _o_ _me any closer **NO NO N...!** ”_

A loud scream, the loudest one, came through the speakers accompanied by the sound of ripping flesh and dripping blood. A groan was heard, a growl and, suddenly, a voice, which caused Sans to squeeze his SOUL in fear.

“ **MeAt?** ” Sugar froze, trying to stay silent. “ **I cAN hEAr yoU mEaT. ComE HeRe MeAt. We wAIt.** ”

There was a crack then the line went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, shotout for amazing YuubiTimberwolf for idea. 
> 
> See you in next chapter =)


	10. Suicide mission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is determined to help.   
> Sugar know about danger.   
> Will they visit death trap? 
> 
> ...Will they go back alive?

####  **Chapter 10: Suicide Mission?**

Sugar turned off the machine and unplugged it without another word. Her face morphed into a mask and Sans was clearly worried - and scared - of her reaction. When she sat back on her chair and froze, he delicately placed his hand onto her forearm.

“It was an 07.” she spoke gravely. “An 07 spoke to me, Sans. If there is one an 07, then rest of the mutated will be there as well. Hell, even more than one 07 could be there.”

“We have to help them!” Sans' voice was calm, yet filled with determination. “They need help and we have to…”

“You fucking what, mate?” she looked at him, shocked. “Do you know how dangerous it is?! Do you know what kind of danger we would be in if we'd try to help them?!”

“But they need help!”

“Listen, because I don't like to repeat myself.” she stood up, anger visible on her face. “Jeremy tried to create his own Garden. I told him many times during my visits that his place was too open, too easily accessible by zombies. But noooo, he knew way better than me!” she kicked her chair with fury and with enough force to send it flying into a wall. “And then he calls someone for help, anyone…

...But nobody will come.”

“We can't leave them to die!” he yelled, surprising Sugar. “Some humans are waiting for us, I'm sure of it! They’ll barricade themselves in rooms and they’ll hope that we come!”

“No matter where they hide, mutated will catch their scent.” she growled. “Blower will destroy every doors with itself. Charger will break through every quickly-made barricade. Screamer will crawl through vents, dragging others behind them. And 07... Hooo boi, it will fuckin' wreck them. They don't have any chance of survival.”

“We have to at least try!” Sans was determined despite her burning gaze.

“An. 07. Spoke. To. Me.” Sugar drew out each word. “They're expecting us, Sans. They're waiting for any human to come, lured by the wounded ones' cries for help. It's a death trap!”

“So you will leave all those children on their own?” she flinched at his flat tone. “Will you let them die?”

“They're already dead, Sans.” she declared. “I know that place. It's not possible for anyone to survive.”

“You don't know it for sure.” his fists clenched.

“Then fine! I'll check on my own.” she kicked the chair once again and stormed out from room. Sans could hear each step she took. “I'll go there and became dinner for them, just because you didn't want to believe me! Great plan!”

“I will not let you go alone!” he rushed behind her. “I'll help you however I can! I won't abandon my friend!”

“And I won't break my promise.” Sugar appeared in the door frame wearing the same type of clothes as yesterday. “You will stay inside car, no matter what happens. If we leave this house now, we won't come back later. Are you sure about this?”

“I couldn't be more sure.” she handed him a small black box.

“Modified shortwave transmitter. Phones don't work in this world anymore.” she explained. ”I will stay in contact with you. If something goes wrong, I'll tell you to drive.”

“I won't leave you alone.”

“It's not a _request_ , it's an _order_ , Sans.” her voice was cold. “Grab the rest of your battle body and let's go.”

Two minutes later, Sugar's car quietly rolled onto the main road and headed towards their destination. Sans looked back one more time before he turned his gaze onto her calm, focused face. There wasn't any evidence of her previously happy self. She was a woman on a mission.

“It's here.” she suddenly spoke, slowing down to park between two cars. “Now, tell me there isn't a shit ton of undead, Sansy.”

It was an old school building that some humans tried to convert into a secured place. The main entrance was wide open, allowing anyone to enter. In the crowd of normal zombies, Sans could notice mutated tanks, as well with some children screamers. One of them had a swollen torso that looked like it'd only take a small touch to explode. Others had their rotting muscles exposed, comically big on their arms and almost none at their legs. Sans noticed one kind: they almost looked like they were uninfected.

“Sugar, is that one…”

“07, there's no doubt about it.” she left the car and opened the trunk. Sans could hear her reloading her guns.” Look at their claws and their face... Or, rather, the lack of it.”

“May I help you somehow?” he tried to leave the car as well, but she slammed his door before he could.

“ **Stay inside**.” she growled, throwing kalashnikov onto her arm. “Move to my seat. Take the keys and wait for my signal. I'll inform you about my every move.”

“I don't want to…”

“I won't risk your life, too.” she stopped and sighed. “Please, just stay here. Don't open any doors or windows. Don't make any loud sounds. I'll try to came back as fast as I can. I promise.”

Sugar flashed him one more smile before she turned towards the school. In her steady hands was short pistol that she shot without hesitation. The first bullets hit blowers' bodies, triggering a bloody explosion and effectively killing some zombies standing beside them. Chargers immediately noticed a fresh victim and, with inhuman screams, they ran in her direction. Each one took exactly one bullet before another rotten corpse hit the ground. Watching how swiftly she was able to reload a gun and keep mutated ones away calmed Sans a tiny bit. When the last charger bit the dust, she pressed a button on the shortwave transmitter attached to her right arm, and the one in his hands crackled.

“ _Can you hear me?”_ he heard her voice. “ _I can hear myself from here, you have to lower the volume. Black knob on the right._ ”

“Right. On it.” he twisted the control until her voice was barely audible. “Is it good now?”

“ _Perfect_.” he saw how she covered her eyes with her goggles and held her axe in one hand. “ _I'm going inside. I'm praying to the Guardians for 07's eating phase. Wish me luck._ ”

With a gun in one hand and her axe in the other, she made a path through the crowd if zombies before disappearing inside the building. She didn't turn her transmitter off and Sans was able to hear shots and screams of the undead.

“ _I cleared the ground floor. No 07 in sight. Still searching_.”

“I _can see some fresh bodies.” A shot interrupted her. “Making sure they won't get up. I'm going ahead_.”

“ _Second floor. There's someone…_ ” Suddenly, the line went silent. Sans was waiting for any signals with anticipation, eyes wandering from the machine in his hands to small clock placed in front of the steering wheel.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three...

A window on second floor broke and something resembling a human fell out, creating a small explosion of rotten meat and stale blood. Sugar appeared in the broken window and waved.

“ _I had to mute you for a sec, 07 was too close._ ” he heard her voice. “ _I saw what’s left of Jeremy, made sure he wouldn't attack me. Only the third floor remains._ ”

“Please be careful.” he whispered before hearing her hum quickly.

“ _Dun' worry, I will~ Now what do we have here…_ ”

“ _M-Miss S-Sugar?_ ” The faint voice was barely audible. “ _I-Is that you?_ ”

“ _Goodness, Michelle._ ” she growled, words almost incomprehensible through the static. “ _I told you... this place. Now look... happened. Where are the others?_ ”

“ _There's... me._ ” Michelle coughed; Sans could tell it wasn't this kind of cough Sugar would approve of. “ _Please, I don't... one of them._ ”

“ _I will not... I... anyone._ ”

“ _Then give me a gun. I will…_ ” and with these words, the line went silent once again.

Seconds turned into minutes. With each passing one, Sans felt a growing fear for Sugar's safety. What if she was attacked by a zombie she had forgotten to kill? What if she was already dead or badly injured and he was left all alone? What if...

His hands wrapped tightly around the black box, seeing a lone figure exiting the school. Sugar's jacket was covered in blood and flesh, axe in her hands bloody as well. With goggles protecting her eyes and bandana covering her mouth, he was unable to read her expression. She killed each zombie standing on her way to the car without any hesitation. Not saying a single word, she opened the trunk and took out a cloth to clean her weapons and herself as much as she could.

“S-Sugar?” Sans quickly moved to his own seat, allowing her to enter. “Is everything…”

“I won, Sansy~” she turned her gaze towards the monster and smiled widely, yet the gesture was devoid of happiness. Her smile was strained, dark. Dangerous. “They're aaaaall dead. They were dead before we even ended our conversation this morning. I told you so~”

“What about the human inside? Michelle, was her name?”

“Her legs were broken, tank ripped out her left arm off. She died on her own terms tho.” she started the engine. “I killed _four_ 07 in their eating mode, Sans. No human that lived here could even damage them. They left only pieces of meat.”

“W-What? So you…”

“Let's move on.” The car slowly started to gain speed. “I'd like to leave this necropolis far behind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops =)
> 
> Oh, u have one question for ya'all, sic eyouve been here for ten chapters.  
> What kind of Soul Sugar could have? 
> 
> I'm kinda curious about your answers, so tell me =^•°=


	11. The nature of madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans didn't took the 'rescue mission' too well. 
> 
> And we have another character to introduce.

Ever since Sugar told him about the 07, Sans was silent. She knew how dangerous the mutated were. She knew that walking into this building could be a straight path to suicide, yet she went in anyway, just because he managed to convince her to do it. He was so focused on saving other humans that he didn't care for her life.

_He could've killed her, just because of his desire to help others._

 

Sans froze at this thought, eyelights shrinking in fear. He would be the reason for her death, not the mutated. It would be his fault, not hers. Just because of his stubbornness, he could’ve been alone again. It'd be his fault,  _his fault. His..._

¨Sans, for the goddess's sake, answer me!" A sharp voice managed to pull him out of the spiral of his own thoughts. Surprised, he looked up at Sugar's worried face. “Ya okay, Sansy?”

“I-I-I'm sorry.”  he couldn't stop the tears. “You were r-right about that place. I should've listened to you…”

“Heey, I'm not angry about that.” she popped a small chocolate praline into her mouth.” You saw how dangerous it could be in places that aren’t guarded well enough. Lesson learned~”

“B-But you could’ve died in there!” Sans shouted. He didn't startle her this time, luckily. “You w-went in there even though you knew it was dangerous because I asked you to! All alone to fight against those mutated…”

“It actually wasn't that bad.” Sugar hummed. “Thanks to the no-so-wide corridors and the crowd being smaller than I thought, it was rather easy.”

“That doesn't change anything!” his breathing was speeding up. “I practically sent you to your death! I would’ve been the reason for your death! I would…”

“Sansy, sweetie, look at me.” Sugar stopped her car and caught his hands between hers, forcing him to look her in her sapphire eyes. “Take a deep breath. I am here, I am safe. There's no need to think about it. Breath out. I am not even hurt. I'm not going anywhere…” The skeleton slowly exhaled. “That's better. No need to panic over silly things.”

“But it would’ve been all my fault…”

“Let bygones be bygones, sugar skull.” she smiled and pet his skull; her gloveless hand was soft and he almost  _purred_  at the feeling. “Now you know that it's better to listen what others tell you, right?”

“Of course!” despite his tears, he managed to smile. “I'll listen to everything you tell me!”

“Heh, maybe not everything, Sansy~“ she chuckled and started the engine again. “I'm glad that you bounced back from your panic attack so easily. I was worried that you would lash out with your magic or something.”

“I know how to control my magic! Alphys taught me how!” Sans spoke proudly. “She's the head of the Royal Guard formed by Queen Toriel in order to gather humans' SOULS to break the barrier.”

“Really? Sooo... if the barrier is no longer trapping you all, does that mean that the Royal Guard will be dismantled?” The skeleton froze at these words.

“Possibly?” he replied, unsure. “Then my dreams to be a member of Royal Guard... Oh nooooo~”

“But in the other hand, if this ‘Alphys’ is really good at fighting and training others…” she hummed. “After Queenie and probably Toriel talk about it, they could bring monsters into the defense line. So that means you could be in it, too!”

“That's a good ideaaAAAAAH!” he screamed as the car took an unexpected, sharp turn. “What's happening?!”

“Don't panic, we have to visit someone who lives nearby.” she giggled. “The blades of my axes are too blunt to properly cut through zombies' heads and a few of my guns need to be checked. He's the best weapons specialist around here.”

“Isn't he, like, the only living one around here?” Sugar looked at him, surprised before she laughed loud. “What?”

“Nothing, you're just absolutely right.” she wiped tears from her eyes. “He's surrounded by the undead, yet he doesn't want to leave this place. He says ‘ _it's the best environment for experiments_ ’, so I drop off some supplies for him from time to time. I'm surprised he's still alive.”

“He lives here?” Sans looked through the window at an almost flat landscape filled with trees and ruined buildings. “But it's not safe! How has he even survived this long?”

“He's a scientist, a mad one.” The car slowed down. “So his yard is highly secured from unexpected guests of all sorts. He has some seriously sick traps set around his house slash warehouse. We're heree~”

She abruptly stopped, only their seatbelts keeping them from flying out the front windshield. Sugar quickly turned off the engine and practically jumped outside. Sans followed her steps and stood next to her, eyeing the building in front of them. Surrounded by a suspiciously clean yard stood a tall, slightly crooked house. There were no zombies nor corpses in sight.

“Well, well, well, he finally listened to me and took out the trash. “Sugar stretched her legs. “It's nice that he prepared for my visit.”

“It looks too easy to access.” Sans placed his hand on the thin, metal gate: the only thing remaining of what was once a fence. “Are you sure he's okay?”

“Yeah, I'm sure.” she grabbed a lone steel rod that was half of her height and swung it to test its weight. “I'm gonna knock on his door and show you!”

Sugar opened the gate with a kick and rushed straight towards the house. As soon as her foot touched the yard area, literal rows of traps popped up from the ground, aiming at the intruder. Sans watched how she dodged every single one with cat-like grace: jumping, twirling and ducking from everything thrown her way.

Wait, was that a  _flamethrower_?

Did someone really install a  _saw blade launcher_?

What in stars was a gigantic mechanical _dog with three heads_ _that_  spat venomous liquid doing outside of the underground?!

She didn't even flinched at the sight of that one. She jumped over flames - how she could even do a barrel roll in midair was beyond his imagination - simply avoided saw blades, which buried themselves in accurately placed, thick wooden boards, and shoved the metal rod into the robot's jaws. She finally stopped at the doormat with a proud look on her face and waved at the skeleton.

“See?! Piece of cake!” she yelled and at that moment, the sound of reloading broke the silence. Sans gasped at the sight of a weapon being placed on the right side of her head.

“You always have to destroy my security system, don't you?” A raspy male voice rang across the yard. The gun pressed lightly against her head before he removed it completely. “God damn it, Y/n. I placed a bell at the gate just for you.

“I'm happy to see you too, you crazy scientist!” Sugar caught the taller male that stood behind her and twirled around with him trapped in her arms. “Good job with creating that guard dog, Wilson. I knew you'd fuckin' add the two additional heads!”

The human named Wilson somehow managed to free himself from her deathly grip. He dusted off his black vest, looking at Sugar with dark brown eyes that reflected his displeasure. His black, messy hair was poking out in odd places, giving him a mad scientist-y look. His leather gloves, white lab coat, and goggles didn’t help either.

“What can I say? Your idea was clever, and was easy to put together.” he smiled lightly. “So what do you need this time?”

“Help with my axe blades and conservation for some guns.” she snapped her fingers. “Oh, and please turn off the fuckin’ security, I'd like to bring my companion in one piece… unlike the last time.”

“You found another survivor? Excellent!” Wilson finally noticed Sans. “How can I…”

“Hi!” The skeleton smiled widely and waved, causing the other male to scream.

“BY THE NAME OF DEAR DARWIN! IT'S A NEW MUTATED!” he yelled, trying not to drop his weapon. “I KNOW THAT YOU'RE CRAZY, BUT THIS IS YOUR CRAZIEST IDEA YET! HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO…”

“Wilson, calm the fuck down and... DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT HIM!” she roared grabbing his gun before he pointed it at the monster. “Sans is not one of the mutated. He's not even human, so calm yourself or I'll beat the shit out of you.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HUMAN?! I CAN CLEARLY... Wait a second…” he pulled small pilot from his coat pocket and pressed a button on it. All traps had been deactivated. “Y/n, mind telling me what happened since our last meeting?”

“First we'll bring in my stuff and your supplies.” she laughed, grabbing him by the collar of his red shirt and effortlessly dragging him towards the car. “The same things as usual?”

“If you'd be so kind.” Wilson eyed Sans curiously. “So who and what are you?”

“I am the Magnificent Sans…”Sugar giggled at his words. “And I'm a monster from under Mt. Ebbot.”

“But monsters aren't real.” Wilson's eyebrows scrunched together. “Monsters and magic are only in tales for small children.”

“You're trying to possess mystical powers from whatever source you're searching for, yet you say that magic doesn't exist. “Sugar looked at him with an expression that said " _I am not amused and_ _you_ _better shut the fuck up_ ". “Ignorant scientist.”

“Sexually deprived woman on a sugar rush.” he replied with a smirk. She slowly turned towards him with a strange glimmer in her eyes and a wide grin.

“ ** _What did you just say?_** ” she spoke, quietly raising her axe. Both males could feel a chill creeping down their backs. “Well?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.“ he stammered before a big bag hit him in the chest, with almost enough force to knock himself his feet. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“Because you don't know when to shut the fuck up about others~” she closed the trunk. “C'mon, we don't have all day!”

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” Wilson's eyes stopped at skeleton again. “Will you allow me to examine your bones structure and the "magic" layers, mister Sans? Maybe some samples would be…”

“If you touch him with one of your tools, I swear to goddess that I will cut off your leg, beat you with it, and when you're on the brink of death, shove it up your asshole so deep you'll have to pick your teeth between your toes.” at these words, Wilson raised his hands in defeat.

“You don't need to be so violent. A simple "no" would’ve been more than enough.” he sighed. “I might be missing a great opportunity, but I'm not stupid, Y/n. No touching, but maybe…”

“No checking his statistics either. Did you forget the last time when one of your machines almost electrocuted me?” she was grabbing so many guns, that Sans was curious about how she could move so swiftly at this point. “And stop calling me by my name. It's strange hearing it from you.”

“That's who you are, Sugar.” Wilson headed towards his house, pulling out the metal rod from the dogs' jaws on his way. “Come. The security system is off. It’s as calm as a lamb now!”

Sugar looked at Sans skeptically, but she followed the scientist to the steps of his shack. The robotic dog turned in her direction and barked loudly. Its wire tail wagged so fast that it was turning into a blur. They moved their heads slightly, trying to force her to pet them. Sugar giggled at their odd behavior, yet she scratched behind each set of "ears". When the robot flopped onto his back, she waved at the skeleton to come inside.

After hearing the term "mad scientist", Sans began thinking of Undyne and her cramped workplace underground that was filled with parts and empty noodle cups. Wilson's house was way messier than Undyne's lab: tables filled with robotic parts, chemicals and notes creating literal labyrinth. The one free table was currently being occupied by Sugar's stash.

“Well, then what do you want me to do first?” Wilson placed her bag under the table and looked at the weapons.”

“First, take care of my sweet baby.” she pointed at her axe. Her eyes stopped at a small bowl filled with round candies. “It seems I broke open too many skulls with it.”

“Let me just... Ummm, Y/n? I don't think it would be a good…” despite his words, Sugar ate the candy and her face immediately scrunched up in disgust.

“What the actual fuck is this shit?” she spat the candy out into the trash can. “Sour candies in my presence?! Betrayal!”

“I'm not going to argue with you over my candy preference.” Wilson ignored her strange stare and grabbed her axe. “I'll switch out the blades and sharpen them so that, once again, you can crack one more head open using thin steel. Do you want plain blades or…”

“Double edged blades with an elongated handle.” Sugar's eyes glimmered. “Remember that one scythe I showed you?”

“Aah, I remember.” he hummed. “I managed to create and sharpen the replacement blades just yesterday. I'll assemble them right now. What about your guns?”

“Standard conservation methods for these.” she was bouncing in place while pointing at the pieces she was talking about. “Finish my axe first though. I want to test my sweetie. I saw some zombies nearby…”

“All right, you ditzy dancer. Give me some time.” he skillfully removed the used blades, which were caked in a thick layer of dried blood. With his face scrunched in disgust, he grabbed the new blades and screwed them in the right places. “There. I doubt any of them would…”

Sugar screeched in happiness and almost yanked the weapon from his hands. With a quick whistle, she beckoned the robot dog, and both of them stormed out from the house. Crazed laughter followed them, leaving behind a surprised Sans and bored Wilson.

“...would fall off.” he sighed. “God damn it, Y/n. As always, you don't let me finish.”

“Will she be okay?” Sans observed how his friend swing her weapon, twirling around. Wilson only shrugged.

“I'd worry more for Chestberus than her.” he moved towards the stash of guns. She's gonna clean the area to test it out, so we have some time. Now, how long have you two know each other?”

“I met Sugar two days ago.” The monster smiled widely. “She saved me from a horde, and since then we've been traveling to Garden.”

“Ah yes, the paradise in Hell.” his hand were fast and steady. “So you've been traveling from Ebbot... It's a great distance between the mountain and Garden and yet you've managed to travel this far.”

“We’re close?!” Sans' eyes glimmered with happiness. “That's great news!”

“No, really. The surrounding areas are usually occupied by raiders. They try to infiltrate Garden for equipment, mostly.” he tested one gun. “Their leader is trying to create a new race of humans who will rule over the earth. The immune ones like me and Sugar.”

“Why doesn't he just join the Queen so they can search for survivors together?” at this question, Wilson almost stabbed himself. “I mean, if he wants the immune and the Queen want all humans to be safe, then why not try teamwork?”

“Such a naive monster you are, Sans. Such trust put in others could destroy even the toughest of beings.” he signed. “Vincent went crazy a long time before this even happened. Now, without anyone watching over him, he can do anything he wants. He hates Garden, he hates the Queen and he hates Sugar, just because she broke his nose one time when he asked her something. Or at least that’s what she told me.”

“Sugar isn't like that! I don't think she would do that without a good reason.” Sans spoke. “He must have to made her angry…”

“Not even two days and you're already defending her.” The human chuckled. “You both have  gotten pretty close to each other on an emotional level. If you'd let me run some tests…”

“I wouldn't do that if I were you, mister Wilson.” Sugar was sitting on the robot's back, axe in hand. “What's up with my guns?”

“I'd like to keep this one for a detailed check up, but for now it's not important. I bet someone in Garden can help you better than I could.”

“Nah, you're the best craftsman slash scientist in the world.” she giggled before standing. “Doggo is great. I knew you'd make a secret stash of your fave candies inside his torso.”

“Chestberus isn't only named after a mythical beast.” Wilson shrugged, beckoning his dog with a quick snap of his fingers. “I'm guessing you'll be continuing your journey?”

“Since everything is in order, why wait? I have to reunite a family broken by zombies!” she grabbed Sans from behind and twirled, laughing.

“Then let me walk both of you to the car.” Wilson grabbed a few guns to help carry. “At least…”

“Bringing you supplies and keeping you alive because of your skills are two different things.” Sugar carefully placed skeleton onto ground and took rest of her weapons. “Really, Will, you don't have to worry about me so much.”

“That's what friends are for.” A. faint smile appeared on his lips. “You better be careful on your journey. I can tell you that the raiders are active and will definitely try to stop you.”

“Don'cha worry. I know how to handle it” At this point, she was already in her car, nodding at San to remind him to buckle his seatbelt. “I have a few aces up my sleeves.”

“Yes, you are the lucky ditzy dancer, but it’s better not to use all that luck at once.” he stopped next to her window. “Watch out for yourself, Y/n.”

“You're talking like you don't even know me.” her smile was soft this time. “They won’t bring me down that easy. Try rather not to blow up your house.”

“That was intentional...!”

“That’s not how I saw it~” the engine purred softly. “Bye, Chester! Bye, Wilson! I'll see you two next time!”

Sugar's car jumped forward and quickly disappeared from Wilson's line of sight. Chestberus whined quietly, already missing their companion.

“Don't worry, pup. She'll come back.” he patted the middle of its head lightly. “She always does, no matter what. After all, she's more crazy than I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to goddess, if no one would tell me at least one fandom, that appeared here besides Undertale, I'm gonna flip. 
> 
> Thank you for answering my question! I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I'm gonna only tell your that Sugar's Soul will be revealed in next chapter. 
> 
> PS. The new axe blades she currently have resembled this kind of Skyrim's Daedric Battleaxe, but with double widened blades and without bred marks. I think she'd love it. 
> 
> Edit. Fixed small typos. Thank you for pointing that!


	12. Colours of your SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can finally see Sugar's SOUL.

Sans looked through the window, his bonebrows scrunching in worry. The previously empty landscape slowly changed into another ruined city, but there was something unsettling about this one. The graffiti on cracked walls with phrases like " _alive above humans_ " or " _believe in_ _the Lord's power_ " said more than enough. This area was dark. Dangerous.-

“So you noticed it too.” Sugar spoke quietly. Her sapphire eyes scanned the road around them warily.

“What happened here?” he asked, turning his gaze to her.

“Also me the pleasure of welcoming you to Hell's Gates: one of the ruined cities rules by raiders.” The car slowly turned into a byway. “It's one of the few ways to reach Garden, unfortunately. We have to drive through here without gathering their attention.”

“Wilson told me that their ruler doesn't like you.” she stared at the monster for a moment before returning her gaze to her surroundings. “Why don't the humans work together?”

“Because he's mentally sick.” she turned into a dark alley. “Vincent, from what I heard, spent his life in an asylum because he tried to sacrifice his brother for powers when he was seven or eight years old. He thinks that with his Lord's guidance, he can create something great from the ruins of the fallen world. He won't hesitate to kill someone just because the voices in his head told him to. That's why the raiders are so dangerous.”

“Why are we going deeper into the ruins? I thought we had to get out as fast as we could.”

“Most of the raiders go scavenging and hunting around this time.” Sugar turned off the engine. With the headlights off, the car was surrounded in darkness. “We have to wait until they leave Hell's Gates. I don't want to risk an encounter.”

“So we have to be like spies, right?” Sans' eyes glimmered in the shadows.

“Exactly! No loud sounds or lights.” she sprawled back in her seat. “The raiders clean the Gates from the undead, so we don't have to worry about them. All we have to do is wait patiently.”

“The Magnificent Sans is the master of waiting.”

“ ...Sansy?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been wondering about something for a few years.” Sugar had her eyes covered by her left forearm. “Auntie told me this tale about the Guardians and Souls, and I believed her when I was a little girl, but…  are Souls real? Like... can you touch or see  them?”

“Of course. Every human and monster has a SOUL, but there's differences between the two of them.” he smiled due to the familiarity with this topic. “They're the culmination of our beings, our hopes, and dreams.

“I see~ How big are we talking in terms of the differences?”

“Monsters' SOULS are basically our whole bodies, thanks to our magic, but we can manifest them if we want to. Humans' SOULS are stronger than ours; however, due to their lack of magic, it's harder to pull them out.”

“Auntie told me something about colors once.” she hummed. “Why are they important?”

“Human SOULs, unlike our white SOULS, can have one of seven traits.” Sans counted on his fingers for each one. “Patience, Perseverance, Bravery, Integrity, Justice, Kindness and Determination. Each one is linked to a color, which can say almost everything about the person. In magical combat between a monster and a human, we can pull out their SOUL and check their stats.”

“Like in a video games?” Sugar was looking at the skeleton with curiosity. “HP? ATK? DEF?”

“Also LV and EXP.” At this, she cocked her head.

“You mean level and experience points?” she asked.

“No, the meaning of the acronyms are different.” he recalled Papyrus's words. “LV stands for ‘ _level of violence_ ’, that means that it is easy is for you to inflict pain on others. EXP means ‘ _execution points_ ’, which is how you count how many people you have killed to reach a certain LV.”

“Oh… Now I see…” she hummed to herself, deep in thought. Suddenly, she perked up. “Can I see my SOUL?”

“W-What?” he stammered, taken aback at such an unexpected question. “Showing someone else your SOUL is a really... intimate situation. I-I don't t-think it'd be…”

“Sans.” her voice was calm and soothing. “You won't hurt me, intentionally or not. I trust you. Can you… ?”

Sans wasn't sure if he should do it. Showing someone else your SOUL was a very delicate process that only close monsters could do without hurting each other.

But her trust in him and the fact that she believed he won't hurt her...

With a small sigh, his magic enveloped around her SOUL and, with a careful tug, he pulled it out from her chest. Sugar gasped at the new feeling and the car was suddenly filled with a soft light. A small, wobbling heart now hovered above his hand. It had a small crack on its crystal-looking surface. Inside, pure red with splashes of orange, almost like flames. Curious, he checked her stats.

 **Y/n / Sugar**  
**HP** : 11420/11420  
**ATK** : 3  
**DEF** : 1  
**LV** : 1  
**EXP** : 0

“It's... so... “ Sugar was speechless. “I didn't know that my Soul could be so... beautiful.”

“Your main trait is Determination.” Sans couldn't tear his gaze from the heart. “This means that you're determined no matter what happens. The orange marks stand for Bravery. It's means you'll face any danger head on.”

“Highly accurate for me, if I do say so myself.” her hands reached toward the heart, yet they stopped midway. “May I... hold it?”

“Just be really careful. I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Don't worry, I will…” Sans carefully placed the SOUL in her hands and she held her breath. “Oh my goddess. It feels like someone's hands are holding me just like I'm holding my Soul.”

“Humans can feel certain sensations through their SOULs. That includes touch and temperature.” The heart bounced happily in her palms. “Do you want to know your stats?”

Sugar tore her gaze from the SOUL and smiled. The soft light illuminated her sapphire eyes, giving her a new spark of life. Red and orange hues were painted across her cheeks, almost like a faint blush. Sans could feel his magic starting to flow towards his skull in the form of a blush.

She looked beautiful.

“Will you tell me?”

“Huh? O-Oh, yes.” he shook himself from his thoughts. “Your HP, or, to be precise, HoPe, is really high, 11420 points.” she snorted and the heart in her hands rose a tiny bit. “It's probably connected to your happy nature. Your ATK is 3, really good, and DEF is... 1?”

“Probably because I'm too reckless when I attack.” Sugar smiled. “What about the Level of Violence?”

“You don't have to worry about that. It's at one.” she tilted her head in confusion. “It's the lowest number, saying that you haven't gained any EXP… that you haven't killed anyone.”

“It's good to hear that all those zombies are dead, huh?” she hummed. “I actually have one rule in this world, Sansy: to not kill and to not be killed. Because if you kill, karma will bite your ass sooner or later. Besides…” she delicately guided her SOUL into her chest, the red light disappearing. “There's enough death in this broken world.”

“Who taught you how to put your SOUL back?” Sans was shocked after seeing her too-casual gesture. “Was it your auntie again?”

“Actually, it was my mother. She always told me not to show my emotions and simply hold them inside.” sapphire eyes glimmered threateningly. “Sssso if my SOUL is... well... me, I jumped to the conclusion and hid them.”

“Your knowledge about SOULS, living near mountain Ebbot…” Sans' eye sockets scrunched. ”Maybe your great-great grandmother was a mage during the war?! Or maybe a monster…”

“Sansy, it's not possible.” she laughed, looking at the clock “Hey, look at that! It's the perfect time to move forward. The raiders aren't in Hell's Gates~”

“Why not?” The engine purred softly, awoken from its short nap. “But the tale, your knowledge…”

“My great grandmother moved to Ebbot with her husband from the other side of the continent. There's no way your idea could be true. Auntie was just really creative, that's all.” Sugar only shrugged. “But better not fall into fairy tales here. We're still in way worse danger than being around the undead.”

“How so? Why are they so stubborn?”

“Because humans are like that.” she hummed, eyes darkening. “Humans are the most fearful beasts on earth because only humans could hurt each other for pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for answering my ask. Punny_Fan, you guessed her SOUL color, congrats! YuubiTimberwolf, you were close too. 
> 
> I kinda have a feeling, that its somehow a filler chapter. But don't worry...
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _The real fun will begin soon._  
> 


	13. Third time's a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar and Sans met raiders three times.

***** **The** **first time Sugar and Sans** **were caught by** **raiders was calm.**

As soon as their car exited the dark alley, Sugar immediately pushed the lever next to Sans' seat, forcing him out of an outsider’s line of sight. Without even looking at him, she pressed her hand lightly onto his skull, keeping the monster in place. With her other hand, she pulled out a short gun and froze.

“Don't. Move. Sansy.” she whispered, eyes focused on something outside. “They're watching us.”

With wide eyes, Sans observed her movements, fulfilling her order. With a press of button on her car door, she opened her window and, while aiming at something outside, shot. There was a bang, a shout then silence. Sugar breathed deeply and put her weapon away.

“Sorry about that, but some raiders were here.” she fixed his seat. “Fuckin' vultures. As always, they’re watching. We'll have company real soon.”

“Why didn't  they attack us?: he asked, looking outside. He noticed that the steel surface, which was once a garage, now had a bullet hole.

“Vultures are the weakest raiders of them all… ” she quickly turned into another alley. “because they don't fight. They have been assigned to watch out for any survivors that appear in their cities. I bet some other group will catch us soon.”

***** **The s** **econd time Sugar and Sans** **were caught by** **raiders was funny.**

Sugar was right. As soon as her car turned into one of the main roads, there was a loud honk coming from behind them. With a twist of the steering wheel, she turned into a byway and stopped next to a ruined wall, blocking Sans' doors from opening. Another car stopped a few feet away. Sugar got out of the car, taking her axe with her.

“Stay inside.” she managed to say before turning towards the two males. “What's up, fuckers?”

“It's this sugar bitch again?!” one yelled in disbelief. “What must be wrong with you that you think it’s okay to show your face here again?”

“It's because your dumbass boss decided to take this ‘city’ too.” she shrugged. “It's his fault, not mine~”

“How dare you speak about our leader in such a degrading manner!” The taller man with a gruesome scar on his left chin roared. “He's the greatest human in the world, and with his Lord's power, he can…”

“He can kiss my ass.” she twirled and giggled, ignoring how only the strong grip of his companion held the scarred man back.

“A, no. Don't do anything stupid!” his struggle was real. “Remember, she's immune. She is important to our leader.  
“I don't care, B! Let me at her!”

“Oooh, it's the famous group: grunt A and B.” Sugar gasped. “Say, where's the rest of the alphabet? Maybe together, you could spell out something.” her smile widened scarily. “Like ‘ _get out of my way_ ’.”

“Not a chance.” B was unaffected by her expression, unlike A. “Your car and all your supplies are ours, and you're our leader's prize now.”

“Over my dead body.” she growled, covering half of her face with her axe blade and smiling. “Or, rather, yours~”

“A, get in the car. I'll take care of her.”

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Sugar had to jump away, dodging a small knife. “You see, I have a special delivery for Garden. The ultimate weapon. A new mutated one~”

“WHAT?!” The taller man yelled, stopping dead in his tracks.

“She's bluffin'. No one can tame zombies, much less to calmly keep them right next to you.” he threw another blade at her, suddenly looking less confident.

“B, I saw that look!” A hand hovered above the door handle. “The Sugar bitch could’ve done it, right?! She could've tamed it, right?!”

“If so, just wait for its attack. It'll jump straight at you.”

“I wouldn't do it on your land~”

Sugar managed to sing her sentence before A pulled opened her car door and stuck his head and hand in, wielding something resembling a blade. Sans froze in place, his gloved hand reaching towards the car keys still dangling in the ignition. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, looking at each other with wide eyes. After few seconds of silence, Sans' smile widened.

“HI!” he chirped.

“MOTHERFUCKIN' LORD, A MUTATED ONE!” A threw himself at the ground and scooted away as fast as he could. “THE BITCH IS RIGHT. IT’S A MUTATED ONE! FUCK IT, I’M NOT GONNA DIE!”

“A, you’re being ridiculous, she couldn't…” B's eyes widened when he saw Sans crawling into the driver's seat with a wide smile. “HOLY FUCK, YOU'RE RIGHT!”

“Come to me, my precious one!” Sugar was almost suffocating from laughing so hard. “Call for your brothers and lend me your power to bring wrath on these maggots!”

“NOT A FUCKING CHANCE! INTO THE CAR, RIGHT FUCKIN’ NOW!”

“DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, A! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN!”

-”UCK YOU! IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKIN' DOOR!”

“WHAT IF IT CAN LURE 07?!”

“FUCK YOU! NOPE, I'M OUTTA HERE!”

The engine roared to life and their car turned into a byway. Only the loud screeching of tires and muffled curses could be heard. Sans finally managed to crawl out from the car and slowly walk toward Sugar, who had to support herself with her axe to not fall from laughing so hard.

“I can't... I can't breathe.” she wheezed. “That... was the best... thing in my... fuckin' life. Sans... you're the... best, ya' know?”

“Nothing less from the Magnificent Sans!” he beamed. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“I'm... I'm good. - she wiped a few tears from her cheeks. “If you're good, then... I am too. Just give me few minutes and we can go... back on our journey.”

*** T** **he t** **hird time Sugar and Sans** **were caught by** **raiders...**

“Look, were almost out of Hell's Gates” Sugar yelled with excitement. The ruined buildings were slowly replaced by woods. “Only a few more minutes and we'll be on the highway again~”

“And then we'll drive straight to Garden?”

“Fuck yes! If we keep this pace up, we'll be there before you know it. It'll be... WATCH OUT!”

Suddenly, a black truck appeared on their left side; due to Sugar's quick reaction time, it didn't smash into them. She cursed under her breath, and when she noticed the driver's face, her own darkened. She shifted from her happy self to ‘ _I_ _could_ _kill you_ _with_ _my gaze_ ’ within microseconds. That really scared Sans.

“Motherfucker, of course it had to be him.” she growled. “Head down! We can't let him ram into our car or…”

The truck rammed into them once more, this time causing it to skid across the ground. The car twirled twice, almost hitting a burned wreck, before ramming into a steel barrier. With fire in her eyes and her trusted axe in her hand Sugar got out, ignoring the blood trickling down the left side of her forehead. A second car stopped a few feet away, its passengers waiting for something to happen.

“MOTHERFUCKIN' PIECE OF LITTLE SHIT!” she roared with fury. “Why the actual fuck did you have to be in my way?!”

“Sweet Y/n, it seems your vocabulary hasn't changed from our last encounter.” at the sound of his smooth, deep voice, she gripped the axe handle tighter. “It seems I have to work on this... again.”

The other driver's door opened, revealing another human. His figure resembled a tank in Sans’s mind, with muscles almost ripping their thick shirt. His slick, platinum blonde hair fell loosely on blue eyes that were as cold as ice and a long, ragged scar that was a few shades lighter than his already pale skin, which crossed his right eye. Holstered onto his waist was a gun, which his hand brushed lightly. Two other males, A and B, stood close to him, in in the hope of some sort of protection.

“If you try to touch me, I swear to the Guardians that I'll kill you this time.” she growled once again, moving slightly towards the open doors. “What do ya want this time,  _Lucas_?”

“Oh my sweet Sugar... Sucre... Y/n.”he smiled. “You won't do it. You're too soft to kill someone who’s alive, even me.”

“What. Do. You. Want?”

“Oh, I heard from these two…” Lucas's head tilted towards the humans standing by his side. “...that you tamed a new kind of mutated... And you know that I couldn't believe something so absurd.”

“But sir, we…”

“Shut up.” B took a step back. “Anyway, mutated or not, it means you have someone in your car. I want them. Them and whatever supplies you have. You should give them to us, not to those scum in Garden.”

“You could only get him over my dead body.” The flowing blood finally reached her lips and she licked it away. She noticed that Sans got out from car and smiled. “You don't deserve anything from me. It'd be better if an 07 tore you apart.”

“Oh, my sweet Sugar... If you say so.” Lucas smirked. “Go get them.”

A and B looked at each other before taking out their knives and dashing towards Sugar. With one swift move, she blocked a powerful blow with the handle of her axe and, just as they lost their balance, kicked A in his torso. The taller one bent down in pain, dropping his weapon and coughing violently. Sugar removed the blades from her axe and, throwing them at one of the wrecked car, attacked B with the steel handle in her hands. B started to swing his weapon, trying to at least connect the blade to her body. Before one of his swings could even touched her, a blue heart appeared from his chest and the male flew into a truck.

“Who knew that a human body could make such a deep dent.” she hummed, eyes briefly focusing on Sans standing next to the car. “Good job. Try to hold them there.”

“Not a problem!” with a snap of his fingers, bones sprung up from the ground to form a cage. “One down.”

“Thanks, sugar skull.” she jumped out of A's way. “Move. I got this one.”

Sans nodded and dodged the flying body after, with one swing of the steel handle, she hit her opponent. He started to move towards car in attempt to hide inside. His eyelights were focused on the fighting pair, waiting for any moment that he could help Sugar.

" _Wait, where's the third raider?_ "

He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt cold metal pressing onto his skull. Once she heard the sound of a gun reloading, Sugar swung her rod, knocking out A, and pulled out her own gun. With a serious face and eyes burning with fury, she aimed at Lucas, who was holding her monster companion as a hostage.

“Let him go.” she hissed.

“These idiots were right. It is something special.” Lucas hummed. “And Vincent was right. Monsters really exist, and now I can see it with my own eyes. There have been reports from other gathering groups talking about fire elementals or spiders. I should probably apologize, but…”

“It's hard to apologize to the ones that are already dead.”

“Yesss. You’d know about that too well.” Sans tried to reach for the human’s SOUL, but a shove of the gun against his skull stopped him. “I wouldn't do that if I were you, monster.”

“Let him go.” Sugar was holding her weapon with both hands. Her eyes was scrunched up like she was trying...

' _Look, I'm trying to get_ _a_ _clean shot..._ '

“Are you afraid that I'll kill him like I killed your last companion?” he chuckled deeply. “Big, bad Sugar who couldn't even protect a child... How many have died because of you? How many of them died because you were too stubborn to let them join us?”

' _You only have_ _a_ _few seconds..._ '

“SHUT UP!”  it was a roar. “Your Lord is nothing more than voices in a madman's head! All you do is kill the ones which aren't useful for your sick mission! That's not saving them!

“How many of them have you had to bury, Y/n?!” he pulled Sans closer. “Buried them with your own hands, preventing them from turning into the undead! How many, Y/n?!”

' _I'm gonna tell you what to do..._ '

“But it doesn't matter now, does it?” laughter erupted from his lips. “Because of your stubbornness, your stupidity... This one will die like so many before it. Also... Choosing some monstrosity above your own race? I thought you had at least a speck of sanity, but... I was wrong.”

' _Go limp. Pretend..._ '

“Say goodbye, my sweet Sugar.”

Sans didn't know how he managed to remember Sugar's words. Terror was not an emotion he’d ever felt before. With the gun pressing onto his skull and the human waiting for any move to pull the trigger... He couldn't think. He couldn't move at all, yet her words echoed in his thoughts and he knew what he should do. His eyelights disappeared from his sockets, leaving only empty voids, and his magic reacted. Just as Sugar taught him, the skeleton pretended to pass out, and Lucas started to lose his grip on his arm.

There was a shot.

A warm liquid splattered onto his bones.

Something soft saved him from the fall.

He waited with closed eyes, expecting something, anything.

" _Am I dead? Is Sugar dead? What will happen next...?_ "

There was only silence, then a voice...  
... a voice broke it.

_“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Sans, please, say something... Please…”_

A strained voice filled with fear and despair… A soft voice was calling him with uncertainty… calling him back.

He slowly took a breath and the smell of cotton candy filled his non-existent lungs.  
 his eyesockets opened and blue lights looked into sapphire eyes. He didn't expect tears to be in them. Sugar looked so scared sitting with him in her arms on the road, messy hair and blood still trickling down from under her hairline. But as soon as their eyes connected, a faint smile appeared on her lips.

“There you are... T-There you a-are!” she choked out and hugged him tightly. “I'm sorry, Sans. I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have put y-you in such danger... Are... A-Are you o-okay?”

“I-I am.” he managed to say, wrapping his arm around her torso. The smell of chocolate and cotton candy, her smell, calmed him. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“Fuck my state, Sans. If you're safe, then I am too.” she murmured into his hoodie. “Goodness, I was so scared... Please don't let this happen again. Please, Sansy. I can't... I just can't…”

“I'll try.” Sugar releases him and pressed her forehead onto his.

“Thank you, my sweet sugar skull.” she whispered.

 

 ***You won!**  
***You earned 120 XP and 0 G.**  
***Your LOVE increased.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> I feel emotionally drained after this chapter. 
> 
> Nonetheless, it's not long now. We're almost in Garden. Meeting with Queen, her guardians and main squad is at ease. 
> 
> Two chapters til' arriving =)


	14. Merchant with a masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to deal with the rest of trash. 
> 
> And buy some most important items.

Sans wasn't sure how long the both of them were sitting in the middle of the road. Sugar was holding him tightly in her arms, not letting him stand up or move. Her head was laying on his left arm. The only way he could tell she was awake was by her faint shaking. A loud groan, however, immediately caused the human to pull out her gun and point it at the waking A.

“Don't you dare make any other move if you want to live.” she growled, eyeing him threateningly. A noticed the body lying a few steps from them and gasped.

“You... You killed Lucas?” he suddenly looked scared. “I-I thought…”

“You won't be able to think anymore if you don't shut the fuck up.” Sugar stood up with Sans in her arms, wincing from the pain. “On your knees, right now.”

“Y-Yes ma'am.” male quickly fulfilled her order. “Will you... Will you kill us too? I-I do-don't…”

“Shut up.” The arm around Sans tightened its grip. “Go towards B. Slowly.”

“Yes, ma'am.” A started to crawl toward the bone cage. Inside it, B was finally awake and, just like his companion, gasped at the sight. “Shut up, shut up! Don't…”

“Sugar bitch killed Lucas?!

“And I won't hesitate to kill the both of you if you don't listen to me.” she rubbed her head against Sans' hoodie. “Sansy, can you dismiss these bones? I don't think they’ll be necessary anymore.”

“Okay, Sugar.” The bones disintegrate into nothing, allowing B to stand up. However, one shot aimed above his head forced him to drop back onto his knees.

“ _D_ _id_ _I allow you to stand up?_ ” she asked in a sickly sweet tone that caused the both of them to shudder.   
“Now, stand up. Support yourselves, if you have to. But get out of my sight.”

“B-But, ma'am, the zombies will kill us if we go without our weapons.” A stuttered.

“You can't fool me. The city and the outskirts are clear of the undead.” She cocked her gun. “You will go back to Hell's Gates, and you will stay there. I don't want to see any more raiders on my way from here. _Have_ _I made myself clear_?”

“Crystal, ma'am.”

“Then get the fuck out of here.”  Sugar tilted her weapon. “Leave the car, don't turn around. I'll keep an eye on you.  _MOVE_!”

A and B jumped at the loud yell, but with a flick of her wrist both of them quickly began walking away. Their murmurs and additional groans of pain faded with each minute of their journey. When they finally turned into one of the main roads, Sugar breathed a sigh of relief.

“At least they listened.” she carefully placed the skeleton onto the ground before sitting down herself.” I think I need a few minutes, Sansy. I'm shaking too much…”

“I have monster candy, maybe it'll help you a little…” Sans pulled out a black candy this time. “Oh, it’s a  licorice one…”

“The most important things right now is that they work.” with a faint smile, she accepted the candy. “God dammit, they tore my jacket... But at least I don't have a concussion from the impact... Or I don’t think so.”

“I remembered your lessons.” Sans sat beside friend. “The one where you told me what to do if a raider caught me.”

“I told you that it'd be useful, right?” her laugh was empty. “I was aiming at his arm, but I shot him right in his forehead. After all this time, I finally killed someone.”

“Their death was meant to be brought by your hands,  _mon cœur en sucre._ ” A third voice echoed and Sugar immediately pointed her weapon at the source of it.

A human stood right next to Sugar's car. His face was completely covered by a white cat mask with a wide smile and small ears visible between black, short hair. His white turtleneck had a red heart stitched onto its chest. The gigantic backpack on his back was so full that it seemed like one touch would cause it to explode. When we realized who it was, Sugar lowered her gun and sighed.

“I'll pull the trigger sooner or later, Zachary.” Nonetheless, a faint smile appeared on her face. “So you've finally found me, huh?”

“I can’t say that I agree, my friend  _meow_.” Zachary came closer. “You have great control over your actions.”

“Not all the time, apparently.” she looked at Sans. “Oh, you probably don't know... Zachary, this is the Magnificent Sans. Sansy, this is Zachary, the best merchant in the wastelands.”

“ _Meow_ , the one and only, my sugar heart.” Zachary dropped his backpack and bowed. “It's a pleasure to see another legendary being, as well as my favorite survivor, in good shape.”

“Well, I had better days.” Sugar wiped blood from the monster's skull with her sleeve. “You saw other monsters on your way?”

“ _Meow_ , I'm actually coming from Garden. I met a group of them not too far away. The dog monsters didn't like my mask very much,  _meow_.” her eyes widened at his words.

“Dogs?” she asked hopefully. “There are dog monsters in Garden?”

“Oh yes, and really kind ones, I may add.” he chuckled. “You don't have to worry. All of them are safe. I have a feeling they'll love to get some pets from you.”

“Sweet.” she smiled. “I'm guessing that you're not here only to talk about dog monsters. I bet you were standing somewhere near this whole mess and observing us.”

“I am a merchant that appears in places before you visit them.” his backpack landed on the ground with loud ‘ _thump_ ’. “But we can discuss that later. Let me see your credits,  _meow_.”

“First, let me see what you have this time.” she scooted closer. “Some new guns? Armor? Sweets?”

“I doubt that I have a gun that you don't already have.” he chuckled and Sans' browbones scrunched. " _When did he manage to change the mask?_ " he thought, eyeing another white mask. This time it resembled a frog face. “I can, however, provide you with some ammunition.”

“Thank the Guardians. I'm low for some guns.”  Sugar looked at some of the packages in his bag, placing a few in front of her. “I need this one and this one... I'll take three for that one. It works real well on 07.”

“The strings of the puppeteer that are wrapped around us know what we should do.” Zachary's words sound unsettling. “You should know this better than anyone, sweet Sucre.”

“You and your ' _puppeteer theory_ ', Zach. I swear, everyone here has lost their fuckin’... How did you get that?!” she yelled, pulling out a black vest. “No fucking way... How in the goddess's name did you get a kevlar bulletproof vest?!”

“With some adroitness and knowledge, you can find anything, Sucre.” he pulled out a small box.

“I'll take it. It's too good of an item to refuse.” Sugar placed the cloth onto the small pile she accumulated. “New gloves... New bandanas... Sansy, do you want a blue or purple one?” she was holding up two bandanas, waiting for an answer.”

“I have my own bandana.” Sans pulled lightly on the blue material. “But thank you.”

“Oh right. I forgot…” A red one landed onto the pile. “I'll take this instead. I have this knife, this one too... Okay, where did you hide the sugar?”

“It's in this box.” he pulled out a bigger box and opened it. Colorful wrappers reflected the sun's rays. “Just tell me what you want.”

“Let's see…” she started to dig into the sweets, but her eyebrows remained scrunched. “Nah, nothin'. I need something way stronger after... that.”

“I think I know what you have in mind.” Zachary pulled out a medium-sized bottle and her eyes widened. “Your favorite treat.”

“Caramel-maple syrup mix?” she asked hopefully, and he nodded. “Fuck yess. Gimme that.”

“Wait, friend, you need to…”

“I'll pay for everything. Just  _give me the damn bottle_.” at the sound of her growling, Zachary immediately handed her the bottle. “Thank you~ It seems like I have everything I need. I'll be rrrright back, just let me grab my precious ones~”

Sugar quickly stood up and headed toward her car, leaving Sans and Zachary on their own. Sans looked at the merchant with mixture of interest and caution, his eyes moving from his mask to the box he was still holding.

“There's no need to be afraid of me, my friend.” he spoke suddenly, making the skeleton jump. “I am a mere merchant, providing others with the various items they need.”

“Are you an immune too?” the monster asked.

“Of course, amigo.” he chuckled. “I wouldn't be able to survive against the infection if it'd been different. Just like our sweet Sucre, even if she's a special kind of immune.”

“Do you mean her bite mark?” Zachary nodded. “Is it because she was so close to death?”

“Yes, her encounter with the undead was a special one” he placed the box onto the ground. “The 007 sample was very violent back then. It was a miracle she survived. I guess her puppeteer wanted her to live.”

“Puppeteer?”

“Puppeteer, Guardians, Lord, God... The names and forms are different but their goal is still the same: to let our tale go free.”

“Oh... I see…” Sans looked at Sugar, who put the blade back onto her axe and was now was destroying truck's tires. “What's with the box?”

“I thought Sugar would appreciate some trinkets I've collected.” he opened the box, showing him all kinds of jewelry. “Her natural beauty would shine even more with one or two of them, wouldn't you agree, my friend?”

Sans didn't reply, astounded by the view. Zachary had so many kinds in so many shapes and colors that Sans didn't know where he should look. The small, silver ring with cat ears would fit... " _But she could hurt her hand with it_ _while she’s_ _swinging her axe._ " There was an old bracelet with moonstones, glimmering in the light... " _It's too big, it'll only distract her._  " His eyes landed on one of the pendants and delicately picked it up. A small, ruby heart twirled on a silver, thin chain. The center seemed to reflect a more orange color in the sun, like a flame was blazing inside.

“This one would be perfect for her.” he managed to say, awestruck by the view. “It’s just like her SOUL... H-How much…”

“Consider it a small gift for me.” Sans looked at him, surprised. “ Sugar is important to the both of us, friend. I think of her as a sister, nothing more, and seeing how much joy you brought into her life... She'll be delighted to get a gift from you.”

“Thank you, Zachary.” The merchant quickly took the necklace and put it in a small paper box. “I'll take care of it.”

“I'm sure you will, amigo…”

“I FOUND IT!” Sugar's voice echoed in the air. Both males only saw her legs dangling from the back of the car. “I knew it was here somewhere!”

“So are you finally ready to finalize our transaction?” she came back with a steel casket in hand and sat in her previous spot. She looked way better than before, thanks to the sweet treat.

“You bet I am~” The locks clicked and the lid was raised, allowing Sans to look inside. Both of them gasped in surprise at the literal gold bars and coins stacked in the casket. “You wouldn't believe how big the fortunes some abandoned houses have!”

“I see that you didn't lounge around,  _meow_.” Zachary, once again. changed his mask in the matter of seconds. “So for ten cases of ammunition, the vest…”

“Oh, don't be so meticulous, Zachary. Just take this…” she placed two gold bars and a handful of coins in front of him. “I don't know why you like gold so much. It's not valuable in the world of the dead as before.”

“I'd ask you the same question,  _meow_.” The merchant carefully took the payment.

“I have to pay for your wares somehow. Besides ” Sugar grabbed her things and smiled. “It's time to go back. Do you want a ride to Garden?”

“ _Meow_ , my sweet Sucre, I have to decline your offer this time.” Zachary started to pack his backpack. “I'm heading toward Ebbot and beyond, in search of another interesting treat for you.”

“Then let's hope that Life will let us meet once again before we go into the void.” The both of them were ready to move on. “Take care of yourself, Zachary.”

“You too, my sugar heart.” Zachary pulled out a long sword and waved, watching as the view of her car shrunk in the distance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if references in previous references were light pats, this one is a freaking knock out slap on face. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Now you know from where reader's nickname came? >~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Your comments filled me with DETERMINATION to write, so comment! Even on past chapters! More comment=more inspiration to write =^•^=~~


	15. Your best Tem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it dog? 
> 
> Is it cat? 
> 
> No... 
> 
>  
> 
> _It's your best friend~_

It wasn’t five minutes before Sugar was back to her happy self. She smiled at him, taking out a small praline from the glove compartment.

“So... What do you think about Zachary?” she asked.

“He's really nice!” Sans replies honestly. “Kinda strange, but I like him. But why does he wear masks that cover his whole face?

“A few years ago, his boyfriend abused him because he thought Zachary cheated on him.” she shrugged. “He left some really nasty scars, and, when apocalypse began, his ex-boyfriend turned into a tank and attacked him again. He hated him even after death.”

“That's how he knows he's immun.” Sans nodded. “How did you two meet?”

‘I managed to sneak out of Garden two days after I was brought there.” Sugar looked at the road. “I ran straight into an 07 in its killing mode. If he hadn't helped me, I would’ve bit the dust. He killed it and taught me how easily you can do it.

“Really? How so?”

“Every one of them instinctively dodge, and they always dodge to your left side, around half a meter from their starting place.” she chuckled. “How do you think I killed four 07 in a death trap before? By sheer luck?”

“I believed that you had some awesome abilities, and your tale only confirmed it!” his eyes turned into stars. “You're like a superhero, Sugar!”

“I can be your superhero, Sansy~ Just tell me a... HOLY FUCK!”

Her foot slammed on the brake pedal; only the seatbelts kept them in their seats. Sans squeaked in surprise and looked at his companion, who was watching the road with wide eyes.

“What happened?” he asked, not sure what caused the sudden reaction from Sugar. “Are there raiders? Zombies?”

“Kitty-cat!” she yelled with happiness. “There is a kitty in front of us!”

“Really?!” Sans looked at where she was pointing. In a horde of undead, he could noticed a white, blurry figure. “Why are they attacking it then? I thought zombies only targeted humans.”

“Mostly humans, but animals aren't absolutely free from danger.” she threw herself into the back of the car, searching frantically for something. “Luckily, 07 don't bother with them or else we'd be screwed... But it's a kitty and I want them!”

“Are you planning to go outside just to grab a cat from a horde?!”

“Yes!” she opened her door and stumbled outside, a leather collar and leash wrapped around her axe handle. “Stay here. I'll be right back with the kitty-cat!”

This time, Sans didn't insist for her to stay and only nodded, which caused Sugar to smile widely. The zombies, focused on their current victim, didn't notice the incoming blades to their heads until it was too late. The skeleton observed how smoothly she chopped down every single one of them before kneeling in front of the small animal.

Wait...

The familiar blue and yellow striped sweater... and the dark grey hair...

“TEMMIE?!”

***

Temmie remembered the surface as a warm place filled with so many colors, smells, and views: the calming landscapes filled with animals with different shapes and voices as well as the place where his sibling came from and where both of them lose their lives.

She really didn't expect such a drastic change. 

After the last monster left the underground and only silence remained in a place that was once so lively, Temmie decided to follow behind them. She was sure that with her innocent looks, she would be able to lure a few humans close enough to steal their SOULS. Leaving the ruins wasn't a hard task without that big pile of bones watching, also known as a Papyrus.

What was hard was surviving on her own.

Temmie didn't know anything, since no monster was left to warn her about the dangers outside of the mountain. She wouldn't even believe some stupid Froggit anyway, so meeting her first zombie was a surprise. Because it didn’t have a SOUL, it didn’t react to her attacks; she had to run like a coward and avoid any encounters. Filled with anger and a desire to devour any SOUL, she moved forward.

Her plan seemed really good at first. Being smaller and faster than the undead proved to be a tiny advantage in her journey. She didn't have to worry about food or water - every ruined house had at least something to drink. The worst were the mutated. The first one she met resembled Chara so much, that she almost became their next meal. After that, she decided not to stop.

But, of course, every plan has its errors. It was their third day on the surface and Temmie was in serious trouble. That undead kid and their shrieking lured a big horde, too big to easily run away from. She had to dodge every single swipe, watching how they slowly began circling her. She didn't noticed the sudden screech of tires or the muffled screams.

But she definitely noticed when one of the zombie fell down with head split in half.

The small dent in the horde started to get bigger and bigger until she saw some human female killing off each one. The female's movements were frantic yet accurate. Temmie, as a monster without a SOUL, could easily see her SOUL, which was burning with Determination and Bravery: the perfect one to snatch and keep.

The female's axe dug into its last skull and she pulled her weapon out of the corpse with a quick giggle. After hearing such an... unsettling sound... Temmie shuddered faintly, yet a sweet smile appeared on her muzzle. The human kneeled in front of her; sapphire eyes bore into black ones.

“Hello!” she chirped with happiness. “You're not a kitty... But you look like one! Are you another monster?”

“HOi, I'm…”

“TEMMIE?!” The sudden yell caused both of them to turn toward the source of it. Temmie could see the familiar smile and hers fell a little. Sans waved, not leaving the car. “HI TEMMIE!”

“Holy fuck. You're such a cutie pie!” The female caught Temmie and twirled with her in her arms. “I'm so happy so see an adorable monster such as you!”

“Let me go!” Temmie squeaked in annoyance, trying to free herself.

“Huh, not so cute anymore, but whatever.” the human smiled. “I'm Sugar, and I welcome you to join our short trip to Garden.”

“I'm not going anywhere with you. Go to hell with that!”

“Oh, my sweet kitty-cat…” she sighed, closing her eyes. Sugar opened them a second later, something foreign burning on the sapphire surface. Her smile widened dangerously, giving her such a chilling countenance that Temmie could feel her sins crawling on her back.

**_“We are already in Hell~”_ **

Adding the way she spoke, her words, and the mask of terror, Temmie instantly froze in the female's arms. Temmie didn't even react when Sugar put a blue collar around her neck and brought her to the car. She already knew one thing:

_Do not piss off this human, no matter what._

***

“I'm baack~” Sugar sat at the driver’s seat with a wide smile and Temmie in her arms. From unknown reasons , the monster looked spooked. “Thank you for not leaving the car. It helped a lot~”

“Hi Temmie! Long time, no see!” Sans smiled; this managed to bring the cat back. “Are you okay, friend?”

“HOi Sans.” she spoke, trying to look innocent. “Of course I am, you silly skeleton! Those undead almost had my fur, but thankfully... um…”

“Sugar, kitty-cat.” she buckled up and started the engine. “Y/n or Sugar, buuut I prefer my nickname.”

“I am not a 'kitty-cat'. I am Temmie. Temmie the Tem! And I'll be your best nightmare!” Temmie's face morphed into a gruesome countenance, yet the human was unaffected. “What the hell?! That usually works!”

“Sorry Temmie, but I’ve seen enough shit in this world to not be scared by such a cute face!” she pet Temmie’s floppy ears, almost falling victim to her small fangs. “No biting~”

“Get this trash off!” The monster tried to get rid of the collar. “I'm not some pet, you idiot! I’m a soulless creature…”

“Wow, really?” Sugar turned towards the skeleton surprised. “But you said everyone has a Soul.”

“Well, not really everyone, but soon I'll have yours!”

Temmie's magic enveloped Sugar's SOUL and tried to pull it from her chest. The sudden resistance, however, caused her to scrunch her eyebrows and push a little more, but a skeletal hand around the leather collar effectively stopped her actions.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you, friend.” Sans' voice was deep, eyes devoid of their usual light. “Or, like my brother likes to say, you'll have a  _bad time_.”

“Don't you know you shouldn't touch something that doesn't belong to you?” Sugar's sickly sweet voice didn't fit with her bared teeth. “Or did your guardians never teach you any manners?”

***Temmie could feel death crawling on her back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what universe, Sans will stay Sans. 
> 
> From Underswap Wiki I know, that Temmie use female pronounces. Correct me if this isn't true. Also, how she and Papyrus would call each other? Need for future research ^_^ 
> 
> Throw me some ideas what could happen in Garden, cause it's getting harder for me to write (somehow). Just what would you like to see, sooner or later. Don't forget - comments gives me life for this <3 
> 
> Thank y'all!


	16. I'm coming home~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey to safety finally ended. 
> 
>  
> 
> But it doesn't mean the end of problems.

A soft blue sky was fading to orange and red with the setting sun. The cold night air was slowly creeping up on them, but the passengers in the moving car didn't feel it at all. Sugar turned on the heater and smiled at the skeleton, her hands petting the still-frozen-in-fear Temmie placed between the seats. After their group "speech", the monster decided that it would be better if she stayed silent for the rest of the ride. This way, she resembled some sort of plush rather than a living being.

“Sugar, look over there!” Sans pointed at one of the broken lamp posts where a royal purple flag was fluttering. “Is that the flag you told me about earlier?”

“Yes, it is~” she sang. “Queenie asked us to mark the areas where we could drive safely. She is really into Soul theories; that's why all the flags are purple.”

“Perseverance trait, to go through obstacles and not give up.” he nodded. “So we're close then?”

“The number of flags determine the distance from the only road that leads to Garden, but yess.” she smiled. “We're almost home.”

Purple flags were appearing in greater numbers with each minute until purple material could be seen on almost every surface. With one more turn, the passengers could see a long, steel bridge stretching across a large mass of water. On the other side of it, a gigantic city; the highest building was lit up like a christmas tree.

“That big building is the centre of Garden. Queenie lives there with one of her guardians.” Sugar explained. “Since the whole city was placed in the middle of a lake, this bridge is the only entrance into Garden. It’s mean to be a barrier from the mutated hordes.”

“Say, shouldn't you slow down?” Temmie finally spoke. “If a gate is blocking the road, maybe... Hey!”

“Why should I waste our time for such nonsense? “ she smiled widely, stepping harder onto the gas pedal. “We’ll go straight through... But you better cover your ears~”

Sans didn't hesitate in doing so, earning a surprised stare from Temmie. While the car sped across the steel road with a handful of purple flags, Sugar repeatedly honked her horn. The loud honking pierced through the silence, causing Temmie to squeak in surprise and cover her floppy ears as well. As the gates started to open, a beam of light shined on the moving car, plucking it from the surrounding darkness. 

The Metal gate at the beginning of the bridge continued to slowly rise, allowing the speeding car to pass through. After a few minutes, they passed the second gate and, with a long screech, stopped at an empty parking spot.

“Welcome to Garden!” Sugar yelled with happiness. “We're currently an industrial district, which means this is where most of the stuff is manufactured and most of crops and meat are harvested. Dean, one of Queenie's guardian, takes care of…”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!” A loud yell rang through the air and Sugar smiled.

“Speak of the devil~” she unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car. “Come and meet him!”

Sans grabbed Temmie and got out of the car, standing a few steps behind Sugar and bouncing in place. The growing crowd suddenly split, allowing a tall man to approach them. From his point of view, Dean was huge. He practically had to look straight up in order to see his face. His bald skull reflected the sun's rays, and his facial expression was sharp with green eyes that were scrunched up in anger. Despite the cold, his muscular torso was exposed. Only a long, dark coat covered his arms. At the sight of the female, his expression softened a bit.

“You sick bitch, it's good to see you again!” he spoke. “The queen was starting to get nervous.”

“I'm happy to see you, too, Dean~” she quickly climbed onto his shoulders and giggled. “She really shouldn't worry so much. I'm just a mere human keeping myself alive~”

“You're the most precious immune. Do not forget that.” his strong hands caught her by the waist and placed her on the ground. “Speaking of the Queen, I should've given her a signal of your arrival. Her guests are getting impatient.”

“So Queenie took care of the monsters that came with the other gathering groups.” Sugar nodded. “That's good to hear. I have a special delivery for her guests as well~”

“Another monster?” Dean looked at Sans and nodded before letting out a sound of acknowledgement. “I see. Then get your ass into your car and hurry. I don't need any more messengers asking me the same question.”

“I need to visit Jared real quick and then I can go.” she giggled, waving at the crowd. “It was nice to see you all, too~ Work hard. Enjoy life~”

With a quick nod, she gave both monsters a sign to get back into the car. The crowd moved slightly, allowing them to easily leave the parking lot and move toward the centre of the city. The powered street lights that acted as flag poles for more purple flags show that humans were active even if it was late at night. The building changed, beginning to look more modern and eccentric than the previous ones.

“We just crossed the invisible border.” Sugar suddenly spoke. “We're in the shopping district now. Jared, the second guardian, has this whole place tucked under his caring wings. I bet Queenie will find monster their own home. Maybe you'll be my newest neighbor!”

“That would be great!” Sans' eye lights changed shape. “We would be so close to each other! I bet Papyrus would be happy to be so close, too.”

“Ho boy, spending the apocalypse with a bag of bones as a neighbor.” Temmie, on the other hand, looked pissed. “Not a chance. I’d rather you throw me out.”

“Nope. You're too cute to be eaten, and even if you don't get along with Sansy's bro, you don't have to live with them.” she smiled, slowing the car down. “You can stay with another monster, or me~”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea; live with some crazy bi…”

“JARED!” Sugar yelled, slamming onto the brake. Temmie, being the only one without a seatbelt, hit the dashboard face first. “Look, it's him!” 

“You idiot, look where you’re going...!”

“Shut up for a moment.” Sugar opened her window and stuck her torso out. “Hi, Jared! Fancy seeing you outside your library~”

“Ah, is thus our friend Y/n.” Sans moved in his seat, wanting to see the owner of such a melodic voice. “I had a feeling that you'd arrive today.”

Jared chuckled, closing the thick book in his hands. He looked slightly shorter than Sugar, his light grey suit giving him a regal appearance. A few white feathers were threaded in tiny pigtails of blond hair. A white cockatoo was perched on his right arm; its head was twisted toward the car. The human looked at the female from under his moon-shaped glasses, brown eyes meeting sapphire.

“What are you doing outside? I thought your precious books were more important than people.” Sugar smiled.

“Ah, I needed to visit a bookbinder to pick up a very important book.” Jared pet the bird's feathers. “Also, my sweet Valerie wanted to go for a walk.”

“Two birds with one stone~” The male didn't look too comfortable with her choice of words. “OH, wait a second! I got your order!”

“Did you really find it?!” The cockatoo screeched at the sudden movement of her owner. “I thought there' were no more copies, and that all the libraries…”

“I'm make the impossible possible, my dear friend!” Sugar threw herself into the back of her car, searching for something. A few moments later, she appeared at the driver’s seat with three massive books in her hands. “Here ya go; three copies of " _Monster History Facts_ " just for you~. Of course, some pages have seen better days, but the letters are still visible.”

“Thank you so much, Y/n.” Jared took the books with care. “I'll visit Axel so he can take care of them, too. I hope you didn't have to go through too much to get these.”

“Only three chargers, five tanks and one 07 in M. mode.” The male looked at her, terrified, and she shrugged.

“I will never understand words like those can leave your lips so show easily.” he shook his head. “Nonetheless, you have my deepest gratitude. If you ever need anything, let me know.”

“Nah, just prepare these ones I haven't fully read.” Sugar waved. “Knowing Queenie, after today's visit I'll be stuck here for at least week. Maybe I'll visit the library more~”

“Ethan called! Ethan called!” the cockatoo screeched, making Sans and Temmie jump.

“You're right, my dear friend. Thank you for remembering that.” he pet Valerie's feathers. “Ethan wanted to talk to you as soon as you came back. I think it's another test recipe for the Queen, but I can only guess.”

“And he's in the fortress with Queenie, right?” Jared nodded. “Okie dokie, our last stop is Queenie's fortress. Buckle your seatbelts; we're going~”

“Take care of yourself, my dear Y/n.”

“And the same to you, bird maniac.”

The engine roared once more and the car moved forward, heading towards the center of Garden. With each passing alley Sans could see, shops turned to apartments surrounded by flowers in various shades. The suburban district looked almost like real gardens by the time they reached the Queen's fortress. Sugar parked at her designated spot and went inside, grabbing her trusty axe to take with her.

“C'mon, we’re almost there!” she shouted with happiness. “I bet Queenie is talking with your friends in the main room. Quick, we have no time to wait!”

“Are you sure Sans’ friends will even like you?” Temme asked, eyeing her chest. She was still cradled in Sans' arms. “Knowing that lanky pile of bones, it won't be a calm meeting.”

“Oh, don't be so pessimistic, kitty-cat~” she winked, walking through main entrance. “They will love such a sweet human as I! But if they don't…” she looked at the little monsters and smiled. “I have some tricks up my sleeve~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Papyrus' point of view. 
> 
> So, we met two guardians. Last one and the Queen await us. Sounds familiar? = )
> 
> I'm sure next chapter will be here soon, but currently I have lil' problem with writing next ones. Goddess hope I'll have time and ideas.  
> Nonetheless thanks for stopping by and leaving a comments, that gives me power ^_^


	17. Honey-coated problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or rather three days from our favorite Carrot's point of view.

Their first day on the surface was a big surprise for Papyrus.

Like, he was finally looking at the rising sun, everyone was alive and nothing appeared like it was going to trigger a RESET and put them back in underground. At least he could relax for few minutes. or second. When his bro just ' _nyooomed_ ' into the forest, triggering a panic attack from Chara. Alphys ran straight after the skeleton without any explanation, bless her fighting SOUL. When Chara told them that Sans was in danger, he grabbed the kid and dashed right after the warrior.

Seeing the rotten corpse and shaken brother put him at ease. But after the kiddo's story, he understood why it took her so much time to break the barrier. Garden was their only hope, and he had to agree to travel for the sake of his fragile brother. Even if death was looming over them, he would protect him.

The gathering group they met in the ruined city behaved almost exactly like they thought they would. Luckily for them, Agnes, the saint that she was, was the one to actually the stop rest of her companions in their tracks. After a few exchanges of words, both groups agreed to travel together. One human eventually left the car and started to work on another one while in the company of an overexcited Sans. It looked real quiet for an infected city.

Too quiet.

He couldn't remembered how he lost his brother in the mess of things. Maybe it was the appearance of the infected that looked more dangerous than the usual that was the issue. Maybe he wasn't fast enough, but when he got inside the car with Agnes, Chara, Asgore and another human whose name they didn't catch, he realized he hadn't seen his brother since the horde came.

“He was with Mike.” Agnes told him. “They're both safe. We just need to wait for his signal. You don't have to worry.”

Yeah, it'd seem great since she hadn't lived through all the bullshit he had.

Nonetheless, he sat in the car, cracking jokes and exchanging puns with Asgore, yet part of his mind was focused on the radio. His first day filled with insecurity ended, and he sat there, forced to wait until something happened.

On their official second day of freedom, Papyrus was bundle of nerves. No signal was sent, nor were there any notifications from the human about his bro. With every passing minute, he was growing more and more nervous, no matter what Agnes said. He was starting to question if risking a RESET and going back underground would be worth bringing Sans back, but then the radio started making a small crackling sound and a voice filled the previous silence.

_“Goooood morning, ladies and gentlemen,_ _to_ _this beautiful, fresh Thursday! Your best friend Sugar is talking! It's currently ten am,_ _the_ _weather_ _’s_ _clean and warm. Perfect day for killing zombies and not be_ _ing_ _eaten!”_

It... wasn't the one he was waiting for. The female's voice, even coated in static, sounded smooth and friendly. She definitely sounded too happy though, considering what was happening around them. Hearing her talk about what happened to Mike so easily made his SOUL to shudder, yet what she said next stopped him from stabbing a few bones into Chara's body.

Sans was alive. His fragile brother was safe and _alive_. Papyrus was so relieved; he even talked to him and was able to say a small pun. But the human who was watching over him right now should be put in her place… just so she knows not to him. Despite the Agnes frantically shaking her head, he threatened her with a bad time.

...He really didn't expect that she’d threaten him back with even greater intensity.

_“If your attitude towards me_ _does_ _n't change before we arrive, you will have a **horrible time**.”_

And then she acted like nothing happened. He personally had no idea what was wrong with Sugar, but somehow her words made him uneasy like no other. He no longer feared for his brother's safety, but even Agnes's words couldn't erase how unsettled he was feeling.

“You don't have to worry, Paps. Sugar is the best. She’ll protect your bro with her own life.”

“Yeah, once she actually almost did it. Remember the time she shoved that kiddo behind herself to protect him from a tank?”

“Oh, and this one time she just ran into a horde in this building…”

“... And she brought back two survivors.”

After their talk, the humans couldn't stop talking about this female: Sugar this, Sugar that. Apparently she was someone special - especially crazy to do all that stuff, to be honest - and brave enough to travel all on her own. He wanted to know about her more, but apparently neither of them wanted to go deeper into the details.

An opportunity turned up the night between the second and third day. Agnes exchanged her seat with Felix’s to avoid any unnecessary breaks and was peacefully sleeping with Chara, pressed into Asgore's fluffy arm. Papyrus was wide awake, not risking the chance of getting a nightmare.

“say, pal.” he spoke quietly, gaining the man's attention. “would you tell me more about sugar? it seems like you know her well.”

“No one knows her well” Felix's voice was hushed. “She only tells us the things she wants us to know about her. Her past before the apocalypse is a mystery to us. The only thing she told us was that she came from a city near Ebbot, and she has nowhere else to go.”

“i see…” Papyrus hummed. “How did you meet her?”

“Oh man, it was a seriously sick meeting.” he took out a small box of mints and ate one. “It was, like, the third week of end of the end of the world and we were on our way back to Garden. Then Agnes stopped the car and got out with a gun in her hands. Sugar was standing on the crossroad with bag on her arm and a small axe in her hand. She looked like a freshly mutated 07 and it immediately put us on alert. Agnes wanted to get her attention to see if she'd attack her. But Sugar just sat down and dropped her weapon.

“she gave up to prove that she wasn't a threat.”

“Exactly. I don't know what they talked about, but seeing Sugar's face light up was worth the moment of fear.” he chuckled deeply. “She saved Agnes when we were going back to the car. A tank surprised Agnes and almost ripped her throat out. Luckily, Sugar sank her axe into its head. You know what were the first words I heard her say?”

“nope.” the monster shrugged. " _it almost killed you_ "?

 

“‘ _Do you have_ _a_ _spare axe?’_ " he tried to mimic her voice. "’ _It seems_ _that_ _I broke my last one.’_ " And then she smiled and giggled. Man, that was the creepiest giggle I ever heard. It was like that kid starred in a horror movie, and you know the main character is fucked.”

“that's impossible, man.” Papyrus was skeptical. “i doubt someone could be…”

“But she is.” Felix interrupted. “She may be super happy and batshit crazy, but believe me. If you piss her off, she'll turn into your worst nightmare. The way she threw Dean onto the ground when he took her car keys in one attempt to keep her in Garden... Bro, it’s better not to fuck with her.”

“i'll trust you for now...” he sighed. “how will i recognize her in garden when we arrive?”

“It's easy.” The car jumped, ramming into the undead. “Whoops. Long light brown hair, usually black clothes, goggles and a bandana… Oh, and a big ass battleaxe on her back.”

“battleaxe? she's fights with a battleaxe?” he couldn't believe the man's words. “she'll get along with alphys…”

“Yup, and believe me, she fuckin' rocks.” Felix sighed. “Awesome, beautiful, and brave. You won't be able to miss her.”

On the third day of freedom, the gathering group had finally reached Garden. The cars crossed its barriers in the late afternoon and went straight towards the Queen's fortress. Within a few minutes of walking through the main corridors, Agnes finally pushed a large set of door, letting  the monsters into her “castle”.

“Welcome back home, Agnes. I've heard you brought some special survivors with you.”

A soft voice, almost as quiet as a whisper, echoed in the empty room. A lone female in a snowy white dress turned away from one of the windows and looked at them. Long white hair still had some blond tones on their curled tips. With her innocent azure eyes and childish face, the Queen looked more like a ceramic doll rather than ruler, yet her words were filled with strength and wisdom.

“I'm grateful to the goddess that you came back safely. I also know of Mike’s demise.” she sighed. “Seven caught your radio talk with Y/n. His sacrifice won't be forgotten.”

“If you don’t mind my interruption, Queen…” Toriel took a step closer. “We haven't heard about anyone named Y/n.”

“You must be the queen of monsters, Toriel Dreemur.” the goat monster only nodded. “I want to talk with you later about the current situation... But by saying Y/n, I'm also talking about Sugar. That's her birth name.”

“Is it true, that my brother is safe with... y/n?” Papyrus asked. He couldn’t understand why she preferred using the odd nickname over her... unique name.

“Your brother couldn't find a better guardian in the world.” the queen smiled gently. “Y/n will do anything she needs to in order to bring him safely back to Garden. Despite her... interesting personality... she is the perfect person.

“Sugar told us that she’d arrive in a few days.” Agnes addressed.

“Both of us know that she won't take that long.” she turned towards the window. “She will arrive today as well. When the night rules above the day and stars guide her steps. For now, I insist you all stay here. I'll take care of everything tomorrow. Of course, if queen Toriel will be ready to talk about it.

“Naturally.”Toriel quickly replied. “The faster we know our role in Garden, the better.”

“Then let's all sit comfortably. I feel that this will be a long talk.”

And that's why Papyrus was standing next to an open window with a cigarette between teeth, waiting for anything to happen. His eyes were focused on the darkening sky, where the stars were slowly appearing one after the other. A clear, peaceful view; Sans would love it. He blew out a cloud of smoke and that's when he heard quick steps and saw a human running toward the main room. He immediately teleported into room, not wanting to miss anything.

“Queen Elizabeth and... queen Toriel.” the messenger panted, stopping a few feet from the females. “I have an important message from Dean.”

“Sugar has returned to Garden.” Elizabeth quietly said and the human nodded. “I told you she would come back today. Thank you for this information. You may go; she will be here in a few minutes.”

Papyrus didn't want to wait "few minutes". He teleported into the main hall and started searching for his brother’s familiar magic trait. Because they are brothers, their SOULS could sense each other, which was extremely useful in this situation. He turned the corner and the first thing he saw was the familiar blue bandana.

“sans?!”

“PAPY!” the skeleton dashed towards his brother and threw himself into their arms, almost causing both of them to fall. “I missed you so much! Were you smoking again?! I c-can smell the smoke…”

“i missed you too, bro.” Papyrus pressed his skull onto the unfamiliar blue hoodie. It smelled like chocolate and blood.

“Ugh, I'm gonna throw up.” at the sound of the hateful voice, his eyelights glared at the clearly-annoyed Temmie wearing... was that a collar and a leash? “I'd rather look at te walking corpses.”

“Oh, don't be so grumpy, kitty-cat~ The family is together once again!”

At the other end of the leash stood a female human. Her light brown hair was messily surrounding her face, sapphire eyes shining with happiness. With her dark jacket, long black jeans and combat boots, the monster’s reaction could only be described as " _oh no she's hot_ ". He could see the steel handle from her weapon above her left shoulder.

“Papy, this is Sugar.” Sans' eyes turned into small stars. “She's the one who helped me get here.”

“Hello!?” She chirped and Papyrus  _immediately_  recognized her voice. “It's nice to finally meet this cinnamon roll’s brother.”

 

 **Sugar - > ACT -> CHECK **  
**Y/n / Sugar**  
**HP:**  11436  
**ATK** : 11  
**DEF:**  2  
**LV:**  5  
**EXP:**  0  
**SOUL traits:**  Determination (M)/Bravery (A)

“wish i could say the same.” his eyes darkened at her stats. He took a step back, earning a surprised stare from his brother.

“Papyrus, what…” Sans gasped. “Did you just CHECK her?! You know it's not polite to check someone without their permission!”

“Yeah,  _Papyrus_.” Sugar wrapped the end of Temmie’s leash onto a nearby lamp and sent him an annoyed glare. “You should know that that's not a gentlemanly move... especially when it’s towards a woman.”

“Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting” Temmie chuckled to herself. “I bet…”

“Shut up.” Sugar growled and, much to Papyrus' surprise, the monster closed his muzzle. “So... What have you read from my Soul that put your guard up?”

“that you're a dirty murderer.” Sugar's eyes glimmered with anger at these words. “how many lives have you taken to get you to 5 Levels Of Violence?”

“Papy, it's not…”

“Sansy, would you let your bro go and take a few steps back, please?” Sans quickly fulfilled her request, earning a gasp from his brother. “It seems like I need to teach him some manners.”

Papyrus didn't wait for her to attack. With a snap of his phalanges, his magic enveloped Sugar's SOUL, turning it blue, and changed its gravity. Her body flew upright towards the wall behind her with enough force to likely break a bone or two. He didn't expect her to bounce off of it and fly straight towards himself. With outstretched hands and a too-familiar wide smile, she knocked him down, landing on top of his chest and effectively pinning his arms above his head.”

“Now, you listen to me carefully because I don't like repeating myself.” she growled quietly, leaning closer. The smell of cotton candy and chocolate was intoxicating him. “I have only taken one life: the life of one of the biggest motherfuckers in this broken world. I killed to save Sans' life, and I know you would do the same to save him, so you’d be better off not treating me like I’m the biggest bitch here, or I'll give you _horrible time_ , as I promised you earlier.  _Do I ma_ _k_ _e myself clear?”_

“Y/n, please leave our guest alone.” the queen's voice echoed in the large hall. “Can you come here for a moment? I have a few important things that I must discuss with you.”

“Of course, Queenie!” Sugar stood up with a smile like nothing happened. “Let me get my kitty-cat and I'll be there in a flash~”

Papyrus didn't hear the quick exchange of words, nor did he notice when she left with Temmie. His thoughts were focused on her strong grip on his bones, how smooth her voice was even when she spoke threats or swears, and how her scent, the scent of cotton candy and sugar, made his head spin.

He met his sweetest dream.

And he fucked up again.

Good job, Paps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would guess the underground judge of SOULS will act like this...? 
> 
> Anyway, some quick info. I'm currently trying to paint the Queen and my version of Sugar ~~and kinda failing in this~~ as a reference. Will anyone be interested in this?  
>  ~~I'd like to see other's art too, it's my wish~~
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting~


	18. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar vs. the main squad. 
> 
> Meeting: start!

At the sight of Sugar holding Temmie on a leash and Sans walking next to her, the monsters' first impressions of Sugar were mixed.

Chara's red eyes widened at the sight of Temmie. She hid behind Asgore, not wanting to be seen by the little monster. Asgore's eyebrows raised, but a soft smile appeared on his face upon seeing that Sans was safe. Alphys's hand gravitated toward her axe, paying close attention to the new human’s movement. Undyne, on the other hand, looked awe-struck and, with a slight blush, mumbled " _anime is rea_ l" to herself. Toriel, just like Elizabeth, only nodded, smiling at the appearance of the monster beside the female.

“I'm ba~ack.” she sang happily. “The road here was killer, let me tell ya.”

“Welcome back, Y/n.” The queen spoke softly. “I’m delighted that you came back safe. I can tell that something changed within you.”

“During our trip there were some... complications.” Sugar's hand hovered over her chest. “Sadly, it was necessary, so I don’t regret it.”

“I understand.” she nodded. “Let me introduce our newest companion. This is Y/n, who’s more commonly known as Sugar. Y/n, this is Queen Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Chara.”

“Hi!” Sugar's eyes widened and she slowly walked toward Asgore, ignoring Alphys's murderous gaze. “You look so fluffy... Can I hug you?”

“Uhm, well... Of course, little one.” Sugar squealed in happiness and pressed onto his left arm after handing the leash to Sans. “You're definitely not the shy type.”

”Your fur is so soft…” she pressed her face further into the white fluff. “I'd skin you alive and use your fur to make myself a blanket…”

“What?!” Alphys looked like she was ready hack her into tiny pieces with her battle axe while Asgore’s face was a mix of both fear and confusion.

“You shouldn't pay much attention to what she says.” The queen laughed. “She may say something strange or unsettling, but she wouldn't hurt anyone. It's just her way of complimenting you.”

“I've never felt something as smooth and soft as this in my whole life.” Sugar snuggled her face into his arm. “I'd stab a bitch to have such gorgeous fur of my own.”

“Please refrain from using such crude language.” Asgore said, using his " _dad tone_ ". “Children shouldn't hear that type of language.”

“Kids?” Sugar's glanced behind the goat monster to see Chara. She smiled widely, dropping Asgore’s arm and kneeling in front of them. “Hi! You must be Chara. Sans told me about you and how you set the monsters free. You're a hero!”

“Thank... Thank you.” Chara slowly came out from behind the monster.”You smell like chocolate…”

“It’s because I love chocolate!” she patted her pockets and pulled out a half-eaten bar. In her other hand, like magic, a small praline appeared. Chara's eye widened at this. “See? C'mon, take it! I have way more than this~”

“Thank you, miss Sugar!” the kid replied with their mouth already full of chocolate and eyes glimmering with happiness.

“Hey, punk.” Alphys slowly approached, eyeing the human warily. “Mind telling us how the f... frick you made it here in almost the same amount of time as us?”

“Hmm? Oh, it's just because I know some shortcuts. Also…” she pulled out her axe and smiled. “This little sweetie helped us out~”

“Oh my god? Your axe is AWESOME!” she exploded, almost the pulling weapon out of Sugar’s hands. Only her strong grip and its weight prevented her from doing so. ‘Hey, it's so heavy... You have to be pretty strong to be able to freely swing this thing around.”

“You betcha I am.” she giggled. “I see that you also have an axe... Maybe we could go outside and hunt zombies together~”

“HELL YEAH! HEY, Undyne!” The dragon monster shouted at the scientist. “Look, I found myself a battle partner!”

“A-Are you a-a m-magical p-p-princess?” At this question, Sugar tilted her head in confusion. “I-I-I mean, you l-look like y-you came f-f-from a-anime where a c-cat p-princess was fighting for her kingdom, b-but she was banished by the evil king to the normal world, and she had to teach herself how to hide her ears and powers and…”

“Breath. You don't want to pass out~” she sang, putting away her axe. “I remember that anime. Someone else even told me that I looked similar to the protagonist, but I am only an average girl,  _nyaa_ ~” she meowed, causing a nosebleed from the fish monster.

“A-Anime is real.” she whispered, awestruck.

“Y/n, if you’re finished…” The queen's voice ended all their conversations. “With queen Toriel’s guidance, we’ve decided where all the monsters will reside, but I'd like to hear your opinion. Should they live closer to the fortress or in an industrial district?”

“Suburban district.” she spoke immediately, facing them. “The humans there are more tolerant toward each other than those who live under Dean's iron hand. I know that, with Seven's help, acts of aggression don't happen often, but still... Besides, I'll be here, so if a monster needs help, I'll take care of the problem~”

“I'd rather not hear about another act of violence from you.” Elizabeth was serious. “Especially not after the last one…”

“He tried to rape and kill some girl.” Sugar growled. “Honestly, breaking his forearm, dislocated his other arm, and a light concussion was nothing compared to what he deserved.”

“who would’ve guessed that you'd be the defender of justice” Papyrus finally decided to rejoin the group. “i bet that with your  _sweet_  attitude they didn't stand a chance.”

 

“I am known for being  _too sweet to handle,_  Papyrus.” She smirked, and the skeleton started to sweat. Meanwhile, a few quiet groans could be heard in the background. “So when will you all be moving in? Will they be living close to me?”

“Not yet, Y/n.” The queen stopped her excited rambling. “We still need to find suitable places for everyone without causing havoc. For now, I'm inviting you all to stay here for one night as my guests. Tomorrow, with Ethan's help, we can think about what homes you’ll be relocated to.”

“I can take two of you to my house!” Sugar perked. “My apartment is big enough! And it'll be like a test trial to see other's reaction~”

“I don't think that’s such a good-“

“Queenie, it'd be a great idea. Knowing you, I am under Garden's arrest for, like, a week for running away?” Elizabeth just sighed.

“I'm still trying to understand how you managed to pass Dean.” she shrugged at these words.

“Mmmmagic.” she giggled. “I'll take care of whoever comes with me. All my neighbors know me. And if anyone else tries to cause trouble…” her smile widened, causing an uneasy feeling to spread throughout the group. “ _I’d like to see_ _them_ _even_ _try to hurt them~_ ”

“In that case...” Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “You have my approval.”

“Yesss~” Sugar jumped for joy. “Come, Sansy. I'll show you the real beauty of Garden!” She was stopped abruptly by Papyrus who was blocking her path and looked at him with scrunched eyes. “Okay, you can come  too, I wouldn't separate this family again~”

“No no no no no! “ Temmie sunk her small claws into the space between two tiles. “I will not go with this pile of bones and that crazy idiot. There's no force in this world that will make me do it!”

“unfortunately, i have to agreed with the furball.” Papyrus murmured, sending the cat monster a deadly glare. “if we stayed in one room, well... the room would not survive for long.”

“That's a shame. I was starting to really like you, kitty-cat.” Sugar walked to Chara and kneeled in front of her. “I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you'll take good care of her. May I ask you to keep kitty-cat with you?”

“O... Okay…” The kid took the leash little, looking more than a little unsure. “But... What if she causes trouble? Won’t the Queen be mad at her?”

“Sweetheart, if you're determined enough to free a whole monster race, then one soulless monster is nothing~ But, if kitty-cat causes any trouble…” she looked at monster in question, who curled a bit, trying to avoid her gaze. “...just tell me, and I'll take care of it. Okay?”

“Okay, miss Sugar.” Chara smiled widely and Sugar tapped on Temmie's muzzle to gain her attention.

“ ** _You will behave, Temmie._** ” The monster quickly nodded, unable to tear her gaze away from her creepy smile. Sugar nodded and jumped up before walking toward the skeleton brothers. “We're off! If anyone wants anything, tell them that I'm not home~”

And then, as if nothing happened a few seconds ago, Sugar left the room with Sans walking by her left side and Papyrus following behind, making sure to keep a safe distance. The remaining monsters turned their heads toward Elizabeth with the same question in their gaze, yet she only shook her head.

“It's just Sugar.” she laughed quietly. “You will get used to her eventually.”

* * *

“Once again sorry that you had to sit on all that stuff, but I only have one seat.” Sugar pointed, closing her car door. 

The three of them were actually standing in an underground parking lot that was under one of the highest apartments in Garden. There were only a few cars scattered throughout the area,  which gave Papyrus the chills; it was too quiet.

“wasn't a problem.” he murmured. “actually, it was kinda soft.”

“It's because you sat on blood baits, you donut.” she said before turning back around, missing the moment the skeleton looked at Sans with mixture of uncertainty and disgust. “I know how soft they can be, too. Good thing those bags are sturdy~”

“you literally have bags of blood in your car? “ he nodded, heading toward elevator.

“Well, yeah. How d'you think I'd clean out those shopping centers and similar places that are usually full of zombies?” with a press of button a elevators doors opened and they went inside. “Ammo is precious and swinging my sweet axe usually tires me out sooner or later~”

“Which floor?” Sans eyed the rows of numbered buttons.

“Twenty third. Knock yourself out.” The elevator started to move. “Anyway, I doubt there will be anyon over at this hour. All we have to do is survive this ride then we can finally rest.”

“wait a sec.” Papyrus' eyesockets scrunched. “you told the queen that our temporary move in was meant to check out everyone’s reactions to monsters.”

“And we will, but not now.” there was a soft ' _ding_ ' and the doors slid open to reveal a stretch of a hallway with doors on either side of it. “Both of you need a tiny bit of relax. Sunrise tomorrow, I'll show you the most important places.” she slowed a bit before stopping in front of one of the doors. “Actually, I have to visit the hospital for a check-up.”

“check-up?” she pulled out a golden key with a swan; the same Sans saw in her safe place. “for what?”

“Health check, blood donation... You know, the same thing as always.” she opened her door and dramatically gestured to the room. “This, my friends, is my home~”

The first word that came to the skeletons' minds was fluff. A comfortable-looking couch that seemed big enough for four humans was covered with a fluffy blanket with a few pillows scattered on it. Soft carpets covered the brown, wooden floor. A few plushies were sitting or standing on shelves. Beside it, Papyrus noticed a console and a large  bookcase filled with cases for various movies, games, and the like. Even in the stale air, he could smell the faint scent of chocolate.

“So, here is the guest room…” Sugar pointed at the closest door. “...there's my room and the last one is the bathroom. For one night, I can give up my bed to one of you. I'll prepare your night clothes rrright now~”

“Would you mind if I stayed with Papy tonight?” Sans asked, immediately flashing Sugar some puppy eyes. “After everything…”

“Do whatever ya want, Sansy. I'm not gonna separate you from your brother.” she giggled, heading toward her bedroom. At the sight of the gigantic bed filled with plushies and pillows, they once again froze. Meanwhile, Sugar rifled through her clothes, pulling out a few garments. “It's good that we're almost the same height, Papyrus. My shirts won't be too small for ya~”

“um, thanks.” he took the small bundle of clothes. It had her scent and, for some reason, it soothed him. “will you…”

“Nah, go ahead.” she waved. “I need to go back to my car for some important stuff. Just lock the doors behind me; it'll make me feel better knowing no one can just walk in. Make yourself at home thought. I'll be back soon~”

Sugar winked and stormed out from apartment, leaving the brothers alone in the now-silent room. Papyrus' magic turned the lock on the front door and almost immediately felt safer too. Within a few minutes, the monsters prepared for sleep. He was now looking at Sans, who make himself comfortable by wrapping himself in the fluffiest blanket he could find and laying in Sugar's bed. He looked very tired but he obviously fighting to stay awake.

“When will Sugar be back?” he murmured, trying to muffle a wide yawn.

“soon, sans. you don't have to worry about it.” Papyrus laid down next to his brother and grabbed one of the plush; a worn-out lioness stared back at him with blue eyes. “d'you want me to tell you a bedtime story?”

“I don't... need it today.” The smaller skeleton pressed into his arm. “Being with you is enough, brother.”

His eyesockets closed and, with deep sigh, he fell asleep. Papyrus, touched once again by his brother's words, smiled softly. Fragile Sans, the only person that kept him alive, was finally safe. With a sense of calm enveloping his SOUL, he stretched and let himself sink into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm three chapters ahead and I had r post another one to keep balance... 
> 
> When I started to write Papyrus I realised, that I can make any good pun help About the anime mentioned by Undyne - I have no idea if this anime is real or not (I just came back to anime because some sneaky wolfy's comment caught my attention). It could be real or maybe something similar to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie franchise. I'd like to know if it's real ^_^ You have some ideas? Comments? Then write them, I'll answer =^•^=


	19. Sugar and spice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and everything nice...

The sun's warm rays were timidly peeking inside room, slowly filling it with light. Papyrus murmured something under his breath and covered his eyesockets to block the annoying rays so he could catch a few more minutes of sleep before Sans would called him again for their patrol and...

With scrunched bonebrows he sat up, eyeing his surroundings. Within a few minutes, his mind finally caught up with their situation: that no RESET happened, they were all free, and Sans was finally safe. Speaking of, his brother was still sleeping beside him, wrapped in a blanket and holding the lioness plush near his chest. With a small smile, he pat his brother’s skull, earning a few cute, distressed noises, and that's when another voice broke through the tranquil atmosphere.

 _It's never satisfied_  
_It's pulling strings of life tonight_  
_So many tears it's cried_  
_I wonder what it's thinking..._

Someone was singing, and they weren't far from the room he was in. Curious, he stood up and as silently as he could and tiptoed toward the bedroom doors, cracking them open to let more sound in. The soft music was amplified and the voice sounded clearer than before.

 _It's painted faces is all I see_    
_They're always haunting me_    
_It's pulling strings of life tonight_    
_It sleeps..._    
_Please buy us time_    
_Oh, please rewind_    
_A tainted rhyme_

Sugar was standing in the kitchen, her back turned toward the doors. A soft melody was coming from the phone that was placed on the counter, filling the whole room with its soft tunes. She was singing loudly, and every word that left her lips was comprehensive.

 _A story ever vile_  
_Such wicked thoughts behind a smile_  
_They wander all the while_  
_I wonder what they're thinking..._

He could hear her even better from where he was currently standing. To him, she was singing like an angel despite the small errors she made here and there. Her voice was soft, drawing different emotions out with each verse, but behind every word she sang there was sadness.

 _It's painted faces is all I see_  
_They're always haunting me_  
_It's pulling strings of life tonight_  
_It sleeps..._  
_Please buy us time_  
_Oh, please rewind_  
_A tainted rhyme..._

“I know you're standing in the door frame, Papyrus.” she suddenly spoke, nearly giving him a heart attack. “Come in. Breakfast will be ready soon~”

“how’d you know i'm here?” he asked, entering the kitchen.

“Papyrus, if you spend as much time as I do surrounded by the undead, you'd teach yourself how to do the same thing.” she giggled, turning off the music. “What would you like to drink? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?”

“d'you have honey?” at his words, Sugar paused.

“I think I have...?” she opened one cupboard, before immediately closing it. “Not here... I'm not into honey, but I'm pretty sure I have... AHA!” she held up the medium-sized bottle of honey with a triumphant look.

“A sweet victory.” Papyrus chuckled, grabbing the bottle from her and taking a long sip. “exactly what i needed.”

“I guess next time I head out, I’ll search for honey.” Sugar sat on the other side of the table with a steaming mug of tea. He noticed the faint sight of black circles under her eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“when did you came back?” The skeleton asked, placing bottle down on the table. “you said it'd only take you a few minutes.”

“I thought that too, but I met Jared in the parking, and he said he needed my help.” she shrugged. “Apparently, two drunk men didn't want to leave the library and he was afraid they'd hurt him or Valerie or destroy his books. He needed a helping hand~”

“and because he's a guardian, you had to go.” at his words, she shook her head.

“He's one of my friends, I couldn't leave him alone with such a serious problem.” Sugar's hands wrapped around the mug. “I probably made you and Sansy worried, didn’t I?”

“mostly sans. he seems really attached to you, ya know?”

“That's not good.” at this, Papyrus tilted his head, urging her to continue her statement. “Sooner or later, I'll leave Garden again. I don't want him to be worried whenever I’m not here. Or at least I think-“

“you never had this issue before? I thought a lot of survivors liked you.” he pointed out. “you're literally a walking ball of sunshine, not to mention the reason they’re still alive.”

“Sans was the first one.” She said with a soft smile, and Papyrus' SOUL hummed with happiness. “He’s the first one who considered me as a friend no matter what happened during our journey here. I wish you-“ she stood up suddenly. “I need sugar. These blood donations are going to kill me someday, I swear to Guardians.”

“wait, didn’t you say you were in the hospital today?” he observed as Sugar pulled out a bottle of caramel and squeezed its content straight into her mouth. “wow... it looks we can ketchup on some things, i see.”

“Oh my goddess.” she almost choked with laughter. A few gulps of caramel, and she was already looking way better. “It's too early for killing me with puns, Paps.”

”nah, there's always time for some _punderful_ comedy.” Papyrus was pleased with himself. She called him by nickname, and her laugh was worth this small pun. “ _sansational_ even, if i say so myself.”

“BROTHER, NOT AGAIN WITH THE PUNS!” Sans was wide awake, anger flaring in eye sockets as he looked at the taller skeleton. “YOU WILL CORRUPT MY BEST FRIEND!”

“Hi, Sansy!” Sugar waved at him, still holding the caramel bottle in her hand. “Did you sleep well? I made waffles for breakfast~”

“SUGAR, YOU CAME BACK.” Sans quickly covered his permasmile. “I'm sorry. I forgot... Inside voice…”

“Nah, you don't have to use it here.” She sat on the counter. “Each room in my apartment has a  thick layer of styrofoam built into the walls to conserve heat and muffle louder sounds. That's why I can turn the music on all the way up!”

“Really?” Sans said as he stood beside Papyrus. “it sounds so  _handy_  in times like these…” he raised his honey bottle.

“PAPYRUS, STOP.”

“Heh. I’ve heard puns worse than this.” she giggled anyway. “You don't have to worry about ‘corrupting’ me with puns. I’m no good at coming up with them, but sometimes I make them unintentionally. I have no control over it.”

“it sounds like you’re trying to challenge me.” The first few waffles landed on a plate in front of Sans. “uh, d'you know…”

“About his sugar rush? Yup~” she quickly placed fresh fruits on the table following that statement. “That's why I decreased the amount of sugar in the recipe. You want anything else besides honey, Paps?”

“nah. i think i'm good.” he watched as Sugar pulled maple syrup and chocolate chips out of the fridge and drowned her own waffles in a mixture of maple syrup and caramel. “your sweet tooth is worse than mine.”

“Well duh. Where’d you think the nickname Sugar came from?”she fiercely bit into her meal. “I’d still argue that your pancakes are the best in the world, Sansy.” “Your waffles are amazing too, Sugar!” Sans' eyes turned into small stars.

“Thanks, sugar skull.” A quiet laugh echoed in the room. “Ya know, Queenie's probably wondering what happened to us. We should visit her and the rest in her fortress after breakfast. Sansy, I brought back your battle suit, so you can change into it.”

“Thank you!” both of them laughed at the sight of his blueberry-stained smile. “Will we take your car once again?”

“Nah, it's too nice outside to drive.” she looked out the window at the clear sky outside. “I haven't seen this kind of weather here for a long time... It would be great to finally walk without worrying about zombies~”

“so... when are we leaving?”

“Finish your meals and go change.” she placed her plate in the sink and dashed toward her bedroom. She had to yell out her next words. “I'd like to avoid bigger crowds since they'll slow us down, but it's kiiinda impossible at this hour, so as long as you guys stay close to me, we'll be fine~”

“I'll be able to make some new human friends!” Sans jumped onto the ground as he followed Sugar to the bedroom. Sugar appeared in the doorway a second earlier. “But... Will they like us?”

“bro's right. won't there be problem with monsters walking freely through the city?” at this questions, she smiled widely.

‘People around will welcome y'all with open arms.” she giggled. “They have their own reasons after all. Let’s just go, and you'll see~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm single and I don't give a single fuck to Valentine's Day, I prefer to spend this day normal. So I got myself nice glass of hot chocolate and posted a new chapter :3
> 
> I've managed to also finish a pic presenting Sugar and Elizabeth [and it could be seen here](http://kittythelioness.tumblr.com/post/157233232221/so-i-know-im-not-so-active-here-but-this-is-the)>  
> I want only to add this is _my version_ of Sugar and y'all are more than welcome to paint your version. I'm open to see her appearance made by you!
> 
> I'm also making something including Sugar, Sans and Papyrus And i can only tell... 
> 
> _whoever will stand in front of them will have a **horrible time**_.


	20. The Souls of Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see tiny bit of Garden with Sugar, shall we?

It took them a few minutes before the three of them left the apartment. Sugar, still carrying her axe on her back, closed the door with a key with carved swan before tucking it in one of the pockets in her black jacket. With a wide smile, she started to walk toward the elevator, but she quickly paused in front of one of the doors.

“Both of you are curious about how humans would react to monsters, aren't you?” she spoke suddenly. “This is small introduction to what is most likely to happen outside~” 

Before Papyrus could react, she knocked on a wooden door. After a moment of silence, a human female practically yanked the door wide open. With her literal mane of dark blonde hair, which clashed with her green eyes, she looked like she just woke up. Despite this, there was a wide smile on her face.

“My Sugar, long time no see!”- she jumped at Sugar. “We can finally dance with undead once again~”

“I'm happy to see you in good health, Jozlyn.” she laughed, catching her and spinning around. “How are your wounds?”

“My bullet wound is still healing, but the rest are healing fine. Once again, thanks for saving my skin.”

“The living need to stick together, right?” she giggled. “Oh, allow me to introduce my temporary housemates. Sans, Papyrus, this is Jozlyn, my rare companion. She helps me with clearing the surrounding fields from zombies. Jozlyn, this is the Magnificent Sans and his brother Papyrus.”

“Sup.”

“Hello, miss Jozlyn! I hope we can be friends!”

“You're joking, right?” Jozlyn spoke flatly, eyes wide. “It's not possible…”

“Yes it is~”

“Oh, my sweet kitten paws, it's true.” she whispered and dashed inside her apartment. “Alain, move your thin ass and come over here! YES, it IS important, ya big goofus! C'mon!”

“All right, I'm coming. Jeez, woman, you know the best moments to interrupt me, don't you?” A hissing male voice rang across the room.

“It's not my fault that you cut your hand now~” Jozlyn appeared in the door frame once again, this time with a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies. “Please, treat yourselves. Freshly made, still warm.”

“How did we deserve such a _warm_ welcome from you?” Despite the quiet growl from Sans, both females giggled almost similarly.

“In times like these, while the dead rise from their graves, mythical beings such as you two are seen as a miracle.” The tall man stood behind Jozlyn. He looked starved in Papyrus' eyes, but his behavior nor his violet eyes showed any indication of the fact. “Alain's my name. Nice to see you again, you ditzy dancer.”

“Guessing by your freshly bandaged hand…” she eyed the now-soaking bandage made from a piece of cloth. “... you are working on something new, aren't you?”

“Dean asked me to improve the quality of the blades responsible for cutting livestocks' corpses in half.” he hissed. “You gonna visit him or any of the other guardians?”

“Bah, we're heading to Queenie and other monsters.” the brothers noticed how the humans' eyes sparkled. “They probably know where the other monsters will be living by now.”

“Oh, maybe someone will finally take the apartment between us?” Jozlyn sounded excited. “I'd love to see a new face around here, especially if they’re such important guests~”

“Then we shouldn't keep you a minute longer.” Alain slowly started to back up into the apartment. “I'm goin' back to the blades. Is there any meat in this house?!”

“You better be thankful to Dean for giving you this job, or you wouldn't have so much!” Jozlyn yelled inside the apartment before turning towards her friends. “But he's right, we shouldn't keep the Queen waiting for such important guests.”

“Take care of his wounds.” Sugar smiled with a cookie between her teeth. “And I'll be awaiting our next dance with the undead~”

“Just wait ‘til they come closer and my wounds heal.” A sudden crash interrupted her. “Shit, I have to go. Alain, what are you doing?!”

Jozlyn sent them an apologetic smile before she closed the door with a loud bang. Sugar turned toward the monsters with a wide smile, ignoring the muffled argument coming from the apartment.

“Now, do you get what I meant by saying they had their reasons?”  she asked with a small wave, giving them a signal to move ahead. “Most humans in Garden believe in magic and monsters. Some of them have heard about it because of their family’s tales and even blood connections with powerful mages. Others just lived near Ebbot. The larger majority are likely to treat y'all with respect and kindness.”

“ya mean all humans believe ‘monsters are our friends now’?” The three of them used the elevator once again.

“I said most humans, not all.” she sighed, visibly a little more serious. “There are a few of them that could and probably will cause problems, like in every city. That's why I want you and every other monster to watch out, even if you guys are surrounded by kind people. If anyone causes any trouble, just come straight to me~”

“Nonsense, Sugar!” The elevator finally stopped at the ground floor and Sans dashed out of the tight space. “The Magnificent Sans' power of friendship will turn everyone into my friend! No one can avoid it!”

“Then let's test your theory!” she yelled and ran outside, pulling Papyrus by his hoodie sleeve. 

The harsh sun was so harsh on Papyrus’ eye sockets that he had to shield them with his arm for a moment. When his eyesockets finally adjusted, he could see that they were standing in front of a building surrounded by others like it and flowers. The blue sky had only few small, fluffy clouds, allowing the warm sun's rays to suffuse the ground with its warmth.

“Mommy, mommy look!” A sudden yell gained his attention. It was a small boy tugging on his mother's skirt, his brown eyes widened in awe. “Mommy, a skeleton. It’s just like in your tales!”

“Skeletons?”

“Could they be...?”

“Are they real monsters?”

Within a few seconds, a small crowd surrounded the three of them, whispers and questions wandering from one to another. Papyrus was on edge, ready to grab and toss every SOUL of anyone who would dare to attack his brother or him. When he looked over at Sugar's relaxed, but vigilant stare, however, he calmed down a bit.

“Hello, humans! I am the Magnificent Sans! I hope we can be friends!” Sans spoke first, his eyelights turning into small stars. The reaction was almost immediate. 

“ _Ohmygosh he's so cute!_ ” A female in the crowd squeaked, their hands on their cheeks. “May I hug you?”

“Man, can I have a photo with ya?”

“What about an autograph? C'mon, mate…”

“One quick hug…”

“Ladies and gentlemen.” Sugar's voice boomed above all the noise. She quickly caught Sans and put hun onto her shoulders before anyone touched him. “I understand your excitement, but for fuck's sake, show a little respect and  _behave_. Queenie wouldn't be happy to hear some of you assholes unintentionally hurt them.”

“And who the fuck are you to tell us how we should act, huh?” one male asked, despite the few humans shaking their heads at him to shut his mouth.

“Their guardian, one of the immune, and the queen's friend.: she growled. “From this day on, monsters will live with us, and you all better not cause any trouble for them.”

“Yeah?” The male was stubborn, he came closer. “What will you do about it?”

Sugar's smile widened, turning sickly sweet toward the human, and, suddenly, she punched him in his face. The man screamed, almost falling flat on his butt. He now held his broken and badly-bleeding nose.

"This is only a mere demonstration of what will happen if you will hurt them~” she giggled. “Better get that injury treated right away. The hospital is around the corner~”

“You sick bitch…” he tried to punch her back, but two other men from the crowd managed to hold him in one place.

“Bro, don't even try. She pummeled you with one punch…”

“Don't try to bite off more than you can chew.” her hand wandered toward her axe, but stopped. “Nonetheless, let’s move. Queenie doesn't like to wait for her guests~”

The crowd split in two, forming a wide path for the three of them. With one last wide smile, Sugar started to walk with the small skeleton on her shoulders, Papyrus trotting besides them. To try and ignore others’ reactions, she pointed at some interesting places, explaining and guiding them through district.

“Even if this is named the ‘suburban district’, there are a few places were apartments and shops mix with each other.” she spoke. “Of course, Queenie ascertains that hospitals and first aid stations are everywhere in case of serious injuries or sudden infections.”

“then what will they do?” Papyrus asked. “you can't heal the infected, right?”

“Not yet, the scientists are still working on it. And do you think in times like these, doctors are only going to heal?” she smiled at this words and she pointed at the park entrance. “Oh, and here's the place where I like to train when I'm grounded. Once, I tried to go through it from one entrance to another on the other side of it by jumping from tree to tree... It did not go well.”

“Maybe Alphys can train me here too?” Sans patted her hair to get her attention. “Maybe you can join us?”

“That's a great idea!” she skipped. “I'm really curious about monster fights and how your magic works. I already saw blue magic, so I'm ready to see another type!”

“You still haven't seen the full power of a blue attack.” Papyrus chuckled, catching her attention. “nah, i won't explain. you will experience it on your own.”

“So it's something better than changing Soul gravity? Awesome!” The crowd in front of them started to grow. “Shit, there’s way more people than I thought there would be. Say, are you good at running, Paps?”

“not really…”

“Because we need to dash through them to get to Queen.” Sugar slowed down, preparing. Her hands wandered near Sans' boots. “Or else we will be trapped in an avalanche of endless questions, and we simply don't have time for this.”

“i don't have to run.” she looked at him, surprised. “i know a shortcut.”

“You’ve haven’t even been here for a day, and you know shortcuts? Nice.” she smiled. “Then okie dokie! We will see each other on the other side!”

Sugar's hands wrapped around Sans' boots and, before any of them could react, she dashed toward the crowd. Hearing her strange noises and a sudden scream from the smaller skeleton, the humans immediately moved out of their way, forming a clear path. At this, Papyrus only smiled and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a blink of the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it's time for "what fandom I put here" guessing game =^•^= 
> 
> And I'm starting to wonder how much chapter this work will have. Goddess, I have _so much_ ideas~ 
> 
> Anyway, leave comments and your opinions/ideas, I'm open for every one (and don't worry about previous ones, I'm trying to put them in asap :3)


	21. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second visit the queens could bring so much _fun~_

\- i told you i know shortcut.

\- Teleportation is not a "shortcut", Paps! It's just cheap excuse for cheating!

\- i wouldn't say it's cheating, it's resources management.

Sugar huffed irritated, yet small chuckle managed to escape her lips. Even with additional weight on her shoulders and distance she wasn't looking tired or without breath. Sans had his skull placed on top of her head, visibly shaken and little ill. This view reminded Papyrus similar situation between him and his brother in the underground and he chuckled silently.

\- Ya okay Sansy? - Sugar tapped smaller monster's foot. - Sorry about this, but we needed to go fast through them~

\- I'm... I'm okay...? - she placed Sans onto ground and he almost fell down. - But... maybe warn the Magnificent Sans next time...?

\- Yeah, I kinda rushed with this, didn't I? - she smiled apologetically, three of them finally entering the building. - But look how early are we here~ Wasn't it worth it?

\- especially seeing you _shaken like a leaf,_ bro. - Papyrus pulled one leaf out of his pocket, earning quiet growl. - i'd even say...

\- OH MY STARS I SWEAR IF I HEARD ONE MORE PUN FROM YOU I WILL HIT YOU!

\- sorry bro, but i can't _beleaf_ in your promise. - Sugar had to keep Sans in place at this sentence.

\- It's not worth it, Sansy. - she choke out between wheezes. - Karma sooner or later will bate his boney ass for this~

\- then...

\- Papyrus dear, you already make a _stretch_ with your situation. Don't make it worse~ - she stopped behind of three man. - I don't know about this? What's happening here?

\- Sucre? Is thus her? - middle one turned around with smile. Through his darkened by sun face come long scar. - My lovely Sucre, welcome back in Garden. We hadn't had an occasion to met last night.

\- I'm really guessing why? Oh rights, because I've been busy~ - she smiled, but both monster could see it wasn't her usual smile. - Why you and your voluntary guards doing here? I thought Queenie don't need so many of you.

\- It's true, but when we heard, that also queen of monster is here as well, all my boys decided to came back and patrol all these corridors. - few more humans appeared in the ends of connected corridors. - In their moment queens are talking with Ethan and Pablo about locating each monsters.

\- Sweet. So let's go, she's probably waiting for us and...

\- My sweet Sugar, stop for a moment. - he placed hand on her left arm when she tried to pass next to him and she froze in place. - All of them are very busy and if you interrupt them...

\- **_Take. Your. Filthy. Hand. Out. Of. My. Arm. Andy._ ** \- with each growled word Sugar's head twisted in man's direction. Seeing her smile Papyrus now know what Felix meant about "worst nightmare". - _**Right. Now.**_

\- I cannot let you interrupt the Queen, even you're her most precious immune. - Andy apparently was deaf or blind at the signs right in front of him. Humans in other corridors apparently knew what was happening, cause at this moment only their heads were visible. - Max, Zach, lend me a hand and...

- _I said..._

Faster than Andy could react Sugar caught his wrist and twisted, until sickening crack echoed in corridor. At the sound of male scream farther standing guards hide a little further. Before he managed to move away, she punched him into neck with splayed hand, effectively silencing him. With additional kick between legs she allowed him to finally met the floor.

\- _**Do not...**_

Max moved towards female as a first, trying to catch her off guard. Sugar swiftly dodged the hit, not even taking step back, and punched him once in torso. When guard kneeled from pain her knee connected with his chin, sending him sprawled on floor, just beside Andy. Papyrus got a glimpse of her blank face and shuddered a little. Eyes, devoured of any light and previously seen happiness, were cold.

\- **_Touch me._**

Sugar didn't even waited for Zach's move. With one powerful right uppercut she sent him on top of small pile of bodies, groaning and yelling in pain. She was standing above them with blank countenance, sapphire eyes keeping inside something dark and dangerous. She lightly touched Andy's uninjured arm with her boot.

\- You will never learn, won't you? - she spoke, words carrying quiet growl. - Don't be such a baby, I only fractured your bones. Get your ass up from the floor and get yourself patched up. And you two better take day off. Goddess, and you're calling yourselves a guards?

\- It's not fair... - Andy wailed, standing up with problems. - You caught me off guard and I...

\- Catching you off guard outside would cost you your miserable life. - this time she lightly kicked Max, earning a groan. - C'mon, on your feet. Get out of my sign. I don't want see any of you around me, especially you, Andy. Clear?

\- One day you won't use me as your personal punching bag, Sucre.

\- Then do not piss me off and do your fucking "job" good. Now get lost. - Sugar's cold eyes were locked at three of them until guards disappeared from her line of sight. Then, just like someone would flip a switch, she was once again the usual self. - Now where are we stopped... Right, Queenie! Let's go~

\- y/n... sugar, why did you do that to them? - Papyrus managed to say. He was shocked how sudden and violent her change was. One look at Sans told him, that his brother was as just shocked as him. - he just wanted you to wait..

\- Andy thinks, that being one of the Queen's "guard" automatically allows him to get touchy toward every woman. - she replied slightly pissed. - He actually tried to hit on me, buuut... I always show him what I'm thinking about this kind of attitude~

\- But what about other two? They wanted only to stop you. - Sans pointed. 

\- ... Instinct reaction? - she shrugged. - I learned myself, that when something just want to run at me, I have to defend myself. Zach was just standing in my way and he just... go with them. I bet they'll avoid me until I'll leave Garden. Nonetheless, we're here~

Sugar twirled once and with one kick she opened doors leading to boardroom. At the loud bang three persons surrounding the big table jumped in their places. Toriel caught the material on her chest, but seeing the newcomers visibly calmed. Man next to her burst in laughter, booming voice echoed between walls. His figure brothers could describe only as a mountain. Slightly taller than Dean, with plump torso and big hands looked like the biggest human ever. Green eyes on his round as a moon face, shined from behind dark brown, short hair. Another male just scrunched his brown, almost looking like golden, eyes, brushing his grey hair. Unlike first one he was lanky, yet athletic. Only Elizabeth was unaffected by her entrance.

\- Welcome, my dear Y/n. - she spoke quietly. - Did people reacted at our guests as I thought?

\- They became a celebrities in the same time humans spotted them. - she smiled. - I heard you're in the middle of planning... Hi Ethan!

\- My sweetheart! - Ethan stood up and, despite his enormous posture, with lightning speed dashed towards Sugar and caught her in her arms. - Both Dean and Jared told me you came back, but I couldn't catch you. I was hoping you'll taste my another pie...

\- Ethan, you're crushing meee… - Sugar patted his back in attempt to get free. - Have mercy on me!

\- My apologies sugar cube. - she breathed deeply when he put her into ground. - I'm delighted, that my favorite desserts tester is with us. It was a long three weeks, you know?

\- By your hug power I can tell. - she caught her sides. - Heya Pablo. Still keeping an eye on the outskirts?

\- Thus is my home, my "district" if you want to call it. - he spoke, voice deep and purring. - Since I am the only one who willingly accept the fate, then yes. I'm still keeping an eye around. It's seems I'll soon need your helping hand in cleaning the landscapes again, undead are still coming closer.

\- Just let the Jozlyn heal her wounds and call rest of squad. - she laughed, coming closer. - Did you four found the best places for monsters?

\- The work is almost done. All we need is an opinion from you, Papyrus and Sans. - at the Queen's words Papyrus froze in place for a second before moving closer.

\- an opinion about the place, am i right? - she nodded, showing him full map of city and outskirts. From this point of view Garden looks like big web. - so we can choose?

\- Every monster had an opportunity to choose. - Elizabeth chuckled quietly, pointing at colorful small notes with names. - Even the newcomers. For example, Asgore with Chara and Temmie decided at apartment near park, three roads away from Sugar. Undyne, because of her knowledge, decided to live near Lighthouse, since our scientist make her working area in the basements.

\- Lighthouse?

\- Ya, it's the Queenie's name for fortress. - Sugar was sitting on Ethan's shoulders. - Also, is kitty-cat so close to me? I guess I'll visit them once. I like this kiddo too.

\- Please, wait at least few hours, they're still adjusting. - Queen shook her head. - Where did I... Ah, yes. Alphys decided to live with Undyne. Both Grillby and Muffet wanted to take the abandoned shops in shopping district, saying something about "going back to business". All we have to know is your decision.

\- okay. then from what we could choose? - Toriel pulled out small note with brothers' names.

\- There's three available apartments for you. One is located between two districts... - Ethan pointed at the place. - One is just beside Lighthouse... ah, and the last one is here, just besides Sugar's. Somehow no one wants this one.

\- We'll take it! - Sans almost yelled, surprising everyone including Sugar. - How no one would like so nice and helpful human as her? Am I right Papy?

\- whatever you want bro. - Papyrus tried to look nonchalant, but small smile betrayed him. Sugar immediately landed onto ground and hug both skeletons.

\- I'll finally have new neighbors~ - she laughed, spinning. - And Jozlyn will be ecstatic knowing that too!

\- But be careful, my dear Sugar. You don't want to accidentally dust them, do you? - at Queen's words she stopped and twisted her head.

\- Dusted? You mean... Oh... - she carefully placed them down. - Yeah... Sorry, I was itty bitty too excited. Are you okay?

\- The Magnificent Sans won't be defeated by any hug! - Sans immediately wrapped arms around Sugar's torso and hug her so hard, that something cracked. After releasing her she had to caught Papyrus' arm to stay still. - When we can move on?

\- Even now. - Ethan pulled out bunch of keys and took silver one with short white ribbon. - Here's the key to your apartment. Try not to lost it.

\- I told... Are you okay, Y/n? - Elizabeth looked at female worried. - This sound...

\- I'm okie dokie now. I tried to crack this for too long though. - she stretched. - What did you tell to who?

\- I told every monster your address, so if they had any request or problem, they'll come straight to you. - Queen spoke. - I believe... No, I know you'll protect them better than anyone else.

\- About request, you know I'm taking only these one when I'm leaving the Garden, and only limited ones. - Sugar signed. - I won't help with anything, that other groups would do. About protection... - she straightened, eyes glimmering with determination. - I'll lend my strength and my axe to provide safety to everyone who need it, no matter if they're human or monster. Even it'd cost me spilling blood.

\- No less no more from you I'd hear, dear Sucre. - Pablo answered instead of Queen. - Then I think it's everything we wanted from you. Won't you agree, queen Toriel?

\- Of course. - goat monster smiled. - Go and feel yourselves at home, my children. It's time to begin our lives on the surface.

\- Since day just started, let's see your home and then do something! - Sugar grabbed Sans and put him onto her shoulders. She left room with Papyrus next to her, yet voice as still audible. - Maybe we'll visit rest of your friends and see...

\- Just freaking pin me up and call me your kitten, sweetheart. - Elizabeth murmured quietly, causing Toriel to look at her surprised.

\- What was that?

\- What?

\- Did you tell... something?

\- I don't think so?

\- But I heard... Okay, nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who would guess they'll pick the closest place to Sugar? 
> 
> I bet everyone ^_^ 
> 
> An hey, finally the Queen's guardian of suburban district and outskirts are introduced. That's the full group here~ 
> 
> Also, this fic brought some wave of inspiration to me and I managed to made small gif if Sugar. I'll post it around late evening (of course if I made it), so check it later for some edit~ 
> 
> Also you can buy me with questions/comments in my Tumblr. Thanks!
> 
>  **EDIT**  
>  First, [ HERE is the gif](http://kittythelioness.tumblr.com/post/157579795006/ive-been-really-inspired-by-my-work-and-i-made) that I've mentioned earlier. If ya want, I can also post each frame if ya want. 
> 
> Second, I forgot to mention, that idea of Sugar beating the "guards" originally came from YuubiTimberwolf. Friend, just give me more wonderful ideas~


	22. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start new life on their own. 
> 
> And better know some more things about Garden.

As soon as Sugar appeared with Sans in the main gate leading the way to Lighthouse, surrounding them crowd gone wild. Humans apparently noticed the unusual, even awaited for many newcomers, and they were madly determined to met monsters. Sugar growled at the incoming mass, almost sinking her surprisingly sharp teeth in hand one of humans, who dared to reach toward Sans.

\- How I hate the crowds... They always makes me sick. - she took a step back. - Papy, you said you know a "shortcut", right?

\- yeah. - skeleton felt uneasy, surrounded by eager crowd. - what do you have in mind, sweetheart?

\- First, don't call me that. From your mouth it sounds unnaturally yet. Secondly... - she took another step back. - Is it possible to find a shortcut somewhere around our apartment?

\- it's not a problem. - Papyrus smiled, his left eyesocket enveloped with warm orange magic. His hand wrapped around her left arm. - better close your eyes. i'd like to avoid any problems.

With one snap of phalanges every sound surrounding them disappeared, leaving only ringing in ears silence. Sugar didn't even had time to see faces of surprised humans, when blackness covered everything. She was feelings like she was levitating in nothingness, only Papyrus' solid grip and Sans' weight keeping her body and mind in one state. For a split second she thought, that in blackness she could see white face, but before did anything, world came back in a flash. With dumbstruck expression she looked at building in front of them.

\- ya okay, sugar? - Papyrus helped his bro to get down. - teleportation for the first time could bring some sickness...

\- That... Was sickly awesome! - both skeletons could swore, that in her way appears small stars. - Can you do it everywhere? With how many people can you do it? Is this... Wait, I need to sit down, m' head's spinning.

\- and there we go. - he signed, pulling out a cigarette. - human will react differently, since their bodies are mostly flesh and water. only specks of magic...

\- Do you need an assistance, Sugar? - Sans asked, worry visible on his skull. - I can carry you to your apartment!

\- Do not fret, I'm okie dokie now~ - Sugar stood up, surprising both of them. - It's not because of teleportation, I'm just itty bitty tired, that's all~ Also... - she snatched the lighter from Papyrus' hand before small flame licked the tip of cigarette. - Smoke outside or in your place. In every apartment building there's no smoking rule. To prevent accidental fire.

\- okay, i'll roll with this. - he shrugged. - how many times fire had to appear until the rule was set?

\- Until one man died in a fire due to lit cigarette. - she shrugged, heading inside. Girl sitting behind counter waved in their direction. - Fortunately there weren't any more victims... Hey Mary, something's new?

\- I see you brought back your guests. - she spoke delicately, looking at monsters with half opened eyes. - Is there some _special occasion_ , my dear Y/n?

\- Ya. They're living here from now on. - Mary looked like she didn't expect these words. - Between me and Jozlyn. You forgot about this empty apartment, didn't you?

\- Yes. I kinda thought you... - she shook her head. - Anyway, do you have any requests?

\- If any monster will ask you or other where my apartment is, send them straight to me. - she smiled. - Queenie wanted to provide them tiny bit of safety. Apparently she trust only me in their task...

\- Seeing you in battle would tell everyone, that you're the best. - Mary chuckled. - Literally typhoon of death. It's not surprising that everyone wants to _team_ with her. - she winked at brothers, only Papyrus catching the true meaning of her words.

\- Hey, gurl... No flirting with new neighbors. - Sugar leaned against counter and looked deep into Mary's grey eyes, causing her to froze in place. - Do you want me to remind what happened last time?

\- I'd rather not. - she murmured, visible upset. - I should do something more than simple sorry...

\- Naah, it's just my job. Besides, your oreo-chocholate cake paid me more than you think~ - she waved at brother. - C'mon, let's go! The faster we go, the faster we'll visit other places!

Mary looked at Sugar's back one last time, her hungry gaze stopping at her lower back much to Sans' notice and displeasure. Making sure his brother won't notice, he sent woman quick stare of empty eyesockets, earning a sharp gasp, before sprinting to the elevator.

\- ... that our floor is the last one. - Sugar released the elevator doors when he entered. - Basically we have the best views of whole Garden, not to mention another thing.

\- what is it? - unlit cigarette dangled between Papyrus' teeth. - another surprise?

\- Let's just see your apartment and then I'll tell you~ - she giggled and jumped outside. - Aside of me, Jozlyn with Alain and now you two, there's also an elderly pair just next to elevator and Felix from Agnes' group. One of the calmest floor in their building.

\- with you and jozlyn wouldn't guess it's the calmest one. - Papyrus chuckled.

\- Oh believe me, if she wouldn't give up these surprise attack, I'd... - suddenly doors opened and Jozlyn jumped toward, immediately received punch into face from startled Sugar. - Holy fuck, Jo! How many times I told you to not fucking try to scare me like that?!

\- Everytime I've been punched. - she meowed, holding her bleeding nose. - Every frickin time.

\- You should've learn by now that's not really smart to surprise attack me, no matter what. - she signed. - For fuck sake, this day... You, then Andy and this guy in front of apartment. Ya'll want some bruises from me or what?

\- What guy? - Jozlyn stuffed her nose with some tissue. - Someone tried to throw tantrum during your trip? Can you describe him? Maybe he's one of the neighbors.

\- You think I can remember each face I've punched? Seriously... Dark short hair, I don't know, maybe blue eyes, definitely broken nose... - Sugar stopped. - Aaaah, I know. The biggest dick in whole Garden.

\- Ex... Excuse me?! - Sans almost screeched and Papyrus started to choking with his cigarette.

\- Richard, the biggest asshole here. - both females exploded with laughter. - Nobody likes him, except his own group. Dick is our nickname at him.

\- Not only our, everyone's. - Jozlyn tried to laugh as well, but blood didn't allow her. - His reaction was hilarious when Sugar decided to run behind him and chant the same words his ex fiancee told him.

\- " _Richard have a little dick, little dick, little dick~_ ". - she almost fell down from laughing too much. - Yeah, good times. Propos time, they need to see their home already.

\- So finally someone will move between us. - she smiled warmly. - Good to know that new Souls will be here safe. I'll tell Alain the news when he comes back. Oh! - she snapped her fingers. - Do not forget, today's the day!

\- Holy fuck, you're right. - Sugar lightly patted herself in forehead. - What day is it today, Friday? The same place as before?

\- That's right gurl, the same place! - her smile was wide. - Seven's gonna appear too, so expect everything~. Agnes with her group will be here as well, it that's what Felix told me is true.

\- Sweet. Then we'll meet ourselves in front of entrance at seven. Try to take Alain with yourself this time~

\- I will! Drunk Alain is the beet Alain. - both of them giggled. - Then see you before eight! I need to take care of my nose first...

\- You better. And better finally learn to not try to scare me. - doors closed and Sugar smiled apologetically to brothers. - Sorry about that. Jozlyn thinks that trying to scare me would be a great idea... With the same reaction as always.

\- Will miss Jozlyn be all right? - Sans was slightly worried about the whole situation. - Her bleeding looked serious...

\- It's not the first time and, knowing her, won't be the last. - she shrugged, stopping in front of doors. - Well, here we are. This is your new home. Go inside, I need to grab something from my place.

Sugar winked at them and dahsed inside her apartment in a flash. With quiet sign Papyrus observed, how Sans pulled out their key and slowly opened the doors, entering the apartment. It was clearly see, that these place wasn't visited for a long time. Thick layer of dust on every surface and stale air was more than obvious proofs. Yet it has more than basic furniture placed in each room, enough to enable them to live comfortable. " _That's why Ethan told us about the most suitable places._ " Papyrus thought, sinking in between couch cushions.

\- Papy, it's not time to slack off! - Sans' voice rang somewhere near, immediately creating usual home atmosphere. - We have so much things here to do!

\- sorry bro, but i don't think i'll be able to move from here. - he signed. - i feel like it's the matter of time until I fall asleep...

\- Do not spend so much time at sleeping. Better not risk falling into _deep rest._ \- he almost jumped at Sugar's voice. - Anyways, I brought some most important things and some advices. Ya ready to start?

\- Of course Sugar! - Sans appeared beside taller skeleton and Papyrus started to think how his brother managed to be so silent without using magic. - But you didn't have to brought your own supplies...

\- This apartment had been empty for almost four months, of course you need some things to eat~ - she started to pull out some ingredients from familiar big bag. - Every new Soul who stays in Garden have to listen tiny speech about their new role here and how things works. I bet Queenie sent at least one human with each monster to told them the same things as I will.

\- then go on. _enlighten_ us with the knowledge. - Papyrus snapped his fingers, turning on standing next to him lamp and earning quiet groan. - c'mon, that was good one.

\- 'M not gonna argue over puns. - she signed. - Okay, so in big shortcut, Garden tries to be as nothing happened, so jobs places and itty bitty remainder of government are still here. Shops are based on small gold coins payments. Queenie wanted to make them as much as monster's value, since this part of history is important for her.

\- How would she knows how our coins are looking? - Sans pulled out handful of coins and looked at them. The emblem of Delta Rune glimmered in sun's rays.

\- Because her great great grandfather from the past was the one of seven mages, that trapped monsters underground. - at these words both of them froze. - Mage of Integrity to be precise, as far as the remained journals could tell. Barrier was their last attempt to save monsters from wrath of other humans.

\- wait, save? - Papyrus asked. - what do ya mean by save? they trapped us...

\- Trapped, that's right, but to avoid more deaths. - she ended. - Elizabeth told and show me her journals during our... journey to her living city... But yeah, that's why she know so much about monster history and monsters themselves. If you want to know more about, ask her, not me.

\- You said something about jobs...

\- Thanks Sansy, I lost my thoughts for a moment. - she smiled. - Queenie managed to keep the remains of government, so jobs and whole exchange are still present. Within two, maybe three days you'll find an envelope with job offers for you two, with Ethan's signature. I'm guessing he will find the best job for every monster with Toriel's words of advice. Shops are pretty cheap and tried to provide us with most important stuff, but if your need something what couldn't be found in Garden, then place your request at the Wishing Board.

\- wishing board?

\- It sounds like the Wishing Room back in the underground! - Sans' eyes sparkled. - It this the same? 

\- I don't know what are you talking about now, but this is not like the room. - Sugar leaned back on armchair. - Wishing Board is placed near main exit, where most of gathering groups' cars are standing. Here people can left their requests and, when we had to leave Garden, we usually took some of them with ourselves. And with out usual supplies we might brought their wanted items and later deliver to them or left in office near. We sometimes argument about some requests but nothing serious.

\- then what kind of request are you taking? - Papyrus asked, finally lit the cigarette. Orange smoke swirled in the air. - the most deadly ones?

\- That's right! - she nodded. - Mostly from guardians, but anyone can ask. You need books from swarmed library? Important medicine from hospital filled with undead? No problem! - brothers looked at themselves. 

\- But that's really dangerous! - Sans replied. - If some places are the same or even worse than this shopping centre near Ebbot, then....

\- And that's because of it I'm taking only max ten requests. Leaders of every group just leave the most dangerous ones and I'm just checking the ones on my road. Of course these from guardians and medical ones are top priority. Rest are on second place. "Job" like another one.

\- so you're also get paid for it? like it's just another casual job?

\- Well, not really... - Sugar started, visibly not wanting to worry them. - It's more like voluntary service for uninfected, so no one pay us like in real job. Nonetheless every person, whose request had been accomplished, need to pay each group established payment. Prices could start from ten coins to even three thousands. The more expensive are the deadlier ones. If you need something really important, ask someone in office near parking and they'll tell you the price for your request. Mostly this caused many unnecessary ones to go straight into trash bin, of course if some stuff couldn't be find in Garden.

\- knowing your effectiveness in fetching these items, without doubt you're the best in this field. - she sent Papyrus dismissive stare.

\- With all shit on my route this time and bringing your brother without any scratches, you wouldn't be even speak these words. - Sugar signed, standing up. - Well, I think it's everything. If you'd have any questions, just ask me or Jozlyn, depends which of us will be near. I brought you two some clothes as well. Did I... One more thing. - she snapped her fingers. - Since it's the last floor, we have direct way to rooftop. Almost no one know the entrance is always open~ And it'll be better to stay in this state for a long time~

\- i'm guessing this was the surprise form you, huh sugar? - taller monster blew orange smoke in her direction.

\- Wait 'til the Life's rays disappear over the horizon and Death will paint the sky with their colors. - Papyrus looked at her, not understanding any word, and right at his brother, who looked like he knew what's going on. At that Sugar giggled. - In due time, Papy. In due time. But now we have lunch break! Twenty five minutes for us to eat something and then we're off to visit your friends. And, as your friend and now neighbor I want to tell you...

Sugar smiled softly, her eyes closing a tiny bit. Her SOUL resonated with warmth and both brothers thought in the same time, how calm and beautiful she was looking.

\- Welcome in Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I smell some secrets in Garden?   
> Oh yess~ 
> 
> RtG Headcanon about Great War: seven Trait Mages didn't want to kill all monsters and with their powers decided to save them by the "unbreakable magic barrier". But we already know there wasn't fully true words ^_^ 
> 
> Also few words about gathering groups' jobs. I like to think about all leaders arguing about some of them and Sugar just standing there and saying _"Ffs, just leave something for me so I'll be able to go now."_


	23. Paw-some encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious talk, silly acts and bit of lessons.
> 
> It's rather an average day in Garden.

Despite Sans' attempts and request in order to stay on lunch, Sugar went to her own apartment to "let them feel like in home". But It didn't even took ten minutes, when soft knocking onto doors echoed in rooms. Surprised by her fast reactions Papyrus stood up and opened, meeting face to face with Asgore. Chara was standing right beside him with Temmie, still with blue collar around neck and leash in hand.

\- Howdy, Papyrus. - Asgore smiled warmly. - I hope we aren't causing any trouble visiting you. Chara insisted to took quick walk to see both of you and miss Sugar as well.

\- nah, come in. - skeleton allowed them to go inside. - you didn't have any problems during your walk here?

\- Oh, not at all! Humans around are really nice, thus I have to tell little shy. - Sans appears in the doorframe. - Howdy Sans.

\- Hello To... I mean Asgore! - skeleton smiled widely. - Hi Chara! Hi Temmie! It's really nice to see you! How did you knew we're living here?

\- Actually we were thinking to make small talk with miss Sugar... - Asgore started. - But when we heard from nice lady in the reception, that both of you are here as well... We decided to firstly visit you.

\- that's so _sweet_ of you. - Papyrus smirked, pulling out bottle of honey from bag.

\- Papy, no puns! - besides chuckle and loud grown from Temmie Sans' voice rang across room. - We've been talking about it! Just let me finish tacos and...

\- Do you need any assistance here, Sans? - Asgore spoke tiny bit louder. - You probably do not have much, since you just move in here.

\- That isn't a problem for the Magnificent Sans! - he appeared in the doorframe and struck a pose, after few seconds standing normally. - Besides Sugar left us some of her supplies, so tacos will be finished by in a flash!

\- Nonetheless let me help you with tea. - Asgore turned toward kid. - Will you be all right to stay with out companion?

\- Papyrus will help if she'll start again. - Chara smiled. - You don't have to worry dad.

Goat monster nodded and went to the kitchen, leaving three of them alone. Only then there smiles turned into serious faces, as they knew what kind of talk it would be. Papyrus sat down and eyed the child warily.

\- so, kiddo. - he stated slowly. - when you actually planning to reset this timeline?

\- I told you, that I won't. - Chara's eyes scrunched. - Frisk and I don't want to go back with everything we have now. Besides... - she signed. - I'm not really sure how it could be possible on the surface after few days.

\- I know how to test this! - Temmie's face morphed into scary face, white bullets appearing around her. - Let's just kill you.

\- no one will kill each other, furball. - with one snap Temmie and her magic hit the ground. - so even knowing how this world looks, you don't want to reset?

\- Disaster begun some time before I fell into underground, RESET won't change it. - Chara sat next to skeleton. - I tried to test it once, jus as we reached the surface, but...

\- but instead of freedom you two brought genocide. - Papyrus' eye flashed orange.

\- It wasn't me or Frisk. - kid quickly spoke. - Something else, something way more powerful took control from both of us and we couldn't do anything. Frisk always managed to break from its power just before they killed Monster... I-I mean Temmie, and go back. They want monsters to live happily, despite everything what's happening in our times.

\- how generous of them. - he still wasn't so convinced. - say, why d'you want to met sugar? is our furball causing trouble again?

\- If this ridiculous collar wouldn't be in my way, I'd claw this stupid words out of your stupid face. - Temmie hissed annoyed. At this Chara signed.

\- See? She won't stop insulting everyone around us. - kid pointed. - Because if that she made one kid cry and their mother looked little angry. You need to stop or someone could hurt us, Temmie.

\- Don't care, they can try. - Temnie smiled widely. - Then I'll take their SOULS and achieve my TRUE form! I will eradicate all, wipe clean this timeline...

\- welp, it's seems you need some _bed time_. - skeleton's eye flashed and, before two of them could do anything, pillow enveloped in orange magic hit monster right into her muzzle. - get dunk on, furball.

\- Papy, no harassing our guests! - Sans appears with big plate full of tacos, Asgore walking behind with tray of cups and teapot. - What did I told you before?

\- sorry bro, but she looked like this bicycle, which couldn't stand on its own...

\- BROTHER, DON'T...

\- because it's _two-tired_. - Sans screeched annoyed, looking like he was ready to threw himself on him. Yet slowly his expression changed into calmness. - ya know, i heard about a monster, who...

\- _Say one more pun and upset Sansy, and you'll see what could happen~_ \- at the sudden sound of voice, almost whispering into his non-existent ear, he froze in place. - I just drop by to say our break is over~

\- Howdy, miss Sugar. - Asgore smiled warmly when Sugar sat next to Chara and placed her onto her knees, nuzzling face into her hair.

\- Ain't any miss, and you don't have to be so formal. - she replied, stomping on Temmie's leash abandoned on ground to prevent her escape. - And it seems you need my presence. How can I help you?

\- It's about Temmie. - Chara spoke, clearly happy to be on Sugar's lap. - She's very rude to everyone we've passed by.

\- Oh really? - at the purring voice Temmie instinctively curled a tiny bit. Suddenly Sugar jumped onto her feet with kid in arms. - Then let's go outside!

\- Wait, I thought...

\- We planned to visit each monster today. - she started, grabbing the leash. - And that means walking in public. _And_ that means I can help with current problem. Asgore, you know where most monster lives, don't you?

\- Well, more or less precisely I can confirm.

\- Then why wait? - she smiled. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and put Chara onto ground. - Actually wait, I forgot my axe, I'll be here in a flash! - and she dashed into her apartment.

\- Is she always so... active, my dear Sans? - goat monster asked and Sans only nodded. - I see...

\- I got it! - she sang, appearing in doorway. - Fortunately I left it near front door. Are we going or what?

\- We are! - Sans jumped towards her and she placed skeleton onto her shoulders. - C'mon, let's go!

\- whatever you say bro.

\- Don't forget to lock the doors behind, Paps!

\- k.

Without any problems they reached ground floor, once again meeting with Mary. This time she didn't raise her gaze, focused onto standing in front of her clearly looking pissed Alphys. Undyne was next to warrior, trying to softness up her girlfriend's anger. At the sound of steps Mary looked on their source with hope painted on face. 

\- Sugar, thanks goddess. - she almost fell down dashing toward female and abruptly stopping few steps away. - Please, you gotta help...

\- Dun'cha worry, I gooot this~ - Sugar smiled widely, slowly shifting her gaze into dragon monster. - Hi Alphys, hi Undyne~ What d'ya want from me?

\- I tried to finds these boneheads, cause queen Toriel told us they'll be with you. - Alphys smirked. - But seeing YOU, punk... I demand a duel with you! You're clearly stronger than these wimps from other groups!

\- A-Alphys, I d-don't think i-it's a good idea... - fish monster tried to calm her girlfriend, but she was failing miserably. - Y-You can't c-call h-humans to f-f-fight with you...

\- FIGHT ME!

\- Okay~ - main hall turned unusually quiet. Mary's eyes widened in fear when Sugar spoke like she was talking about weather. - I will fight you in two ways, classical and magical combat, cause I want to see other kinds of magic. I want you to teach me aaaall of them~

\- HECK YEAH! LET'S GO, PUNK!

\- But not today. - she continued, taking step closer. Her smile widened with each one. - Today I want to visit every monster and meet them properly. Can you two show us where they are living? This would make my current situation waaay more easier!

\- But you WILL fight me?! - at that she only giggled.

\- Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye~ Let's go, we don't have much time!

Sugar grabbed her scaled arm and pulled her outside with such ease, that surprised even the warrior. Leading the small group she was heading towards park, just as Undyne told her they almost every monster would be there. Without making themselves way in crowd, what was rather suspicious due the queens' news, she stood abruptly as they reached the center of park.

\- Snow white dog monsters... - she whispered awestruck, eyes glimmering with happiness. - So Zachary was right... Will it be all right if I asked to pet them?

\- I'm sure they'll love it. Hello, friends! - Sans yelled, gathering their attention. Canines trotted towards them with smiles on their muzzles.

\- Sans, we heard what happened when we...

\- ... left the underground few days ago. - Dogamy and Dogaressa spoke one after another.

\- Good to see ya in one piece. - Doggo added, squinting his eyes. - Is there a human with you? I can smell them.

\- Friends, this is my best human Sugar. She helped me travel here. - Sans started to point at each dog. - Sugar, this is Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa, Lesser Dog and Greater Dog. All of them are from Snowdin Canine Unit, trained by Alphys.

\- Ay, now it's the Garden Canine Unit. - Doggo barked. - Queen Elizabeth with Queen Toriel decided to turn Royal Guards into Garden security squad. We're still waiting for our allocation.

\- Wait, do you mean she's this Sugar...

\- ... which the masked merchant had been telling us about?

\- Lass, are you really that crazy to go alone against horde of these things? - Lesser and Greater Dog barked in unison. - Respect for all eternity.

\- Thanks for such kind words, although I can only suspect what Zachary actually told about me. - Sugar smiled widely, not taking off her eyes form them. - And maybe my question here could be inappropriate, but... Can I pet you?

With quick bark of agreement from all dogs Sans could actually see the end. Sugar squealed in happiness, quickly putting him onto ground, and bouncing with each step firstly started to pet Doggo.

Then Dogaressa.

Then Dogamy.

She actually started to shake in place, when she discovered the Lesser Dog's natural talent with stretching his neck. With mix of curiosity and ecstasy she was scratching his neck to actually see how long he could do that. She stopped when Lesser's barks were almost inaudible.

But she broke up when Greater Dog just jumped out of his armor and just stop in front as a small pomeranian. She just dropped onto her butt, took him into her arms and started petting.

\- Such good doggo, much fluffy, very cute. - she was murmuring with gigantic smile. She stuck in petting and additional hugging the monster loop, until Lesser decided to stretch his neck and place his head onto her knees. - Such good doggie you are...

\- Ya really like dogs, aren't you, lass? - Doggo barked with smile. Seeing her now wasn't a big problem, since she was shaking from excitement.

\- I love all animals. - she replied, now petting both of them. - Especially cats and dogs. Before this shit happened and world go fuck itself I had two dogs and a cat. Now I want a cat too, but it's hard to find one outside.

\- Are really undead could be that aggressive? We thought...

\- ... that it won't touch anything besides humans themselves.

\- Some of them would, some not. Depends from something I don't know. - she hummed. - Ya know what, I'd like to have a lion to help me. Or a cheetah. Ya know you can tame cheetah really easily? And they're chirping too...

\- Aren't they a wild animals, Sugar? - Sans knew something about wild cats from one book and he remembered how dangerous they could be. - They could really easily hurt you or kill you!

\- So? Just like anything in this world~ - Sugar carefully placed Greater Dog onto grass. - Welp, sorry to tell you, but I have to go. We have to join the Chara and others... I'm wondering where are they?

\- I think it won't be a big problem, lass. - Doggo pointed at moving group, a snarky looking human walking just behind them. - Seems they have some sort of troubles...

\- Not on my watch~ C'mon Sansy, let's check him, shall we? - she quietly purred last words, slowly heading towards monsters.

\- ya really don't know when to give up, huh human? - they could hear Papyrus' bored voice.

\- Of course he don't know, just look at his stupid face! - Temmie chuckled. - Boy, I bet he could be mistaken by one of these corpses outside!

\- Temmie, please... - Chara grabbed the leash tighter, her ruby eyes full of fear. - He could hear you...

\- Not "could", I heard this loud and clear! - man looked furious. - I won't allow to be insulted by such animals like you!

\- Now I want you to stop riiiight here~ - before he could do another step, Sugars pulled her axe and blocked his way. - Would you like to tell me what's actually happening, Dick?

\- It's Richard, you crazy bitch. - he hissed. Yet he didn't dare to took another step forward. - This coughed ball of fur resembling dog thing insulted me and...

\- And as a big baby you want an apology. - Sugar signed. - Why humans couldn't just ignore these kinds of words? Honestly, just go away. Do not taint our beautiful day with your presence.

\- I want an apology, or I'll go straight to Queen. I think she will...

\- Queenie with queen Toriel know theirs situation, so I doubt you'll achieved anything. - she interrupted him. - But... Okay~ If you want an apology, you'll receive it~

\- Hell no! I'm a soulless creature. There's no way in the universe, that would make me do that!

\- Chara sweetie, it's now our first lesson of "Train your soulless pet". - Sugar came closer and leaned over Temmie. Her eyes turned cold, just like skeleton brothers saw them before, and smiled madly. - _Temmie, apologize him. **Right. Now~**_

\- I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'm sorry! - Temmie stuttered immediately, surprising Papyrus. " _how she managed to change her attitude so fast?_ "

\- See? She apologized. - Sugar turned toward Richard with the same countenance. - Now scram before you'll do something you'll regret~

\- It's not over yet, Sugar Bitch. - Richard barked, looking like he wanted to say something more. But under her gaze he quickly turned around and walked away.

\- Lesson number one: in some situations be intimidating. - Sugar smiled happily, like nothing happened. She focused on Chara, ignoring other monsters' shocked and amused stares. - Set the flame of fear in their hearts... well, sorta hearts.

\- I don't have SOUL, so I don't have any feelings! I can't feel fear, you... - small stream of water unexpectedly interrupted Temmie's speech. She hissed and tried to dodge it, but each one hit her onto nose. - Cut it out!

\- And yet you cover from me... Lesson number two: use the punishment and prize method. - Sugar sprayed Temmie with water from plastic bottle few times. - Bad behavior? Water spray. Good behavior? Small treat. Few days and she'll be the nicest soulless monster on the decayed earth~

\- Are you really think it'll work? - at Chara's question she nodded. - But what if this won't work?

\- Then just let me "borrow" kitty-cat for few days~ I'll gladly teach her proper manners. - Papyrus could feel the dreadful feeling crawling into his and Temmie's back.

Now he was sure he didn't want to see her _really_ pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not apologizing for this pun in title =^•°=
> 
> Headcanon about Chara/Frisk journey through the underground: because I believe, that Chara in UT universe (and Frisk in underswap universe) wasn't bad at all and they just wanted to free all monsters. Furthermore, they helped main protagonist go through the whole underground. This "more powerful thing" is the Player control, who want to eliminate everyone. Fortunately no full genocide run happened here~
> 
> Besides they, I'm just internally screaming, cause I wrote next chapters and I only need to connect them and I have no idea how to do it. But don't worry, this won't cause the delay of future ones ^_^ 
> 
> ~~holy shit, I just notice, that CrossBladeWing bookmarked this. Is this feeling is the one when your sensei notices you or what?~~


	24. Sugar Coma Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go wild~

Despite small issues with Temmie's behaviour, rest of the day went rather calm. Sugar raced with Alphys, both of them carrying one passenger on their shoulders to "make it more challenging". In a cacophony of cheering, both from humans and monsters, females ran like Death themselves were chasing us, with Sans clinging to Sugar's head and Chara trying not to fall down from Alphys' shoulders.

Alphys almost won.

Dragon warrior immediately demanded a rematch, what caused both of theirs passengers to move from them in panic. In these circumstances she proposed normal race around whole park. Sugar agreed with smile.

She left furious monster around two thousand metres behind. Small pet on her head and quick " _it's okay, you did your best_ " from Sugar didn't help and she ended chasing her, screaming and throwing lightning-shaped magic bullets for almost half hour, until she was tired.

\- If you'd make dodging and stamina training in one go, then sign me the fuck up. - Sugar panted, looking at laying face down Alphys. - Can we schedule them at early mornings? I like to have rest of the day free~

\- You... are not normal. - warrior managed to raise her head. - No one ever succeed in outrunning me. How did... you even not so tired like am I?

\- That's because you have to be fit to survive~ Also, before these events, I've been running long distances around Ebbot since I could. - suddenly she gasped loudly. - What time is it? I forgot about our meeting!

\- What kind of meeting are you talking right now, punk?

\- Is it this one about which you had been talking with miss Jozlyn before? - Sans asked, and she nodded.

\- Yeah, I totally forgot... At last we have enough time to do everything. - she murmured to herself, taking her axe from between rocks, where she placed it before race. - Oh, that's right! Today is the special day!

\- and because of what is so special? 

\- When last of alive person from gathering groups will reach the Garden, on the next night we're all going to our bar to celebrate safe arrival. - Sugar explained. - That's why it's so important. Of course everyone else is invited too. It's one of the biggest party here. Now it's some sort of our tradition.

\- so we could freely come along even without an invitation? - Papyrus asked.

\- Of course! - she laughed quickly. - And if you mention my name to the owner, he'll immediately let you inside. He had a massive debt and I don't think he could ever repay me. He got there everything - liquor, pastries, dancing floor and karaoke. Hell, he even turned the highest floor of his building into his own restaurant. You won't be disappointed~

\- Sounds really nice, eh Undyne? - Alphys finally stood up and now she was looking at fish monster. - What d'ya say if we go together?

\- I-It'd be n-nice... - she stuttered. - Where we s-should met with you?

\- In front of our apartment building at eight. - Sugar took few deep breaths. - You'll meet Jozlyn and we'll all go! Now excuse me, but I need to go~

And with these words she ran towards main entrance, quickly disappearing in afternoon crowd. Monsters looked at each others, before Alphys spoke as first.

\- Sooo... Will we be seeing ourselves at eight?

\- yup. seems we have some time to prepare. - Papyrus signed. - are we coming bro?

\- Of course Papy! - Sans smiled, grabbing his sleeve and preparing to teleport. - Let's go!

\- k. - skeleton snapped his fingers and both of them appears in front of doors leading to their apartment. - if she would wait a little bit she would be here even...

\- Hi Pap, hi Sans! - Sugar dashed from staircase, key in her hand. Like hurricane she passed them and almost hit herself in face with doors. - Bye Pap, bye Sans!

\- ... she's really some special human, huh? - Papyrus chuckled, filled with disbelief. - such long distance within around three minutes...

\- You'll wonder about this inside, brother! We don't have much time too, if we want to go with Sugar!

\- k. let me just open the doors.

The realization, that they had almost one and a half hour to meeting with Sugar and rest of their friends, caused Papyrus to took a nap, despite his brother's angry ramblings. It took only fifteen minutes to choose their clothes, prepare and leave their apartment to wait for others. Sans stayed in his battle suit, while Papyrus pulled from bag new hoodie with stars all over the material and pair of long dark trousers. Jozlyn, wearing frilly pale pink top and black skirt was already waiting in hall with visibly pissed on Alain in casual clothes. Alpha and Undyne just came in, both in their "date clothes".

\- It's already time to move on~ - Jozlyn sang happily, twirling in her place. - We need Sugar, like, right now~

\- I'm pretty sure she'll make the greatest entrance. - Mary chuckled, lifting pile of papers from the counter. - She's well known from...

Quiet " _ding_ " echoed in main hall, gaining everyone's attention. Elevators' doors opened and skeleton brothers literally froze in place at the view. Sugar was wearing tight crimson red dress reaching the floor, without sleeves and covering her whole back. At the front side material had a slick, exposing her shaped from exercising legs. Her hair were curled and tamed by piece of jewelry made from delicate golden chains and small flowers. Small black purse and only dash of red lipstick fulfilled her whole image.

\- So are we all here? - she asked, quiet clicking here heels onto tiles being only other sound. - What?

\- Maybe I am taken and straight as fuck, but daaamn~ - Mary almost dropped her papers. - Once again you want everyone to lose their mind, don't you?

\- I thought it's the right time to wear something else then jeans and jacket. - Sugar shrugged. - If this not fitting, I'll simply go and change...

\- NO! - Jozlyn yelled in the same time with skeleton brothers. She, as the others, looked at them surprised, before speaking again. - You're looking killer! No need to change!

\- Then for what are we waiting? - she smiled, grabbing her under her shoulder. - Let's go!

Both of them marched on head to head, leading rest of the group to theirs destination point. As soon as he could Sans appeared on the right side of Sugar and he was glaring at everyone who would like look too long at her. Papyrus was walking just behind the three of them, trying to stay calm.

" _Don't look at her ass, don't look at her ass, don't look... God damn it._ "

Soon their eyes show up tall building, outstanding from another ones thru completely white walls and neon letters, forming above main entrance words " _Sugar Coma Foxtrot_ ". Two security guards in full suits opened doors for them and group immediately sunk into shadows, lighten by disco lights.

\- Aaand there is our special guest! - suddenly voice as heard from speakers and ray of white light fell at them. - Weeelcome our best warrior in Garden, Sugar! Let's make some noise!

\- Let the stars guide our steps in Death's world! - Sugar yelled as loud as she could, what caused the whole crowd to go wild. - Seven that guy... Come near bar before people turn too drunk.

\- We're going to the dancing section~ - Jozlyn grabbed Alain's arm, despite quiet hiss. - We'll see you around soon~

\- M'kay. Have fun!

\- This club looks... - Alphys looked around. - Just simply wow. Why although the name "Sugar Coma Foxtrot"?

\- I dunno. Ace, or I should rather say the owner, though it'd be catchy name. I'm not in the position to argue with his logic~ - group finally reached the bar, behind which lanky man was mixing colorful liquids. Blue eyes glimmered at the view of them. - Aceey, long time no see~

\- What's up ditzy dancer? - his voice was raspy, yet it brought calm. - I heard about the monsters, like finally everyone in this city, so welcome to you too. What do ya what in their night?

\- Acy is professional barman and he can do anything. - Sugar leaned against counter, receiving few stares from humans. - Tell whatever ya want, he'll do it.

\- The sweeties ones are the most killer. - Ace chuckled. - We know about it, right my dear Sucre?

\- Damn right.

\- Nah, we're going to hit karaoke stand. - Alphys grabbed her girlfriend's arm. - Maybe we could sing "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" opening theme, eh? I bet you'll ROCK in this one!

\- Ya see this redhead behind console and a laptop? - Sugar pointed at the DJ. Wearing red hoodie and striped glasses boy bobbed his head to the rhythm of music, red as fire short hair catching colorful light. - Seven's our computer master. Tell him whatever song you'd like to sing and the next one will be yours in karaoke mode. No matter which one, he'll find and prepare it. That's why many likes to come to this club.

\- I-Is this t-true? - when she only nodded, Undyne's eyes sparkled and she pulled the warrior away from the bar. - We're going there now.

\- Stars, slow down! You're going to pull my arm off!

\- I knew this nerd will caught herself at this. - Sugar took placed in front of her glass filled with yellow liquid and took small sip. - I'm gonna go soon too.

\- isn't too early to drink? - Papyrus felt little unsure. Specific moments from his past including alcoholic drinks weren't so good.

\- Dun'cha worry, it's just apple juice. - she giggled. - I don't need alcohol to have a good time in bars. And kinda don't like its taste to be honest. I won't refuse drinking with friends tho~

\- nah, i'm good. but if ya want some serious drinking buddy, take sans. - he pointed at his brother, looking around with star-shaped eyelights. - once he drank the whole bottle of Grillby's strongest whiskey and he wasn't drunk at all.

\- Wow. Such strong head and such fragile body... - she signed, immediately earning strange stare from taller skeleton. - Ya, I know. He told me by himself. Right, Sansy?

\- Huh? Oh, right Sugar! - Sans already had tall glass filled with colorful liquid in hands and he was drinking it with a straw. - You don't have to worry Papy!

\- whatever you say, bro.

\- Look, I think it's Undyne on the stage. - Sugar pointed at the karaoke section, where on small pedestal fish monster with Alphys were standing. - Let's go, I don't want to miss another round~

With quick move she grabbed both brother's arms and pulled them toward karaoke. Crowd surrounding the platform was cheering for every participant, yet it still was possible to move closer. In queue were standing two humans and no one around liked ready to join them as well.

\- It looks like we have some time. That's good. - Sugar smiled. - Decide which one of you will sing as a first and go to Seven. I'll stand right behind you~

\- Come brother! Let's hurry up! - this time Sans pulled him from his palace toward DJ console. Red haired man looks at them from above his glasses and smiled. - Hello!

\- The reapers are finally came for my life! - Seven laughed pressing few buttons. - I saw you came in with our sweet Sugar. So what song can I get ya?

\- so sugar didn't lie about your skills? - at that make pressed his hand to place where his heart was hidden.

\- Man, you're hurting me. - he whined. - Of course she wouldn't lie! So what do ya want? You can choose from our list or try to surprise me. Quick, you don't have much time!

\- let's see... - brothers leaned against laptop screen. - i know this one. i'll take it...

\- And the Magnificent Sans will take this one!  
  
\- Purrfect, then wait at your turn. Sweet Sugar, what can I get for you?! - he suddenly yelled, causing standing behind them Sugar to laugh loud.

\- You probably know what lyrics I'd like to present, don't you? - she replied, giving him scrap of paper. - This one, classic karaoke mode. Will do?

\- Not-o-problemo. I think I have this one in my base tho...

\- Sweet. Then I'll be right behind skelebrothes, kay?

\- What songs did you pick up, Sugar? - Sans asked as soon as they stood in queue.

\- Oh, you'll soon hear it~ - she giggled. - Although my voice is probably a little raspy it'll be fun! And to be honest, I'm curious what both of you picked up.

\- you'll hear faster than you think.

Papyrus winked and took microphone from the last human. He would lie telling they he wasn't feeling stressed. Crowd of humans were looking at him expectantly, judging stares making him uneasy. Yet encouraging gaze of his brother and Sugar's warm smile pushed him forward. He didn't even have to look at the screen with lyrics text.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_  
_I've come to talk with you again_  
_Because a vision softly creeping_  
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_  
_And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
_Still remains_  
_Within the sound of silence_

Crowd gone silent at the first verse, clearly shocked. Probably no one expected such deep voice as his, resonating so good with this song. Papyrus looked briefly at the Sans with star-shaped blue eyelights and Sugar mouthing " _what the fuck_ " over and over.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_  
_Narrow streets of cobblestone_  
_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_  
_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_  
_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_  
_That split the night_  
_And touched the sound of silence_

Inhale. Exhale. This was the right part.

 _And in the naked light I saw_  
_Ten thousand people, maybe more_  
_People talking without speaking_  
_People hearing without listening_  
_People writing songs that voices never share_  
_And no one dared_  
_Disturb the sound of silence_

Music was slowly fading, finally turning into silence. Then crowd erupted with yells and clapping, with additional piercing ears whistle. Papyrus bowed and passed the mic to his brother, who eagerly jumped onto his place. Humans gone silent once again, this time prepared at next singer.

 _Rhythm is a dancer,_  
_It's a souls companion,_  
_People feel it everywhere,_  
_Lift your hands and voices,_  
_Free your mind and join us,_  
_You can feel it in the air,_  
_Oh woah_  
_It's a passion_  
_Oh oh_  
_You can feel it yeah_  
_Oh oh_  
_It's a passion,_  
_Oh oh, oh, oh, oh,_

All lamps suddenly turned off, benighted whole karaoke section into darkness. Only bright shining skeleton's eyes provided some sort of light, small stars giving him somewhat eerie appearance. Yet he could see how Sugar's face lit up at the song. After second of absolute darkness all lamps started to flash with different colors on the rhythm of music.

 _You can put some joy up on my face,_  
_Oh sunshine in an empty place,_  
_Take me too, turn to and babe I'll make you stay,_  
_Oh I can ease you of your pain,_  
_Feel you give me love again,_  
_Round and round we go,_  
_Each time I hear you say,_

His voice gained purring echo, blending with each singed word.

 _This is the rhythm of the night,_  
_The night,_  
_Oh yeah,_  
_The rhythm of the night,_  
_This is the rhythm of my life,_  
_My life,_  
_Oh yeah,_  
_The rhythm of my life,_

Sound once again faded, crowd exploded with yells at the performance. Sans jumped off from pedestal, high five Sugar on his way and stood next to Papyrus. They looked at themselves, but before any could say a word, music started to play once again.

 _Ever since I could remember_  
_Everything inside of me_  
_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)_  
_I was never one for pretenders_  
_Everything I tried to be_  
_Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

Sugar was standing at the stage, microphone held delicately in her hand. There wasn't any play with the lamps, only plain white ray of light plunging her figure from shadows. Her eyes were closed, like she wanted to focus at how she'd sing her song.

 _Can I clear my conscience,_  
_If I'm different from the rest_  
_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)_  
_I never said that I want this_  
_This burden came to me_  
_And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

Her hips started to move in the rhythm of the music, voice gaining some sort of sad tones. 

 _If I told you what I was_  
_Would you turn your back on me?_  
_And if I seem dangerous_  
_Would you be scared?_  
_I get the feeling just because_  
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
_If this problem lies in me_

She took deep breath and her eyes opened, looking at the point not visible for anyone but herself.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_  
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_  
_A monster, a monster_  
_I've turned into a monster_  
_A monster, a monster_  
_And it keeps getting stronger._

Music continued to play when Sugar walked off the platform, passing the microphone to another female. Crowd moved out of her way, focused mainly at the next person. Her smile was wide and eyes were glimmering in colourful lights.

\- Let's move out of here, nothing else to do here for now~ - she sang, leading them once again toward bar. Ace smiled at their appearance. - Did'ya heard us?

\- Of course I did, ditzy dancer. - he replied, pulling small glasses into counter and pouring inside ruby liquid. - As brilliant as always. All of you deserve something.

\- i'll pass. - Papyrus didn't dare to reach for his drink, unlike Sans. - i and an alcohol don't mix well.

\- Oh, c'mon~ one drink hadn't made anyone shit drunk Paps. - Sugar pushed glass to him. - Drink to thank for your bro's life at least! It's always worth it~

Papyrus pondered over her words, trying to find any rational reasons to decline the offer. Yet he only shrugged and downed almost sickly sweet drink, feeling their raspberry flavor and not the burning aftertaste of alcohol. Nothing ever happened after one shot, especially so sweet, right?

... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about new chapter whoops.
> 
> Anyway, [here is type of Sugar's dress ](http://www.promdressau.com/upfile/Prom%20Dresses/2012%20Prom%20Dresses/V%20Neck%20Chiffon%20Red%20Slit%20Simple%20Cheap%20Prom%20Dresses@2.jpg) and [here is the head jewlery. ](http://www.stylentips.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Stylish-Party-Hairstyles-with-Accessories-Hair-by-Hairdresser.jpg?x32062)I feel like it's the longest chapter for now, probably because of songs. Oh well.
> 
> Songs, that appears in this chapter are in order:  
> [Disturbed - Sound of Silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4)  
> [Bastille - Of the night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsNsLFRwuPA)  
> [Imagine Dragons - Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTNjuBjtlpA)
> 
> ~~If someone would draw Sugar in this dress I'd love ya forever :3~~


	25. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what actually happened in the bar the night before...?

The first thing Papyrus knew, that his head was throbbing in pain like some sadistic kid would bang steel hammer over and over onto his skull. Besides that his jaw was hurting like hell, yet the source of it remained unknown. Darkness surrounding him slightly helped in focusing on current situation and bringing the memories of the past events. However quiet rustle gained his attention and he decided to check it.

His body didn't really wanted to listen his, it he managed to raise his arm and took of cold cloth out of his eyes. The couch, at he currently had been laying, and he whole room wasn't this one that belonged to his apartment. It looked like he was in Sugar's living room, covered by one of fluffy blanket. With quick peek under material he made sure his clothes were intact.

\- Morning, sleeping beauty. - quiet whisper sounded like normal talk in his mind. He looked at the source of sound, seeing Sugar, wearing pair of jeans and long sleeved orange shirt, sitting on the armchair with steaming mug. - You look like shit.

\- Says the pretty one here, huh? - he replied, noticing bags under her eyes and some sort of tiredness mixed with anger in her gaze. - what happened last night?

\- You totally gone wild. - she took a sip. - D'you want anything? Coffee or painkillers maybe will come in _handy_ in this situation.

\- heh, good one... ow. - Papyrus hissed, when his skull throbbed in pain. Sugar without word have him few pills. - how much i had to drink to feel like this?

\- Well... definitely way above your limits, seeing Sans' reaction with each shot. - she laughed shortly, stopping when he winced. - Sorry. But it was quite a show, let me tell ya.

\- oh my stars, don't even start... but from the other side, tell me. - he slowly sat down. - c'mon, give me the worst scenarios.

\- I don't know what is your last memory is, but boi listen. - Sugar sat straight, eyes shining in amusement. - We can split it at each shot you took, kay? First one... Sans looked kinda unsure, but you froze for a moment and just pulled me into dancing section and we started to dance.

\- oh stars no.

\- Yup. - she smiled. - And since this dress I have can gather some attention, few men actually tried to dance with me. But they ran like Death themselves would chase them when you looked at each one with your empty eyes.

\- sans like to call their one "bad time" stare. - despite pain monster managed to smile. - well, it's not something what could be harmful...

\- Second shot~ - his smile faded away. - Somehow I managed to drag you back to bar. Ace poured three of us once again and, before any of us reacted, you drank yours in one go. Then, of course it would be the perfect moment, Jerry appeared and ordered his usual. This little shit know when it's the "best" time...

\- wait, are you talking about our jerry or yours? because we have this one monster called like that...

\- Really? Is he also hated by everyone, but somehow nothing wants kill him?

\- damn straight. - at that Sugar only nodded with acknowledge.

\- Human one. Then he started to rant about everything, just like he always do. - she signed. - You were pretty good at ignoring his annoying voice, sitting silently and looking at your glass, but when he starts to speak something about my dress... - she signed. - Boi, you'd went ballistic if I wouldn't stop you. Actually I had to hold your arms down to not allow you summon any attack.

\- tell me I didn't hurt him, you or someone else.

\- Relax, I succeed in holding you until he went away. - at these words he calmed a bit. - Then you decided to take my glass and down its contents into your non-existent stomach. After third shot somehow you thought it'd be great idea to hit karaoke section once again.

\- after three shots i wouldn't be able to walk, not to mention sing. - Papyrus signed, feeling defeated. - i bet it was a disaster, wasn't it?

\- Actually it was pretty good for a shit drunk monster. - Sugar shrugged. - You chose " _Never gonna give you up_ " by Rick Astley and it was good. Well, until in the middle of song one girl decided to stood up and threw her glass in your direction, screaming something about profanity. I had to hold down Alphys from beating her ass when security dragged her out of bar.

\- so that's why my jaw is hurting so much... - he lightly touched bruised place and winced.

\- Nope, that's not because of glass. - she took another sip. - She has shitty aim and you, even drunk, dodged it anyway.

\- then from what...

\- C'mon, have a little patience, kay? Where did I… ah yes. Fourth shot. - Sugar signed. - Within few minutes of our absence Sans tried to convince Ace to not give you any more alcohol, but without efforts. When he see an opportunity for good show, he takes it. So he gave you another one. And you downed it like it'd be water. And then you started to whine some gibberish talk about saves and loads.

\- boy howdy... - at these words his skull gained more white color. - Could any of you understand more than two words?

\- Nope, even Sansy couldn't decipher your so much relate speech. - she shrugged, placing her mug onto table. - But whatever game you're playing, I recommend you to quickly finish it. Seeing your reaction back there...

\- wish it could be that easy. so is it the end?

\- Not quite. Because you had another shot. - Papyrus looked at her scared. - Yup. But I'd even call them as a "three in one" shot. Sans decided to go and find Jozlyn to tell her, that we'll go. I turned around just for half minute and the next thing I could see is that you drink glass full of the strongest vodka in bar.

\- did ace just poured me it? - quick nod confirmed his thoughts. - but why?

\- It's Ace, I wouldn't be surprised. But the best thing was what happened next. - she muffled her laughter. - Puns. Avalanche of puns, one after another. Mostly about pasta and bones. Sans came back in the middle of your _puntastrophe_ and he just gave you his own "bad time" stare. I had to hold him down when you started speaking puns about height and fruits. But then you made a mistake.

\- what d'ya mean by mistake? what did i do?

\- You looked at me, still trying to prevent unnecessary violence, and said " _you must pretty sure be made from sugar, 'cause you have sweet ass_ ". - silence appeared between them.

\- i did not...

\- You did. I can swear, that half of the bar just went silent. Ace looked so mortified, but you casually leaned closer. I thought you wanted to dance again, when you yanked me from Sans, but... You just twirled me and pressed onto my back, hands on my waist. And you whispered to my ear " _human skeleton have around two hundred bones. wanna have another one?_ " Aaand that's when I punched you.

\- oh my stars, I said that... - Papyrus groaned, covering his eyes. - i'd punched myself too. this is the worst... what happened next?

\- I knocked you out in a second when my fist connected with your jaw. - Sugar shows him bruised knuckles. - That one caused our party to end to be honest. I came back with Sans dragging your unconscious ass to my apartment, since no one knows where did you put the key to yours. Sans kept an eye on you until I came with Jozlyn and Alain, both drunk too.

\- so that's why i woke up here... - he signed defeated. - just tell me i didn't do anything here. and where's sans?

\- He's in my room, probably still sleeping. - Sugar smiled lightly. - And dun'cha worry, you were knocked out for a long time. I actually had to check on you few times, cause I was worried by your lack of movement. Walking between you, Jozlyn, Alain and calming Sans I could afford only quick nap. It was a handful night...

\- oh jeez, i'm sorry. i'll repay you... somehow. - Papyrus tried to stood up, but she waved dismissively.

\- Nah, that's my every walk to bar with any company to be honest. But ya better talk this with your bro. He looked really worried since your second shot.

\- yeah, i will... stars, good that no one recorded this.

\- Actually Seven hacked into all security cameras inside and made a montage of your shenanigans. - this information hit him more than hangover headache. - Only I have the copy for myself, cause I don't want anyone else to see how hilarious you were...

\- oh my stars, of course you have to... - he whined.

\- C'mon, I'll even show you the moment, when I had to punch you. It's really funny~ - there was heard a thud and second later Sans appeared in the door way, yawning wide. - Morning sugar skull. How's the night? 

\- Is Papy awake? - he asked, rubbing his eyes. Papyrus could notice this strange glimmer of his lights when he looked at him. - Hi Papy!

\- stars, don't scream. - he whined at the loud sound. - i am awake. what's up?

\- Well, that's my cue to leave~ - Sugar stood up, leaving her mug on the table. - I need to check at Jozlyn, she's wasted more than I'd wanted to. Painkillers are in the same place, water is still boiling if you'd like to make yourself tea or coffee. Be right back~

She smiled warmly at the skeletons and went to the corridor, soon only sound of closing doors echoed in the silence. Papyrus moved slightly at the couch, making space for his brother, who without word sat besides him.

\- How are you feeling, brother? - smaller monster started, sounding worried.

\- heh, it had been better. i'd even say... nyeh?! - Sans suddenly yanked him by hoodie toward himself. Papyrus tried to say something, but empty eyesockets boring into his SOUL. - sans, what...

\- Now you'll listen, dear brother, because _I will not_ repeat myself. - previously cheerful voice became deeper, more dangerous. - I do not approve your behavior that you show to us the night before. Furthermore, this... thing you did to Sugar was unacceptable. She's my best friend forever and I don't want you to mess it. Because if you will do something, that will take her from me... - he smiled widely, left eyelight shaped as a star shined with icy blue. - **_I won't hesitate to bring her back, even if I'll have to hurt you~_** Can you understand me, dear brother?

\- y-yeah. - he stammered. " _since when he became so intimidating?_ " he asked himself.

\- Glad we have this talk. - Sans' gaze bored into his eyes before he released the material of his hoodie, allowing him to scoot away. - Next time don't drink too much. Both of us know how much alcohol is messing with your magic. _And we don't want to live through it once again, do we?_

\- of course not, brother.

\- I'm baack~ - Sugars voice echoed through the room, causing Sans to drop the serious face and wear his smile. - Did you two talked about it or you need more time?

\- The Magnificent Sans is the master of problem solving! - he jumped from the couch. - May I ask you if you need any help with the breakfast? I can made pancakes...

\- Oh fucking hell yes, Sansy. - she picked up the skeleton and twirled around. - I'm ready to kill for this sugary masterpiece. I'm gonna pull out the ingredients~

\- I'm right behind you. - Sans smiled cheerfully.

Yet when she disappeared in the kitchen, he send him quick gesture " _I'm watching you_ " and left the room, leaving half scarred, half stressed Papyrus in couch.

\- what the actual fuck just happened here? - he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Sans learned something from Sugar~ 
> 
> I have four chapters finished I can rest a tiny bit...!   
> But who am I kidding, I'm writing next one... ^_^'
> 
> Tbh I'm feeling a itty bitty more dead inside than normal and this is the only way to feel tiny better. But hey, no delay with next updates, this I can promise. 
> 
> Song idea came from Haileyice. Thank you for this, its way better than previous one. 
> 
> (Who will guess from what came name "Sugar Coma Foxtrot"?)


	26. Beginning of new lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to settle things down.

Aside of the situation between brothers, breakfast went as the one day before. Sugar didn't notice the usual silence from Papyrus or really quick stares of Sans when she turned around. After this three of them started to search for a key to their apartment and fortunately it was found in Papyrus' hoodie, tangled in few loose threads in his pockets. When monsters finally entered inside their own place, they noticed two important things.

\- Brother, look! - Sans picked up two envelopes with names written on white surface. - Are those the letters from Ethan, that Sugar told about yesterday?

\- probably yes. - Papyrus looked at black stamp with crossed pens. - it must be his symbol.

\- I'm gonna tell Sugar this...!

\- No need, I can hear you from my apartment loud enough. - she spoke, leaning against still open doors. - If there's crossed pens on the envelope, it's from Ethan. Each guardians have their own symbol, including Queen.

\- ya guessed it. - taller skeleton flashed his envelope. - should we open this now?

\- Ya, since you can forget. But don't worry, you'll start tomo... - she stopped, trying to catch any sound. Before any of them spoke, she raised her hand. - Someone's here.

\- You're joking, right? - Sans whispered, suddenly looking not so happy. - It's just like that day... But how would they come here since does were locked?

\- Climbing onto twenty third floor may sounds ridiculous, but it's not impossible. - she swiftly moved forward and checked the living room. - Okay, false alarm. It's a kitty~

\- what cat would go into... - Papyrus stopped, looking at the feline laying casually at the couch. He couldn't not recognize this familiar muzzle or eyes and, deducting from Sans' groan, neither didn't he.

\- Why are you have to be here again?! - he whined. - You annoying cat, how did you even get here?!

\- So he isn't an animal, is he? - Sugar murmured to herself. - Oh, of course not, just like at their beautiful eyes or silky fur... Is he friendly towards humans?

\- as far as i know, chara met him few times in the underground and he was nice. what are you planning to... nyeh?

Sugar didn't even waited at the end of his sentence. Keeping her eyes on the spot near cat she slowly walked closer, trying not to scare him away. She stood just in front of couch and, to the surprise of both of skeletons, she bowed.

\- I welcome you, brave feline, in our safe place. - her voice gained purring echo. - I hope your journey didn't brought you any bigger issues. - Annoying Cat looked at her from under half opened eyes, before slowly standing up and tapping her head with paw. In the same moment when she looked at him, monster licked her forehead. - I have been blessed~

\- what the actual hell was that? - Papyrus was at least shocked when Sugar picked up cat, receiving loud purr.

\- My auntie was a cat maniac and she treated every single cat with respect. - she smiled warmly. - No matter if it was someone's or stray one. She told me, that cats were once treated as a gods and we should do it even now. Cats, especially lions, were her symbol. I just picked up this from her.

\- you had to be close with your aunt. - he pointed out, noticing how her smile fell a tiny bit.

\- Yeah, but let's drop this family tales for another time. Now open the letters and let's see what your jobs are looking like~

Sans eagerly tore up his envelope and immediately started to read the letter with wide eyes. Chuckling at his action Papyrus opened his own envelope and looked at the wall of text, handwriting wide and clean. Welcome on the beginning, as always some rules, the mention of Judge...

" _Wait, hold on a sec..._ "

_...queen Toriel told us about your role as a Judge of Souls, I would gladly propose you the role of judge of Garden. However it would be only part-time job shared with Pablo, also know as a guardian of Garden's outskirts. Hearing about your scientist experience I'd add you to our scientific squad to improve Garden's situation and help us understand disaster even better. If you want to ask about details or change any aspect of the decision, I will be waiting in the Lighthouse..._

\- nyeh, who would ever guess... - he murmured, hiding his letter. - what did you...

\- I'M FINALLY PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! - smaller skeleton yelled and jumped onto couch, surprising both of them. - Well, now it's Garden Guard... BUT STILL, MY DREAM FINALLY COME TRUE!

\- I told ya Queenie would turn out monster squads into defence line~ - Sugar laughed, picking up dropped sheet of paper. Her eyes glimmered for a second. - It looks like both queens knew what to do too. One of the safest one tho... You won't be worried by his job, Paps.

\- k. i'll trust you with it. - Papyrus shrugged. - then what we should do now?

\- Prepare to your jobs or go to Ethan for more information. - she delicately placed Annoying Cat onto couch. - And since today you're officially the residents of Garden. My role as a guide ends here~

\- Awww. Does it mean we won't meet anymore? - Sans asked, his eyelights became bigger.

\- If I'm remembering right, I'm still living three steps from you. - she laughed. - Aand I still have to stay in Garden for around week. I'm pretty sure, that between your jobs and my trainings we will find enough time to meet~

\- that would be very _sweet_ gesture, sugar. - Papyrus chuckled, earning annoyed state of his brother. - ya think we should go today?

\- But only for meeting yours squads and receiving the uniforms. - Sugar yanked the letter from his hands. - Oooh, you'll work with Undyne and Kate in labs. That's good to hear!

\- Papy, you'll once again work with Undyne? - at Sans' question her head twisted in confusion. - Papy had been working with her in the underground at some projects. He's really smart.

\- And queen Toriel probably told this Queenie. - she nodded. - I don't know what's your knowledge, but I'm glad we'll have another person to help with this whole mess. Well, at least when you won't reanimate the mutated corpses.

\- they have bodies in the lab? - taller skeleton asked, observing how Sugar stood up and headed toward doors. - isn't this dangerous?

\- Aside of chance of infection, that won't work on immunes, there's none. Besides, the disaster works only on humans, as far as I could observe current situations. - she giggled. - Are we going or not? I bet someone from your squads actually waiting for us.

Sugar actually was right. In boardroom, aside from Queen, two other females were waiting for brothers. First one, wearing black lab coat and round glasses hiding green eyes, was shuffling through few papers in her hands. Second one, in full uniform, was leaning against wall, observing whole room with shining brown eyes.

Kate welcomed Papyrus with quick handshake, almost scattering her notes. Both of them with hushed voices started to talk about their jobs and his competences, what's after few minutes earned smile from scientist. Second female, introducing herself as a Diana, looked critically at smaller skeleton. With some sort of surprise she heard about his combat and driving skills, until Sugar confirmed his words. Papyrus couldn't miss her stare sent towards warrior, saying " _take care of him or you'll regret it_ ".   
Nonetheless the meeting went smoothly and with the quick advice for next days they were free. Now, walking in the forenoon crowd, Sugar stretched and looked at skeletons with wide smile.

\- So what d'ya want to do? - she asked. - If ya want, I could recommend you some nice places in shopping district... I know really good cafe not so far...

\- Can't you join us? - Sans tried to use his puppy eyes on her, but without any results.

\- Nope! You have to know Garden's most important places on your own. - she replied. - I won't be here all the time. Also, it's like the small adventure with lots of treasures, only waiting for you to discover! I'm still finding really cute places, like beach on the other side of city or handmade sweets shop.

\- There's beach here?! We need to go as fast as we can!

\- We'll see if I'll be able to join y'all.

\- handmade sweets shop sounds good. i'd take you to muffet's, but she's probably still working to set her shop quick. - Papyrus lit one of his cigarette. - hope it'll be open soon. 

\- It's not good to have so much sugary things brother! - Sans spoke angrily; Sugar had to muffle her laugh when she realised it's only an act. - They'll rot your teeth, mind and fighting spirit. -

I would argue with that~ - she sang, popping small chocolate into her mouth. - I'm eating a ton of sweets and I'm still alive. 

\- don't you mean a _skele-ton_? - she almost choked at the sudden pun and following it screech. - oh c'mon, it was a _humerus_ one.

\- DON'T YOU DARE CORRUPT MY BEST FRIEND, PAPY!

\- Aww, didn't it tickled your _funny bone_ , Sansy? - Sugar sputtered. - I'd... I'd ever say it was a real _rib tickler_.

\- good one, sucre. it was a good o... - suddenly shadow fell at his face. - sans, what are you...?

\- _I think you forgot about our "talk" today, dear brother._ \- Sans spoke slowly, eyes devoured from any light. With wide smile he raised his hand with summoned bone. - _I should probably remind you the rules once again._

\- oh fuck nope. - Papyrus managed to say before he teleported few steps ahead of them. - nope, nope, nu uh...

\- _BROTHER, I HAVE A **BONE TO PICK** WITH YOU!_ \- smaller skeleton screeched, running towards him with the same countenance.

\- Go get him tiger! - Sugar wheezed between laughing. Wiping tears from her cheeks she observed, how both brothers disappeared around the corner. - That's my school~ Heh, if things will look like this, I won't be bored in Garden anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans being jealous part two ^_-
> 
> I feel like I made some sick combo with all these puns. It's really hard to make them for me, so I don't think we'll see them so often. 
> 
> If you want to know more about symbols I'll explain them in next chapters, so stay tuned for more! 
> 
> Before I forget, the idea of Annoying Cat came from YuubiTimberwolf (I totally agree with this idea in Underswap btw).   
> MansonMac, I know you want to see Floweys and they'll appear here too, but we need to wait. I already know hoe their encounter will look like, so just wait! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	27. Ghosts of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past can't be forgotten...

First there is only darkness.

Just like before everything, it covers not formed world and your senses. With each minute, or maybe hours, you don't know it, the nothingness feels like is suffocating you, bringing to the point of madness. And at the moment, when you're thinking about begging whatever power above for end, small spark appearing in front of you.

_So it's one of this again..._

Like with delicate touch of brush world is starting to form around you. Familiar landscapes, places where closest for your soul people are living. Sounds of nature filling your ears and air filing your body, allowing you to taste its somehow undescribed taste. Then you can hear another sounds, growing with volume voices.

Souls are being formed.  
Bodies appearing.  
Empty land is no longer empty.

You're smiling at the view of familiar faces, the ones belonging to your friends and family. They're smiling and talking to each other, like nothing ever happened. You want to join them, to see their happiness and feel warmth once again. Yet something keeping you in place.

_No... No, no, no, no...!_

They cannot see what are you seeing. How world is getting dark, darker, yet darker. How _they_ are slowly appearing, with each second coming closer. You're screaming with despair, trying to warn your friends, your family. But they can't hear you, deaf at any words. _They_ are coming and you can only be an observer.

Screams of pain.  
Souls shattering.  
Alive before land is dead again.

Tears are gathering in your eyes, clouding your vision. Grief slowly enveloping your soul, hopelessness and desire of death coming right beside it. Specks of dust are dancing in the air, remains of people who were one your family and friends in front of you. _They_ won, destroying your world and life.

_Please, I don't want to, no, no, no more... no more...!_

Soon tears are drying from your face, sadness no longer present. Instead you can feel dreadful coldness, this one you're familiar with it. Your gaze wandering at your hands, next to your body.

You're ready to fight.  
You're ready to fight with _them_.  
What do you have to lose if you don't have anything?

And now you're standing in front of _them_ , silence covering any other sounds like thick blanket. You cannot see _them_ as someone as you knew back before it happened. No, now _they_ are a stranger. Thing to destroy. Cold fury is spreading through your body and you attack. Distorted screams of pain are heard with your every strike.

You hurt _them_.  
You kill _them_.  
Yet _they_ are still there.

Your wounds are causing pain, body no longer wants to listen to you. But even if you die, you have the knowledge that's causing the fear to appear in your soul. That it will happen once again and again and...

**< Wake up. >**

You gasp loudly, immediately sitting up. Scream of fear wants to get away from your throat, yet you manage to keep it inside. You had to teach yourself to stay silent, no matter how bad your dreams are. Nightmares from your life, time you had to live through, are still too fresh, too vivid. You inhale slowly, breath still shaking.

How long will you have to fight with your past?

Months?

...Years?

Or until you'll be pushed to the ultimate solution...?

Exhale. Calm down and go back to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

... you silently hope to not see them dying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little test in changing the perspective. I'm wondering it'll work... 
> 
> I know it's short, but i had sudden urge to write this _three chapters before this one_ and I had to wait until now.  
>  Btw, since I can't put Windings here I'll make it in different ways~. 
> 
> And I know the updates are less frequent then before. I'll try to post next chapter at the end of the week or at the beginning of the next one. But believe me, with the story and length will compensate the time~


	28. Welcome at Muffet's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we had to grab some sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted this tag to appear, you won't lie to me ;3

Papyrus was laying in his bed, only surrounding him darkness keeping him company. One glance at the clock placed on shelf told him it was two in the morning. In silence, sometimes interrupted by Sans' quiet snoring, he sat down and tried to calm his racing SOUL.

Seventh day since the barrier had been broken, and fourth day since arriving. No RESET or LOAD happened, he was sure of it. Chara with Frisk had an eye of everything, that could let them back once again into underground, but during their last meeting she told him news. That "buttons" looks slightly more transparent, like they'd slowly fading away. She even risked to tell, that after few months she'll lose the ability and keep this timeline intact.

But past couldn't be forgotten so easy, especially if it happened over and over again.He couldn't remember how many timelines he had been living by now, yet nightmares would remind their most painful moments. How many times he had to watch his dear brother die from demon's hands. How many times he was standing in judgement hall, fighting with this. How many times their knife slide through his bones and how bone marrow - skeleton monsters' blood - was tainting the golden tiles and...

\- stop it. - Papyrus whispered to himself, hiding his skull in hands. - it's over, no more will happen now... sans is okay, everyone are alive, there's no need to live through it... but then why it sounds like lies once again?

He signed deeply and stood up. Knowing that after nightmare, especially so vivid as this one, he wouldn't go back to sleep soon. Now he needed a distraction. For his luck Muffet opened her shop the day before and she still had the same opening hours like in the underground one. In silence he wore his space hoodie and, instead teleporting straight to place, decided to walk. Carefully, to not woke up Sans, he tiptoed through living room and reached towards doors.

But before he opened, another sound echoed in the corridor. Papyrus stopped in his tracks, when another doors opened and closed, quickly followed by fast footsteps and another doors opening. He quickly went onto corridor and noticed, that the entrance placed at the end of it was slightly open.

" _...we have direct way to rooftop. Almost no one know the entrance is always open~_ "

The first thing Papyrus saw after crossing the doorframe was night sky. Even with few clouds marking the deep color, stars forming constellations were still visible for even untrained eye. Height of the building couldn't allow the light beneath came closer, keeping the whole rooftop in darkness. It was probably the perfect stargazing spot in whole Garden.

Then, just as his eyesockets focused onto rooftop, he saw a lone figure sitting on the edge. In first he was ready to grab their SOUL and pull them away, yet they were only sitting there without intention to jump. Looking closer he could recognize the long hair, swaying in light breeze.

\- y/n? - at the sound of his voice she flinched. Yet small smile appeared on her tired face.

\- Morning Paps. - she spoke quietly. - So you finally found the time to check the rooftop, huh?

\- we can say so. - she patted place next to her and skeleton sat down. In this position he could see almost the whole city. - it's great view...

\- Yeah. I like to come here in night when I can't sleep just to look around and up. - despite her smile he could notice, how tired she was looking and how big bags she had under eyes. - It's calming, just looking at the sleeping city...

\- why are you not sleeping? - at that question she signed.

\- I think it's because the rhythm of my days, when I'm outside. - Sugar spoke. - I'm trying to stay awake to avoid any attacks and when I'm here, just... It continues here too. I just can't. But I'm rather curious why are you here. 

\- nightmares. - she hummed with acknowledge and turned her gaze at the city again, surprising Papyrus. - you won't ask me about it?

\- Nope. They could be very personal, so I won't pry. Yet if you'd like to talk this out, I'm ready to listen. Allegedly it's helpful.

\- i'll keep it in mind. - Papyrus wanted to ask her many things. About her past, her present... about her in general. But he head this feeling to not do it here. - say, what would you think about grabbing some sweets? my treat.

\- That was unexpected, but who am I to refuse free sugar? - her smile looked more real this time. - But what kind of cafe is open at two am here...?

\- i know about new one in shopping district. - Papyrus stood up with smirk. - the owner of it is my good friend. i'm pretty sure you'll love her by her sweet tastes.

\- Now you set my expectations on ungodly high level. - she giggled, dusting off her jeans; just now he noticed that she was wearing normal clothes with characteristics black jacket. - Lead the way Paps.

\- nah, i'm too lazy to walk. - monster grabbed her hand and with split of second they appears on the sidewalk. Familiar purple neon welcomed him as warm as before. - what would you say?

\- I recognize this street. - Sugar looked unaffected by sudden teleportation. - So that's why happened with this abandoned building. Well, at least we have something new~

\- wait 'til you enter. - he opened doors. - after you miss.

\- My my, such a gentleman. - she purred, causing his SOUL to skip a beat, and she stopped inside. - My goddess... Well, _that's_ a cafe...

Inside didn't really changed from this one that Papyrus visited back in the underground. Deep purple walls reminding him of Perseverance trait, decorative webs and hundreds of small spiders keeping place clean. Old customers were sitting in their usual places, yet only Doggo was present from Canine Unit. Surprisingly, three males were sitting in booth talking to themselves with hushed voices. At the sign of newcomers silence spread throughout whole room, soon followed by greetings coming from right and left.

\- hey everyone. - Papyrus appears by her side. - come, i reserved best places here.

\- As a frequent visitor like you I wouldn't be thinking different. - Sugar sat down on the stool and fart sound erupted. Her eyes went wide when she slowly turned toward smirking skeleton. - You just did not...

\- you should watch out. some weirdos likes to put whoopie cushions under seats. - her laugh immediately eased his nervousness. Familiar figure appeared on the other side of counter. - sup muffet.

\- I see you came with company. - wearing the same deep purple suit with white shirt spider monster looked at skeleton from under glasses with her five eyes. - Mind introduce us?

\- Holy shit, you're so cute. - Sugar spoke as first, surprising both of them and herself. - Fuck, did I say it loud?

\- definitely yes. - Papyrus laughed silently.

\- I appreciate your complement. - Muffet raised one of her hand. - I'm Muffet.

\- Y/n, but I rather go by Sugar. - she shook her hand with smile. - I heard some gossips about your godlike pastries.

\- For now we're low on supplies for non-magic positions in menu. - she started to clean two glasses. - However monster treats are available.

\- Won't they cause any issues, since humans can't use magic...? - Sugar pondered for a split second, but before any of them found answer, she pounded lightly at the counter. - Whatever, I'll take the risk. May I have the sweet special of yours?

\- for me the usual. - Papyrus added, receiving a sign.

\- Now I see what caused you to like each other. The same sugar addicted SOULs. - with these words Muffet disappeared behind doors leading to the kitchen.

\- I really mean it, she's cute. - Sugar spoke, watching the display behind counter. - But I mean like toward friend... Do you understand my point of view?

\- i think i am. - he understood, but something didn't really fit in. - mind if i'd ask ya some questions?

\- Only if I could ask you as well~ And one rule... - she pointed. - We can pass some of them, if they're uncomfortable. Kay?

\- k. - Muffet came back with bottle of honey and long glass filled with pale purple liquid, glimmering in light. - looks good, muffs.

\- For now I can only offer this amount of sweetness. - spider monster placed orders. - Spider cider, made by spiders, from spiders.

\- You mean literally? - Sugar looked warily at the glass, but shrugged. - Ya know, fuck it. I ate human meat, this will be piece of cake.

\- you did what?! - Papyrus almost choked with honey. - you ate a...

\- Don't yell at me, it was an accident. - she meowed, grabbing a straw. - I met one pair and for few ammo to shotgun they invited me at dinner. I wasn't the first survivor who visited them, but I was the last one though.

\- what happened there? how did you know it wasn't an animal meat?

\- So we starting with our questions, huh? - she chuckled, almost taking a sip. - Well, we were just eating and talking. Then this male crawled straight to the room, both of his legs cut off under knees. They cauterize the wounds to prevent death and mutations. I immediately add one to one, but... When he looked at me, still holding fork with chunk of meat, I just ate it on his eyes.

\- that was actually sick. - Papyrus lost his interest in honey. - how did you managed to escape?

\- I left by front doors, they were too busy to chase their legless dinner through whole house. When I visited them on my way back, girl was dead and boy turned into charger. - she finally took a sip of cider and froze in place.

\- sugar? are... are you okay? - he lightly patted her shoulder.

\- Muffet, from this day this place is under my protection. - Sugar finally spoke, eyes glimmering with happiness. - This is the best thing I've ever had in my whole life. Place my symbol right here and now.

\- I'm glad to hear. - Muffet smiled, showing her fangs. - But, if you don't mind me to ask, what do you mean by symbol and protection?

\- Queenie, her guardians and the most characteristics gathering group have their own symbols. - she pulled her key with swan. - It's an information, usually used in stamps or outside Garden. For example, Ethan have crossed pens, Jared have phoenix, Queenie's three grafted rings... And mine is swan. In few cafes around Garden you can see different symbols, usually located near counters or on doors.

\- i think i saw them in some places, but i didn't know their meanings. - skeleton pointed. - i saw swan, rabbit and probably cat...

\- That's mine, Aishee's and Agnes's groups. - Sugar purred, taking another sip. - They marking our favorite places and telling "don't raise your hand at the owner or we'll break it" message. Of course because of security it's only the mark if the place is good enough to spent your gold, but as the time will pass...

\- you know many about city and many different topic, yet you're not so often here. - Papyrus started. - mind telling me something more about yourself?

\- You want to fill your judge list, huh? - she leaned at the counter, glass in hand. - Y/n, also know as a Sugar, soon twenty six years alive, sugar addicted animal maniac.

\- any family?

\- Papa had been killed by tank at the beginning, I don't know what happened with mother. She probably managed to survive, but I doubt it. No siblings or cousins. My auntie... - her voice gone quiet for a moment. - I'd rather not talk about her. I have nowhere else to go.

\- i'm sorry for bringing it...

\- Let bygones be bygones, Paps~ - Sugar smiled lightly. - How about you? Family? Interest?

\- sans is my only family. - he smiled speaking the name. - ya know, back in the underground he wanted to join royal guard so badly, that he came to alphys and begged her to let him in. of course she turned him down, cause it was middle of the night. but seeing him in the morning, still standing in the same spot she decided to give him warrior training.

\- You really care about your brother. - at her soft voice he looked at her calm face. - You can't deny, I can see it in your eyes.

\- yeah, sans is the coolest. - he chuckled, taking honey. - literal ball of sunshine.

\- I know, right?! He is the best...

Suddenly someone's hand hit Sugar's right wrist, causing her to drop the glass. In shattering sound, followed by splash caused by rest of cider, her head slowly turned toward standing on front of her blonde haired male, previously sitting with his companions in booth. His stern face clearly show, that he didn't enjoy being inside.

\- That was the greatest drink in my life. - she started slowly, her purring voice setting worry about male's fate in Papyrus' SOUL. - SO! How can I help you?

\- You must be this great warrior Sugar. - male started, earning simple " _sup?_ " from her. - I heard quite a lot about you.

\- Oh really? - again purring voice.

\- Ditzy dancer, travelling through decayed lands like lone wolf. Taking the most dangerous mission, without any hesitation throwing herself into horde, with her axe bringing the death to all mutated...

\- Are you done with butter talk or you still wanna suck my non-existent dick here? - at this words Papyrus once again almost choked with his honey. - Flattering like this won't carry you far~

\- Perhaps I should just skip to the point. My name is Luke Valentine...

\- And I'm compensate the ego here~

\- I'm trying to have serious conversation with you here. - Luke looks slightly annoyed.

\- OH, so am I. And I'm failing. - her laugh was sharp. - And I'm not sorry for that. It's just I'm so agitated, because this blond little shit came here like he's the biggest bitch... - she took one step closer. - Destroyed my greatest drink... and try to impress me like I'm his overworking mother...

\- I want you to take my request, since no one wants to post it on Wishing Board. - now Luke looked angry. - I need you to escort me...

\- Forget about it. - she interrupted. - I'm not doing any escorting tasks, _ever_. Too big risks of you being infected and or killed.

\- Somehow you took Queen once she asked you to.

\- Exactly. She _asked_ , not _demanded_. - Sugar pointed. - And, foreseeing your next question, no, it wasn't because she's a Queen. She had really serious family request, so I had to help her. Here's the difference between her and this little cunt standing in front of me.

\- You bitch... - Luke swing his fist, trying to hit her in face. But before anyone could react Sugar dodged the attack, pushed human onto counter and pressed her blade to his neck, trapping in somehow compromising position.

\- Such a bad man you are. - at the sound of her cold voice he froze in place. - I hurt many like you by smaller mistakes. So I'll give you quick advice. _**Don't.** Even try to raise hand on me or anyone in this building. Because if you do it, I won't be so charitable~_

\- I am the head of the biggest corporation in this world... - knife pressed a tiny bit harder, but not enough to break skin.

\- ... that now is worth less that previous year's snow. - she growled. - In Garden you're known by what are you doing for city and people, not by who you were. Let's act like grown-up and get your ass out of this building and this streets. Understand? - he whimpered. - Then go to hell and stay there~ 

Sugar hide the blade in left sleeve and dragged Luke by his shirt collar outside, two other men keeping their distance behind them. She returned seconds later, dusting off her hands. With some sort of sadness she looked at shards of broken glass, slowly gathered by spiders, and wet place on white floor.

\- I'm sorry about that Muffet. - she spoke. - I dunno how these assholes keep finding such ridiculous ideas. Let me pay for damage...

\- dun'cha worry, i told you it's my treat. muffs, put it on my tab...

\- First pay this one you made in the underground. - spider monster leaned towards skeleton, her five eyes focused on his, before turning toward Sugar. - It's okay, you don't...

\- I insist. - she reached to one of her pocket and pulled small sack of coins. - Here. I don't know how much d'you take for your pastries, but it should be enough for our order and a little boost for cafe. Beginners could have really rough time starting from the scraps.

\- I... - Muffet took the coins, eyes showing her surprise for the gesture. - I don't know how to repay you for...

\- Just expect me to drop by when I'll be around~ - she laughed. - Oh, and don't forget to place swan symbol somewhere, where everyone would notice it. Gotta keep the reputation high~

\- I will. Thank you.

\- Then I'll be going now. I actually need to grab some sleep before training with Sans and Alphys. - at this she smiled lightly. - I think I have some time...

\- wait for a sec. - Papyrus finished his honey and stood up. - i'll go with ya. say goodbye to everyone.

\- I'm not saying goodbye, only see you later! - choir of voiced ended suddenly, when both of them teleported at the corridor in front of their own doors. - Hey, with each teleport it's even better~

\- good to hear it. - Papyrus rubbed his arm, somehow feeling unsure. He had a feeling, that someone could observe them. - so... are we good? no hard feelings about...

\- What? About our first meeting? - Sugar's laugher echoed in silence. - Paps, I can totally understand your reaction and I'm not keeping grudge against it! I'd rather ask, if... Are we friends?

\- welp... - he signed, earning sad stare. - i though it's pretty obvious, that we are.

\- Yes, I made another friend~ - she sang happily. - And probably three enemies today, and day doesn't even started for good... Yet i have to warn you, Sansy will be my number one friend forever.

\- i'm not arguing with that. sans is the coolest from two of us. - Sugar wrapped her arms around skeleton's waist and twirled with him. - nyeh?!

\- My friend list has expanded~ - she placed monster onto ground. - Whoops, sorry about it. I should go now, I have around two hours for sleep. Hope you'll sleep too. G'night Papy~

Sugar hugged him once more before disappearing behind doors leading to her apartment. At these reaction Papyrus laughed silently and went inside as silent as he could. Luck apparently wasn't at his side, if sitting on couch and facing the doors Sans' figure could say something. Still wearing his star set of PJs and slightly annoyed stare told him, that he woke up recently. And probably heard everything.

\- So, dear brother... - Sans started slowly. " _Oh snap, here we go..._ " - Are you finally friends with Sugar?

\- yeah... we had a talk in muffet's and apparently we are. - surprisingly smaller monster jumped from the couch and hugged him.

\- I knew you'll like each other, Papy! - his eyelights turned into small stars. - I'm so happy from it! Even if it was because of sugary things... BUT STILL…!

\- I'm happy to see you happy. - Papyrus patted his head. - did ya hear our talk?

\- Yes, I just woke up. But dear brother... - Sans' eyes disappeared. - _Remember, that I'm her number one friend, okay?_

\- won't even wish to change it. - despite anything he laughed. - shouldn't you go back to bed? it's still pretty early.

\- Of course! I have to have lots of energy if we want to have successful training today~ - smaller monster bounced to his room. - I recommending you to do the same! Better not take any nap on your work!

\- whatever you say bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's good, that Sans so easily accepted his brother and Sugar as a friends. Now to think what would happen if he wouldn't... 
> 
> About symbols - I imagine them as a simple, black contours of each animal/item. This kind it's characteristics for every group.   
> Note: there's no duplicating symbols. 
> 
> About their scene with Luke. I really wanted to add it, cause it's kinda in Sugar's style. Guess from where the original come (except you, Yuubi. I know you know it too well :3) 
> 
> Oh, and I think Muffet is cute too.   
> And I'd definitely do the same thing with the dinner tho -_^


	29. * You just had been owned~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the literal meaning~

Morning sun, just like in another day, tried to peek inside the room, waking up its habitats. Groaning from the sudden rays of blinding light Papyrus covered his eyes and snuggled deeper into cocoon of blankets. Fluff of surrounding him materials wanted to dragging deeper into peaceful arms of sleep. Bare bones touching silky surface, that had been giving him so much warmth just begged to be closer to his body and...

His half asleep mind tried to focus.

His room hadn't have windows at this side, sun couldn't be able to reach his bed.

Speaking of, he still had only one blanket, not to mention not as soft and warm as these ones.

And he _definitely_ hadn't sleep with so little clothes as now...

" _Something is very wrong..._ "

Despite awfully bad feeling he slowly raised his arms and looked around. Seeing signs of so familiar bedroom caused his SOUL to stop for a moment. He literally froze, trying to process these information, until he could finally smell so familiar scent of cotton candy and chocolate. Weak movement on his left side caused him to look at the source of it and his eyes widened at the sign of still sleeping Sugar, pressed onto his ribcage. Her arms were naked just like her whole body, after taking quick peek under blanket.

" _oh my fucking stars, what happened last night? did we really do... oh stars i make it as a fist one... sans is gonna kill me for that! he warned me to not do this, but we did?! everything is looking like yes?! but how..._ "

\- Mmm? - Sugar purred softly, her eyes opened. Looking at his face she smiled delicately. - Good morning my sleepy bones. I'm rather surprised, that you woke up as first of us~

\- s-sugar? - he started carefully, trying not to make her angry. - can you tell me what happened...

\- Oh, you exactly know what happened last night~ - she whispered huskily and giggled. - Or should I remind you now, hmmm?

\- may-maybe not literally. - he stammered. " _boy howdy, I'm so boned right now._ " - we went to bar with alphys and then...

\- We had a party and apparently it followed us to my apartment. - Sugar purred. - You hadn't been drinking, if you wanted this to know. But me and Sans had some shots. I'd even tell, that our last game with empty wine bottle was more than useful, right sweetie?

\- oh my stars, i'm so screwed. - Papyrus whispered mortified. - sans is gonna kill me for this. if we really... oh stars, i should probably beg him for mercy. where... where is he anyway?

\- Papy, sweetie, relaaax... - her hand wanderer at his bare ribcage, just where his SOUL was hidden. - Sans won't be angry at you at all, believe me~

\- h-how can you be so calm about this?! - soft touch really didn't helped him in this moment. - do you even know how...

\- Papyrus, why are you screaming again? - at the sound of second familiar voice taller skeleton froze once again. - Let us sleep, okay?

\- you did not...

\- Sansy~ Come here closer. - Sugar whispered with smile, trying to reach someone. Tired blue eyelights shined from under raised blanket. - There you are, my sugar skull. Can you leave the Boobland for a second and come?

\- I think you come more than you should, my prettiest. - his voice gained growling echo, yet he obeyed her request. - What's happening with Papy anyway? Did he forgot? 

\- It looks like you're right. - she signed. - I'm surprised, last night was unforgettable... At least from my point of view~

\- oh my stars...

\- Yeah, you were screaming this a lot yesterday. - Sans smiled slyly with Sugar, what caused him to cover his face. - Why so shy now, brother? Last night you wouldn't even bat an eye at something like this.

\- this isn't happening for real, it's just a dream... - Papyrus murmured. - now i'll wake up in my own room an this will disappear... i just had to wake up...

\- Nah, this is the most realistic thing you've ever had. - Sugar's lips pressed onto his skull and slowly wandered toward his spine. At the feeling of her teeth lightly scraping his collarbone he moaned quietly. - Ah, that reaction once again. You're such a masochistic naughty boy, do you?

\- s-sugar, whaaa...

\- Mhmm, such pretty sound you're giving us once again. - she nibbled his bones once more and scooted away. - Since none of us would sleep any longer, I'll go make breakfast.

\- Nooo... - Sans whined, trying to keep her in bed, but she swiftly untangled from blankets and stood in the middle of the room. - Come back to us...

\- Maybe later, my sweet boys~ - she whispered sultry, reaching for her dress laying on the floor. In morning light Papyrus cold see many bruises on her light skin, some of them highly resembling skeleton hands. - I'll be waiting for you in kitchen. Don't be late or your food will turn cold~

Sugar quickly dressed up and with small smile she left the room, her hips moving almost provocatively with each step. Papyrus managed to tore his gaze from her and move it at relaxed face of his brother. With terror in eyes he awaited at his end.

\- So, Papy... - Sans smiled, not showing his anger for some reason. - I bet you feel really great now...

\- you... you're not angry at me? - he started carefully.

\- Why should I ever be angry at what happened last night? - he buried himself deeper into fluffy pillows. - You really can't remember previous night? Not at all?

\- nothing, just like blank page... - did RESET once again mixed his memories? Was there any RESET or LOAD by the way?

\- We went yesterday to the bar with Alphys and probably Jozlyn. - Sans hummed. - Sugar wore this red dress with slit and she was looking... Anyway, we had few shots, you had been drinking some sweet non-alcoholic drinks with us as well. We started to bickering about which one of us would do the first move, and Sugar just... came closer and whispered " _sharing is caring, sweeties_ ". And then she left.

\- oh my stars... are you serious?

\- Do both if us look now like I'm not serious? - he asked. - We were shocked but, to be honest, it made us to call a truce. Since she, you know... said that so directly. But man, I won't ever forget the face of Edgy, when you decided to pummel his brother just because he tries to get a little " _frisky_ ". Red will probably whine about it later...

\- oh my stars, was that a pun?! - Papyrus was mortified. - and what do ya mean by edgy? did underfell somehow got here?

\- Brother, calm down. - Sans patted his skull. - Yes, they drop by, as well as few other Sanses and Papyruses. It looks like the time-space matter is significantly thinner in the corridor between restrooms than anywhere else... Or at least Science told me that before he dropped drunk onto counter. Looks like " _Sugar Coma Foxtrot_ " is really a magical place.

\- and you and red...?

\- We're pen pals, Classic and Blackberry are joining this small group as well. - he laughed, covering his smile. - You have nooo idea how jealous they were when we left the bar...

\- Boys, when will you come here? - Sugar's voice echoed between walls. - It's getting kinda lonely here~

\- Welp, it my clue to leave. - Sans rolled over to the end of bed and stood up with little trouble. - Better hurry up, she really don't like disobeying her orders. And even I need some sugar in my tea after all~

\- of my goddess... - he once again covered his face. Just now he noticed few marks on his left radius and ulna. - why do i have bruises on my bones?

\- Because you're a dirty masochistic sinner, that's all~ Also she like to mark what's hers. - he show him his own bruises on both collarbones. - Be careful standing up, you probably will be a little sore. Though, looking back, I wouldn't guess you have so much stamina in you, brother...

\- oh gods, just shut up and go away.

Sans only smirked and left, his shirt held in one hand. In silence Papyrus could finally gather his thoughts about current situation, but without any progress. With loud groan caused by lots of bruises - he briefly checked - he rolled near the end of bed and grabbed his phone from hoodie pocket. Scrolling through the UnderNet dashboard (" _honestly, how Undyne succeeded in making it work even on the surface?_ ") and seeing lots of photos from the last night with comments from both of females caused him to threw his phone away. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of golden paper, stuck between plushies on his left. In paws of plushy lioness there was a note.

* _It seems you just **had been owned** , Paps!_  
* _Love, Kitty._

" _Honestly, fuck my life._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, ya dirty skeleton sinners.


	30. Bloody hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few words about last chapter. 
> 
> I'm happy, that my small gift for April Fool's day brought smile on to your faces. Don't worry, it's not canon one ^_^
> 
> This non canon chapters will be always marked by *, and have no connections with main timeline. They'll be mostly pure crack, but who knows... 
> 
> Fun fact: every time I read a bit of last chapter I laughed so hard, that my friends though I finally gone mad. Good times :3

Sans was worried.

It was their fifth day in Garden. It looked like every monster from underground finally found their places between humans. Instead of oppressions, that many of them was afraid of, there was friendship and understatement. It was like Garden gained new life.

For Sans it couldn't be better. He was finally part of the Royal Guard, now called Garden Guard, and with newly made friends from his squad he patrolled the suburban district near the Lighthouse. Papyrus with Undyne and rest of their group had been busy too, if sounds of explosions and sometimes choir of voices would be enough proof. Except of their morning training he only saw Sugar for few seconds. The familiar sign of long hair, glimmering with happiness eyes and quick smile and she had to run to whatever task she had.

But now he was walking back and forward through main hall, earning sleepy stare from Mary. It was two minutes after six AM and Sugar was late. She was never late, no matter what would happen she was at the time of few minutes earlier to their trainings. He didn't know what was happening and...

\- Sans, for the love of God, stop walking for a moment. - Mary finally spoke. - What's the problem now?

\- Sugar is late. - at her lack of words he continued. - She's always earlier then me, waiting at hall.

\- Yeah, I know that. She's always keeping me company for these few minutes. - she placed few papers on counter and took a pen.

\- But she's not here's. - Sans finally stopped in his track. - Could she forgot about it? Maybe she's sleeping or maybe... maybe something bad happened...?

\- I don't think so. The only way she'd stay in her apartment is when... - Mary suddenly froze, before her hand lightly hit the desk. - I KNOW~

\- What is it, miss Mary? - he suddenly appeared in front of her. - Do you know what's happening with Sugar? Is it serious? Is...

\- Do you want to help her? - woman interrupted him, looking surprisingly calm. He only nodded. - So listen me closely. She's in her apartment and I don't think she have enough strength to come out for few days. You have to go now... and you should probably take your brother too.

\- Why?

\- Because you'll need a helping pair of hands. - she smiled lightly. - Sugar's stubborn, especially in this situation, but she won't decline help from you two...

\- Nonsense, miss Mary! - he posed heroically. - The Magnificent Sans don't need anyone's help! And whatever is troubling Sugar will have to surrender when I'm here!

\- Sans, I really think you... - she didn't even had a chance to end her sentence, when he dashed toward the stairs. - So you'll see by yourself, huh? It's okay, we have to learn from our mistakes...

Sans of course couldn't her her anymore, running up onto their own floor. Something really serious had to happen to Sugar to cause such changes. But as her number one best friend forever he had a duty to fulfill! And nothing will stop him in this! When he finally found himself in front of correct doors, he quickly knocked with wide smile. And when only silence answered, he pushed.

The doors were open.

And he could smell blood.

His first reaction would be rushing inside and checking what happened. But, as Sugar taught him in unusual way back during their journey, he knows it could be dangerous or even deadly move. Instead he closed the doors as quiet as he could and immediately turned toward his own apartment. Fortunately Papyrus was still sleeping in his room and he seized up the opportunity. Mostly by jumping at taller skeleton in order to woke him up.

\- nyeh, what the hell? - Papyrus jolted up from unexpected wake-up, soon followed by his brother's view of teary eyesockets. - sans? what's happening? shouldn't you be on training?

\- PapsyouneedtohelpmeIthinksomethingbadhappenedwithSugarshedidn'tcometomainhall... - he had to put hand onto monster's face to stop waterfall of gibberish words.

\- slow down, i can't even understand what are you talking about now. - Sans took deep breath and nodded. - k. tell me now, but slower.

\- I need help, Sugar wasn't waiting in main hall for out training and when I tried to check on her I could've smell blood. - this time his words were understandable. - I'd check it by myself, but she...

\- she taught you to not rush in this world, huh? i wouldn't be even surprised. - Papyrus slowly stood up, holding his little brother. - then let's check what's happening. let me only grab my hoodie...

Five minutes later both monster were standing in front of the Sugar's doorstep. Loud knocking brought only silence once again, so Papyrus went inside as first, Sans eagerly walking just behind. Smell of blood was faint, but with each step it increased. Living room, where scent was the strongest, was empty. Or it looks like, until both of them noticed pair of bare feet poking behind the couch.

\- Sugar? - Sans immediately went around the couch and looked at Sugar, laying at her back with wide open eyes. - Sugar, what's wrong? Why can we smell blood? Are you hurt?!

\- It's happening once again, Sansy. - she slowly spoke. - I can't move, it hurts like hell and once again I fell like dying.

\- But what's happening?! Where's the injury? Let me help you stand up... - smaller skeleton tried to lift her up, earning strangled whine. - I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

\- First, can someone give me any painkillers, please? I tried to get 'em by myself, buuut... I can't even stand up. - she tried to laugh but immediately winced. - Third cupboard counting from window.

\- i'll get 'em. - Papyrus moved to the kitchen as first. Silence in apartment was interrupted by cupboards' doors closing and opening sounds. - did you move them somewhere else? cause i can't find anything.

\- Welp, point for trying. - Sugar managed to roll onto left side. - I'd kill for one...

\- Please, can you tell us, what's happening? - Sans couldn't understand this situation at all. - We don't know how to help you...

\- I doubt you'll know anything about human anatomy so prepare for biology lesson... In less than five minutes, because then I'll bite my own hands from pain. - she groaned. - So, as a human female have something known as an uterus, we can produce new humans, okay?

\- But how is it...

\- They're growing inside. - she continued. - So, to keep this body part always prepared, it has to get rid of old layers of cells building it. Of course different symptoms could be affected by each of female. In my case I can describe it as some fucking small demon just decided to claw my insides for around five days without any mercy. I'm basically bleeding from the inside, it hurts and I can't do fuckin anything about it~

\- oh jeez... - instead of his brother Papyrus looked slightly interested by newfound knowledge. - so what do ya need?

\- For now? Any strong painkillers. - Sugar rolled onto belly. - I can't even think straight with this pain... Do you know this small shop at the corner of street, not so far away from our building?

\- nyeh, of course. I got my honey from here, the shopkeeper is really _chilli_.

\- Yeah, this one. May I ask you to go there and bring some pills? - she signed. - Just tell Jade it's " _code red_ " and that I'm sending you. She'll understand the message. I hate to make any problems to y'all...

\- we're friends, there's nothing wrong to ask for help. all of us will come. - as her strange stare he chuckled. - i'll be faster than you tell " _legendary fartmaster_ ". - and with these words he teleported.

\- Legendary fartmaster. - her voice echoed in silence. - Dirty liar, it's not working like that...

\- S-Sugar, may I pick you up? - Sans was really worried, seeing his friend in state like this. Looking so defenceless and weak gave him chills. - You'll be more comfortable on couch...

\- Okie dokie, I'll bear with the demon for quick moment. - he carefully lifted her up and placed onto couch, earning quiet whine. - Ow, okay, I got it... Thanks Sansy.

\- Did you have anything? I can make you pancakes or something else. Just tell me, I wanna help...

\- First I need a pills. I can't eat without them, because of pain I'd throw up. - Sugar curled around one of bigger pillow. - Yes, there was one of this situation. But may I ask... Are you always so warm, Sansy?

\- I think? - he looked at his glowed hands. - Skeleton monsters can raise theirs body temperature due to their magic, but we really don't have to do it. We can't really feel the changes.

\- Without skin it'd be problematic. - she snorted. - Sooo... D'you wanna help me? - he nodded eagerly and she opened her arms, throwing pillow away. - C'here and give me a hug.

She didn't have to repeat herself. Monster quickly jumped onto couch and fell into her arms, trapping himself in strong hug. Sugar leaned against backrest and pressed his back to her chest even tighter, placing head at the top of his skull. He could sworn, that after blissful sign she started to purr.

\- Fuck, you're so warm, Sansy... it's what I needed right now... - she whispered, what caused him to blush. - Mhmm, now you're even warmer.... Ya know, that warmth relax the muscles and makes the pain more bearable? Well, until Paps will come back with pills.

\- At least I can help you like that... - skeleton smiled. There was familiar popping sound and Papyrus appeared besides couch. - Took you long enough, lazybones.

\- despite early hours there were some people inside. - he raised bag triumphantly. - jade was quite frantic making this, if jumping from one corner to another can tell something. she wanted to tell me, that she'll wait with payment.

\- She knows me too well... Gimme that. - without letting Sans she checked the inside, immediately pulling out small package. - I see she finally have strong ones and she gave me those... Bless her Soul, let me tell ya...

\- d'you need water or...

\- Nah, I got this. - Sugar took one round pill and swallowed it without any problems. - There. Now I have to wait around fifteen minutes to feel its medical magic. Then I'll make...

\- You won't make anything, Sugar! - Sans managed to wriggle out of her hug, earning a whine. - As your number one friend, I'll be sure that your breakfast will be the most magnificent dish in your life! Just relax, and I'll wait patiently for you in kitchen!

\- Sans, wait... - she tried to reach smaller monster, but he disappeared in kitchen faster thanks she thought. - Fuck my life. I'm not dying, guys... well, even I'm feeling like dying... but please, it'll be okay now...

\- you really don't like to ask for a help, huh? - Papyrus sat near her and she immediately scooted closer and wrapped arms around his frame. - nyeh? what are ya doing?

\- I need warmth, you're warm. - she murmured with face pressed into hoodie material. - Until Sans come back or pills will finally start working, you'll be here with me. Kay?

\- k. i can roll with this. - he petted her hair and chuckled, warning deep purr. But he couldn't not notice big bags under her sapphire eyes. - still can't sleep, huh?

\- Not true, I had a nap today. Or was it yesterday...? - her hug became tiny bit stronger. - I can't remember, but I had a nap~ What time is now anyway?

\- six forty. still too early for a lazybones like me. - despite everything both laughed quietly.

\- Fuck Mondays. Wait... - Sugar raised her head. - It's Monday, right? What about your jobs? I won't allow you to skip it because of me. I can get it by myself now...

\- kate told us before to come two hours later and today's sans free day. it's not easy to make us go away, ya know? - she hide her face into his hoodie again. - sweetheart, what's wrong now?

\- I hate ask for anyone's help. - her words were muffled. - Answering your previous question... I fell like I don't deserve it. That you're too kind for me. And in this state I'm a burden, useless...

\- nah, you're not useless at all. i doubt this small hiccup would keep you down. - surprisingly he hugged her back. - your SOUL is a determination and bravery mix, the warrior SOUL. you'll fight against it and you'll be victorious.

\- Are you a professional motivational speaker or you're just making it as we speaking? Cause man, it's working. - she signed. - Pills are working too. I can at least feel my legs...

\- That means your breakfast is ready! - Sans appeared in the doorframe with wide smile. - I made pancakes, your favorite one!

\- Okay, okay... I'm coming now... - Sugar released Papyrus from her grip and slowly stood up, little unsteady on her feet. - Wow, I got it. Still not good, but I'm managing. Give me five minutes and I'll come to kitchen. I need to visit bathroom reaaaly quick.

\- k. - she send both of them one more smile before walking away shaking a little. Without her Papyrus turned toward his brother. - i know you have a plan by now.

\- I heard your talk and you're right, Papy. - Sans smiled even wider. - My question is rather if you're with me. We shouldn't leave her in this state.

\- i'm with ya, bro. - at these words smaller monster beamed. - so what we should do?

\- Bring the smile on her face and ease the pain away~ - he sang happily. - Let the operation "make Sugar happy" begin!

\- whatever you say bro. - there as heard doors slam and Sugar appears in living room. - ya good?

\- Will be better when it ends. - she growled. - I just realised, that I cannot leave Garden soon. I'm literally double walking bait for these fuckers. Ya know, fresh blood and human scent...

\- Come here Sugar, before your pancakes turn cold! - Sans interrupted, grabbing her hand and pulling to kitchen. Still steaming plates full of pancakes were waiting for them. - This time I added a tiny bit of cinnamon, queen Toriel really likes its taste.

\- I like it too, it's my favorite spice added to different cakes and cupcakes. - this time she didn't even hesitated before pouring whole caramel bottle onto them. - Cinnamon and caramel or butterscotch... Those are tastes of my childhood.

\- in that case you'll love queen's cinnamon-butterscotch pie, she's famous of it. - Papyrus went in her steps with his portion, drowning it in honey. - snail pie is great too, but as a sweet tooth as we, cinnamon-butterscotch is perfect.

\- Queen Toriel is really nice to her nation, huh? - she stopped eating for a second, fork dangling in her mouth. - That's why she and Queenie are so good friends now. Both of them wants the best of us after all.

\- Sometimes, when I'm patrolling the corridors in the Lighthouse, Queen Elizabeth likes to walk next to me when she goes to library or other rooms. - Sans mentioned. - She's really nice, always asking about my day and if we're good in Garden.

\- Told ya, she's the best. - she moved now empty plate. - Thank you, both of you. You can leave the plates here, I'll tidy everything... 

\- You won't do anything, Sugar! Papy...

\- on it. - faster than she knew Papyrus grabbed her and picked up like nothing. - where?

\- What the fuck is...

\- Onto couch, it's the best place after all~ - she could notice, how blue eyelights glimmered with strange light. - I'm gonna join you really soon.

\- What the fuck is going on...? Paps, put me down. - despite Sugar's attempts to get free skeleton placed her onto couch and quickly trapped in hug. - Paps, let me go in this moment!

\- nope. - his arms wrapped even tighter.

\- Papyrus! Let me go, you mother _rrrrr_... - her words turned into literal purr, when his hand started to comb long hair and massaging her scalp.

\- seems someone's sounds happy. - Papyrus chuckled, observing how quickly she calmed down. - good now?

\- Mhmm, don't stop... - Sugar scooted closer and signed, eyes already closing. Sans appeared in the other side of couch and curled on her lap, causing her to purr even louder. - You're too nice for me...

\- Nonsense, Sugar. We're only trying to make you feel better~ - smaller skeleton placed his head on her chest and smiled widely. - Can we watch some movies maybe?

\- Sure, why not? Pick up the one you'd like to watch and pop it into DVD player.

\- Okie dokie! - Sans nyoomed toward shelf, scanning rows of nearly organized cases. Not quite looking at the cover he carefully took a cd and put inside player. - I got it!

\- Then let's see what did you chose. - Sugar took a remote and activated the device. The familiar sing of painting on paper landscape put smile on her face - Ah, I see you choose " _Mulan_ ". It's classic one. Come back here, sugar skull~

\- Just a moment! - he dashed to her bedroom and came back with blanket, which sprawled onto her and his brother before taking the same position. - Here. Warm and comfy.

\- Thank you. No let's focus on movie, shall we?

But despite desire to stay awake, restless nights, warmth from blanket and both monster and hand playing with her hair defeated Sugar in no time. She felt asleep before first song even started, pressed into Papyrus' chest with arms wrapped around Sans. Looking at her calm, it could be even described as innocent face, skeleton brothers smiled to each other victoriously.

\- See, Papy? - Sans whispered with smile. - I knew it'll be the best way to make her happy.

\- of course you knew, bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to be hugged by someone like Sugar... 
> 
> Aaanyway, back to the business. Sudden fluff for any of my readers who have to bear with Mother Nature's sick jokes and not only. Let the skelebrothers cheer you up~


	31. Walking through the outskirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tidy up abandoned fields once again.

During few days, when Sugar was forced to stay in her apartment, skeleton brothers had a chance to observe her even better than before.

The biggest change they could notice in her emotions. In one second she could look with blank stare focused on wall, not responding at anything besides her pain, in another one changing into her happy self or into pissed off demon straight from Hell. Fortunately for the it was easily pick up the differences between each "stages" to avoid any misunderstandings.

What was rather interesting, she was rather violent during her anger episodes. Of course she tried to hold it as much as she could, yet few curses went towards inanimate objects standing on her way. Alphys had this doubtful luck to experience it on her own scales, when she came to her at first day and demanded to know why she hadn't appeared on their training. After few minutes of intense screaming from both females Sugar came back to living room still pissed, Alphys stood with shock on her face and wall besides her head had a stabbing mark.

Another thing was her sleeping schedule. Both monsters already suspected, that with her often journeys it'd look like a mess, keeping herself awake as long as she could to survive.

\- Outside Garden sleep could bring you death, cause before you'd grab your weapon, undead would rip you to pieces. - she told them in second day of her period. - I'm sleeping only when I'm completely safe. And you two managed to let me feel it.

These words caused them to fell warmth in their SOULs, knowing she trust them so much. Probably that's why Sans was even more reluctant to leave her on her own. But thanks to her and his brother's words, and that her condition had been better with each day, managed to convince him. Despite their jobs each of them found a way to spent with her some time, making sure she was okay.

End of this tortures came at day fifth, when someone knocked onto doors. Sugar, barely awake from her nap, went to open and she stood nose to nose with overexcited Jozlyn, jumping in place with wide grin.

\- Guess what, guess what?! - she spoke as soon as she could see her friend's face. - Pablo's forming our cleaning squad! We're going to outskirts today!

\- Couldn't he wait at least one day? - Sugar signed, leaning against doorframe. - I'm still a double bait for undead...

\- You are...? Sorry to not visiting, I totally forgot. - Jozlyn stopped jumping. - I forgot about my friends... I really, really sorry. I know how bad your periods could be...

\- That's okay, some overreacting skeletons took the lead. - she spoke as soon as Sans appeared right beside her. - So how much time we have?

\- Around twenty three minutes, then we have to met at the main gate. Pablo wants especially you to join tho. - she turned serious for a moment. - Seems like the situation there is way more dangerous than normally. We need to be in full squad. So you're in or should I...

\- Count me in, my period is no worth our risk. - monster gasped with indignant at her words. - Let me only grab my stuff and we'll see each other in front of gate. Don't forget to take yours scythes, furry reaper.

\- And you your axe, ditzy dancer. - both females chuckled. - See ya soon!

\- Sugar, do you think it's good idea? - Sans sounded unsure. - You're still not in good shape and...

\- Little pain and little blood can't stop me now. - she replied, heading toward her bedroom and closing fores behind her. Next words were muffled a bit. - Zombies still can smell humans from Garden, so the closest of them are coming to us, pulling others. If we won't clean the outskirts, they'd cut us out and, if they'd broke the first gate, we'd be forced to blow up the bridge. Safety above all.

\- But you won't be safe! - he knocked into wood impatiently. - You don't know how many of them are waiting. And if you'll focus them on you...

\- Sansy, I'm not fighting alone with whole army. Chill out. - as soon as Sugar opened doors, fully changed into her casual clothes, she grabbed him and twirled around. - If Pablo said it's serious this time, them he will call full squad of twenty best immune fighters. We'll finish them before you end your patrol... which will begin in five minutes I think?

\- I can't be late! - he wriggled out of her hug. - Today I'm patrolling Lighthouse's corridors and gardens.

\- Queenie will probably be in gardens, seeing how nice it's outside. - she laughed taking her axe. - Then let's go, both of us can't be late!

\- Before you, Sugar! - both of them quickly left the apartment and went into partner using the elevator. But before they exit the building, Sans grabbed her by her sleeve. - Please, stay safe.

\- I'll be safe like the Queenie in Lighthouse! - she struck a pose and giggled, yet her face softened at the sign of his worried countenance. - Sansy, just trust me, okay? I'll come back before you notice.

\- Promise? - at his blue eyes she signed.

\- Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye~ - she sang with smile. - Now go, before Diana will notice your absence!

Sugar spare him quick pat onto his skull, before sprinting toward industrial district. Crowd, growing with each step, swiftly moved out of her way, forming clear path straight to main gate. Rest of the "cleaning squad" was already waiting for order. Jozlyn stopped her talk with Agnes and Felix to wave at her, two medium sized scythes in her hands. Aishee and Lucas, both with two of their group squad, greeted her as rest with less enthusiasm. Pablo was talking with clearly looking bored Papyrus...

Wait a second...

\- Hey Pablo, I'm here~ - she abruptly stopped in front of them. - Ready for cleaning session! What are ya doing here, Paps?

\- It's good to see you here, dear friend. - Pablo smiled widely, showing his sharp fangs. - It seems our main scientist need more biological material to their examination and one person from her group have to join us as well.

\- Classic situation, just stay back and let us do our job~ - she laughed, patting skeleton on his back. - Since Kate sent you, that means you can survive on your own for some time. Am I right?

\- nyeh, you're right. but don't expect something big. - Papyrus shrugged, hands in his hoodie pockets. - i'll stay behind and keep an eye on ya, k?

\- Okie dokie! Then let's march onward!

\- Please restrain from sudden action for a brief moment. First we have to be sure we're ready. - Pablo focused at the group standing in front of them, melee weapons and guns in hands prepared for fight. - It seems we're in full formation. In this case... we can go.

Sugar squealed in delight and, grabbing Jozlyn's arm, marched as first through opened gate. Being almost at the end in column Papyrus could observe, how previously noticeable happiness slowly disappeared with each minute. When Pablo, walking as last one, gave signal to close second gate behind them, only seriousness was present. Each fighter took a position, finally leaving him, Sugar, Jozlyn, Felix and Agnes in the middle of open field. At the sign of incoming zombie waves skeleton's SOUL involuntary shuddered.

\- Snipers took their positions, backups are prepared too. - Agnes briefly looked back. - Is everyone ready? You know the sequence.

\- Blowers first, next chargers and tanks, then rest. Watch out for any 07. - Sugar as rest pulled out a gun before turning toward monster. - Better go back one step or two. It's time to get dirty~

Shrieking from undead became muffled by her laugh, soon followed by gunshots. As soon as all blowers exploded, pulling few zombies with them, Sugar jumped straight toward wave with Jozlyn soon following her steps. Ignoring short commands from Agnes both females started to kill corpses, keeping rest of squad from danger as far as possible.

Being in a first row Papyrus could easily observe, how different their fighting style was. Jozlyn kept herself tiny bit further from the center, quickly finishing the normal zombies with her double scythes. Sometimes she needed help from one of snipers thought, when any of them was too close and she couldn't kill it so fast. Sugar however didn't need anyone's help and looking at her Papyrus understood, why so many humans would call her "ditzy dancer". Each of her strike was successful, taking two or three with single one swing. She was literally dancing between undead, leaving path of finally dead corpses. He was so mesmerized by her movements, that he almost didn't notice how fast they made all area clean.

\- Goood job, everyone, it seems we're done for now! - Agnes yelled, causing Sugar to finally stop spinning with her axe hold in outstretched arms - Let's speak with Pablo and...

\- Code red, I repeat, code red! - Lucas's voice rang across them. - 07 spotted nearby!

\- How many?! - atmosphere suddenly turned serious.

\- Three... No, four of them! - there was heard quick whispered " _fuck_ " from Sugar. - I'm not sure, but it looks like the killing mode. They're coming closer and... Agnes, something's looking wrong with those ones!

\- What do you mean by " _something's wrong_ "?!

\- Freshly mutated, that's the problem. - Sugar pulled her gun. - Probably still able to think despite being dead. They know we're waiting for them. And boi, this will be hard to kill them.

\- Will out trick work on them too? - Agnes's hand shook a little. - The trick with dodging?

\- Probably will, but later will be problem. If we shot one, then rest will dodge as well. So or we'll shot them in the same time or we'll be fucked. - she signed, focusing in the targets. - Goodness, if this would be a game, I'd save and see the possibilities, but...

Rest of her words and another sounds turned into silence, only one of it ringing in Papyrus' skull. _SAVE_. Save, that could trigger the _RESET_ , that could send them back to beginning... Back to the genocide timeline... He couldn't let this happen. _He needed to destroy the danger_.

Just like in slow motion he raised his hand, calling his magic. With spilt second two enormous, white dragon skulls appeared above him, earning loud gasp from everyone besides Sugar. Too focused on her targets she didn't realized their appearance, until powerful rays of pure energy connected with 07s bodies', sending them into nothingness. She slowly lowered her gun, eyes focused at dark circle of burned grass.

\- What the actual fuck was that? - she turned around and her eyes widened at the sign of blasters. - Who are those?! Are they yours, Paps?!

\- you can say it. - Papyrus called skulls closer to him, in case someone could trigger sudden reaction. - they're called, uh... blasters and they're ...

\- No no no, don't let them disappear! I want to pet them! - Sugar opened her arms and smiled. - Come here and give me a huge hug!

\- ya know it's not working like... - before he even managed to finish, both blasters dashed toward her with quiet growl. - the hell...

\- Awww, you're such a cuties, don't you? - she started to scratch one of skull and squealed in happiness after earning deep purr. - Paps, why didn't you show me them before? Do they have any names? Can I give them names? Cause I want to name this one Sparky...

\- no, they actually don't... if ya can spot the differences between them as good as i, then go on.

\- Of course I can, what kind of question is it? - she pretended to feel offended, still scratching the skull. - SO, your new name is Sparky, okay? And your will be Thunder, cause you're rumbling like one of these...

\- that's really nice of ya, but i think it's time to go. you had enough playtime for today - Papyrus snapped his fingers to beckon them, earning loud whine. - no, you can't stay longer. another time, k?

\- Aww, I'll miss you too~ - she waved toward blasters before they disappeared in the nothingness and then she heard toward Garden. - Outskirts are clean now, time to head home~

\- How the actual fuck she managed to tame magical spitting lasers dragon skulls? - unlike awestruck Jozlyn and speechless Felix Agnes was the one to ask. - Wait, actually I'm not so surprised. It's just our good ol' Sugar.

\- ya know what, me neither. - actually it surprised him a little. Situation of his blasters not listening his orders never happened, even in alternative timelines. - so how exactly should i deliver kate her orders, huh?

\- Fuck, I completely forgot about it. - Agnes signed before yelling. - Hold on, we still have a delivery for Katie! - there was heard loud groan from someone. - Yes, I know, it's disgusting. But we have to. What kind of zombie you actually need?

\- around five normal and ten mutated. she also gave me those bags... - Papyrus pulled out handful of neatly folded solid looking black bags from his hoodie pocket. - ... and said to drop them to lab.

\- All right, then grab one bag and start searching for the less damaged ones. - humans moved with little noise and they were ready to walking through the field. - The faster we'll do it, the better.

Group moved towards piles of bodies, clearly not sure about walking further than necessary. Sugar just ignores their now irrational fear and, jumping above corpses, she started to scan them with smile. She suddenly stopped and, surprising Papyrus, kneeled in front of something. Coming closer he could see, that she was using picked up stick to poke at zombie's head, that despite lack of the rest of body still trying to bite.

\- This is so sick, seeing it still trying to kill us. - she spoke, hypnotized by the view. - Seems I didn't damaged the brain... You think it'll be helpful for the research?

\- might as well. - he replied, observing how she was putting the rest of its body into bag and throwing it onto her shoulders. - ya good?

\- Yeah, all suns and rainbows~ Oh wait! - she picked up the head, watching out for still flopping jaws, and raised it above her head. - Look at this now, I'm higher than you for your head!

\- ... despite being sick, it was a good joke. - Papyrus chuckled. - everyone's going now...

\- Them let's not stay behind! - even with additional weight she swiftly moved forward. - C'mon Papy, better not stay here for to long~

Sugar sent him wide smile and laughed, starting to slowly walk behind rest of the squad. This little gestures caused him to smile too, yet he could feel in his SOUL strange warmth. However before he could think about it, another human called him to move on. Shrugging Papyrus teleported on the right side of Sugar, earning bigger smile, and they all went back. He didn't have to care about this, it's not a big deal.

... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right?!   
> Nah, I bet everyone know what's happening~ 
> 
> These chapters turning to be longer and longer. I hope it's not a big problem and it's only a pleasure to read them all. 
> 
> Question? Any ideas? Don't hesitate to bug me on my tumblr. It's getting kinda lonely here.


	32. It's not a goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She prefer saying _"see you later"~_

Saturday finally came and Papyrus was delighted from this. After full week of working at machines and zombie's bodies brought the day before by cleaning squad, he only dreamed about sleep. He knew about Sans' patrol at the morning and knew he'd have apartment all to himself. He was more than ready to take even longer "break" and just sleep through it. However fate had another plans for their morning.

\- alright, alright, i'm coming. - he groaned, walking toward main doors. Between strong knocking he looked at the clock, pointing it was six thirty in the morning. - Sugar, better not think about doing something at this hour, cause...

\- I doubt... I'll do anything to... mess with ya Papyrus. - surprisingly for him it was Jozlyn pounding onto his doors, trying to speak between wheezes. - Good to see... ya still here.

\- jozlyn, what's wrong? - seeing her condition Papyrus suddenly tensed. - what's happening? 

\- Today's the day... - she took deep breath and then continued little easier. - You may not know, but today all gathering groups are leaving Garden. They're all already at the Community Center to pick up their tasks left on Wishing Board.

\- Is Sugar there as well? - Sans suddenly appeared next to his brother, scaring both of them.

\- Just check her apartment's doors. They're always closed if she's leaving Garden. - Jozlyn replied. - If you want to say her something beforehand, better hurry up. Right now it's still a mess there's but they all planning to leave before eight.

\- We can't be late! - smaller skeleton gasped. - Papy, we need to go! The faster the better!

\- k. let me only get my hoodie. want to take a shortcut, jozlyn? you look _out of breath_.

\- Nah, I'm good... I need exercises way more to be honest. - she smiled. - I heard Queen will appear to say something to leaders before leaving. I don't want miss her!

\- But do you mean queen Elizabeth or queen Toriel? - Papyrus slowly walked toward them, this time in his space hoodie.

\- I dunno, that's why I want to be there~ If you're ready, then I'll be going! - Jozlyn dashed to stairs, but not without quick wave. - See ya in front of Community Center!

\- ready, bro?

\- I cannot be more ready... WAIT! - Sans yelled and suddenly ran to his room. He came back few seconds later, carefully hiding something into his pocket. - Okay, now I'm ready~ Thus I don't approve this kind of traveling, we have to be there fast.

\- whatever you say, bro. hold on.

Within second they appeared in the middle of industrial district and immediately blend into excited crowd. Many people had long purple flags flapping in strong wind with noise mixing with cheerful yells. Pastel colored building, looking more like kindergarten than Community Center, was almost overflowing with humans. Parked in front of it cars and standing besides them members of each groups were patiently waiting for their leaders to finally begin. Sans managed to squeeze through crowd and stop besides Alphys in first rows.

\- Good to see ya made it, punks. - she smiled, looking at brothers. - We were worried that you'll be late.

\- They're in the building, right? - crowd for a moment settled down.

\- Yeah, they're probably still fighting over the tasks. - warrior replied. - I haven't seen any of them leaving and joining their groups. Queen Toriel hasn't appeared either.

\- so the queen of monster wants to speak with them, huh? - Papyrus slouched, pulling one of his cigarette. - i wonder what it would be...

Just as he finished, solid double doors opened and first of leaders left the Community Center. Each of them had few pages in their hands, prepared to fulfill whoever's request they had. Sans could notice Sugar, wearing her characteristics black jacket and with axe on her back. When last person stood still near their car, from building came queen Toriel, this time wearing royal purple dress instead if armor. In her furry paw she held file filled with sheets of paper.

\- Thank you once again for offering your help during these times. - Toriel spoke, voice steady and soft. - As a queen of monsters I have to make sure, that every monster is safe without any exceptions. Many of us reached Garden, but some are still outside, waiting for help and guide.

\- How do you know who's missing and who doesn't, Queen Dreemurr? - Aishee asked, bowing.

\- My children, just call me Toriel. And, answering your question... - she pulled out tightly wrapped scroll. - Before we left the underground we decided to make list of every monster, in case something like this would happen. Since I arrived here I made sure to check every one monster, that would arrive. But since the last gathering group came back without any new passengers, I have to ask you for help.

\- It doesn't matter if they're monster or human. Any survivor is priceless. - this time Agnes's voice was heard, soon followed by rest of groups. - Tell us what kind of monster we should search.

\- Thanks to Elizabeth and Seven's help I managed to make list for each of you. - Toriel swiftly handed leaders sheets of papers. - Here's the most important informations with full description each of them. We hope it'll help you as much as it can.

\- You don't have to worry too much, Toriel~ - Sugar quickly looked at list and hide it into one of her jacket pocket. - We will do anything to find them and deliver here safe and sound~

\- Thank you once again, my children. - goat monster smiled wide at these words. - In this case I won't hold you any longer. You may now leave the Garden.

\- If you want to say something to her, better go now. - Jozlyn appeared next to skelebrothers. - C'mon, move on. She usually leave Garden as first... oh snap, she's hiding her axe. YO, SUGAR!

\- Jo, you finally here~ I thought... - Sugar turned toward the source of voice and stopped, confusion visible on her face. - Sansy? Papy? What are ya doing here, guys?

\- We're here to say goodbye! - Sans spoke as first, eyelights turned into small stars. - Miss Jozlyn told us you're leaving Garden. _Today_.

\- Did I forgot to told you this? Holy shit I did. - she hit herself onto forehead. - Dammit, I'm sorry. I thought I told you that we planned to leave at the end of this week...

\- with everything that happened in past few days i'm not even surprised. - Papyrus signed. - but leaving without even single goodbye? such a shame, sucre.

\- I'm not saying goodbye to anyone, this word brings bad luck. Many of us said " _goodbye_ " and never came back. - she smiled faintly leaning against her car. - So what d'you want to tell me? Better speak fast... and move closer, cause I can see that someone's going to leave at any moment.

\- May you tell us where this time you're going? - Jozlyn looked interested at the papers. - Coast? Mountain? Oh, maybe Ebbot itself?!

\- Unfortunately we had to wait with visiting Ebbot and underground itself, until we'll be ready. - she answered. - Queens have to talk about the methods of transferring requested items, forming the squad... Lots of technical stuff. Probably next journeys will provide monsters with it.

\- how long it'll take you to come back?

\- Basically two weeks, give or take few days to it. Seeing the places I have to visit I'll drive almost to the other side of continent. - Sugar shuffled through the papers. Her eyes scrunched at the one of them. - Yeah, the hospitals are still the main points... It won't be easy, but I've seen worse.

\- But will you... - Sans stopped for a moment. - Will you watch out for yourself?

\- Of course, I have to deliver things back! - she smiled widely to all of them, yet her countenance turned serious at smaller skeleton's unsure one. - Sans. Sansy, c'mon... Look at me. - he quickly fulfilled her request. - I'll be alright. I'm always are. You don't have to worry about me too much, I will come back. You should know it better than anyone else.

\- But what if raiders will try to kill you because of... because of the past situation? - his eyes were full of worry. - What if they won't listen...?

\- Then I'll be forced to teach them another lesson. - she growled, sudden anger turning into happiness in mere seconds. - Don't worry, everything will be all right. You want to say something else?

\- Actually I wanted to... t-to give you s-something... - Sans stuttered, blue blush growing on his face with each word. He handed small paper box to her, trying to avoid her sapphire eyes. - I-I thought it can be y-your lucky charm...

\- You have something... for me? - Sugar gently took the box and opened it. At the sign of ruby heart she lost her words. - Sansy, it's... it's so beautiful...

\- you have good eye, bro. it's just like her SOUL colors. - Papyrus pointed when she fastened the pendant on her neck.

\- You're right Papy, it's the same colors. Thank you Sansy, I will cherish it as my lucky charm. - Sugar's eyes glimmered with happy tears. - Fuck, this is the best farewell moment I've ever had. Usually it's only Jozlyn, but now with you...

\- Don't say that Y/n, you have many friends here. - at the sound of her own name she froze for a second. - It's just because no one remembers the dates and the time.

\- Guardians hope it's true. Then it'd be even like with other groups... - all of them looked at crowds surrounding rest of the gathering groups. - Aaaaanyway~ I've got one more thing to tell ya. Someone needs to take care of my apartment when I'll be away~

\- Oh yes, gimme that... - Jozlyn made grabby hands gesture, but Sugar move away her hand with the key. - Hey, what now? You always give me your key...

\- I dunno if I want to do it once again. - she crossed her arms. - I had faith in you, Jo. And you had to do something like this...

\- I swear it was one time! One! And you still don't want to forget?!

\- Crumbs all over my bed and couch, Jo. - she signed. - You have no idea how long it took me to get rid of every single one. I'm wondering how d'you do it in this few days...

\- Alain's sometimes snoring so loud, that it's impossible to sleep... aand I might eat cookies these nights. - Jozlyn looked defeated under her friend's gaze. - C'mon, you know only your apartment can muffle sounds so good...

\- And that's why I won't give you the key this time. - Sugar handed her key to Sans. - I want you to guard it until I come back. If ya want, you can borrow some movies, play games or simply took a nap. Just open all windows once every two days for around twenty minutes. I hate the smell of musty air.

\- Of course Sugar! But... - he stopped for a moment, remembering something. - What about your...

\- Silly skelly, I have another one to enter my safe place~ - she pulled out second the same looking gold key with swan. - Wilson make sure to duplicate one in case I'd lost it, so it's okay~

\- Sugar, they're opening the gate. - the clank of machinery rang across crowd. - I think it's the best time for final goodbye.

\- I'm not saying " _goodbye_ ", only " _see you later_ ". - she giggled, trapping female in bone crushing hug. - Take care of yourself, furry reaper.

\- And you too, ditzy dancer.

\- Hope you'll crush many skills with your axe, punk. - Alphys pulled her from Jozlyn and gave her a noogie. - Show 'em who's the boss here!

\- Please don't noogie the human! I will, I will Alphie. - she laughed, swiftly swapping the places. - Train guards well.

\- i know you'll be okay. - Papyrus chuckled, outstretching his hand. - just watch out. and i'd appreciate some honey from ya.

\- You honey addicted skelly, c'here~ - Sugar ignored his gesture and simply hugged him. Monster could feel, how her SOUL was beaming with happiness and so much affection, that made him feel warmth. - When I'll get everything from lists, I will search for it~ Just for my friend, kay?

\- k. don't work too much.

\- Nah, someone from two of us have to~ - she giggled and finally looked at still worried Sans. - Don't worry Sansy, everything will be okay. Your lucky charm will protect me.

\- Okay. But please... - he hugged her tightly around waist, not wanting to let go. - Please, stay safe.

\- Sansy, have little more faith in me. I will keep an eye on everything around. - she could feel, how his grip tightened. - Sans, I have to go now. Sans.. Hey, I have an idea~ How about I'll give ya a good luck charm too?

\- You need luck more than any of us. - he murmured into her jacket.

\- It's a special luck charm, the magical one~ - surprised he looked into her eyes. - Auntie used this every time when I had hard exam and it helped. If you let me go I'll show you how it works~

\- ... okay. - after few seconds smaller skeleton released his hug hostage.

Sugar smiled gently and slowly leaned over him. Tucking her hair behind left ear she placed kiss on top of skeleton's skull. Feeling her softer than any silk lips and kiss as delicate as butterfly wings Sans' mind went blank and blushed heavily. With open mouth he looked at her face, able to see the smallest details on her light skin.

\- Keep your smile wide as stay magnificent. - she whispered, straightening. At the sign of his blue tainted skull she laughed, ignoring Jozlyn's shocked stare. - There you are, good luck charm just for you~ It'll work until I come back.

\- didn't know you're into ' _magical_ ' charms, sucre. - Papyrus chuckled. - it'd be really sweet of you to give it to rest of us.

\- Awww, if especially you want it, just simply tell me! - before he managed to proceed her words, Sugar kissed his skull too and whispered so quietly, that only he heard he words. - May the nights be calm for you like the stars painted on sky.

\- b-but i was only joking… - he stuttered.

\- Sugar, we have to go now! - Agnes yelled from her car. - If you want to keep this mushy scene longer, then at least move your car out of the way!

\- SHUT UP YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH I'M ALMOST DONE! - at her loud roar Agnes raised hands in defense gesture. - Welp, it seems out moment is broken. Time to start another journey!

\- Sugar, c'mon...

\- I SAID I'M ALMOST DONE! - she roared again, sitting comfortable into her car. Before igniting the engine she snapped her fingers. - By the way, I think Toriel want to do something in Garden during our absence. Something big.

\- why d'you think so?

\- I can see the same sparks in her eyes like in Queenie's before she created Wishing Board. - she giggled. - Sooo expect everything~ Nonetheless, let the stars guide our steps in Death's world!

With loud noise motorcade roared with life, with additional honking deafening the crowd. Sugar spared them only one quick wave, before her car started to move, gaining speed with each second. Gathering groups one by one drove through the gates, soon enough splitting into lonely points and disappearing from view. Sans with Papyrus, wanting to observe them as long as they could, teleported onto top of gate, leaving Jozlyn and Alphys alone.

\- So, ya think she'll come back as she told us? - dragon monster asked, earning only quick hum.

\- I'm more than sure she'll come back. - Jozlyn smiled, eyes pointed at the sky.

\- How you can have so much faith in this?

\- Because this time... - her gaze shifted into skeleton brothers. - This time she have someone, who's important for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now say it loud, how any of you forgot about heart pendant from Zachary? 
> 
> Now, the Toriel's monster list had been brought by YuubiTimberwolf and I adore this. Dun'cha worry, the second idea will appear as well~ 
> 
> Good luck charm came from probably not so popular game "Mad Father". Point for anyone who will say from what part of game I brought it. 
> 
> And since next chapter is pretty freaking long it'll probably appear at the end of the week. We'll see. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	33. The more you know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...the better view you can get.

Despite many people in gathering groups, that left the Garden, life in the city went through its normal, slow peace. It was just their journeys never happened, keeping the atmosphere cheerful and calm.

Or it could be felt like it until queens decided to do something new. After merely one day they announced, that first magic school would be open with Asgore as a headmaster. With help of few monsters, their knowledge about nature of SOULS and willingness to teach humans, soon not only children but also adults were attending into afternoon classes. Surprisingly even for queens, the success of this is was so big, that in some first aid stations nurses and doctors managed to use their magic to heal small injuries.

Sans was actually happy from this, seeing how many humans wanted to know about magic. As a monster using blue attacks, he volunteered to lead the classes in between his patrols to let them understand their power.

\- It's really good, that people are so open-minded. - Elizabeth spoke. Currently with Jared and Dean they were occupying the boardroom to think about works in city. - Even knowing easy thing like magic barrier will give them more safety in case of attack.

\- May I ask Queen, do you also taking classes about magic? - Sans asked. - I've never seen you at any of mine...

\- Since I always have some things to do in Garden, unfortunately I rarely have time to leave the Lighthouse. - she signed. - But thanks to Toriel's help, I can release my inner magic, just like few of my counselors. And we can see our Souls too.

\- For you it's even easier, since your ancestor was the Integrity Mage, Queen. - Jared pointed, cockatrice jumping from his arm onto table. - Their posterity always had some sort of headstart on this field. We shouldn't be surprised seeing barrier spell from you at the second class.

\- Journals of my great great-grandfather told me this too. I wouldn't have them if not Y/n's help in this hard task... - she signed. - I would not know about it if not....

\- If I may continue... - at the small nod Jared turned toward Sans. - Before Y/n settled in Garden, Elizabeth asked her to fulfill one request. To escort her back to her city and find her family. All guardians, as the Queen's closed friends, managed to safely escape and escort Elizabeth, but we had no time to check them too.

\- Still can't believe, that ditzy girl agreed at this suicidal mission. - Dean growled to himself. - With raiders behind every corner near Garden and shit tons of zombies it was like walking through the Hell itself. Yet they returned two days later, without new survivors but with journals containing knowledge about magic.

\- I may or may not know how the Dreemurr family had to feel, losing their children. - she made a grabbing move and crystal blue heart appeared, hovering few centimeters above her palm. Small crack was tainting the clean surface. - Yet knowledge in this world is important too. You see, my Soul is pure blue, pure Integrity trait. Jared and Dean know about their traits too.

\- Oh, so may I ask about them? - at Sans' question she smiled.

\- Jared have pure Patience Soul, what hadn't been so big surprise for us. - Jared only rolled his eyes. - And Dean have Bravery as main one with additional Patience. Perfect one for industrial district and its dangerous side. I'll allow myself to skip Ethan and Pablo, since I'm still not sure about their Souls. I'm interested about Sugar's Soul traits... What do you think, which one she would have?

\- I know this one, she have Determination SOUL with additional Bravery. I saw it by myself! - at these words Queen almost choked with water she was currently drinking.

\- You... You saw her Soul?! - she managed to say. - When actually you two do this? Was she really trusting you back then?

\- She did. She told me, that uh... I won't hurt her, intentionally or not. And that she trust me. - Sans could still remember the way that glow of her Soul pained Sugar's face and gave new spark of life in sapphire eyes. Unintentionally blue blush started to appear on his cheekbones. - She wanted to see her SOUL when we were travelling through Hell's Gates.

\- Huh, I always thought she would have Bravery as her main trait, with Kindness as a additional one. - Elizabeth hummed. - But if she had been trusting you from such short time...

\- Is something wrong about it?

\- There's nothing wrong, but... - Jared started, sending quick stares towards Dean and her. - Listen, we don't know Y/n very well. And I doubt anyone from Garden could be called her closest friend before you appeared. She's an enigma for us. Truly a mystery.

\- But what about miss Jozlyn? - Sans asked confused. - I saw them, they're close...

\- They looks like they're close, but the reality isn't so simple. - cockatrice twisted his head and screeched. - Not now, Valerie. Both of them may look like best friends, I can agree. But it's because they're so similar with their personalities, that's all. We can only say we know Y/n and her past. She's telling about herself only thing, that she wants to share.

\- And even we know many about almost everyone in Garden, we have nothing about this ditzy girl. - Dean added. - All we know by now is that she came here from Ebbot, had both parents and none siblings and she's medically clean. Was there something else?

\- I think... Yeah, her birthday. She'll be twenty six years old for about four days. - at their comment Sans' eyelights shrinked a bit.

\- She didn't tell me, that she'll have birthday so soon! - he crossed his arms. - If we'd knew, we'd organize for her the biggest birthday party in Garden!

\- She don't like to say much of... Wait. - Queen's eyes scrunched. - She " _didn't tell you_ "? What do you mean by that and what she told you aside of what we know?

\- Her father was a doctor, mother had been working in an elementary school. - Jared grabbed lone sheet of paper and started to writing his words down. - She have or had an aunt, it looks like they had been really close. She also knows few things about magic because of her auntie's tales and h-her... good luck charms...

\- Oh, now I can see this...! - Dean suddenly roared with laughter. - This sick bitch caught herself another one without even knowing it!

\- Dean, what do you have on your mind? - three of them looked at the guardian puzzled.

\- I saw this "good luck charm" by myself, Queen. She kissed both monsters on the forehead. - at this Elizabeth looked indignant. - And I can see in this lil' dweeb, that he got it really hard.

\- I-I do n-not...

\- You're not the only one to have crush on Y/n. Probably more than half of the Garden wants to take her on a date or even do more. - Sans' eyelights disappeared for a second. - Yet she's completely oblivious. Gods help those, who would try to touch her without previous permission. Andy had his bones fractured more times than he'd like to have.

-So that's why Sugar hurt him back then, huh? - monster hummed to himself. - I'm not even surprised...

\- I know this kind of stare, my friend... - Elizabeth's voice suddenly caused him to look at her face. - You'd hurt him by himself if you'd know this, am I right? May you tell us, what are you really feel toward Y/n? I can promise you, that no word would leave the room.

\- And Queen's word is sacred, as well is ours. - three of them crossed place on their chest, just where Souls were hidden.

\- I just want... want her to be close to me. - he started, avoiding their gaze. - I want her to look only at me and hold me... A-and I want her to laugh only from my words and... have her safe here...

\- Dean is right, you have this really hard. - Jared petted the cockatrice. - I assume, that in modern language this could be called as a " _yandere_ ", or the obsession with Y/n. Fortunately weak one.

\- Still it's not so good... - Queen signed. - I saw once a girl so much obsessed with her classmate, that she started to kill her friends and bystanders. Long story short, she was caught and put in asylum, but.. Sans, you know, that...

\- I don't want to kill anyone! - he looked at her with mix of shock and fear. - I just... I want her to be here, in Garden. Safe.

\- Y/n can take care of herself, both of us should know that more than anyone else. - she replied. - Her fighting skills, common sense... She have everything to survive. Let her do her job. I'm also worrying... but we have to believe in her.

\- If I can only ask you, Sans... - Dean's voice became deeper. - What if something would happen to her. Would you drop everything and go straight to her?

\- Of course! She'd need any help...

\- And if she'd ask you to accompany you in next journey?

\- She wouldn't let me go because of the danger... But yes.

\- And if someone... someone would try to kill her... - green eyes darkened, giving him dangerous look. - ... would you be ready to kill the ones just to save her life?

\- She do it to save my life, despite all the danger. - lights disappeared from his eyesockets, leaving only chilling SOUL void. - I would not hesitate for a single moment.

\- Ya hear that?! He have a crush on our ditzy dancer!! - Dean once again roared with laughter, this time hitting the table. - Oh my fuckin' god, another one to the queue!

\- But this time you have a headstart. - Jared eyed his now blue skull. - Gaining her trust is the first step. I'll be crossing my fingers for you. She need a happiness from her friends more than from sweets.

\- And we probably don't have to tell to to not hurt her feelings. - Dean added. - That unstable ditzy dancer could be like a deadly bomb and if you trigger it...

\- I know, I saw her in her worst.

\- No one saw her in her worst, cause she's holding herself back. - Queen smiled. - But when she won't... Just trust my words, because then Y/n will release the Hell.

* * *

Unlike his brother Papyrus hadn't been focusing onto his own emotions too much.

Out of the blue Kate decided, that with Seven's help they'll try to restore communication between gathering groups and Garden itself. The biggest problem was creating the devices, that would turn on the network in city, allowing them to finally use the phones. Surprisingly even for him they discovered, that UnderNet - despite everything - had been still working. Unfortunately many attempts in modifying the signal ended only by destroying one scientist's smartphone. Yet they decide to not stop in their experiments.

He also volunteered in teaching classes, mostly filled with adults. Just like his brother he lead the ones about blue attacks and how to use them by themselves. However, with Toriel's knowledge about his "special magic" and after short talk about it between them, he also started to teach about the Karmic Retribution. Unsurprisingly monster found, that humans with Perseverance SOULs managed to conquer this hard magic and, after few exercises, use it in its full power.

However, as the days passed, Papyrus could notice, that something strange started to happen within him. He caught himself thinking about Sugar more than few times in a day. He was worried about her fate and slightly afraid what could've happened to her. He tried to ignore it, but strange feelings didn't wanted to go away so easily.

When he woke up at the same time in night, once again not because of nightmares, he decided that it was time to search for the clues. But this time Muffet's wasn't his destination point. Sugar had been visiting another place more frequently and, what was the most important, before they ever met. So that's why he teleported in front of " _Sugar Coma Foxtrot_ ", despite bad memories.

\- Well, well, well, isn't it our daredevil monster. - Ace smirked when skeleton sat in front of him. - I haven't seen you in a while. We all thought Sugar got you for good.

\- nyeh, don't you even remind me. - he signed, making face at his words. - may you give me something sweet, but non alcoholic? i don't want to happen it, ever.

\- Right on it, friend. - bartender turned towards bottles and started to shuffle some of them. - After all, I have total non-administration you any alcohol, both from Sugar and your brother. And kinda don't want to break my word, even if you're hilarious being drunk.

\- good to know someone had any fun. - Papyrus murmured, taking sip when he placed his glass. - i'd punch myself too, nothing to be surprised.

\- Still, I think the lesson you had taught you something important. - suddenly Felix appeared near bar and sat besides monster. - The usual Ace. And, back to you, I bet many of us wanted to be as close to her as you had been, even with her right uppercut on theirs jaws.

\- wait, when did you came back? shouldn't you be still with agnes?

\- I haven't left the Garden due to fresh injury. - Felix rolled up his left sleeve, showing both of them bandaged arm. - Day before leaving I had a training with Sugar. Her axe slide from my hammer and sunk into flesh. I needed few stitches tho, wound is too deep.

\- Fortunately she have great control over her weapon, despite its weight. - Ace placed another glass onto counter. - However I'm still wondering how she even move so swiftly holding it. It's solid steel after all.

\- i once saw, how alphys struggled to pick it up. - at the memory of dragon warrior holding axe triumphantly and almost stumbling over it few seconds later made him smile. - it was rather surprise, seeing one of the strongest monster defeated by mere weapon. actually what's up with her axe? did she grab it from the queen or...

\- Listen, we don't know much about Sugar. - Felix started, eyes scanning the surrounding warily. - Sorry, just a habit. She don't like talking about her and if she'd heard it, well... She'd give you this death glare to shut you up. And only this.

\- i'll keep it in mind. - Papyrus nodded. - so what can you tell about her weapon choice? battleaxe isn't so popular between immunes. 

\- She had it since our first meeting. - he hummed, looking inside half empty glass. - But not as axe, only this handle ended with small blades at the one side. After her first journey she appeared with big blades, talking about some scientist that helped her with her new "sweetie". But let me tell ya, even without axe part this handle was heavy as hell.

\- she might had used it during her travels. she could get used to weight. - three of them just nodded after few moments of thinking. - something more out our sweetheart?

\- Let start from her fighting skills, since we're at that topic. - male smiled. - You saw her during out cleaning task. She have this fire inside her Soul, that's allowing her to dance with undead until their heads explodes.

\- determination and bravery mix is described as _explosive_ one. - he chuckled at the pun. - i haven't seen her SOUL by myself, but knowledge about each trait can tell me that.

\- I'm still thinking, that her Soul should show her Kindness too. - Ace murmured, his smile somehow falling a tiny bit. - She did so much good to many of us... without caring about her well-being...

\- what do you have in mind?

\- First of all, she's willingly taking the most dangerous tasks fro Wishing Board. And before you stop me... - Felix raised his hand before Papyrus spoke. - ... she's doing this not because of the small pile of gold. Sugar care about this city and people, not about herself, even if she doesn't show it directly.

\- I have to second that. - Ace added. - She's always trying to be on time with every delivery. Last time she came here in the middle of the night just to gave me my package. Besides, her doors are always open when she's in Garden. You need help or ask a question? Go to her.

\- sugar mentioned indeed, that you have a massive debt. - at these words he nodded.

\- I have a daughter, the most beautiful ray of happiness in my life. - bartender smiled warmly. - But, just like kids, she have some stupid ideas. One day she decided, that she wants to be in gathering groups and she went to industrial district to prove her bravery. And she wandered into meat slicing part of butcher building.

\- i saw it once. there's few rows of saws, cutting the meat into pieces. not really pleasant place to be.

\- Yeah... But back then it was a little less organized. - he stopped for a second. - I noticed her disappearing few minutes later, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I asked for help some people, but only Sugar had an idea to check this place. The next time I saw her she was bleeding, but in her arms she was holding my crying sunshine. She saved her life and mine.

\- ya know, that could also be the reason, why you put her symbol so high. - at the top of fan-shaped display swan had been placed at the highest point, soon followed by others. - cat, rabbit, phoenix, lion, snake... even grafted rings?

\- Yes, queen Elizabeth and guardians had been here too. Because of that " _Sugar Coma Foxtrot_ " is the most popular place in whole Garden. - Ace smiled triumphantly. - And believe me, you had to work on it really hard.

\- I'd like to be hit by Sugar really hard, ya know? - Felix suddenly spoke, earning disgusted stares. - What? I may or may not have a liiitle obsession about her...

\- As almost every single heterosexual man, all bisexuals and homosexual female. Nothing new. - Papyrus slowly put down his glass, hearing his words.

\- what d'ya mean by that? - he asked, strange feeling starting to burn in his SOUL.

\- I mean, that more than half of the Garden have a crush on this ditzy dancer, some more or less intense. - Felix chuckled. - She have this charm into her. One word, action or stare and she would caught herself another adorer.

\- But since no one knows much about her in general, they don't want to deal with broken hearts. - Ace signed. - Is your bet still existing?

\- what bet? - Papyrus asked with curiosity.

\- Few of us from gathering groups have this secret bet. - Felix leaned closer, voice turning into whisper. - If someone would correctly guess her future love interest and sexuality, they'd hit the jackpot and receive the small good pile, collected from every person that dare to enter. My guess is still placed onto heterosexual. What about you, Ace?

\- I'm not gonna put my hold into it, but I have a feeling about pansexual. - bartender signed once again. - Better keep it quiet, or she'll beat you for something like this.

\- have to second that. - skeleton looks inside his is glass, observing the swirls of liquid. Burning feeling inside his SOUL didn't want to disappear. - better not take any risk, even if received pain from her could be _so sweet..._

\- Hold on for a second, friend. - Ace's eyes focused at the monster's eyesockets for almost solid minute. - As how I thought. You have a crush on her.

\- what?! - Felix choked with his drink. - it's impossible, why should i have...

\- Answer me, honestly. - blue eyes pierced monster's eyelights. - Are you feeling safe and calm when she's close?

\- yeah, but what...

\- Are you worrying about her fate right now so much, that some tasks are causing you troubles to finish, even if they're easy?

\- well, kinda...

\- And all what you want right now is just to have her close to you, keeping away from any danger?

\- ... yeah?

\- Then you started to love her. - Ace smiled triumphantly. - You can't argue with your feelings, not after what did you said.

\- Well, congratulations for being one from the crowd, that wants to win her heart. - Felix tapped Papyrus on his back. - You'd need a real luck, including your biggest mistake in your whole life. But in the other hand I wouldn't be surprised...

Male's voices turned into static, when Papyrus tried to understand this whole situation. He couldn't argue, that we they met for the first time he felt something new inside his SOUL. Some feelings, that slowly grew with power every day they spent in each other's presence. Could he really fell in love with Sugar?

Looking back, it was plausible.

But then he remembered, how Sans was looking at her whenever he thought no one would notice. How dangerous he was looking when he was "talking" with him after his drunk adventure. Papyrus knew, that his little brother had the same feelings as he, and that would be big problem for both of them. Skeleton moved his glass away and hide his skull in hands, earning quiet chuckle from Ace.

\- fuck my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I use a meme to name this chapter?   
> Hell yeah =^•^= 
> 
> About guardians' and Queen's Soul traits - I already have everything written down, as well with... some bonus persons. They will appear, sooner or later~ 
> 
> And wow, can I see some plot here? Character development is here too? What'shappening? 
> 
> Anyway, let's torture our sweet skelebrothers more, shall we? 
> 
> Oh, and happy Easter or something like that. Grab yourself piece of cake, you deserve it being here with me~


	34. Hello from the other side~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some treasure hunting can bring more than your Soul desire.

After they finally realized their feelings toward Sugar, it was even harder to overcome the loneliness, that settled down in their SOULS. Even if their friends were around and some gathering groups came back with new monsters, the worry of her fate was still present.

Papyrus tried to hide it from his brother you burying himself in more work. Ignoring feelings was his best method to deal with them after all these RESETS he had to live through. Yet the memories of previous genocide timelines hadn't appeared as a nightmares since Sugar's start of the journey. He wasn't sure if it was because of real magic of " _good luck charm_ " she cast on him or his autosuggestion, but hey, he didn't complaining.

At the other hand Sans had little bigger problem with this situation. Time spent during her journey to Garden caused to form some sort of bond, that her absence brought stronger than his brother feeling of loneliness. Yet every reminder of her smile, voice or eyes brought smile on his face, just like her good luck charm determined.

There was one more thing that helped him too. With small golden key with swan, Sugar's symbol, Sans could enter her apartment whenever he could, not only to fulfill her request. Familiar scent of cotton candy and chocolate, so connected with her, always brought wave of calmness after busy or stressful day. And even only he had the key he was sure, that Papyrus made shortcut inside it just to took a nap on couch more than few times.

After few days from their confession Sans decided, that it's time to check the whole apartment instead of simply opening the windows and sitting down in one room. He was pretty sure Sugar wouldn't mind at all, especially if he'd left everything in the same place. After arriving into their own apartment he grabbed the key from his "safe place" and rushed inside, already excited at the new adventure.

His first stop was the living room and it was time to focus on the details. Fluffly pillows and blankets were dyed mostly by warm colours, orange and yellow being used the most. All the plushies had been presenting different kinds of wild cats, all of them sitting or laying in the top of shelves. Sorted in strange order books had different titles, keeping information for almost all topics - he could see the biology one next to row of cooking recipes or few horrors hugging between them chemistry book. There wasn't any photos of her or her family either hanging onto walls or placed inside photo frames.

Surprised by the last discover, but not taken aback Sans quickly moved to kitchen, room known by him a little better. Upper shelves were intact with their content, showing that she didn't take anything, even from the one converted into first aid kit. At the sign of still filled to the brim with sweets and sugar cubes one of the lower shelf he only smiled and carefully closed it.

Next one was the guest room, somehow never used by Sugar whenever they've been inside. With quiet creak he opened the doors and stopped, seeing the neatly organized room full of weapons and ammo. Desk' shelves had been closed with a code, so he decided to left it like it was. At top of the pulpit there was sprawled black ad white map with lots of marks and symbols. Garden's borderline were drawn by soft orange lines, but at the other hand Hell's Gates and fields had been crossed with black ink, almost surrounding the city. Not wanting to made any evidences of his presence there he quickly left.

Now there was only one place worth of checking - her bedroom. Huge bed, covered in similar like in living room pillows and blankets, immediately brought most of the attention. Lying on soft materials he could smell faint scent of cotton candy, like she hadn't been sleeping here for a longer times. Enjoying this sweet feeling Sans looked around, noticing something odd. At the top of few shirts hanging on a wardrobe door's upper handle these was placed familiar looking blue hoodie. Coming closer he raised it was the same hoodie he was wearing during journey to the Garden, still stained with small blood splashes.

Out of curiosity he checked its pockets, not even expecting to find anything. But his hand found a butterfly knife, the same Sugar gave him in their first day. Second item was way more interesting then knife thought.

\- Is this shortwave transmitter? - Sans asked himself, looking at small box. - It seems I forgot to gave it Sugar back. I wonder if it's still working...

- _...fuckin' son of heartless bitch._ \- as soon as he turned the device on an annoyed voice could be heard, singing spoken words. - _Where the fuck did I ever place youuu~ Don't even try to hide from meee~ of I'll show you into tank's ass~_

\- Sugar? - his question was welcomed by loud yelp and sudden bang. - Sugar, are you okay?

\- _...Sansy?_ \- Sugar's voice was filled with confusion. - _Is that you? From where did you took my transmitter?_

\- I left it in hoodie you borrowed me. - Sans smiled widely, relieved to hear her. - You forgot to take it back.

\- _Did I? Heh, silly me~_ \- she laughed quietly. - _Good to know where is it tho. I have been searching my car for around ten minutes to find it. Thus I need to ask what are you doing in my bedroom so late at night._

\- Well I, just umm... Came back from patrol! And you wanted from me to open all windows...

\- _Sansy, even if I'm not seeing you I can tell you're lying._ \- she laughed quietly once again. - _It's simply not your piece of cake._

\- And you're... not angry that I'm snooping around? - he asked carefully.

\- _Nah, it's understandable. Everyone would sooner or later use this opportunity to know more about me by searching my apartment._ \- there was heard a creak and shot. - _Get dunked on, sucker~ Anyway, that's why this time I trusted you with my key~_

\- Was this another undead? Are you okay there? - Sans asked worried.

\- _Yeah, I just have small stop on the middle of nowhere._ \- Sugar signed. - _I have to stay in my car and be quiet. But at the other hand I have gorgeous view at the night sky. Say, can you see the moon from here too?_

\- Better than before. - he looked through the window at silver moon, its light illuminating the room. - It's good we can at least look at the same thing, even if we're far away...

\- _No matter where would we go, night will carry on all messages to the one you want to be safe._ \- she hummed. - _It's another thing auntie liked to tell me. Even if my mother didn't approved this "waste of time", as a kid I adored her stories. Ya know, once I wanted to be like the Mages from the history._

\- Speaking of the history... - Sans sat on bed, preparing for attack. - You didn't tell me about your birthday. That are _today_ , am I right? - instead of any words silence answered his question.

\- _Well, um..._

\- Aren't birthdays really important for humans as well? Or it's the thing you forgot to tell us as well?

- _I simply don't celebrate birthday, for a long time._ \- Sugar's voice had some unusual tone. - _There's no fun anymore... And besides why we should celebrate another year when we don't even know if we'd survive another day?_

\- The Magnificent Sans won't allow at it! - he shouted, fortunately not straight to the shortwave transmitter. - If you allow, we'll prepare the best birthday party for you around the whole world! Every friend will be invited and there will be lots of cakes and presents!

\- _Normally I would opposed at this thing, but if ya really want then go on._ \- she chuckled. - _Good luck with searching for any other friends of mine tho. I bet there's no more than I can count on my both hands._

\- This is silly nonsense and I'll prove it to you! Just came back. - his voice gone quiet. - I... We all miss you...

\- _Oh my sweet sugar skull, it's only a week._ \- Sugar signed. - _I knew it'll be like this... I will come back soon, I only need to check few more places. Can you wait a little bit longer?_

\- But stay safe. I hate the thought that something bad could happen to you.

\- _Well, that's the charm of this job. Sometimes you can't avoid it, no matter how hard would you try._ \- another shot was heard. - _Seems I have to move on soon, horde in front of me is growing. Are you feeling okay if we'd talk little bit longer? I don't want to keep you awake so late._

\- The Magnificent Sans won't be defeated by sleep. - as soon as he spoke wide yawn interrupted him, causing Sugar to laugh. - Okay, maybe I will. But I don't want to leave so soon...

\- _Who said it will be our last talk?_ \- she asked quietly. - _If you want, I'll try to contact you when I'll be safe enough. Maybe around midnight or lil' earlier. What d'you think about it?_

\- Okie dokie Sugar! - Sans beamed, eyelights turning into stars. - I'll wait patiently for it everyday.

\- _Maybe rather everyday I'll try do the once every two days, of course if it'll be able. If signal will be faint, in the night table there are spare batteries. I haven't checked this one for a long time after all..._

\- It's nothing for... - he yawned once again. - ...for me. I'm sorry, today was really intense. Do you want to know what Queens are doing?

\- _Nope, I want to have a surprise when I come back. But if you're tired, then go to sleep... even in my apartment if you want. I bet Papy sneak inside just to take a nap._

\- I haven't caught him yet, but I think you're right. - both of them laughed. - I wouldn't be surprised, since your bed is so fluffy...

\- _Oi, if you want to stay here, then take at least Miss Kitty with you._ \- she suddenly spoke slightly louder.

\- Miss Kitty? - he twisted his head confused.

\- _My lioness plushie, she's sitting at the head of the bed._ \- Sans delicately took the only one lion plushie from the small pile. Even if its fur was worn up, it still looked in good shape. - _She was a present form auntie at my seventh birthday and the only thing I brought back from my home back then._

\- Okay, I'll be tonight knight for... pff... Miss Kitty. - even if he couldn't see her face he was sure she rolled her eyes.

\- _C'mon, I had seven years when I was naming her, gimme a break here._ \- she huffed. - _Don't forget to gave her little scratch behind ears. This always helped me fall asleep faster._

\- I won't, Sugar. - skeleton lightly scratched plushy material. - May I ask you to tell some tale from your auntie? Las one with Guardians was so pretty...

\- _This tales have the greatest power, when storyteller can connect with their audience. I have something else in mind. Lay comfortable and listen._

Sans quickly fulfilled her request, Miss Kitty trapped in his arms as well. Shortwave transmitter crackled few times, an additional gun shot joining to noise. Sugar started to hum some slow melody and suddenly words could be heard.

_Short steps, deep breath_   
_Everything is alright._   
_Chin up, I can't_   
_Step into the spotlight._   
_She said, "I'm sad"_   
_Somehow without any words._   
_I just stood there_   
_Searching for an answer._

Her voice, so melodic and clean even with additional static, brought calmness into Sans' SOUL. He squeezed plushie even closer, feeling of safety slowly rolling down with tiredness. His eyesockets slowly started to drop, yet he was determined to hear more. 

_When this world is no more_   
_The moon is all we'll see_   
_I'll ask you to fly away with me_   
_Until the stars all fall down_   
_They empty from the sky_   
_But I don't mind_   
_If you're with me, then everything's alright._

Sugar hummed part of the song, prepared to sing another verse. Yet quiet, almost inaudible snoring could be only heard in the silence. At that sound she smiled gently, turning her transmitter off. Abstractedly her left hand wandered toward newly received pendant, trapping ruby heard in tight grip. The short moment of piece was interrupted by groaning, growing on volume with each second. Looking through the front window she could see, how previously empty parking lot was now filled with undead coming towards the car.

This didn't look so good.

\- Of course, need to move once again. - she signed, starting the engine. - Welp, another sleepless nights for you, Y/n. Bad children don't deserve rest~ - her giggle sounded weak. - Good night, my friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? Hope so~ 
> 
> Few words about plushie's name - is not connected with me, Sugar just maned it like this. Kids will name thing different, but probably still better than Asgore ^_^
> 
> Song I used here is called "Everything's Alright" by Laura Shigihara, what also could be know from game "To the Moon" I swear, that's the only one game that can make me cry every frickin time. Don't know it? Go play or watch some playthrough without comment. Just go. 
> 
> One more thing. I need some idea for chapter after Sugar return to Garden. Throw something at me and I'll choose.  
> The best one will be winner~


	35. * Spooky swapped skeletons~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said you can meet only dead in your journey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spookyswap universe belongs to @cinidorito/@spookyswap on Tumblr.   
> Designs of skelebrothers are too cute for me to resist. 
> 
> Also, I have small note to ya at the end.

\- C'mon... Why... won't you... move out of my way?!

Sugar screeched annoyed trying to shot the 07, the only one undead left from horde she had encountered. She had been visiting now ruined hospital in searching of any useful medicine and instead she had a luck to attract another big undead party. And if course there had to be at least one 07, that didn't want to die too quickly.

\- Just try me bitch, if you... Wait, move to the left... And just tiny step further aaaand... - she shot at the ceiling and huge neon lamp with part of ceiling fell down onto zombie, crushing it. - Fuckin' finally.

With audible huff she came closer to still moving 07, which with clawed hands trying to get up. Smaller blades at the other side of her axe sunk into its head, finally killing it. However when Sugar grabbed her weapon to move forward, she heard quiet rustle, coming from the other side of corridor. Aware of new danger she snuck without any sound and cover behind pile of previously standing wall.

Sugar's hand wandered towards her mouth, trying to keep herself quiet. In front of her there was standing small skeleton monster, focused on laying next to him corpse. Their white skull had been badly injured, leaving chipped gap at its left side. In theirs small hands she could notice bloody cleavage, which blade was slightly chipped in few places. Light blue patched sweater and gigantic bow had fresh bloody marks staining soft material. They looked so similar to Sans and being even smaller than him - she thought they would barely reach her waist - immediately sparked the desire to keep them safe and protected.

Her thoughts had been interrupted by loud roar and sudden slam. Another tank appeared from behind corner and started to run straight at the monster. Not wanting to see him hurt Sugar quickly pulled out one of her gun and sent one bullet straight into its skull. Undead collapsed just in front of skeleton, who turned around hearing unknown noise. His eyelights were shaped like small stars, glowing in weak shadows with bloody red light almost threateningly. Yet he smiled widely, showing pair of tiny fangs.

\- Sansy? Is that... you? - she carefully approached unfamiliar monster. - You look... different...

\- WOWIE, ARE YOU A REAL HUMAN?! - at his loud voice she flinched, but he didn't notice. - AND YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME TOO...!

\- Kiddo, inside voice for fuck sake...

\- SWEAR! - he didn't even waited for her to end.

\- Sans, oh my goddess, you're like the previous one... Stop screaming or you'll entice another one undead, okay? - he took a breath and twisted his skull.

\- IS... Is this okay for you, human? - he asked, eyes never left her face.

\- Purrfect. - she raised her thumb. - Now, the more important thing. Why are you looking like my Sans, hmmm?

\- Your Sans? - he twisted his head to the other side, what caused Sugar to internally squeal from the cuteness. - I don't know what are you talking about, human.

\- Just call me Sugar, kiddo. - she pulled out her axe and swing it, blades sinking deep into charger what came from connected corridor. - I'd like to know about you more but, as you can see, it's not so safe here. Don't you have a family or some guardian?

\- I have my brother. - Sans smiled, small hands grabbing cleavage handle tighter. - Papy went for searching some food for us and told me to stay here... We're hungry...

\- Goddamn it, I'll kick his ass when I see him next time. - she whispered to herself before speaking to monster. - Listen kiddo, it's not the best place to wait and _definitely_ not place for searching food. Mind if you'd come with me instead?

\- I shouldn't wander without saying where I'll be going. - he replied. - Papy said I'll be safe here...

\- Kiddo, I literally saved your boney butt two minutes ago from turning into dust. - Sugar signed, trying to hear another undead coming. - I'll leave note somewhere around here for your bro and I'll take you in way safer place. Kay?

\- O... Okay. - at his reluctant answer she tore open tank's body and, using stake blood, marked one of the less damaged wall. Soon small note written on plain paper hung above red arrow. At the view of open corpse he started to drool a little.

\- There ya go, done~ - she sang, voice echoing in silence. - And I doubt Papyrus would miss such obvious clue. He might be lazy but still observant... Anyway, shall we going?

\- Yes miss Sugar! - Sans said happily and both of them started to walk alongside corridor. Being a little behind her he could see how good her legs were and hands once again gripped cleavage tighter. - Um, miss Sugar... I'm hungry...

\- I think so. - she signed, not noticing his gaze. - Unfortunately I don't have any taco ingredients in my car and I'm reluctant in giving you sugar... And instead choosing many better, more suitable places around here, you two decided to visit hospital.

\- Why? Papy said it's the best place!

\- I have no right to judge then. Say, what's your favorite meal, if now we're at the topic.

\- Tight! - at so fast and unusual answer she stopped.

\- Wait, what are you mean by "tight"? - she twisted her head. - Tight from animals?

\- No miss Sugar! Tight is the right answer! - he beamed. - Human tight is the best, especially children ones.

\- So you mean, that you're eating humans, right? - he nodded vigorously. - Hoo boi, so there's the reason in checking hospital... It seems we need to make some rules here~ And first one is definitely " _don't eat the human who's protecting you_ ".

\- Awww... Okay, miss Sugar. - Sans lowered his cleavage defeated.

\- C'mon kiddo, you're killing me your cuteness right now. - Sugar picked him up and placed on her arms. Yup, definitely smaller than her Sans. - Ya know what? If any 07 find us, you can eat. Rest of undead is too rotten and I'd feel bad seeing you sick. Head down~

\- Where are we going, miss? - without even dropping his weapon he ducked, avoiding doorframe. - Will Papy find us?

\- I bet he will. He...

\- i finally found something good. - at so familiar, yet scratchy voice she stopped. - after few days... sans will be happy...

\- Papy?! - at sudden yell Sugar jumped, as well with another skeleton in bloody orange hoodie. Papyrus looked surprised at both of them, another cleavage in his hands. - Looks Papy who I met!

\- good job, bro. - his right eyesocket flared with orange. - then stay still and...

\- Wow, you're way more ignorant then my Papyrus~ - she sang, taking her axe. At the sign of his face her smile grew wider, more dangerous. - You're _threatening_ me? When I have your brother sitting on my arms? And you have no knowledge? _This is very rude._

\- Papy, I met today my first human friend! - Sans yelled. - We can't eat her, she'll protect us from un...

\- Undead, kiddo. - magic in Papyrus' eye disappeared. - Yeah, good idea Pap. I know, that for your brother you'll do everything, but c'mon... Use your non-existent brain and think. It's not so hard, even I can tell~

\- from where you know it, human? - he asked, eyes focusing at her SOUL. - and why should i even trust you with your... 

\- Level of Violence so high? Let's just say... - Sugar's smile gone for a moment. - I had to do what was necessary. And by meaning of knowing you... I'm friends with more... normal versions of you? Is that even make any sense?

\- k, go it. sounds like underswap timeline. - Papyrus murmured, causing her to twist her head. - nevermind, human.

\- Just call me Sugar. - she placed down smaller monster, who ran to his brother.

\- sugar? so you must be a really _sweet_ person.

\- Watch out, 'cause I'm know as _too sweet to handle_ , Paps. - her laugh quickly ended. - Holy hell, I felt like I have a deja vu...

\- nyeh, sometimes our puns will repeat. - he swing his cleavage and hit body with sickening crack. Yet Sugar's face didn't change, even when he gave Sans leg. - here ya go, bro.

\- THANK YOU PAPY!

\- And here, crowd, we can see a happy skeleton monster. - now her smile was warm, when she was focused on smaller skeleton. - Oi, did'ya stab whoever you found in head? I'd be a bummer if they'd stood up and tried to attack you.

\- nah, i'm too lazy. but I cut out whole head. - he picked up female head by her short blond hair, watching out to not be bitten. - it's so strange to be honest...

\- Wait I have an idea~ - she grabbed her axe tighter and placed it on her one arm. - Throw it at me! I want to send it at the end of the corridor!

\- ya... ya sure about it? - skeleton brothers looked at each other, surprised at sudden request.

\- Oh c'mon, I'll be fun! - she beamed. - Of course if I'll hit it right to not splat it everywhere... But still!

Papyrus looked once more at the flailing corpse's head, before tossing it into Sugar's direction. As soon as makeshift ball was in her hit range she swung her axe, hitting it with the flat part of blades. Head flew few metres through the corridor before splattering on chipped wall.

\- SCOOORE! - Sans screamed, raising half eaten leg above his head.

\- Hell yess! - she soon echoed. - Good to know I still have this batter swing~

\- heh, you're such unusual human, sugar. - taller skeleton smirked. - almost as mad as us.

\- When whole world became crazy place, you have to change to fit too~ - she sang, placing axe on right arm. - So, are we going or you want to stay a little longer with your meal?

\- nah, we think we're good now. am i right bro?

\- Of course Papy! - previously seen limb now disappeared. - Are we going home now? I like this place...

\- sorry to _cut_ your fun so _short_ , but it's time. - Papyrus picked up his brother and smiled, showing his one fang. - it was _ice_ to meet you, sugar.

\- The pleasure is mine, Paps, even if you're strange ones. D'ya need any help or extra pair of hands?

\- we're good, our way back is safe. - his right eyesocket once again lit up with orange magic. Next to them appeared blackness shaped like thin rigged passage. - after all i have some _shortcut_.

\- Yea yeah, you and your magic void ways. - her smile was gentle this time. - Have a good trip.

\- same to you.

\- BYE BYE MISS SUGAR! HOPE NO ONE WILL EAT YOU!

Sans managed to yell his final farewell before both monsters crossed the borderline between darkness and disappeared in a blink of the eye. Sugar nodded to empty now place, looked once again at chopped corpse. Shrugging she turned around and continued her searching, small smile still on her face despite new roars coming from mutated.

\- Heh. I bet my Sansy and Papy won't believe in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'll remind - * chapters are non canon and have no connection with main timeline.
> 
> By the way in original idea I'd end this fic with angst chapter... but something happened and I came up with way more than I previously thought. The more you know~   
> Oh, and I'm still waiting for your idea what can happen after Sugar's arrival. Best one will appear! 
> 
> Okay, but now something important. I dunno what's happening to me, but somehow it becomes harder. Harder to smile, to write, _to pretend everything is alright_. And I'm trying so hard to do anything, but it's hard. I just want to inform, that I have to make a small break and stop with new chapters. I'm not abandoning it. Just a lil break to collect myself. 
> 
> I'll be back.


	36. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long separation it's finally time for her to return home.

After the discovery of forgotten shortwave transmitter Sans was more than happy to be able to talk with Sugar. Even if he wanted to tell about it someone, she immediately declined this idea, speaking about " _unnecessary attempts to ask about deliveries_ ". He had been carrying small black box with attached onto it key almost everywhere, only waiting at the familiar sound of crackling. As she said before, Sugar started their talk as first one, informing about her past situations.

\- _...and when I shot this barrel three tanks just flew high into the air, sending flames everywhere..._

\- _...I met these two monsters today, ya know? They're asleep now, but I can tell you they're okay. Nope, I won't tell you their names, it'll be surprise~_

- _...we only need to travel through Hell's Gates and then we'll be safe. Dun'cha worry, raiders already learned my lesson, I haven't seen any of them at the beginning..._

And finally, the one information he had been waiting all this time.

\- _...I have everything what I needed, so I'm coming back~ We'll be in Garden two... Wait, it's already after midnight, right? Sssso in this case I'll be tomorrow morning._

With less time he wanted Sans started to prepare late birthday party for Sugar, pulling into it Papyrus and Jozlyn. Skeleton brothers were surprised, how big support they received and how many humans and monsters alike wanted to help and join. Technically it was only matter of hours to be ready.

Next day, just as Sans started his patrol in the Lighthouse, loud honk rang across whole city. Before Queen or Toriel managed to say something, he was already running towards main gates. Dodging every humans on his way he found himself at the parking lot faster than he even though. Sugar's car stood on its designed place, all doors closed and windows rolled all the way up. Looking inside he could see scattered empty wrappers, guns and, what was the most important thing, splashes of blood on upholstery.

\- Sansy? Is that you? - familiar voice called him from the distance. Turning around he could see Napstaton walking toward, with Happstablook hovering around his arms. - Sans, I'm glad to see you in good...

\- Hey Naps, did you came here with Sugar? - skeleton interrupted impatiently, receiving surprised stare from robot.

\- Sugar...? Ah yes, she helped...

\- Where is she? There's blood inside car.

\- Oh, she had been shot... by one of the other human... - Happstablook spoke silently. - She's in the first aid station... Oh no, it's looking really bad...

\- She what?! I need to go to her right now.

\- Sans, I think it's not a good... - he could hear Napstaton's fading voice before bursting into building converted into first aid station.

He was immediately welcomed with pure chaos. Doctors were running through the corridors, some of them had bloody smudges on their hands and masks made from panic and fear. Piercing ears screams were echoing between walls, sending chills in his SOUL. Coming closer towards doors, that focused attention almost all workers he could slowly pick up words, then sentences and, finally, recognize voices.

\- Let me go, let the go you fuckin' assholes...!

\- Stop struggling, we only want to help you. I need someone to prepare bandages...

\- _No no no no no don't touch me don't you even dare to touch me..._

\- Sugar, we have to pull out this bullet. Just... OW! Help, she bite my arm!

Sans carefully peeked from behind corner and gasped mortified. Medical room turned into mess, with Sugar being in its centre. Her axe had been dropped under bed she was currently sitting, torn jacket abandoned in one of the corner. Even held by two of the most muscular doctors she was violently trying to break free. Lots of brushes on her face and uncovered skin and splashes of blood marking her clothes gave female a haunting appearance. With bared teeth and fury painted onto her face she sunk her fangs onto doctor's arm once again, growling like wild animal.

\- Fuck, we won't do it like this! - injured female screamed, exchanging places with another one. - Someone prepare tranquilizer, we need to calm...

- _I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO IT!_ \- she roared, trashing even more than before. - _LET ME GO **DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL RIP YOU ALL APART!**_

\- Of course no one would call me, because why?! - there was heard melodic, but annoyed female voice and suddenly one nurse stormed inside. He could only see her light brown hair before she almost slammed doors onto his skull. - Release her, I'll take care of this mess. As always...

\- B-But she's unstable, she's damaging everyone...

\- I said I'll take care of it. Go away and close doors behind. No one is allowed to enter unless I'll say something else.

Nurse quickly unlatched both doctors from Sugar, receiving long growl as a response. One by one they were leaving the room, successfully pushing Sans little further from doors. As soon as last one human walked into corridor, there was only heard a slam and silence ruled over the building. With different expressions formed by shock, wonder and fear they decided to slowly leave, fearing about nurse's state. No one paid attention at small monster, who without any sound opened doors just to be able to hear hushed voices.

\- ...you sure you don't want painkillers? This wound isn't so easy to treat...

\- I-I'm good, Selene. Still on adrenaline rush, ya know? - Sugar's giggle sounded weak. - Do I really have to take shirt off for your examination? Maybe even bra?

\- I know you don't... want to do it, but it'll help me working. Besides both of us know you're probably hiding more under it.

\- God damn it, fine. Yours on top. - there was quiet rustling sound. - Are ya gonna take this bullet now or should I wait another five minutes?

\- Let me only grab a scalpel and I'll start. - making use from the clanking of metal tools Sans snuck inside and hide behind one of the cabinet. - There. Move your hair away.

\- Don't hesitate and just pull it out.

Sans carefully looked from behind his makeshift shield and his mouth opened slightly at the sign. Standing in this position he could clearly see Sugar's back, uncovered by shirt or long hair, currently laying onto her right arm. On light skin, marked with small scars, she had tattooed pair of black feathered wings, which the longest part almost reached her jeans belt. Whoever inked this masterpiece surely had talent, seeing details on each feather or blood marks where wings were "connected", as well with small splashes onto small feathers. Selene had been working on her left arm, focused to took out the bullet. None of them noticed an additional observer.

\- You should consider yourself lucky, since it ricocheted. You have probably small fracture instead shattered bones. - nurse murmured, tucking part of her hair to see wound better with light brown, almost golden eyes. - Are you sure you don't want any painkillers?

\- Nah, I'm fan-fffuckin-tastic. - Sugar's hands, clenched on the bed end, turned white.

\- Don't force yourself, you went through way more than anyone of us... Got it. - Selene pulled away with deformed bullet held by forceps, glimmering with fresh blood. - Press bandage to stop the bleeding, I need to prepare...

\- How many stitches do I need this time? - she asked playfully, yet she went silent looking at her unmoving figure. - Selene, what are ya doing?

\- Something I learned when you were away. - her gloved palms shined with soft green light and Sugar flinched. - No, no, calm down... it's okay. It's only magic, see? I can use it to heal you, you won't need any stitches.

\- ...Okay, I'll trust you with this. - she answered after few seconds, allowing her to press her hand onto injured arm. Soon enough there was heard quiet sign. - You're not focusing too much, yet it's working better than I thought. Pure Kindness Soul?

\- Not quite, I have some Perseverance marks as well, because of... - there was an audible pause. - A-anyway, even if I can heal your wound completely, you might feel slight pain during moving your arm from time to time. I'd recommend you to take some break from this whole mess and relax.

\- It's impossible, I have too much things to do. Delivery, trainings, someone would need my help... I'll be okay...

\- You're definitely not "okay" and both of us know that to well. - Selene's voice shook lightly. - I can see it whenever you're coming to me for weekly check up. You hadn't been eating well, you're overworking yourself and you hadn't been sleeping properly. When was the last time you slept full night?

\- Probably long time before this nightmare even started. - Sugar spoke bitterly. - Or to be more precise, two nights before leaving Garden.

\- I'm really worried about you, Y/n. - Selene kneeled in front of bed and gently took both her hands. - Because of the... the past, I owe you my life more than anyone else. I know you can do much, but I'm so, so worried... Please, just listen me this one more time and give yourself a break.

\- ... Okay, I agree my lil' sunshine. - she spoke, much to her displeasure ruffling her hair. - I'm guessing I can't even deliver anything, right?

\- Nope, and no trainings, combat practising or reckless escapades for at least week. - despite it she smiled. - Including your... battleaxe. And it's starting from this day on. I can swear at my own Soul, that your friends won't let you get bored easily.

\- Now I'm kinda scared what Sansy and the others could actually prepare for me in this situation. - both females chuckled. - You know something, do you?

\- Yes, but I'm not the one to tell it. Better experience it on your own. - Selene sang quietly, her eyes stopping at the abandoned jacket. - They finally tore it into pieces, huh? I kinda like it tho.

\- Yeah, I liked it too. It's hard to find similar ones right now. - Sans could notice nurse's quick smirk. - My shirt is mess too... May I ask you for any spare one or do I have to walk only with my bra?

\- I'll bring one right now. - Selene stood up and took the remaining of clothes. - With some antiseptic for you as well. I don't want to use too much magic and feel drained, so you'll have to deal with natural healing process with rest of your bruises.

\- Tanks could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. - she smiled lightly. - If there's no problem I'd like orange one. Kinda like this color.

\- Sure thing. For my big sis everything.   
Selene sent her one more smile and left the room, almost revealing monster's hiding place. In silence Sugar put on her bra and signed, waiting patiently for nurse's return. Her right hand started to comb her hair, still laying onto her arm. Sans, wanting to see her tattoo better, moved closer and accidentally pushed tray with steel tools. At the sudden and loud clank of utensils falling onto tiled floor she screeched surprised.

\- Who's there?! - she quickly turned around with fear in eyes, which grew at the sign of her friend. As fast as she could she moved her hair to cover her back almost completely. - S-Sansy, when did you even came here?!

\- I ran here as soon as I heard the honk. - blue eyelights focused on her covered back, but soon they moved away. - I snuck inside when... I didn't know you have a sister.

\- Selene isn't connected with me by blood. - she signed, straightening. - I... I helped her escape from raiders' hands before Agnes's group found us. Since then she's seeing me as a big sister. She's the one who patches me up every time...

\- Happstablook said you had been shot. You said you'll try to be careful...

\- And I tried, but I had no other choice. - Sugar replied. - We were almost at the outskirts area when raiders appeared. Bullet hit the side mirror and ricocheted. Fortunately we've been close enough to not stop.

\- And may I... May I see your back? - at that question she flinched. - Your wings are so beautiful and fitting... You're looking like an angel...

\- _Stop. Do not call me that._ \- her voice turned cold. - This... I can agree to many nicknames I already have, but this one... I just don't want to hear it. That's why I'm hiding this tattoo from everyone. Because I'm not like the angel you'd like to call me.

\- It's not true, you're exactly like one of them. - Sans came even closer and lightly brushed her hair, causing her to flinch once again. - Just like an angel... My guardian angel.

\- ...Am I... Am I really standing so high in you eyes? I...

\- Mister, for the last time, there's no one inside! - Selene's angry voice could be heard through closed doors. - Now I kindly have to ask you to move away, so I can enter.

\- nyeh, if there's really "no one" then let me in too. - Papyrus' voice could be heard when door opened with quiet creak. - 'sides i think i heard something falling...

\- Why she would... - she abruptly stopped in one place, eyes focused on smaller monster shifted from slightly irritated stare to angry one. - What did I said before?! No one is allowed until I say so! Get out!

\- Selene, calm down, it's okay! - Sugar caught her hand before she grabbed monster by bandana. - No need to throw him out, really.

\- It's so unlikely hearing this from you but I'll stop myself. - she handed her orange shirt, which she quickly pulled on to cover her back. - Someone wants to see you as well.

\- Ya, I heard him. C'mon Paps, you can go here now. - said skeleton carefully entered, eyeing whole mess caused by previous actions. - Mind ask what the fuck are ya doing here? Did Napstaton told you I've been shot like before?

\- nyeh, i heard that from nurses, clearly spooked by something. - Papyrus shrugged, trying to act careless. - they looked like they've _seen a ghost_...

\- PAPYRUS NO PUNS! - Sans screeched almost immediately. - The least thing Sugar now need are your puns and japes.

\- Actually this one was good. - Sugar smiled lightly, fixing her pendant under shirt. - Maybe not so _sansational_ like before, but good enough.

\- Not you too...! - smaller monster whined, but before he could say something else she picked him up and placed on bed between legs. - S-Sugar...

\- Shhh, accept the hug. - she patted his skull, what caused him to blush, and turned toward Selene. - So can I finally leave this place and do my works?

\- Whu... No, absolutely not. - nurse quickly shook herself from thoughts. - Sans, Papyrus, I have a task for you. Very important one.

\- Selene, do not even think about it...

\- You need to keep her away from any hard works and trainings for at least week. - she ignored her words and gaze. - She need to finally rest properly. Can I count on you two?

\- The Magnificent Sans will gladly help in this important task! Everything for my number one f-friend!

\- nyeh, count me in.

\- Great! - Selene beamed. - I had a feeling you'll agree. In this case you're free, Sugar. Go and rest well~

\- I'll only drop my packages to Community Center, kay? - Sugar stood up with skeleton in arms, which she quickly put down. - And since my 'lil sunshine said I cannot ever do much, I have to ask you to lend me a hand...

\- here ya go. - Papyrus outstretched his arm, in which he held his other skeleton hand.

\- Not literally, Papy~ - she laughed loudly. - But that's a good joke. Will you two help me with the packages?

\- They'll go with you to the end of the world and even further. - at Selene's words she twisted her head. - If everything's settled, then you're free. Take care of yourself and we'll see each other at weekly check up. I have few more patients to check.

\- Before I forget. - Sugar snapped her fingers, her smile suddenly disappeared. - How... what about...

\- Sean? - both females looked at each other with something that skeleton brothers could describe as insecurity. - He's stable. Not long ago began to talk to us once again. Slow progress, but fortunately permanent.

\- Thank Guardians... Thank Guardians for the good info. - she breathed out with relief. - Tell him I say hi, kay?

\- I will, but it'd be better if you come to him too. His first words were " _where's A..._ " - she stopped herself, golden eyes avoiding sapphire ones. - N-Nonetheless, I have to go. And you probably too. See you at the evening~

\- What's happening at the evening? - Sugar's eyes wandered from one monster to another. - Oooh, I know! One of you have a date with Selene and you don't want so say which one! 

\- what?! / WHAT?! - both of them screamed in unison, causing another laugh.

\- Hey, I'm not gonna say anything, it's your life. But, just to remind you... - her smile widened, showing sharp fangs. - **_Break her heart and I'll break your limbs, got it?_**

\- I wouldn't be too worried about it, Sugar. - Selene smiled at the whole scene. - After all I know how to defend myself, right?

\- Ya ya, I get it. Lets go to my car, we have some items to unpack! Now where did I put these keys...

\- didn't ya left it in your jacket maybe? - at Papyrus' words her eyes went wide.

\- Oh shit, you're right! I have to got it before they'll throw it away! C'mon, go go go!

Sugar dashed from the room to the corridor, what was quickly followed by loud noise of clattering steel tools on tiled floor. Worried about her and whoever she ran into state Selene followed her tracks with Sans near her side. Left by himself Papyrus reached for monster candy and popped one of them. Thanks to his sneaky magic and tricks he heard and saw everything what happened.

It seems like Garden hid many interesting riddles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would guess Sugar don't like any doctors and medical attention, huh? 
> 
> [Here is the Sugar's tattoo](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ_jgYmlc02WkxflCytn6rVsHhhI-7UWGIu9-rpy-Ig5kUOvJJo) I described. I've been searching for the most fitting one for like their weeks and I can finally say it would be her. 
> 
> I'm back with new chapter, yay! Right now I'm feeling tiny better, thanks to your support and comments. But unfortunately I hit a wall with future chapters and Sugar don't want to talk to me either. Let's hope I'll swiftly move on through this wall and write next ones~


	37. Dancing with a flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier Papyrus showed us his favorite place. 
> 
> Now it's time for Sans.

Fortunately for Sugar and sake of her car her jacket was still inside first aid setting in one of the trash bin. No one had an idea to check all these pockets either, so that's why her keys had been still in one of them, along with three packages of gummy bears, three packages of chocolate drops and one whole chocolate bar. Not knowing how so many items fitted into small pockets - she just say "magic" and both of them were more than ready to claim this answer as true - three of them started to move requested items inside Community Center.

\- Aaand I think it's the last one~ - she smiled triumphantly placing last small medical bag in one of Center's backrooms. Checking her list she marked each one thing with small sticky notes with names and buildings. - I hadn't even realized how much it is. Every time I think it's smaller...

\- you took max request, right? ten of 'em. - Papyrus spoke, cigarette already between his teeth. - it shouldn't be surprising then.

\- Heh, maybe you're right... - she looked at the list one more time before throwing it into trash bin. - Aanyway, it means I'm free now~ I have to admit, without deliver it feels like I gained few hours...

\- then maybe we'll go together to listen what were you doing back then? muffet's been open to fit...

\- I won't allow you to take Sugar into this sugary hell! - Sans effortlessly picked Sugar up and placed onto his arms, despite loud shriek of surprise. - She need proper meal now.

\- Sans, put me the fuck down! You can't be serious...

\- The Magnificent Sans is ALWAYS serious. - he grinned. - Hold on, we're going!

\- Sans, don't you ever... SANS! - she screeched as soon as monster started running, dodging everyone. - SANS! SAAAANS...! - he only laughed with quick " _mwehehe_ " and she screeched again.

\- We've made it! Didn't even break a sweat. - Sans finally stopped in the middle of shopping district in front of newly renovated building. Just in this moment he could feel female's death grip on his bandana. - Sugar, are you alright?

\- Karma's surprisingly fast in biting my ass... Just throw me into my sugary hell... - Sugar murmured, sliding down right onto his butt. - I'm not agreeing at another ride on ya, even if someone would pay me. By the way, where are we? I can't remember this one shop...

\- Because it's not a shop! - skeleton smiled, helping her standing up. - My good friend finally managed to bring this place into its best times and he opened a pub! And I want you to see it as first one!

\- My my, it's such good thing to hear after long time away. And that sounds so much like some date, ya know...? - she spoke to herself, not noticing bright blush on his cheeks. - I'm wondering what kind of monster are they...

Small bell attached above doorframe rang as soon as doors had been opened. Clearly looking way bigger than viewing through the window from another side inside was filled with dark wooden tables and booths providing a more secluded areas. Lone monster, tall cat with perpetually worried countenance, looked up from his plate before returning it into brief remaining of their meal. At the sound of crackling, similar to the one when fire consume wood, she twisted her head.

\- Did I heard door bell? - at the male voice coming from backroom she looked at skeleton. - I'm coming right away~

Familiar monster appeared behind counter and Sugar's eyes widened, seeing his appearance. Wearing light blue vest with yellow button up shirt fire elemental gasped delighted, yellow flames shooting up a little. He quickly adjusted his large pink bowtie and simply jumped over the counter, almost losing his swirly glasses.

\- SANS! It's so good to see you here once again~ - he spoke, vigorously shaking his hand. - I started to be worried you won't come.

\- We had some troubles before, but it's okay now! - Sans smiled, just now noticing female's unmoving figure. - Sugar, this is Grillby, my friend from underground. Grillby, I'd like to introduce you Sugar, my best friend...

\- Can I hug you? - she asked quietly, wide open eyes keeping inside something resembling awe.

\- I dunno, sweetie. - Grillby replied, outstretching his arms. - Can you?

\- No, I'm asking for real this time. I don't want to be burned in attempt to... - she stopped herself. - Ya know what, yolo. I'm goin' to hug you.

\- Wait... - before any monster managed to day something else Sugar swiftly moved closer and hugged elemental. Sans' left eyesocket twitched hearing her loud purr.

\- My goddess, it's like sitting right in front of fireplace~ - she squeaked. - And I can't feel any pain... Magic fire is surely the best fire~

\- And giving warm isn't the one thing I can use my fire too, sweetie. - small flame butterfly flew just next to her ear, causing Sugar to move away. With childish joy sparkling in her sapphire eyes she could see butterflies, small birds and various shapes made form yellow fire. - And all of them can burn whenever I want to!

\- Holy fuck, Sans listen. - she grabbed skeleton's arm and shook it vigorously. - Listen how _useful_ it could be with dealing a horde. We could entice them in one place with small bait and then... _Fhoosh_! Let them burn in flames~

\- I haven't tried it by myself, but it looks like really good plan, sweetie. - Grillby laughed, yet he quickly noticed Sans' stare. - So how can I help you? Even in such late hours I can serve breakfast menu just for my best friends!

\- Sugar, what would you say at small booth near window? - skeleton managed to gain her attention.

\- With such beautiful weather outside I'd say it's the best idea. - she smiled warmly. - And thanks for the proposition too, Grillby. May you took a seat as a first? I need to go to bathroom really quick.

\- Okay Sugar! - Sans' smiled widely, yet as soon as she disappeared behind corner he looked at elemental annoyed, pulling him little further from cat monster. - What was that?

\- A lil' help to you, friend. - he simply shrugged. - I know you well Sans, and you can't fool an old elemental like me. Your SOUL is beaming with so intense emotions around her, that even deaf or blind monster would notice. And don't worry, I won't interfere you two lovebirds~

\- N-Not so loud! She could hear you...!

\- Isn't your desire to let her know about your feelings? - flame monster twisted his head, fire flickering with confusion. - Or am I wrong?

\- It is, but... not now? - he stuttered, skull now tainted with navy blush. - I-I'm not really sure if she feels the same... A-And I want just be s-sure...

\- That's why you have me and my tricks! - he once again crated flame shapes, now letting them burn little longer. Now Sans could see bones and many hearts resembling SOULS, dancing close each other. - Autosuggestion, my friend~

\- You sneaky flame... I wouldn't guess you could actually do it. - at that both of them chuckled. - Just like in convincing monsters to buy your dishes back in underground...?

\- Exactly~ - Grillby raised his glasses, showing white eyes, and winked. - Thus I think it'll take much more time than then. Nonetheless I'm on your side, Sans!

\- ... Thanks Grillby. - his smiled warmly. - Then let me just quickly take a seat before she comes back. She can't know about it. Okay?

\- Everything for my best customer! - in this moment Sugar appeared on the doorway. - Let me just prepare some things and I'll be right back to receive your orders!

\- My goddess, he is surely some unique monster. - Sugar laughed walking behind Sans and taking a seat. - If I'd know how good he's in combat I'll definitely try to convince Queenie to let him join in cleaning tasks...

\- Grillby is one of the oldest monsters from us all. - he spoke. - He was fighting in Great War before Mages casted a barrier at Mountain Ebbot.

\- Then we have to take him at one of our cleaning. Who knows how it would turn out~ - she picked up the menu and her eyebrows scrunched lightly. - Huh, prices are a tiny bit too high at the first sight... But maybe taste will compensate the difference...

\- So did'ya choose already? - both of them froze at sudden appearance of fire elemental. Grillby's flames raised a little, showing how happy he was. - Sans? The usual or maybe something else?

\- The usu... - he suddenly looked insecure about his words, eyelights darting towards his companion. - I mean...

\- Two " _Sans' usual_ " will be good, Grillz~ - Sugar sang quietly with smile. - And some tea for me. Okay?

\- Okie dokie! Then two burgers will arrive rrrirght back! - monster twisted his head and once again jumped through the counter.

\- Burgers, huh? - she purred, her head resting on both hands. In morning sun's rays her sapphire eyes shined with new life, warmth kissing her soft skin. - And you had been scolding me about my sugar addiction...

\- Wh... I-I'M NOT SO OFTEN HERE! - he squeaked surprised, what caused her to laugh loudly. Cat monster just looked on their direction and quickly left.

\- I ain't one to judge, you being here often or not it's not my business. - Sugar shook her head, smile still on her lips. - Besides, I know by now your tastes and you'd definitely won't take some plain fast food. Something must be special in this place...

\- I'll tell you a secret about it... - both of them leaned above table toward each other. - It's Grillby's cooking method. He's using magic fire.

\- I bet they have some noticeable change in taste then... - she hummed. - Actually I'm now relieved, that I didn't ordered pancakes. Magic fire or not, but yours are the best ones.

\- Thank you for the compliment! - his eyelighs turned into hearts, SOUL filled with affection. - The Magnificent Sans will make you my best whenever you ask for it!

\- I swear to Guardians, you're sometimes too good for me. - her smile was small, yet warm like sun's rays.

Previously heard faint crackling of fire became louder as Grillby had been coming closer to the table. In his left hand he was holding one plate, second one situated onto his forearm. On his other hand there was small mug filled with warm liquid, steam vanishing in thin air.

\- Here ya go, two burgers and special Golden Flower Tea. - elemental placed orders without noise. - Best to heal injured body and SOUL. Enjoy~

Grillby bowed lightly, sending wink towards skeleton without noticing, before returning to his place behind the counter.

\- So my HoPe is lowered, huh? - Sugar took mug with both hands and signed at the warmth. - Selene had to focus mainly on wound then... Is this tea from the underground?

\- Yes, it's made from small golden flowers that grows in few places. - Sans happily dug into his burger. - They're poisonous, but if someone know what part of plant they should dry, tea is definitely safe. It's also Asgore's favorite kind of tea.

\- It's something worth remembering. - she took a sip and soon signed blissfully. - Now I can tell why it's his fav. Somehow I feel better... Magic is surely some good stuff.

\- Magic infused food especially. Since some monsters can only get energy from this kind ones. - he explained. - Shopkeepers probably had more supplies in case of current situation.

\- A propos magic... - she swallowed last bit of tea. - Selene's healing powers... Does it mean that Queens decided to start teaching humans about magic and Souls?

\- They decided about it day after your leaving. - skeleton nodded. - Many humans wanted to learn more about it and, thanks to proper teaching, more and more can make use of their magic. I, as the monster using Blue magic, am teaching too between my patrols.

\- That's awesome! - Sugar stood up, excitement sparkling in her eyes. - D'you think I can take part in it too? I'd love to learn more about Souls.

\- Next session will start for about two days, so you just need to sign in. - at these words she sat down with smile.

\- Then await me to blow you with my Soul power~ - she giggled. - Nah, I'm kidding, i may not even have magic, but I'm surely want to know more than from books. Hey, in that case do I have to call you teacher or sensei?

\- Well, kids calling me mister Sans, but I prefer going only by name. - Sugar finally noticed her burger and took a big bite. Instantly her eyes closed and she moaned with full mouth, causing monster to blush heavily.

\- I... am definitely sold. - she finally spoke. - This is where I'd like to slap my symbol with proud. I knew you'd find the best one, Sansy~

\- Of... Of course! A-After all I have really high standards!

\- Exactly~ Grillby, hey Grillbz! - at her quiet yell he appeared next to the table. - D'ya heard about the symbols placed all around the Garden shops and cafes?

\- Well sure I do~ - he sang happily. - I had a small chit chat with Muffet and she told me about it a little bit. Seems after placing the swan one her business went up really fast. Some people have incredibly high reputation! 

\- Yeah, about that... - she laughed shortly, eyes darting towards Sans. - SO, in shopping district is an art shop not so far from this point. Its owner is a former animator and art maker, so they know more about art than other. They're making our symbols and only the ones with his signature are valid. All you have to do is just go to them and said I'm sending you for my symbol.

\- ... That's it? - both monsters looked at each other suspiciously.. - There's no more thing I should do?

\- Nope, they'll believe your words immediately. - Sugar came back to her meal. - They're writing down every single made symbol and place, so if we want to, we can check 'em. Cause sometimes someone think it'll help in their business.

\- Did you ever had such situation, Sugar? - skeleton twisted his head.

\- Once or twice, with some newbies in this field. Using my symbol they actually wanted to entice more customers, not caring about taste or employees. - she signed. - I _kindly_ said them to get rid of it and first work on their flaws. I'll need to do this whole trip once again, last time I forgot about it...

\- May I join you in this? - Sans asked, small stars appeared in his eyesockets. - I'd like to visit new places!

\- Sure thing! We can also take Paps, Alphys and Undyne! - she smiled once again with this warm smile. - When all off us will have a day off. There's probably too many of them to do it in few hours.

\- There's really so many of them?

\- Well, Garden _is_ a big city after all. And I kinda like to help another with their job as much as I can. - with quick shrug she finished her meal. - But one for a while it's the best to check 'em all. And I'm recommending you to get symbol asap, Grilbz.

\- Surely I'll do. - his flames crackled happily. - Do you need anything else?

\- Nah, that's all. Now please hand me a bill~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby's here! Fun fact - he's my favorite character in Undertale, no matter in what universe. It was the best way to introduce him to Sugar after all. 
> 
> And good news, Sugar decided to speak to me once again~ and I finally break through writer's block. Wonder what'll happen in Garden now... 
> 
> Thanks for staying everybody~


	38. Splatter Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to prepare to a party~

\- C'mon Sugar, we have many things to do today!

As soon as Sugar paid for their meals - she insisted to do it despite his protests - Sans grabbed her hand and tried to pull her towards whatever destination point he made before. Fortunately she resisted his overwhelming attitude.

\- Sansy, for fuck sake listen... - after few minutes she simply picked up monster and threw onto her left arm like some sort of sack, effectively silencing him. - Now listen. Before we'll go anywhere I need to do some things that can't wait.

\- B-but do you really had to do it? - he stuttered, blushing furiously in current position. - Cannot i-it wait?

\- Nope, 'cause it's important. - she started to walk toward industrial district. - First I need my axe back. Somehow I'm feeling kinda... naked without my sweetie. Then park my car in underground parking lot to not make any mess there. And I need to take a bath. I still can smell Death's scent...

\- O-Okay, we still have some time... - he hummed, deep in thought. He hoped Papyrus keep an eye on everything.

\- Thanks for listening, sugar skull. - Sugar rubbed her chin on his skull. Second later she hissed quietly and placed monster onto ground. - Sorry, my arm hurt. Seems Selene was right about phantom pain.

\- Do you need any assistance, Sugar?

\- Nope, it's gone already~ - she sang, eyes glimmering at the sign of familiar building. - Here we are. Now let's see if they moved my axe somewhere else.

Both of them arrived in the moment, when two man struggled to place weapon near main entrance. Not caring about their shocked stared it questions she quickly took axe without any problems. With only speaking " _trainings_ " she dashed out from first aid station to her car. After brief cleaning the blood she ignited the engine and machine slowly started to move to suburban district. Just there Sans could notice, how she slowly became more relaxed than before.

\- Say Sansy... - Sugar started as soon as they left the car and headed toward elevator. - Did something else happened in Garden besides magic school?

\- Few gathering groups found more monsters. - Sans said. - I heard they've been really close to Hell's Gates and its outskirts but fortunately nothing bad happened. Queen Toriel hadn't say anything, but probably with Napstaton and Happstablook every monster is now safe.

\- Huh, I'd think different. Gathering all of them would be really difficult in normal world, not to mention zombie apocalypse. - elevator stopped allowing them to move forward. - But hey, it's her list not mine~ I've done what I had to. My key please~

\- Here you go! - he gave golden key back and Sugar used it to open the doors. As soon as she entered she took a deep breath an smiled. - I opened windows just like you wanted me to.

\- I can tell, the air don't have this musky smell. - she signed. - Now, d'you want to wait for me here or you have to go somewhere else?

\- Before you came back I've been... kinda on my patrol? - sudden cold wave came through him. - And I'm... missing it right now... Oh stars, do you think Diana will be mad at me? Maybe she will fire me from Garden Guard...

\- Nah, Queenie won't allow at it, you're too good for this place. - Sugar's voice became muffled when she went to bathroom and closed door behind. - Ah, this is what I needed the most... But back to your question, even if she'd try to do it, I'll kindly tell her to not to. Only if she'll have this idea in mind, kay?

\- Okay, I'll trust you. - faint humming stopped for a second. - Then I'll wait here! We have some great surprise for you!

\- Huh? Oh right, late birthday party. - somehow she didn't sound so convincingly hearing that. - I'm surprised you make it. Wonder how little people will come tho...

\- It's a surprise. I'm not going to spoil it so soon!

Sans smiled widely and sat on couch, waiting patiently for Sugar. Enjoying soft humming tone he started to nod his head to the melody after a while. Suddenly he felt a additional weight at his right and with quick glance he looked at Papyrus. Pressing his finger to smile he pointed at the doors.

\- got it bro. i'm just here to inform about preparations. - taller monster whispered. - everything's on proper places, guests are slowly filling the list. you two can come now, we'll wait for ya.

\- Good to know you took this task so seriously, Papy~ - at that words faint orange blush appeared in his skull. - Stay at the marked place and inform them when we'll be heading inside.

\- k. see you soon then. - and he teleported away, like he never had been there.

\- Norhing is better than warm shower. - Sugar came out form bathroom, wearing only long creamy robe. - Skin cleaned, hair fluffed, clothes changing right now. Before I'll decide about them, will we go somewhere calm, loud or it depends from weather's wacky changes?

\- We'll be in building, but who knows about later...? - Sans hummed last part quietly. - Best to prepare for anything! Oh, and somewhere loud too.

\- Now it's getting interesting, ya know? - she chuckled tossing another cloth onto bed. - I think I have it now. Go, I need to dress up.

Fortunately it didn't took her too long and soon she left the room wearing black leather jeans with crimson shirt. Both of them left the apartment to travel wherever they destination point was. Sans on purpose decided to took the longest road as possible to confuse her. It was kinda funny to observe her reactions when she had been walking near most crowded shops.

\- Sansy, we've been walking through whole suburban district for at least half hour. - she finally said something, slumping a little. - When we'll finally arrive?

\- Not so long now we're almost here! - he smiled, Grillby's pub now behind them. - But before everything... May I ask you to cover your eyes?

\- I don't... - she was taken aback at sudden request, looking at him with something that he couldn't describe. - I don't think it'll be a good idea...

\- You don't have to worry, I'll be next to you all the time! - Sans quickly untied his blue bandana and handed it to Sugar. - Here you go!

\- I'm not so sure about...

\- For me? - eyelights turned into small stars and focused on her face until she signed defeated.

\- You manipulative little... Alright, alright... - with hesitation in each movement she covered her eyes, tightly wrapping blue material. - Okay, done. I can't see shit. Now what?

\- Grab me by my arm. - Sugar placed right hand on to his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. - O-Okie dokie, now hold me tight and... and don't let go. We'll soon be here!

\- Better no one will bump into us right now or I'll kick their ass. - she murmured, fingers grabbing part of his shirt harder. - I hope it's the last time I'm in this position... Are we close?

\- Closer than you think! - leaning against white wall next to main entrance Papyrus waved at them weakly and teleported inside. - Watch out for head aand... We're here!

\- May I took it off now? - she asked, visibly nervous.

\- Of course!

At these words she signed relieved and quickly took bandana off her eyes. In few seconds ob absolute silence she could see the inside of " _Sugar Coma Foxtrot_ " dance floor, filled with humans and mosnters. Sudden cacophony of screams forming word " _surprise_ " caused her to flinch. Only them she noticed colorful balloons and transparent with " _Happy birthday Sugar_ " hanging above DJ's console.

\- What... - Sugar was speechless. - What's that supposed to mean? Is this..

\- This is your late birthday party, Sugar! - Jozlyn danced her way towards friend. - It was mainly Sans' idea and hard work to gather every one of your friend here, with my and Paps' help of course. You really should tell us sooner about it!

\- I have a habit to forgot about some unimportant info... - at these words Jozlyn gasped. - Hey, in current times it's understandable...

\- No it's not! Everyone should celebrate the day they appeared on this world! - female looked slightly shocked. - Just to think about the situation, when you don't exist...

\- maybe we shouldn't go into such _non-existent_ thoughts and instead _focus_ on celebration. - Papyrus quickly changed the subject, cold feeling reminding him of void creeping down his spine. Looking closely at Sugar's brief change of expression he has a thought she was thinking about the same. - we've got something for you. well, some of us.

\- Guys, you really didn't have to... In current situation...

\- We need more happy times more than before. - Selene managed to make her way through crowd. In her hands were placed strangely big lump, wrapped in orange paper. - Especially when the biggest reason of our happiness can provide us with it.

\- So that was on your mind when you said about today's evening. - ignoring holding item Sugar hugged nurse. - You sneaky sunshine, I should've know by now... But why there's so many of you...?

\- We gathered every one of your friend, who also wanted to help us. - Sans smiled widely. - We planned to organize it at Muffet's, since she wanted to help too, but...

\- seeing how many wrote themselves on list, we had to ask ace and move it to " _sugar coma foxtrot_ ". - Papyrus ended. - _tibia_ honest I'm still surprised we can freely move by now.

\- PAPYRUS NOT THE PUNS! WE AGREED AT SOMETHING! - Sans stomped angrily, causing some humans to chuckle. - YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN THIS EVENING!

\- Nah, few puns won't destroy this atmosphere. - Sugar looked at each one familiar face and smiled. - If someone would say that one day I'd return to this, I'd laugh. But the joke's on me I guess...

\- Before we start the celebration, I'd like to give you this... - Selene handed her packed lump. - Some of us have their presents too, but I think this one will be the most important now.

\- Heh, now you sparked my curiosity and... - Sugar stopped when last bit of paper hit the floor. With loud squeak she pulled out black leather jacket and immediately put it on like it would be her second skin. - Oh my Guardians, it's perfect! How did you know about it?

\- I know you pretty well, so I figured it out. - Selene laughed. - And every time you came back to weekly check up your old one looked worse. It even have few inside pockets for your sugary treats.

\- It couldn't be more perfect. - she trapped nurse in strong hug and whispered quiet enough to be heard only by skeleton brothers. - Thank you my little sunshine.

\- Everything for my big sister. - she whispered before stepping back. - Now come on, you have so much sweets to taste. Even Queen Toriel make her famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie...

\- My children, just call me Toriel. - goat monster smiled. - There's no need to call me by official title. Especially in such important day like this.

\- Sh... Shoot, I can even believe that three of you pulled this up in such small amount of time. - Sugar noticed few children in crowd and quickly restrained herself from cursing. - And all around me are familiar faces...

\- You should thank skelebrothers for that. - Jozlyn hugged her tightly. - It's their accomplished of such well done surprise birthday party. Special thanks belongs to them. To be honest I've been merely checking the list and keeping place clean.

\- Is that so? Then come here! - as soon as Jozlyn release her, she grabbed both skeletons and spinned around, placing kiss on their cheekbones. Putting down now monsters equivalent of blueberry and carrot she laughed delightful. - It's the best return day I could've eer imagine.

\- And it'll be even better! Come...

\- But first I need something to drink! - Sugar twirled and headed towards bar, where Ace send her smile. - Hi Acey!

\- Welcome, my ditzy dancer. - he replied. - So what would you like in this lovely evening? " _Dancing Mary_ "? " _Death's Kiss_ "? Or maybe…

\- Nah, not now. Triple espresso with carmel syrup.

\- Are... - Ace suddenly looked unsure about her request. - Are you sure about it?

\- Acey.. both of us know that I haven't been sleeping for a long time. - she leaned towards him. - Actually I'm on the verge of taking standing nap. I need this. Triple espresso.

\- Okay, okay. I'm... I'll make it...

\- say sugar. - Papyrus started, curious about bartender's reaction. - why ace looked like he don't want to do it?

\- Have you ever seen me drinking coffee before, Papy? - she asked him with strage spark in eyes. When he shook his head she continued. - That's because my body reacts differently from others when it receive caffeine. For around three hours I'm more energized, but later... Well, it's getting really intense.

\- i can imagine that. oh yea, before i forget... - monster pulled out too big for his hoodie pocket square box neatly wrapped in bone patterned paper. - happy birthday.

\- It looks so good... May I open it now? - ske asked.

\- sure, but do it quickly. better not let sans see it. - thin paper stood no chance and in few seconds she was holding box filled almost to the brim with round soft candies. - or he will blame me for dragging you into sugary hell.

\- Oh my goddess, they're so sweet~ - with loud squeak she took one candy and popped it into mouth, not paying attention at accidental pun. - In literally meaning of this word too. Are they caramel with maple syrup liquid filling?! Where did you found them?

\- even if sans have a cooking talent I can made some decent sweets. - Sugar looked at him surprised. - nyeh, don't ask. i can set water in fire.

\- That's some serious talent. Well, maybe not indoors tho. - both of them laughed. - They're really tasty. I'll keep them for special occasions, better not eat then all at once.

\- well thank you. - his SOUL thrummed with happiness and love from her words. - i also used some magic infused ingredients, so they can heal you a bit. noting too special though.

\- You're judging yourself a little to low, Papy. If...

\- Here you go Sugar. - Ace's voice cut their conversation when he placed small demitasse filled with almost black colored liquid. - You need maybe some sugar or cream?

\- Nope, it'd only weaken its effect. - despite Papyrus' shocked face she downed the espresso with few gulps and winced from the taste. - This is the second reason why I'm not drinking coffee often. The taste and after taste, no matter what would you do to mask it.

\- Sugar, come to us! - Sans waved in her direction, big smile on his skull. - You need to unpack your present now and blow the candles!

\- I think I'm too old for the birthday ritual of stabbing object surrounded by fire and cutting it into pieces, but who am I to ask now? - Sugar giggled putting box onto counter. In her sapphire eyes Papyrus could see familiar sparkling, like his brother had at the beginning of his sugar rush. - I'm coming~

\- Holy fuck. - Ace had been observing her with mixture of uncertainty and worry. - Did you see her eyes? It's happening.

\- she's looking like sans before his sugar rush... - skeleton froze for a second. - shit, don't tell me the destruction of " _sugar coma foxtrot_ " is now available.

\- By giving sugar addicted person so much caffeine... I hope not. - bartender. - Say, do you think she ate something before...?

\- i dunno. why are you asking?

Both of them looked at the crowd when everyone started to sing a birthday song. Sugar looked like hypnotized, observing small flickering flames, before for a brief moment turned toward bar. With too wide smile she gazed into Papyrus' eyesockets before erupting into giggles. Music stopped for a split second, allowing Ace to say one word, loud and clear.

\- _Run_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ominous music continues* 
> 
> I might be wrong, but both of them are getting really smooth with their moves toward Sugar? Am I even writing it good enough? IDK. 
> 
> About drinks' names - they're Sugar's custom made ones by Ace, with little alcohol and _very_ sweet ones. "Death's Kiss" would definitely look like galaxy trapped in glass tbh. 
> 
> And yes, birthday parties started to look more like satanic rituals, with case as a sacrifice. Damn Tumblr and memes =^•°=
> 
> Want some of your idea appear? Then _throw me a bone_ here~


	39. Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE RECEIVED MY FIRST FANART!   
> [JUST LOOK AT IT~](http://kittythelioness.tumblr.com/post/161053461141/ehehehehhhehe-sorry-for-takin-so-long-hope)  
> I'm so proud rn~

Looking back at the birthday party day Papyrus was rather surprised, how good it went. Despite Sugar being extraordinarily energized for whole evening and part night and "accidentally" feeding Sans a piece of cake, everyone left " _Sugar Coma Foxtrot_ " in good moods. Still, dealing with his brother on sugar rush and Sugar on caffeine boost was as equally amusing as tiring. At least she had enough energy to keep up with him and prevent most of big catastrophes. And it was way easier to function with her at the morning after caffeine boost worn out completely. But moral of this day was easy to pick - never combine Sugar with to much caffeine.

Being "grounded' once again gave Sugar too much free time to spend. But with help of either one of the skeleton brothers she couldn't find herself bored. In constant attention two days flew by like lightning and soon next session of learning magic to humans. Sugar was more than happy to learn new topic straight from the monsters and she sign in as soon as it was possible. Since no much knowledge about mages and basically humans using Soul magic remained in destroyed world it was an opportunity to not miss.

\- Welcome to the second class of Magic School. - Asgore was the fire one to speak. At the few heard chuckles he signed, yet smiled warmly. - Yes, I know that Queen Fluffy... I mean Toriel, can't come up with good names. Nonetheless I'm happy to see another full list of you, ready to learn and unleash your inner power.

\- May I ask how lessons will be looking like? - one girl asked, raising her hand. - And if they'll collide with our working hours.

\- You all will be split into small groups of maximum twenty each one, and their each plan will try to provide a balance between work, rest and learning. - goat monster explained. - First few lessons will talk about basic theory, and next ones will focus on different trait with practical training. All of us will try to keep them in one and half hour long.

\- Sounds good. - this time male's voice spoke. - So should we split into groups by ourselves?

\- Yes, I have prepared smaller lists to you. - Asgore pulled out few sheets of paper and pawful of pens. - Pick whatever time you want and write your name. If something happens during classes, you'll be able to change group, so nothing will be lost. Now, who's first...

Sugar signed up to early forenoon group, to have" _rest of the day free_ ", as she explained. She was hyped before each meeting even on monster history, topic rather boring for many humans. All her notes, written with simple yet tidy handwriting, had small doodles of SOULS, flowers and symbols.

\- Now, how all of you know, every living creature have a SOUL. - this time Toriel was the one who took Sugar's group. All of them were sitting on pillows in circle, so they could've seen each other. - However, human SOUL is unique due to their traits, each one different for each human. How many traits we could distinct?

\- Seven, miss Toriel. - young girl, called by her friends Angel, answered quickly. - Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Kindness, Justice, Perseverance and Determination.

\- That's right. - goat monster nodded. - Childrens' SOULS usually have only one trait and, as they grow old, they can also have an additional one. However there is a situation, when adult trait can be only one. We called them as a Pure. Of course children can have double traits in their SOULS too and then slightly change.

\- How many children can have double traits? - Angel asked. Her thin voice slowly worked on Sugar's nerves. - Is this the same probability like with adults?

\- As much as I know it's rare situation, we can see Pure ones more often. Anyways... - she shifted on pillow. - In history humans could use their inner magic with ease due to proper training under the monsters' eyes. Some of them, called later by Mages titles, could use SOUL magic right with its trait.

\- Like Someone with Kindness trait can heal others, right? But how about rest of the traits?

\- Patience, my dear. - few humans chuckled. - Everything in due time. Where was I... Ah yes. Despite traits human SOUL can affect also their two most prized things, turning them into equivalent of magic armor and weapon. The DEF of armor depends of how important the thing is to each human and how long they have it. However this apply to only one human. For example, your friend can have pair of gloves with 30 DEF, but if you borrow them, the DEF will be 5.

\- So it means that depends from bond between item and human. - Sugar spoke. - The better and longer bond, the higher the DEF stat is for them. - That's correct. You're getting better.

\- Toriel smiled warmly to each one. - The same applies to "weapon" and its ATK stat. Bond can also affect psychical aspect like weight or size, allowing its wielder to fight more effectively.

\- Like Sugar with her battleaxe! - Angel perked up. - I mean I only heard, but...

\- Oi, better speak about yourself, _Angel_. - Sugar growled irritated.

\- Please stay calm. There's no need to fight. - Toriel spoke louder, her royal voice echoing in sudden silence. - I must apologise Y/n, but it's what I heard in few groups too. Do you mind if I ask, how long you have your axe?

\- Almost from the beginning of the madness. - she leaned back, focused on ceiling. - Not quite, but I'd say little longer than five months. D'you think it'd be possible? I use it almost all the time...

\- Seeing your fighting I'd say it is. - goat monster nodded. - Undyne would be happy to test it, of course if you'd agreed... But that's for later talk. Now, let us talk about traits. So you want to know your SOULs?

\- Say what?

\- That would be neat!

\- Will it hurt....?

\- Will you do it, miss...

\- Now, calm down. - choir of hushed voices slowly went silent. - To answer you, no, I won't pull your SOULs. Instead I'll teach you the method what was previously used. And if you'll do it right, you'll feel only faint tug in your chest.

\- So it's one hundred percent safe? - Angel looked scared at the thought of pain.

\- I'll keep an eye on every change. If you'll fell something wrong, don't hesitate to stop. - Toriel's voice was now warm, motherly even. - Now, close your eyes and try to relax...

Sugar quickly obeyed the command, focused only on steady breath. Hearing only faint sound of breathing signalized, that the rest of the group do the same.

\- That's right... Raise both of your hands and cup them on your sternum... And now imagine small heart. Small enough to fit into your hands...

Seeing her Soul before Sugar hadn't had any problems with imagining it. Small red heart with wisps of orange, just like flames living inside crystal surface.

\- Try to feel connection between it and you... There we go... - Toriel's voice shook a little. - Try to see its light in darkness, and if you focus enough, even a melody coming from inside...

In each moment of focus Sugar could see Soul better and better. Soon a faint melody could be heard inside her mind, slowed down yet bringing calmness. She reached toward heart and beckoned it.

\- ...and if you feel you're ready.... Move away your hands, just like you'd want to pull it out.

There was heard a few popping sounds and Sugar opened her eyes. Her Soul was hidden in her palms, red light seeping through the fingers with enough strength to colour her wrists. Looking around she noticed, that more than half of the group successfully pulled out their Souls. Soon all the humans were holding piece of themselves, light showing their main traits. Perseverance, Integrity, Perseverance, Perseverance, Kindness, Patience, Perseverance... There was even one Bravery and Justice one. Yet none Determination like her.

\- Wonderful, my children! - Toriel smiled widely, showing her small fangs. She sounded like proud mother and that warmed Sugar's heart. - You all getting it so fast...!

\- It's such strange feeling... - Angel looked at her Soul, blue light painting her cheeks. - Like... like someone's hands are holding me...

\- Souls are culmination on our being, our hopes and dreams. - Sugar spoke, focusing everyone's attention. - Like this we can feel temperature and touch.

\- You know much about SOULS, Y/n. - goat monster couldn't tore her eyes from hidden in her hands heart. - May I ask, have you seen your SOUL before?

\- Yes, with help of other monster. - there could be heard few whispers. - But it's the first time I've done it by myself.

\- I see... - Sugar could catch an odd tone and she twisted her head. - I can also see, that in this group we have all traits. Whole rainbow of SOUL, like someone previously said. Let's remind ourselves what each main trait means and what magic could be used. If you want, you can show your SOULS to others. Now, let's start with the Patience.

\- We're dealing with problems on our path with, well, patience. - one of the three humans spoke, causing others to chuckle. - Monsters' attacks and magic weapons will hurt unless opponent is standing still.

\- Good. But let's not mention magic weapon for now. This is topic for next lesson. Now Bravery.

\- We're facing the danger head on. - one girl, coming from Jared's gathering group perked up, showing pure Soul. - And opponent won't be hurt if they'll keep moving~

\- Mhm. Integrity? - We're basing on gravity strength imposing on opponent's Soul. - Angel spoke before anyone from three of them had a chance. - Also faint telekinesis affecting live objects.

\- That's right. Kindness? - Shields make from magic, healing others on big scale and even ourselves on way smaller one. 'Nuff said. - again only one from the three spoke.

\- Very good. Justice?

\- Accuracy during fight and fair judgement the situation. - unsurprisingly for few fighters Justin, one of the sniper in Garden, had pure Soul. - Magic always based on bullets and firings.

\- Perseverance... - Even in the hardest situations we're trying to find a solution. - the biggest group with Perseverance main trait had eight of them. - Few monsters can use strings, or different methods of trapping opponent's Soul. Few humans can learn also about... poison damage to their HP I think...?

\- Wonderful. And the last one... Determination.

\- ... We're determined with each step, no matter what would happen. - she spoke quietly, showing them her Soul. Group's looks caused her to feel vulnerable and she quickly covered it. - About magic... I don't think I ever saw any monster using red one...

\- That's because Determination is a special trait. - Toriel's ruby eyes once again stopped on hidden SOUL before focusing on Sugar's face. - The only one trait, that monster couldn't and still cannot wield. Determination is a powerful kind of magic belongings only to humans. Every human SOUL have faint trace of Determination within, allowing them to persists after death, but only for few seconds.

\- Wait, so it means that... - Angel stopped, trying to collect thoughts. - ...that because of this we're stronger from monsters? Then why not extract Determination and use it...

\- Monsters' bodies, due to being made purely by magic, cannot stand such... unique kind. - her tone sounded like she was uncomfortable. - If monster's SOUL would be injected with Determination, their body will start... melting. Too much magic will cause them to lost their psychical form and perish, not letting them fall down.

\- My goddess...

\- It's horrible...

\- They can't die...?

\- That's why Determination is dangerous source of magic for us. - goat monster looked once again at Sugar. - Only humans can have it, mostly unnoticeable amount in each SOUL. For now I could only spot few humans with Determination trait as an additional one, but not as a main one. This is surely the most unique SOUL I've seen in these years, dear Y/n.

\- These years? What do you mean, Toriel? - Angel asked curious, attention of whole group focused on both females.

\- I saw them before, a long time ago. - in queen's voice could be heard a distant memory. - When humans and monsters lived peacefully with each other, sharing help and knowledge... But you all already know the history. My point is, that before Great War humans with Determination traits were strong, and with proper training they had incredible power within. With their desire to change the world for better, everyone called them Angels. However there were too little of them to prevent the war, and yet they saved many innocent lifes.

\- So they were a heroes! - Angel's eyes glimmered at the new knowledge. Group looked like they were interested about this part of past. - Did they had a journals or maybe some grandchildren...

\- We could only assume this form various notes and diaries which survived the merciless affects of time. But we don't know much about true power of Determination. - Toriel turned towards Sugar. - I believe Undyne would provide you with knowledge about your magic if you want. For now let's just go with our usual plan, shall we?

\- Y... Yeah, we definitely should. - Sugar spoke, pressing her Soul back into her chest. She suddenly felt too vulnerable and she wanted back her axe, locked in one of the storage room due to security rules. - I'll probably visit her when I'll have time.

\- I'm happy to hear that, my child. - goat monster smiled faintly. - Now, do you have any questions? Not involving Y/n or history? - few raised hands had been slowly lowered. - No one? Then in this case I'll see you in next lesson tomorrow morning. Class dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next lesson: field practice. 
> 
> I tried to make some sense with whole explaining each trait, and I hope I did it right. Mainly there's some of my headcanons and facts from both Undertale Wiki nad [undertale-science.tumblr.com](undertale-science.tumblr.com). Theories and history is great here =)


	40. Training combat start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the magic training lesson begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, who would guess I'd write forty chapters?   
> ...  
> And I'm not probably in the middle of it...

In the same day of lesson about SOULS, Sans came to Sugar's apartment. He saw her sitting in living room, looking at her SOUL with furrowed brows and concern visible on her face. Trying to not startle her he knocked softly on doorframe, yet she jumped in place and hide heart in hands.

\- Sans holy fuck. - she breathed out. - I almost had a heart attack... One more time and I'll attach a bell to y'all... What's up?

\- Nothing, I just wanted to visit. - Sans sat near her, blue eyelights stopping for a moment on light source. - You can pull out your SOUL by yourself! I'm guessing that today's lesson had been successful.

\- Yeah, Toriel can explain something hard to make it possible. - she smiled faintly. - About present and past... Tell me, did your groups had lessons about Soul traits?

\- I had three of them with this topic, and they all learned how to pull out SOULS too. - skeleton nodded. - But, I'll be honest... your SOUL is the prettiest of them all.

\- Geez, umm... Thank you, I think? - Sugar lowered her hands, allowing heart to hover few centimeters above palms. - Toriel told us about Determination power and what could happen to monsters if they'd have it... Is it true they'd melt?

\- Actually you can see it on your own. - she mouthed silent " _what_ ". - Back in the underground Undyne used extracted Determination on " _falling down_ " monsters to prevent their dusting and... Well, they're all on Garden with their families. Fortunately undead couldn't land a hit on them.

\- Undyne did WHAT? - Sugar almost jumped at him, eyes wide in shock. - But as far as I know Determination is very dangerous for monsters. Why she did... She wanted to save them, right? Not let them die.

\- As far as I know yes. - she leaned back on her place. - Undyne told queen and king what she'd done. Queen Toriel felt bad that she didn't know as gave her a big hug. It was Asgore who fired her, but fortunately Queen Elizabeth gave her a second chance.

\- Well, hearing what they're doing in labs it surely was a good move. - Sugar chuckled, yet it was more than clear to see something was bothering her. Her SOUL twirled, red and orange light dimmed a bit. - Still, hearing that you're probably the one here with unique trait, well besides Chara, makes me feel... anxious for tomorrow. D'you think I'll stand up against this challenge?

\- Of course Sugar! - Sans immediately stood up in front of female and struck a pose. - Don't let bad thoughts let you down. You can do it. Just do what I, The Magnificent Sans would do... Believe in you!

\- ... Thanks Sansy. - her smile was warm and SOUL glimmered with new power, causing monster to feel new wave of affection and love. - I'm feeling way better hearing that... Say, do you want to watch a movie or three with me now? I kinda don't have anything to do thanks to Selene.

\- Oh, oh may I pick up the first one? - at his starry eyes she chuckled, hiding heart back into her chest.

\- I see no problem. I'll go and make popcorn~

* * *

With distant echo of Sans' voice and small sticky note with scribbled " _good luck! I believe in you <3_" in too familiar font Sugar was ready to face the challenge. This time group was standing on school's courtyard, with other monsters and surprisingly, Diana. Everyone started to wonder why the head of Garden Guard was here, before Dreemurrs appeared. Chara waved to Sugar with happiness in eyes without letting go Asgore's paw.

\- Welcome back in our lesson! - Toriel smiled widely, not caring too much about stare received from Asgore. - Today we'll do something new... You'll try to use your SOUL magic to deflect attack and create attack. First you need to pull our your SOULs.  
Sugar did it without any problems, earning jealous stares of few humans. Soon with soft popping noises all of them cradled their SOULS in hands.

\- Very good, I see some of you had been practicing. - goat monster smiled. - Now, first we need some theory. Humans could use their inner magic only by "fueling" it with proper emotion. The stronger emotion is, the more powerful your attack or shield will become. Of course its kind depends for human themselves.

\- Okay, but why we had to pull out our Souls? - Angel asked, not really trusting to uncover her blue heart. - Is this how we'll do it?

\- If I may interrupt... - Asgore stepped forward with Chara just behind him. Toriel without word quickly backed off. - Since many decades passed you all need work more intense to awake your magic abilities. Seeing your own SOUL is a direct indicator of the process. With this first step you'll be use your magic in a blink of the eye, like Chara. Do you want make a little presentation, my child?

\- Of course dad!

Chara jumped in place and ran few metres away from crowd. She outstretched both hands and focused, brown bangs covering wide open red eyes. Few centimeters in front of her palms a translucent shield shield, red like the Determination trait, appeared, covering her head and torso. Asgore summoned small fireball in his paw and, after second, send it straight at the child. Attack pierced the air and with quiet hissing disappeared after hitting a shield.

\- As you can see, magic shields can come in _handy_. - Chara huffed at the pun returning to her previous spot. - Depending on your focus, any magic attack, as well as some psychical ones, can be absorbed or deflected. Now, all of you try to summon a shield on your own. Don't worry, we'll not test it right away.

Sugar looked around before her gaze focused on her Soul, shining with soft light. Keeping it close to her chest with left hand she outstretched right arm and focused. She could feel faint tingling over her fingers, few sparks dancing on top of fingertips, and soon translucent oval shield appeared. It was different than Chara's, with its look more resembling crystal surface with red fire living inside, marked with orange wisps. It looked solid enough to deflect attack and, looking around at other humans, only one fully formed and stabilized.

\- Ugh, why it have to take so long, Asgore? - there could be heard Diana's quiet voice. She clearly looked not pleasured. - I thought that by now everyone would know the basic...

\- You need more patience, humans cannot use their magic as freely as hundreds years ago. - all group now we're observing the scene, forgetting about the task. - At this first time it's big step into more advanced magic. Shields are a bit hard to grasp after all.

\- Hard my ass, that's what I'm telling. - she hissed, more to herself than towards monster. - I didn't have any bigger problems with such easy thing like this.

\- That's because it depends on SOUL...

\- Let's just test me one and we'll be done. - she pulled out short gun and took few steps forward. Sound of reload echoed in sudden silence. - Better try to block this.

Diana looked at each person, shock and disbelief visible on their face. Her cold brown eyes slide from one face to another and finally stopped at Angel's scared one. She raised her gun and pointed on her torso, ready to shot. But before Asgore or Toriel managed to react, she was pushed on to steel lamppost with one hand wrapped on wrist and another closing on her neck.

\- What the... - Diana started and suddenly next words died in her mouth. Sugar's face was merely few centimeters from her, painted with pure fury. With bared teeth and sapphire eyes filled with so much hate she was looking terrifying. Loud growl came from female's lips and both her hands tightened their grip. - Get... Get her away...!

\- **_Let go your weapon_**. - Sugar growled, hand holding Diana's wrist closed even tighter until she could feel bones moving slightly under the force. As soon as gun hit the ground she kicked it far away.

\- Are you crazy?! - with help of another man Justin managed to pull her from Diana. One look at her face immediately made them to release her. - Well, more than normally... Diana wouldn't shoot any of us! She had blanks, right?

\- Y-Yeah, blank ones. - Diana lightly touched now reddening hand mark on her skin and winced. - Impressive time reaction, I have to tell this. Why tho? I thought you're good with guns.

\- Overall yes. But not when they're pointed at someone else. - Sugar murmured. She summoned her shield without pulling SOUL out. - Let just come back to lesson. If there's something more to learn after all.

\- Oh... Oh yes, of course there is. - Toriel quickly recovered from unexpected behavior. - We actually wanted to teach you about magic combats. Few of our friends volunteers today to help us... but I think I can't see...

\- did i miss something? - Papyrus suddenly appeared next to human group, causing quiet squeaks from someone. - kinda oversleep. have we started it?

\- Not yet, we have to explain it first. - goat monster quickly counted each group and smiled. - Magic combats are different from psychical ones. Maybe to present it than speaking... May I ask for volunteer to presentation?

\- I'll go. - Mitzy, girl from Jared's group, took one step forward.

\- Wonderful. Please, stand here... - Mitzy stopped at pointed place. - Now, in magic combats between monster and human monster have to pull out opponent's SOUL. - her furry paw twitched and pure orange SOUL appeared on her chest. - You don't have to worry, it's not painful procedure.

\- I can hear music! - female exclaimed loudly, looking around with wide open eyes. - It's so strange.... Can you hear it too?!

\- This music you can hear it's something that monster calls " _battle theme_ ". - few humans hummed with understanding. - It depends of who started the battle. Right now, because it was me, you can hear mine. If you'd start it, we'd be hearing yours. However only SOULS participating in combat could hear it.

\- How attacking and dodging looks like? - Justin asked. - We can see the Soul, but how's works then?

\- Magic attack are focusing on hurting opponent's SOUL, causing loss in their HP, or HoPe to be precised. - Asgore answered this time. - Humans with psychical bodies have to have their SOULS visible in combat. To dodge the incoming attached you have to move out of its way, SOUL will follow you in every move. Can we try it?

Mitzy nodded little unsure and focused, when Toriel summoned for fireballs. She send them in female's direction and she moved to the right, orange heart still on her chest like it was attached to the cloth.

\- Very well. - Toriel beamed, motherly proud visible on her muzzle. - About attack... Decades ago only few humans knew how to form their magic into weapons and they were using their psychical weapons. Of course, as you know from yesterday, magic connection allowed them to cause damage too. Now however you'll be trying to summon magic weapons on your own. Just like with shields, try to focus on your strongest feeling. You'll all train in pairs with monsters in case you'd need help.

\- Sweet, then let's split...!

\- Don't push me, ya need...

\- Hey, can I be with you...?

\- It's just like watching children during play time in elementary school. - Sugar murmured, sensing familiar figure near to her. - Ya want to team with me, Paps?

\- i see no problem, sucre. - skeleton shrugged dismissively. However his SOULS shuddered in anticipation of next moments. - d'you want to start or...

\- Nah, pull my Soul out. - she stretched. - I'm kinda curious about your attacks and whole Blue magic... And I want to hear your " _battle theme"_ too.

\- mkay. here ya go.  
Being a Judge of Souls Papyrus could see the stats, LV level and main traits of each human SOUL. However he couldn't actually see it as a whole without actually pulling it out. It was the first time he could see Sugar's SOUL and, to be honest, its view made him speechless. Crystal looking heart filled with Determination had one long, yet shallow looking crack. Lazily swirling inside Bravery more resembled fire living inside than additional trait. With her one hand raised, ready to summon shield, she was looking magnificent.

\- Hey, your theme have such catchy tone. - Sugar spoke with smile. - And calm too, just like you... I just want to hum with music as well~

\- good to hear ya like it. - he chuckled. In his hand appeared glowing with blue light bone. - ya ready?

\- I couldn't be more ready! - she braced herself with wide smile, which faded when he tossed bone near her feet. - ..dude... what the fuck?

\- you should know i'm a lazybones, sucre. - her surprised face was priceless.

\- Oh c'mon, put some heart in this... even if you don't have one, but whatever. - she murmured the last part. - I know~ Maybe you can summon Thunder and Sparky again?! I'd love to see them~

\- i think it would be too shocking experience for rest of group. - not to mention it could be dangerous for them and her. Even with low LV Karmic Retribution would activate. - also they're used only in serious attacks... i might summon them later...

\- Okay, I'm keeping you... Wooo, that was so sick! - Sugar turned towards Toriel, who pulled out her trident from thin air. Such quick reaction ended the combat between them and she briefly noticed the absence of music. - Is this monster's magic too?

\- Do you mean my trident, Y/n? - Toriel based her weapon on the ground, purple as Perseverance trait trident almost reaching her horns. - Indeed it is. Magic weapon as mine are bonded with monster with sort of tattoo on their bodies.

\- Tattoo? - Sugar's excitement died a little hearing her words. Oblivious at that queen rolled up sleeve of her purple dress and moved snow white fur, showing surrounded her now humans faintly glowing marks. - Looks... cool.

\- Only few have marks like these, and only if theirs weapon is formed by complex magic. - Asgore added from behind. - The shape of " _tattoo_ " determine the final shape and purpose of weapon.

\- So... If hypothetically human had a tattoo... - Papyrus could notice sudden change in Sugar's SOUL hearing Mitzy's voice. - ...for example rose surrounded by thorny vines on their forearm... Would they be able to summon vines?

\- I doubt that anyone could shape their magic like this. - Toriel hummed intrigued by question. - Now humans use tattoos by aesthetic purpose... but who knows? Maybe with enough focus it would be able?

\- Then let's training!

\- Oi, watch out...! - Sugar had to move away from enthusiastic group. Her smile looked a bit strained. - Soooo... Back to training, yes? How should I start the combat between us?

\- dunno, never did it. - Papyrus shrugged, closing his eyesockets for second. Hearing her annoyed huff he smirked. - try to pull out my SOUL. just do the same move like i did with yours i guess.

\- Won't it cause any damage? - her hand hovered in air, ready in every moment. Yet she waited for confirmation. - I don't want to hurt you...

\- don't worry too much. it'll just start a normal combat. go on.

Sugar looked at skeleton once more, before she took a deep breath and moved her hand in pulling gesture. Her SOUL appeared and suddenly all sounds were replaced by silence. Papyrus just wanted to say a pun, when both of them could hear faint first notes. It was like deep humming of machinery with regular beating, with female voice soon joining the rhythm and growing in power. This brought sense of danger in skeleton's SOUL, some sort of feeling that he shouldn't be in this situation. Replacing voice by slowed down music didn't erased or shrunk them either.

\- Heh, who would guess I'd have them like this, huh Paps? - Sugar's smile was strained once again. - I wouldn't mind something more uplifting, but hey... Everything is better than _dead_ silence!

\- you've got a point here. - theme's loop wasn't perfect, in one moment stopping almost completely to resume once again. - so, will you try to summon weapon?

\- It'll be a... a good thing to do, right? - she suddenly looked nervous, left hand grasping her right forearm tightly. He knew it was caused by her tattoo and Toriel's previous words. - Fuck, wish I could have my weapon now...

\- ya might try to do this. - at his words she twisted her head in confusion. - summon battleaxe i mean. or something resembling it. maybe it'll work.

\- Good idea~ Lemme just focus a bit...

Sugar outstretched both hands and closed eyes, trying to focus. Her SOUL glimmered with new light and soon small red sparks appeared at the tip of her fingers. Like hypnotized Papyrus observed, how Determination magic was forming a familiar handle with small blades. Suddenly, just before her palms touched the summoned weapon, music became louder and her eyes opened widely, full of panic. In one second rod exploded into red cloud, knocking Sugar down. Only by his summoned bones skeleton avoided the same fate.

\- fuck. sugar, are ya okay? - Papyrus ended the combat and quickly kneeled next to her laying figure. Brief look at her HoPe showed, that she didn't receive any damage. - what happened?

\- I dunno... - Sugar slowly sat up, her shaken hands fixing messy hair. - I thought I almost had it, but... It was like my Soul refused to stabilize the final shape?

\- what do you mean by " _refused_ "? - his eyesockets scrunched.

\- I mean that I couldn't finish it. Like something inside just noped out and caused my control to go wild. - her laugh was short, faint nervous tone could be hear in it. - Maybe because bond between me and my battleaxe is too strong now?

\- doubt it'd be the reason...

\- My child, are you all right? - Asgore hurried toward them with worried face, Chara trotting just behind. - I just noticed what happened here and...

\- Dun'cha worry, I'm okie dokie here~ - Sugar stood up slowly and she was almost knocked down again when kid jumped at her. - Jeez, watch out kiddo. It was just little accident, I haven't focused enough~

\- That looked serious, let me just heal you... - goat monster wanted to grab her hand, but stopped. - Huh, there's no change in your HP...

\- See? Nothing big happened, it just startled me. - Sugar picked up Chara and patted his outstreched paw. - Looking at it it's good I summoned my axe rather than accidentally... 

" _rather than accidentally summon pair of wings_ " Papyrus ended her sentence in though when she fell silent. Her smile shrunk a little bit, but only he noticed the change.

\- Sugar, can we go buy something sweet? - Chara suddenly spoke, shaking him from thoughts. - I'm hungry...

\- Didn't you had any breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day! - when girl just climbed onto her shoulders she signed. - Okay... I doubt I'll be able to summon my weapon once again for now. I might take you to some cute cafe, of course if Asgore will allow us to go!

\- Well, normally I wouldn't allow Chara eat too much chocolate... - this statement was met with two pairs of puppy eyes. - ...but I guess one quick visit won't hurt. But are you sure you don't want to continue...?

\- Yup, I'm done for today~ - both of them giggled. - I'll train sometime later. You'll see I'll be able to do it! But now... March onwards to cafe!

Sugar twirled once and headed toward Lighthouse, leaving still practicing group and two standing in silence monsters behind. And when Asgore only chuckled to himself and went in their steps, Papyrus took a shortcut back to lab. This situation was more than unexplained at first sight. He needed to check remained after accident notes about SOULS and find the source. The word " _worried_ " was more than anything he felt in this moment.

Was it even possible for SOUL to " _refuse_ "?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He may not know, but we do~
> 
> Sansy is really getting more and more smooth here, don't you think? And who wild guess Papyrus would be Sugar's sparing partner. I thought it'd be obvious~  
> He have to see her SOUL after all :3
> 
> And here's my headcanon about music heard during fights. After all we can hear monsters' themes only during battle. And about Toriel's trident I like to think there has to be some high focused magic to actually pull out such giant weapon so... "tattoo" marks. 
> 
> Here you can hear[Sugar's "theme music"](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MJO27VQxnmM). I _really_ wanted to use Sugar's music used in HOME, spin-off game made by FelixTheJudge (which I love with my whole life and I was heartbroken when I discovered that he died in a car accident), but this one fits her _so good_...  
>  Also I like extended version.


	41. Festival of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Including fluff, fluff and... fluff? 
> 
> This idea was brought by YuubiTimberwolf.

Despite small hiccups at the beginning of SOUL traits' training combats Sugar had been learning how use each trait on her own without bigger issues. Of course nature of each SOUL trait couldn't allowed certain traits use in their full power, yet knowledge about basic could be useful anytime. For her it was almost impossible to summon Blue attack ot use Gravity mode as freely as Patience or Integrity. Surprisingly Kindness and healing powers were strong, allowing her to heal less serious injuries completely. " _Even if your SOUL don't show it, your Kindness trait is strong,_ " said bunny lady at the end of one lesson.

Yet after failed attempt in summoning magic weapon Sugar didn't tried to do it once again, not said about it anyone else. At Papyrus' questions about it she just smiled and said it could be only her lost of focus and to " _not worrying too much at this_ ". However he saw how her smile fell down almost unnoticeable at these words, like it was still on her mind. Telling Sans what happened brought the situation, when smaller skeleton was almost glued to Sugar's side and pulling her through whole shopping district, taking Papyrus with them. And that's when she noticed something interesting.

\- The queens want to do _what_?!

Not so much surprised by reaction skeleton brothers observed, how Sugar tore one poster from bulletin board and sat down onto small stone bench. Using the moment of distraction Sans slide under her arms to look at brightly printed sheet, in the same time scooting closer.

\- " _Queen Elizabeth and Queen Toriel wants to invite every Soul to incoming Festival of Life, which will take place this Saturday. We'll gather to celebrate half year of survival and to officially welcome all monsters in Garden._ " - he rode headline loud and smiled widely. - Wowie, look how many attractions it's mentioned!

\- Bake sales leaded by humans and monsters, painting faces for kids, magic combat presentations... Ooh, and fireworks show at midnight! - Sugar hugged smaller skeleton, receiving quiet squeal. - And it's not even quarter of them! Oh, I hope Toriel will bake her butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I want to taste it after all~

\- i thought you had it on your birthday party. - Papyrus hummed, reading another poster. - just before sans had his sugar rush beginning...

\- Mweh, don't even remind me...

\- Actually I gave you slice of my cake to see what would happen. - Sugar laughed at his face of betrayal. - C'mon, I've been on caffeine boost, I could not think straight... Well, more than normally. But yeah, it was a wild night.

\- wild? if i'm remembering it right, you two almost wrecked the dj stand trying to fight for microphone. - taller skeleton chuckled. - and them sucre had to dash after you before...

\- Oookay, maybe instead of reviving _sweet_ memories, better focus on to present. - with one snap of fingers she brought them back onto topic. - Festival of Life... Kinda catchy name and fitting too... Wait, it's in this weekend?

\- That's not even full week to prepare! - Sans wriggled out from her grasp and stood up near. - They'll need help in every preparation! Is there any information what we could do?

\- I don't think... Wait, here it is. " _If you want to help with organization and/or sign up onto one of incoming attraction, please visit the Lighthouse and contact with Ethan..._ " Heh, I'll definitely write my name down at it~

\- in help or competition, sugar? - Papyrus asked, raising eyebrow in wonder.

\- Maybe in both, whatever will be organized good enough! - she laughed, tucking now folded poster into back jeans pocket. - Now let's go to the Lighthouse, Ethan cannot wait another week for our help!

Seeing the posters hanging almost in whole Garden it wasn't really surprising, that many humans and monsters wanted to help in organizations. Knowing how much Souls were living queens with Ethan agreed to organize it inside stadium at the other side of city, before apocalypse used in bigger championships. Between bringing supplies, making stands alongside all barriers and lots of consulting between potential exhibitors Sugar tend to disappeared for few hours. Sans found out why two days before festival, coming to her apartment with small list in hand.

\- Sugar, are you inside? - he knocked thrice, bouncing impatiently.

\- C'here, door's open! - he could hear her cheerful voice.

As soon as he opened doors, strong smell of baked cakes hit his nose. He met Sugar in kitchen, with bit of flour on her cheeks mixing some ingredients. She smiled widely, turning off mixer for a moment.

\- What's up sugar skull? - she spoke, familiar nickname bringing faint blush on his cheekbones. - Is there any problem with organizations again?

\- Fortunately no, I have only list with participants to accept. - Sans came close to see sweet mess on counter. - Are you making a cake for baking competition?

\- Nope, only for bake sale. I'm not gonna rival with best bakers in Garden and you in this field. - she turn on mixer again and next words had to be spoken louder. - Besides I want to see everything what we've organized and not be trapped behind table for whole hour~

\- What kind of cake are you making? - monster asked curiously, trying to taste white cream in one bowl, only to receive weak slap onto hand.

\- No pre-tasting for you. - she quickly move bowl further. - It's a Royal Cake. My papa brought the recipe from his family and he liked to bake it on special occasions, like birthdays or other important days. Auntie and I loved to make it together, so I have everything remembered~

\- Why I can't taste it? - he whined, with puppy eyes trying to break her.

\- Because it's super sweet and I still want my apartment in one piece. - Sugar laughed, pouring batter into metal form. - With two hard honey cake layers, one sponge cake layer and blancmange cream it's insanely sweet, even if I'd cut down sugar. One small slice and you have enough. But since honey layers are a bit too hard I need to prepare cake earlier to let cream sink in.

\- Papy would love your cake, Sugar! - hearing test compliment she smiled widely. - Do you need any help with it?

\- Actually there's no need, I only had to put form into oven and wait~ - using crotchet gloves she quickly swapped newly prepared form with finished one. - Maybe it's not really fast cake to make, but definitely a good one! Good enough to become birthday cake even! 

\- Can you teach me how to make it? - Sans' eyes in one second turned into small stars, flickering into hearts for brief moment. - Papy would be awestruck to receive one on his birthday!

\- This honey-addicted monster would become speechless. Then grab eggs, milk and margarine from the fridge!

* * *

Festival of Life came faster than anyone can though, bringing wave of happiness in every SOUL and avalanche of written requests for a day off. Fortunately even bosses wanted to close their workplaces, and suddenly everyone were allowed to join in this holiday. Families, couples and singles - all of them were walking towards stadium, chatting between themselves and enjoying free time.

Caring not two, but three cakes Sugar joined the crowd, watching out to not bump into someone or to not accidentally mess up her clothes with powdered sugar. Wearing galaxy themed t-shirt, dark blue jeans reaching her knees and pair of sneakers she actually brought some surprised stares, especially without so symbolic for her battleaxe. Without any issues she reached the stadium and quickly located bake sale stand with Muffet, Toriel and Jozlyn standing behind.

\- Yo Sugar, wha'chu bringing us? - Jozlyn took forms from her hands and curiously peeked under covers. - Sweet...!

\- Quite literally, my child. - got monster smiled, placing cakes on table. - I thought you said something about one cake thought.

\- With Sans we somehow fell into baking fever and stuff happened. - she only shrugged. - This and raw batter creating some psychodeli splatters on my ceiling. Anyway, I'll get going. I promised skelebrothers to meet them near main entrance. Leave me at least one slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie Tori~

Sugar made quick finger guns gesture and, before any female could react, she dashed toward main entrance leading to Lighthouse. Watching out for incoming wave of humans and monsters and fixing wrapped on her shoulders dark hoodie with faint dyed red plush material she found herself pretty fast in right place. She didn't even had to wait long - as soon as she looked at her phone, both skeletons appeared few steps in front of her.

\- Fancy to see y'all in time~ - she smiled, almost immediately receiving tackle-hug from Sans. - Where's your cake for competition? I though you'll take part...

\- nyeh, don't worry about it. - Papyrus smiled weakly, his eyesockets closing a little bit. With his old space hoodie, brown khaki shorts and orange sneakers he looked comfortable, perfectly for this day. - sans have it right under your nose.

\- Papyrus, was this a pun? It sounded like pun! - Sugar almost squealed happily, seeing how cute Sans had been looking in galaxy themed dress reaching his kneecaps, dark purple knee highs and black medium heels. His inseparable blue bandana had been tied into bow and decorated with gold star pin. - Do you like my clothes? Papy and I made it by ourselves!

\- You are so fucking adorable that I'm now worried about my heart, Sansy~ - Sugar sang, grabbing his cheeks and smoshing them a little. - I need dress like this one too... And hey, we're all matching!

\- huh? oh ye, you're right. - taller skeleton just chuckled. - i guess...

\- Mwhehehe, because we're _out of this world_! - at so sudden pun coming from Sans' mouth both of them froze, before Sugar stuck one of her hoodie sleeve to muffle loud high-pitched scream.

\- ...did you just...

\- It's the only one exception for me to say pun like this, so appreciate it brother. - Sans quickly cut his sentence work smug countenance, his eyelights turning into stars. - We should go! I cannot miss baking competition!

\- Still I have no idea where's your... - she went silent when with one press of button on his phone he was holding round cake, looking straight from professional bakery. - ...what? How...?!

\- monster's magic and bit of technology, sucre. undyne made phones for whole underground back them and added few gadgets. - Papyrus couldn't stop his laughter at her expression. - dimensional boxes are a classic one, next to undernet. kiddo's upgraded phone had few more things tho.

\- ... Do you even have an idea how handy it would be for gathering groups?! - Sugar screeched, grabbing handful of his hoodie with maniacal smile. - No more carrying things in hands and being free bait! And... I need to find Undyne asap!

\- you'll talk to her tomorrow, honey. - skeleton managed to release himself from her deadly grip. - ain't here no rush. 'sides it'd better to just relax and don't worry about future for now.

\- I have to agree, we have whole day to spend together! - Sand added already excited for everything hidden behind main entrance. - Let's go Sugar!

\- Ya know, both of you are right~ - she sang, smile wide. - Let's deliver this cake and hit all stands!

\- wow, i had no idea there's so many humans in garden. - Papyrus stopped for a moment when they all could see whole place swarmed with people. - isn't garden guard supposed to be here?

\- They're all here in case someone would cause trouble, in casual clothes to blend in crowd. - Sugar quickly pointed the closest two. - There's also rule to not bring any dangerous weapon, that's why I don't have my axe. And Seven's been looking from the beginning at every point thanks to security cameras. One word through shortwave transmitter and they're out.

\- and you're here in what role? - at that question she smiled.

\- To have fun and probably win myself some nice trinkets. But if someone would even try to touch you or Sansy... - sapphire eyes stopped at smaller skeleton as he twirled in his dress. - I'm more than ready to stab a bitch with whatever I'll find around~

Sugar wasn't lying about her threat and both brothers could discover it sooner they thought. They merely went into first line of stands and some newly rescued boy standing with friends slapped Sans' pelvis, almost causing him to drop the cake. However before he could react Sugar moved from her place with surprising speed and murdery countenance, punched boy straight in his neck, kicked between legs and pressed face into soft ground, demanding apologies. Crying both from pain and fear boy immediately whined really quick " _sorry_ " over and over until she released him. After that incident she was walking next to skeleton, with one gaze daring anyone to repeat previous mistake.

Fortunately everyone preferred to focus on many prepared attractions and Sugar let her guard lower a little bit and with skelebrothers simply enjoy free day. Papyrus in one moment didn't know who was more hyped at whole Festival of Life. Both Sugar and Sans wanted to see and taste everything, unintentionally dragging him with them. Not that he complained - it was actually cute seeing her face stuffed with festival food or her smile to every photo Sans insisted to make, or how her SOUL hummed with emotions in each attraction.

Face painting? Sugar's idea. After few minutes of artist's work they turned Sans' skull into literal sugar skull, Papyrus' into orange bear and Sugar's into lion. Taken photo of themselves looked so good, that Sans immediately made it as his wallpaper.

House of Horrors? Sans' idea. Sugar looked uneasy entering and walking through dark corridors. She actually ended beating one of volunteer wrapped in toilet paper, who dared to jump in front of her with loud screech.

Bake sale and competition? Unavoidable point on list. Judges almost killed themselves in race to whoever would eat more Sans' cake and gave him the first place. Sugar ended almost sobbing with piece of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, melting from its taste and Papyrus frozen next to her with piece of her Royal Cake. Their photo went straight on UnderNet profile.

Every quickly constructed yet solid ride? Checked. Combat presentations? Checked. Cute trinkets stands? All checked double. Even festival games couldn't avoid their attention.

\- Oh guys, lookatthat! - Sugar suddenly stopped in front of one game with sparkling eyes and pointed up. On the highest shelf there was sitting huge lion plush. - Look at this gigantic cute bastard.

\- Ah, it's the main reward in game~ - owl monster nodded, closing their brown eyes. Standing next to them female just chuckled. - Do you want to try your luck here? Knock down all four figurines and it'll be yours~ Only fifteen gold per player, no magic or tricks allowed~

\- Allow me, dear Sugar! - before she managed to pull out her coin purse Sans almost slammed his hand filled with coins and grinned. - The Magnificent Sans will be victorious in every game!

\- nyeh, should be fun. - Papyrus stood up next to his brother and send him quick stare. - i'm not the one to _lion_ , but i'll take chance too.

\- There's no one better in throwing than me, brother!

\- we'll see. heh, got one...

\- I've already knocked three! Now there's only... OH COME ON!

\- told ya. some of them are placed tricky and... You've got to be kidding me.

\- Not quite perfect, but still good~ Some couldn't even knock two of them~ - owl monster hooted. - Pick your prize from second highest shelf down, both of you deserve it~

\- Rivalry can snatch victory from you in a mere seconds, don't you two think? - Sugar smiled lightly placing coins on counter. She weighed each ball for a moment, before throwing one and knocking one figurine. - Just like outside, better stay focused on our own goal... - two more disappeared from sign. - And them strike without hesitation. - she ended, last ball hitting figure right in painted face.

\- Kinda had a feeling you'll get 'em, Sugar. - female laughed, reaching for plush and placing it in front of them. - Congrat...

\- Actually... Mind coming here for a sec? - surprised by sudden question she came closer and Sugar started to whisper something into her ear. Her eyes widened, yet there was visible small spark inside. - Can do it?

\- I see no problem, no change in proportion after all~ - singing her sentence she placed huge plush in front of skeleton brothers. - Here ya go, for you two. Counting the knocked down figurines you two won this one!

\- Alice, what...? - owl monster tried to ask, but Alice only placed hand on their beak.

\- Be a sweetheart and grab me color ribbons, Robin. - she sang happily, jumping toward another shelf.

\- I don't... I don't understand why...? - Sans started, looking lost between lion, Papyrus and Robin.

\- I'm explaining right now~ - Sugar held two lioness plushies, one with bright blue and one wit orange ribbon tied on their necks. - You both wanted to win him for me. And I bet you'll both try to do it until one would, leaving another with bitter taste of failure. SO, I'll receive him now from both of you~

\- and these two...

\- Small gifts from me. - she handed them plushies. - And now everyone of us have a great memory of this day!

\- clever idea sucre. - Papyrus petted soft material and Sans simply hugged stuffed animal. Both brothers raised huge lion and gave her. - for you, honey...

\- ... the absolute BEST SOUL in Garden!

\- OHMYGODDESS thank you two so much! - Sugar squealed and trapped lion in death grip, almost immediately dashing toward familiar figure in white. - _QUEENIE_! Look what Sansy and Papy won for me!

Ignoring both Alice and Robin's loud " _awww_ "ing and later crowd's reactions skeletons' SOULs thrummed with affection every time their eyelights focused on Sugar's frame. Still keeping her prize and refusing to put it down she was now easily spotted around. However she agreed to store it into Sans' dimensional box almost at the end of day, to keep hands free in any case.

Soon, as sun had been setting down, more people decided to went back home. Many returned back with warm clothes, just to stay for the grand finale of Festival of Life. Groups of friends and families were sitting comfortable on terrace, with chatting trying to kill time. Far above them all Sugar was sitting at the part of the rooftop with hands wrapped around Sans' frame and Papyrus hugging her from behind. Her hands petted soft material of blue coat, face for a moment pressed onto his hoodie between rabbit ears. Seeing how cute he was looking in this coat for the first time caused her to once again stick sleeve of her hoodie to muffle happy high-pitched screech.

\- Once again thanks for agreeing at my idea. - she spoke. - Teleporting at almost the highest place in whole stadium...

\- 's not a big problem. - he replied, skull already buried deep into her hoodie fur. Being so close to her, surrounded by beauty of stars on sky, was the biggest reward to him. - ya sure it's safe here to be?

\- Yeah, they'll lit fireworks at the other side of stadium, outside to be precise. We'll have the best view from them all. - her SOUL thrummed with emotions when sapphire eyes focused on sky above them. Without any cloud they could see every star and even part of Milky Way. - ...who would guess I'll end like this?

\- What do you mean by that, Sugar? - Sans turned toward female, his star-shaped lights dimming a little seeing her face. - ...Sugar?

\- Huh? Oh sorry, I lost my thoughts for a second. - she petted his skull with small smile before looking at the sky once again. - We already survived so much on this world... Many of us saw and experienced things beyond everyone's imagination, with pain and death lurking behind every corner. An yet here we are, celebrating without any thoughts of another day.

\- any possibility to forget, even for few moments, is like blessings. - as soon s words left Papyrus' throat he froze with SOUL thumping with fear in his chest. It almost sounds like RESET situations.

\- Just to throw away any sadness and enjoy whatever you have. - Sugar hummed, like she'd know this feelings. Imagining what she could saw outside Garden was more than understandable. - The best answer to living in Death world. Just look around now. How many humans actually _relaxed_ and let their guards down?

\- Probably all of them! - Sans grinned. - Remember this moment when Seven called one guard to bring him some cake on speaker?

\- Yeah, that's what I'm talking about now. - her gaze didn't left sky. - Ya know, I can't even imagine how would it be if... if nothing happened. No apocalypse, no change in... How we would actually met? Or would we even met in one day?

\- THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD IMMEDIATELY FIND YOU! - smaller skeleton almost jumped on his feet only restricted by strong grip. - We'd be f-friends once again!

\- no doubt, we'd find such special soul rather quickly. - Papyrus joined. - don't think there would be many main determination traits.

\- And there's no such characteristics skeletons around Ebbot like you. - her laugh was quick, yet full of warmth. - Even if I had the option to go back... To somehow undone this whole mess... - Papyrus' hands gripped her hoodie a tiny bit tighter. - ... I wouldn't do it, no matter what happened to me... to us in past.

\- but why?

With loud cheer coming from under them first fireworks flew high in sky and painted the night with colors. Between whistles and explosions there could be also heard gasps of humans and monsters at the biggest, more spectacular ones forming different shapes. Both brothers were startled at sudden appearance of first one and abstractedly clinged to Sugar, but soon with wide eyelights they've been looking at colorful sparks, so much trying to imitate stars.

\- Many of us already found their happiness. - she suddenly answered, bringing back their attention. Sugar managed to scoot back and now she had been observing them with warm expression. - Happiness, best friends, soulmates... and some found even new, better world.

\- ya mind to tell us what's now for you, honey? - at that question Sugar chuckled and hugged them both. Amount of positive emotions swirling inside her SOUL was so intense, that they could feel them too, stronger than anytime before.

\- You, Alphys, Jozyln, guardians, queens, every human and monster here... You mean world to me. - she said quietly. - And I won't exchange it for anything else.

\- so you mean that we have... an _astronomical_ value? - at so sudden pun Papyrus received light slap on his arm from both of them. - oh c'mon, you won't say you don't feel _starstruck_...

\- YOU RUINED THE MOMENT PAPY! - Sans screech mixed with Sugar's laughter. - I'M OFFICIALLY DISOWNING YOU FROM THIS FAMILY!

\- i _lava_ you too sans.

\- I think this is our signal to go back. - Sugar fortunately managed to stop argue in time. - This, and the end of firework show. Let's skeleport onto solid ground.

\- _skeleport_? i think i'll borrow this.

\- Do what ya want. Now move~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting new action [#letblueberryweardress](http://kittythelioness.tumblr.com/post/161628598626/im-starting-new-action-letblueberryweardress). This precious skele need this. Come join me in this! 
> 
> Royal Cake is one of the best cake I've ever had and yes, it can be used as birthday cake. Nothing is impossible~ 
> 
> It's so cute seeing skelebrothers so dedicated. Wonder what will happen next? =)


	42. Surprise cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly chapter inspired by one comment. 
> 
> Fluff and hilarious ensure.

" _how in the stars this situation happened to me?_ "

Only this question had been ringing in Papyrus' skull for about two hours straight. Trapped under Sans and Sugar, both giggling maniacally from another sentence heard in movie, couldn't even move in inch. Many empty bags of popato chisps, gummy bears and candies were scattered across whole living room.

And everything because of his cake.

* * *

This day looked like another one, peaceful and somehow without danger of any mutation or zombie soon-to-be expected flood in outskirt. Festival of Live brought so much happiness and calmness into both humans' and monsters' SOULs, that even Queens were surprised at sudden positive change of atmosphere in Garden. Even all leaders of gathering groups decided to halt any scavenging journey for at least few days to mentally rest before next ones.

But works still had to be done and Papyrus knew this more than anyone else. Studies of brought corpses mixed with all attempts in creating a cure and rather unsuccessful experiments with bringing back the communication too much reminded him time spent in underground, working with Gaster in labs. It really started to stressing him out, yet he tried to not show it out.

\- mornin' alex. - half awake he greeted one scientist sitting behind table filled with electronic parts. - are we already to start?

\- Hiya Pa... Woah, you're not looking ready today. - male eyed him carefully as soon as he raised his gaze. - You okay...?

\- nyeh, with undyne we stayed up to think about another way of transporting supplies. - what somehow ended with sudden movie night organized by Sugar. She might caught the tension and tried to erase it at least for a bit. - anyway, what's today....

\- You are doing nothing, sir. - Alex abruptly stood up and stand in front of skeleton. - You obviously need to take a break an relax, if your face, voice and Soul can say to me.

\- kinda hard to relax knowing what we have to do. and what do you...

\- I might be a scientist, but I still have Kindness Soul. - he flashed him a smile. - Kate know about it and gave me a task to keep all of us in top condition. She'd probably try to tear my head off seeing you like that now.

\- yeah, she might _overreact_ a little. - only he chuckled at the pun.

\- I'm serious here. - Alex signed. - Whole Garden may depend of us, but don't expect results by sacrificing ourselves. Take day off, like right now, I'll explain Kate or whoever will ask. Spend some time with certain human maybe~

\- w-what are ya talking about? - Papyrus' eyelights focused on wall, trying to ignore scientist's smug countenance. - sugar's my friend...

\- Keep lying yourself, whole squad can actually see what's going on. - this time only human chuckled. - Anyway, Sugar or not, better take this day off and disappear from lab before Kate come.

\- ya know, this isn't making me more relaxed. - Alex looked around, suddenly hyper aware of surrounding. This send chills alongside Papyrus' spine.

\- Now listen me carefully, cause I won't repeat it. - he leaned closer, whispering. - As soon as you'll leave lab, go toward industrial district. Do not tell anyone where are you going. When you'll be there, you must find passage between butcher's and carpenter's shop. Go through it and enter the first doors you'll see. They'll know for what are you here.

\- what are you talking about now? - his eyesockets scrunched in confusion.

\- Can't say anything else, Pap. - Alex spoke normally, in the same time pushing him out the lab. - Now go, before anyone else see you.

And that's how Papyrus found himself wandering through industrial district. Maybe not really wandering, since he knew what was where more or lees. Still, this whole situation with Alex was strange enough to spark some hesitations and thought to just drop this and go back home. Yet when he spotted the passage, located just like he told him, without hesitation he went forward. The only one doors visible in shadows had some strange looking marks, but despite everything he went inside.

Papyrus felt like he suddenly jumped from one place to completely different one. Room looking like some sort of cafe had been painted with different kind of flowers and herbs on almost white walls. Few tables with comfortable looking chairs were placed alongside short way to counter and huge cupboard, filled to the brim with jars, boxes and colourful cups. Despite lack of windows whole room was bright and welcoming.

\- I'm coming, just give me a second~ - there could be heard cheerful female voice before its owner appeared behind counter. Long black hair were tied with colorful ribbons and with intensive green eyes and short green dress she was fitting the atmosphere. - Hello and welcome in River's Song~ My name's River, how can I help you?

\- heh, i definitely expected something else. - tension suddenly disappeared at so cheerful attitude. - so what's this place anyway?

\- You're new around here, don't you? - River left her place and pulled skeleton closer to main tables. - This cafe is focusing mostly on natural herbs and their healing qualities. So are you feeling anxious? Tired? Can't sleep?

\- woah, can you slow down a sec? - Papyrus managed to halt her next words. - so it's just a cafe? why it's hidden so good then?

\- Oh, it's just because I couldn't find good place in shopping district to open my own cafe. Also being so close to warmth source in this building is helping some of my plants grow big! - she giggled and eyed him carefully. - You're not from this district, so... Lemme guess, Alex sent you here from lab, correct? He likes to speak about my case like it's some sort of illegal place.

\- nyeh, correct. you two know each other?

\- Know? Alex is my fiance! - River proudly flashed him a gold ring with graved flowers. - He's always trying to send his friends and coworkers to help them and me.

\- congrats then.

\- Thank you from both of us~ - she sang. - So back to business... I can see stress is your main problem... Sleeping issues are in this too... Oh, and some unspoken positive feelings...!

\- woah woah, isn't it a bit too much information for a first meeting? - with quick check Papyrus looked at her SOUL and saw Kindness as a main trait with additional Patience. - from where d'you even suspect it all?

\- I've been very observant kid and I taught myself how to read people. - River hugged skeleton for few seconds, burying face in his hoodie. - This and probably thanks to Kindness trait too... Anyway, to such sweet smelling guy like you cigarettes don't fit and probably cannot erase everything. But this note... such faint that it's almost impossible to smell... I think I have something right for you~

\- you really can catch the _scent_ of yours customers' problems.- his eyesockets widened at familiar smell when she pulled out one box from cupboard. - wait, are you seriously selling...

\- Well yes, marijuana is a totally legally product in Garden, due to its medical value. - River handed him small enough to fit in fist plastic bag with prepared leaves. - Mainly to ease anxiety attacks and reduce stress. Why Alex would send another scientist to me after all?

\- nyeh, so you two _brewed_ this together. - at that pun she laughed. - kinda can't _beleaf_ you actually managed to lure, how many...?

\- Probably whole lab, but I'm giving only the most effective herbs for each customers. - River winked at him with sly smile. - I believe this will help you more than you think~ To relax, take a break and maybe even speak about your feelings!

\- doubt i'd be that lucky. - Papyrus' voice became smooth, small smile appeared on his skull. - she could have literally anyone... with her _sweet_ face and warrior SOUL...

\- Sweet you say...? OH MY GOD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SUGAR?! - shopkeeper suddenly exploded in probably the biggest fangirl attack he ever saw. - DO YOU KNOW HER?! IS SHE SO AWESOME LIKE EVERYONE ARE TALKING ABOUT? IS SHE...

\- woah, maybe _chilli_ out and take deep breath. - he raised both hands, surprised by such unsuspected emotions. - yeah, i know her, we've been basically livin' each other. - her eyes literally sparkled.

\- My gods, you're so lucky...! - she squealed. - She's the best warrior in Garden and so popular too! I'd give everything to meet her and talk here with cup of tea and some cake... Does she like sweets like they're telling around?

\- well, why would she wanted to call herself sugar after all? - both of them laughed. - you don't have anyone's symbol here... guess no gathering group visited you?

\- I don't really care about how useful for business some symbols could be. - she huffed. - I only want to help others... And meet Sugar. I'm too shy to just walk towards her and start conversation of any sorts. And she might be very busy...

\- actually if ya really want to, i could show her this place. - with these words River suddenly froze in place, eyes widened almost comically. - she might find this atmosphere pretty _sweet_...

\- You... Are you serious here? - she asked, voice shaking with anticipation mixed with joy. - I'd be the biggest debtor in whole universe. Do you think she would talk to me?

\- no sweatin', she'd actually be happy to see you and this place. - accompanied by inhumane screech she almost tackled him onto ground.

\- Thankyouthankyouthankyou! - River actually had to take deep breath after such long shout and released him from strong grasp. - Sorry, sorry about that. I should control myself more... But I'm just so happy! I'll be waiting patiently then!

\- i'll try to bring her before next gathering journey, but no promises. how much do i own you for this?

\- Oh, it's on house! - he looks surprised at her, coin purse already in hands. - Don't be so shocked now Paps! This informations and words means for me more than few gold coins this or that way. If you actually bring Sugar here, I'm even ready to give you a special discount~

\- nah, don't care about this. we'll come if we won't be _tangled_ in something. - he pointed at her ribbons in hair. - keep an eye on doors then. and thanks.

With last smile Papyrus skeleported into his apartment and, making use of Sans' absence, prepared every necessary thing. He was familiar with received herb, its effect and method to "activate" it. And even if he preferred simply make a joint and smoke it, he knew his brother would immediately catch the scent if it. That's why he decide to prepare his special brownies, filled almost to the brim with sweetness. The only one pastry, that he could do in closed eyesockets and bake it to perfection. It didn't took long and after quick cleaning he looked proudly at full tray filled with square pieces. But before he could taste one, frantic knocking echoed in silence. Surprised he opened the doors and saw Alex, trying to not cough his lungs out.

\- Sorry I'm... interrupting in your... free day, but... - he wheezed. - Kate think we... made a breakthrough... and we need any... pair of hands in this.

\- alright, i'm comin'. no need to be so _out of breath_. - he chuckled, closing doors behind and grabbing his arm - mind if we'd take a shortcut?

\- Everything to... avoid any more exercise. - he panted.

\- then close eyes and relax. i'd like to a _void_ any future problems.

With quick snap of fingers both of them disappeared, allowing silence to rule over corridor. It didn't last long thought, when pair of happy voices echoed between empty walls. Sugar ended her last lesson in Magic School at the same time when Sans ended his shift in Lighthouse. Making use of their free time they decided to simply make moves marathon. After small talk about place they went to their own apartments and then Sans could see his brother's work.

\- Wowie, did Papy really bake something? - he warily eyes tray of treats. - A little suspicious...

\- Wha'chu havin' there? - Sugar sang from the doorframe, coming closer. - I can smells something nice and... Hey, I knew you're fast, but I never expected that speed!

\- Thank you for the compliment, but this time it's not my work! - his eyelights turned into stars for a brief moment, before returning towards cake. - Papy had to bake it, probably not so long ago. Cake is still warm!

\- And it's smells so good... - she reached for small piece, yet stopped. - Do you think it'll be rude to take one?

\- Not at all, he'd love to share! - with this words she took one brownie and nibbled it, before shoveling it whole with loud hum. - How's taste like? Is it sweet?

\- It is, like he add double amount of sugar and additional honey. - she carefully chewed, trying to taste it better. - Definitely bits of chocolate... And something kiiinda resembling peanuts? I cannot tell. But they're definitely good! You should take one too!

\- I'm not sure... What if I'll fall into sugar rush like before? - he asked, not quite confident. - You said they're sweet...

\- Only by taste, but doubt he'd use too much sugar. - she took another piece. - Take it! Even if you'll go ballistic, I'll be able to hold you in one place. No need to worry!

\- Okay! - and with this one words they started to happily much on sweet treat.

* * *

When Papyrus returned two hours later, half of their apartment looked like after attack of small hurricane.

Few of his hoodies, normally placed on coat hanger near doors, were now hanging on chandelier with his left orange sneaker. Rest of their shoes were placed in line across corridor, forming some sort of abstract army. In the middle one there was stuck a shoe brush with poorly glued googly eyes and butter knife. After taking one step closer shoe sprung into action, almost sending knife right between his ribs. Managing to catch it with magic he decided to be more careful in his next steps.

Kitchen was a mess, with many scattered and empty now packs of chisps and sweet treats. All pots and bowls were pulled out from cabins and set up in almost reaching sink building, holding together despite visible lack of any important stabilizing pieces. Silverware had been used in " _decoration_ ", tied one by one with long ribbon and hung between cupboards like Christmas lights. There was exactly twelve spoons arranged in ideal circle around tray with less brownies than he left before...

" _Fuck, my brownies!_ "

Dodging two another traps, this time shooting tiny marshmallows in his direction, he managed to reach the table and check it. Definitely quarter of them had been eaten, if few crumbs besides tray could told him this. As fast as possible he grab rest of cake and, putting it into tupperware, hide behind plates in the highest cupboard. He took deep breath, turned around...

And third trap, partially covered with rag, shot marshmallow right into his left eyesocket causing him to shriek in surprise.

Suddenly loud laugh came from living room, igniting a spark of curiosity and fear in Papyrus' SOUL. Careful in his steps he enters the room and promptly stopped at the doorframe. In the centre of room there was created literal nest, built with many blankets, pillows and soft plushies. More than half definitely were Sugar's property, if warm colored materials and her gigantic lion mascot had something to tell. Sugar had been laying in middle of nest with face pointed at ceiling and outstretched up hands. Her fingers curled and uncurled slowly, somehow reminding cat moving his paws. Her sapphire eyes were half opened, showing how much she was feeling relaxed. Sans was sprawled on her lap, wearing one of his favorite hoodie and with skull firmly pressed into one pillow. His whole body was shaking - one of the symptoms foreshadowing his sugar rush. Yet despite that he was laying like nothing in life mattered.

\- ... hi Papy... - Sugar slowly turned her head towards skeleton and send him small smile. - ... I'm guessing you didn't expect this... whole mess, did you?

\- just like you two don't expect _surprise_ in my brownies. - he chuckled, but still worried about their state. - ya both feeling alright?

\- Maan, I've never felt more relaxed than now~ - she sang, dropping her hands. - Fuck zombies, fuck raiders, fuck Death... This is the best brownies I ever had...

\- and i'm guessing you're _green_ with these one, huh? - she only meowed, agreeing. - but seriously, what happened here? and how many pieces you two ate?

\- We both took two pieces each... - she started, sticking out tip of her tongue for split second. - And few moments later Sans had his sugar rush...I managed to tackle him on to ground and I held him down... and that's when brownies kicked up~

\- I have to agree with you, dear Sugar. - Papyrus almost flinched hearing his brother deep voice. His skull finally left the pillow, showing his star-shaped shrunk lights. - And even if i can feel the outgrown of my usual reaction on crystalized glucose thus far, we all may see the baked goods of my dear brother are keeping destruction in curb.

\- ...holy shit, i _might_ add too much weed into batter... - Papyrus whispered to himself. - still, it's really _humerus_ to see you both here like that...

\- ...I just remembered something. - Sugar suddenly interrupted, sapphire eyes opening wide. - We're supposed to have a movie marathon, like... right now.

\- Correct. However there is a possibility to quickly organize it now and here, dear Sugar. - Sans managed to roll from her lap and stood up, his smile way wider than before. - What kind of movies do you want to see now?

\- ...dunno. Pick 'em yourself. - with these words skeleton literally dashed to her apartment, leaving her struggling in attempts in getting up. - ...well fuck. I cannot even move... Paps, mind to help me? I want some treats...

\- here ya go honey. - Papyrus grabbed her SOUL and with small move of hand helped her stood up.

\- Thank you... And now I'm gonna grab you... - surprisingly fast in current state Sugar grabbed a handful of his hoodie and almost threw monster in the middle of nest. Before he managed to get up or even teleport she plopped down across his lap, effectively trapping him under. - Now you're with us... in this movie marathon~

\- what.

\- I have returned with discs and some snack as well. - Sans appeared next to nest like he could teleport and dropped few packages of popato chisps, gummies and candies on both of them. Within few seconds he prepared everything to first movie and lay down next to Sugar, partially also on Papyrus. - We're ready.

\- Purrrrfect. Them let's get it started. Oh, and someone... pet me.

\- what?

\- Pet me. What you don't understand?

* * *

Two and a half hour later, in the middle of second movie, Papyrus actually was happy from this situation. Their laughter finally died down and Sugar fall asleep in his lap, with arms wrapped around also sleeping Sans. At so peaceful view taller skeleton smiled, with magic turning off the TV and scooting closer, curling around their frames.

\- looks like river was right. - he whispered, closing his eyesockets. - this really helped with stress after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turned Sugar into cat and I'm not sorry. 
> 
> I have no idea how marijuana works irl, but with some research I tried to somehow make it realistic. Never experienced it after all. 
> 
> River is a sweetheart and I'd love to draw her and maybe few other characters... Wish I coul have motivation and talent... Oh well. 
> 
> Hope you like it~


	43. Plans about underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk with Queens now...

\- So what can you tell us about progress in your research?

Hearing Toriel's question Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and placed her cup onto table, smiling warmly to sitting in front of them Souls. Placed between Undyne nervously wringing her hands and nodding off Papyrus Kate shuffled through her notes, briefly fixing her glasses.

\- The experiments on cure are still slow, but we think we finally know how the 007 is acting at human DNA. - she spoke, voice echoing briefly in silence. - However with current equipment and chemicals it'll take way more time than previously anticipated. We theoretically might send someone in searching for missing elements, but I doubt it's a sage move.

\- But it's still possible. - Queen hummed, receiving small nod. - We can think about it during next scavenging journeys, of course when it'll be only necessary. Gods know how dangerous it would be. How about restoring the connection?

\- W-we're trying t-to work around the s-secuties and b-blockades caused by sudden an-and massive blackout. - Undyne stammered. - Seven's also trying to help, but nothing s-succeed. He said th-that his brothers c-could help, but he's not... a-available right now?

\- Seven's brother, Sean is... not in good condition to work. - hearing the name and such gloomy emotion followed it Papyrus opened his eyesockets. - Selene is currently taking care of his unstable state.

\- what do ya mean by " _unstable state_ "? - he asked.

\- He had very... emotional meeting with raiders. - at that sentence monsters looked at each other. - They scarred him physically and mentally, shutting his personality inside. It's a miracle, that Selene managed to somehow catch a connection. It will take some time, but we have hope.

\- It's r-really sad to h-hear this... but I believe he'll be good! - Undyne smiled, showing row of deadly sharp teeth.

\- He will. Selene is experienced after all. - Elizabeth signed with smile. - But back to business. May I ask about monster technology, then? The UnderNet and dimensional boxes.

\- undernet had been created by undyne to communicate between us, since we couldn't use the "normal", human internet. - this time Papyrus spoke. - doc made our phones, adding the dimensional boxes inside, infused by magic to work. we tried many times to convert normal phones, but it seems we need some equipment from mt ebbot.

\- Unfortunately I have to add something to this topic as well. - Toriel placed her cup on table. - Leaving underground six months ago many monsters had to take only the most important items, leaving rest with knowledge that it'll be possible to come back. But in current situation this task is beyond our reach.

\- You do know how big risk is it, Tori. - Elizabeth looked at goat monster. - Ebbot was one of the first pandemic point in apocalypse, and by my knowledge the most violent one. Probably you do remember how it almost ended, even with full gathering group...

\- ye, a _skele-ton_ of undead in one second. - pun was met with only small smiles. - didn't know city could have so many humans.

\- It was very popular touring city, everyone wanted to see it at least once. Back then it was probably the most crowded one. - Queen finished her tea. - Now being a graveyard filled with supplies Ebbot entice gathering groups right into death. I am reluctant to send anyone there, but... if it's really necessary, then we have to choose only the best ones.

\- Lemme guess, Elizabeth. - Kate hide her papers and grinned. - It's Sugar, isn't it? Only she is crazy enough to go. Hell, im sure she'll be happy to visit her home city.

\- she might be _ecstatic_ to finally leave. - Papyrus added. - but doubt it'll be good to send her underground _blindly_. 's not a walk through the park.

\- Is that so? - Elizabeth looked interested. - How does it look like then? What danger could be experienced?

\- W-well, inside there a-are different climates. - Undyne started. - Waterfalls, l-lava chambers, n-neverending winter... And inside of CORE, the machine p-providing whole underground w-with electricity.

\- Fascinating. - both humans were listening with sparkling eyes. - I'd be delighted to see this all... But you're right, it wouldn't be a safe decision to send her by herself. Monster guide would be a perfect option...

\- Someone who knows underground good enough to keep her safe. And someone who she likes. - Kate's sly smile widened when she looked at skeleton. - Papyrus, what do you think about this idea?

\- i know too well what d'ya want and my answer is a "no". - he quickly replied. - 'sides i won't left sans alone again.

\- He might go as well, of course if Sugar will agree. - Elizabeth's sudden state brought confused stares. - Either way, we need a guide for Sugar. And it'd be really the best if you'd travel with her, Papyrus.

\- A-After all your k-knowledge would be i-irreplaceable if it comes a-about my old l-lab. - Undyne added.

\- ... fine. but ya need to first ask sugar after all. - Papyrus sink deeper into his seat defeated. He was sure Sans would join them, no matter what.

\- Oh, it'd be wonderful if Sugar will accept this gathering task! - Toriel smile happily, showing her small fangs. - If we could contact with her and ask...

\- i'm on it. - skeleton had his phone in hands and started to tapping on screen. - done.

Quiet ' _ping_ ' could be heard in silence when Undyne pulled out her phone and checked the notification. There was one post placed by Papyrus with message " _whoever saw sugar tell her to meet queens in lighthouse. there's job good enough to_ die _for_ ".

\- V-very funny Papyrus. - she huffed, showing post Kate who only rolled her eyes at the pun. - Y-You think s-someone will t-tell her?

\- trust me, she'll the there in a flash. - he leaned back on his seat. - give her around five minutes max.

\- Why are you so sure about... - Kate's voice was interrupted by loud knocking. Second later Sugar slide through small gap between doors and grinned. - Can actually believe you're here so fast... How did you even know...?

\- I've been with Chara and Asgore in park, working on Temmie's behavior. - she came closer and sat on free chair. - So what will I do this time, Queenie?

\- We wanted you to ask... - Elizabeth looked at her uncertain. - You'll need to go on another unusual gathering journey, to bring necessary instruments which will allow researching group to finally restore the connection between groups and Garden.

\- Okie dokie, sounds good enough. Where should I go then?

\- To the underground, near Ebbot - Papyrus couldn't miss the moment when she tensed. - I might be aware, that this city is not bringing some good memories, but...

\- Naah, it's completely okay. - Sugar's smile became wider. - Let bygones be bygones~ Thought the amount of undead on my way there probably will be alarmingly high. I'll need time to organize.

\- That's... good to hear. - Elizabeth looked slightly surprised. - Actually some monster would like to some of their things from there received. We might made a small list and then you'll have to fetch them as well.

\- But how do I even where to find them? - Sugar asked, leaning back in her seat. - I know nothing about underground...

\- That's why one of monster will be your companion in this task, dear Y/n. - Toriel suddenly spoke, scaring almost all of them. - And by that I'm talking about Papyrus. Thought I'm pretty sure Sans would like to travel with you as well.

\- That might be a big problem. - she murmured, smile turning into frown. - All groups noticed, that raiders are getting more bold with their actions. Bringing back two monsters last time was hard enough, but _leaving_ Garden with additional passengers? They will know something's up.

\- It's risky move, but necessary one. - Elizabeth's hands clenched on her lap. - I know you'd refuse, just to provide them safety, but please...

\- I hadn't said anything yet. I just... - there was heard small sign. - It will be hard to travel through Hell's Gates, but not impossible. We'll have to somehow cover you to not be visible through any window... but it might work. If there's no other options, I might think about something...

\- Thank you for agreeing, Y/n. - queens nodded with approval. - So there's only one thing to set. We have to inform monsters about this scavenging journey and see if anyone would like to ask about list.

\- W-Well, let's j-just use UnderNet! - Undyne pulled out her phone. - We'll inform e-everyone to m-meet Queen in Lighthouse a-and make small l-list. What h-hours do you prefer, Toriel?

\- I have no preference, they can come here anytime~ - Toriel smiled. - How much time do you need to prepare, Y/n? We'll close the list only when you'll be ready.

\- Around one week should be okay. - Sugar snapped her fingers. - Right, one thing about transport. I expect, that list will be big. So _that_ means there will be many items to find and deliver. There is _no way_ I'll agree to act like a mailman and ride in one way and another. It's like surprise suicide.

\- I... I didn't think about this particular problem, to be honest. - Kate shuffled through her notes with dumbstruck countenance. - Let me just quickly think... If we'd take your usual stuff in car... plus you and max two additional passengers... Oh shoot, you're right. I'm not even sure if all equipment from Undyne's lab would fit.

\- At least we know that now, and not later. It's a shame we can't just send stuff from one place to another to.

\- or just _skeleport_ through the void. - Papyrus added. - unfortunately we'd have una- _void_ -able problems with... uh, undyne?

\- ... That's it! - Undyne suddenly screamed, jumping from her seat. In her yellow eyes Sugar could see the same spark which she saw in Wilson's. Spark symbolizing mad scientist with an idea. - To to lab. Now! I think I know how to solve this puzzle!

\- Undy... Ow, what the hell?! - Kate screeched when fish monster caught her wrist and proceeded to pull her out the room. - Slow the fuck down, you'll tore my arm off! Undyne!

\- welp, that's my clue to leave. - Papyrus stood up and stretched lazily. - better meet 'em in lab, or we won't a _void_ future accidents.

\- You used this one. Bring us something new. - Sugar waved at him. - Such _punderful_ comedian like you should have few new.

\- i may or may not have few _twix_ in my sleeve. - he rolled up his hoodie right sleeve, showing two chocolate bars strapped onto his radius and ulna before throwing one at cackling Sugar.

\- I'm almost afraid how long have you been waiting like that just for this pun. - she bite into sweet treat. - Thus, knowing you, you'd always find some _shortcuts_ to made us laugh.

\- got to know how to tickle your _funny bone_ , huh? - quiet ' _ping_ ' gained his attention. - gotta go or 'dyne will flip out. better safe than _sushi_. see ya later honey.

\- Buh bye Papy~ - as soon as he teleported Sugar stood up as well. - D'you need anything else from me, Queenie? Another task I have to fulfill?

\- That's all for now. - Queen replied, azure eyes slightly scrunched like she'd be thinking about something. - Thank you once again for agreeing at this journey.

\- If this will help Garden, then you can count on me! - she giggled and headed towards doors. - See you later then~ I'm going to prepare for this one!

With small smile she left the room, leaving both Queens in silence. Females looked at each other, familiar glimmer in their eyes appearing.

\- Have you seen how Papyrus had been looking at Y/n, dear friend? - Toriel's smile grew wider.

\- I'm still thinking, that Sans have bigger chance to win Y/n's heart. - Elizabeth opposed. - Say Tori, wanna bet?

\- Sure I want, Lizzy. - goat monster outstretched her furry paw and human shook it with vigour. - She'll end with Papyrus.

\- She'll end with Sans. Wait, what about punishment for the lose?

\- Winner will think about proper task.

\- Sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shipping war between Queens intensifies*
> 
> We'll go back into underground, yay! I planned this part to lead into some serious topic, but Papyrus broke it with puns. With him it's kinda _unavoidable_. Heh.
> 
> Announcement for y'all, readers. If you have some really good music, which could fit into future shenanigans, write it down. Let's see who will hit the jackpot~


	44. Start of a new journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's different from others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note:   
> For this and future chapters I will use the original Undertale names and places, not their respective swapped counterparts. It's because I feel safer with something I know.

One week flew by like no other, filled with so much preparation.

Being under sudden motivation rush Undyne with Papyrus' and Kate's help, managed to create platforms, which with one flip of switch in one summoned dark blue oval portal on both of them. Using the same type of magic, opening access to void, they could transfer items in a split second. Also, the platforms were small enough to for into backpack, allowing anyone to easily transport it. Tests made across whole Garden were successful and group, with proud smiles, presented it to Queens and Sugar. Words of approval were more precious than any reward.

Hearing about journey back to the underground Sans immediately started to plan how to show everything interesting to Sugar. Even with explanations about danger and technical issues he was determined to go with them, no matter what. He even offered help in preparing Sugar's car, cleaning and sorting her stuff. What, not surprisingly to her, became move complicated than he thought. Fortunately weapons had been sorted, trash threw away and supplies restored in one full day.

The biggest problem Sugar saw was to how smuggle not one, but two passengers through the Hell's Gates. She knew how big risk it was, not only for her but them as well. During preparations she thought about it and, just before leaving the city, she told brothers about it.

\- wait, ya sure this will work? - Papyrus asked. - it doesn't look like it...

\- We have no other choice Paps. - she signed, finally sitting down in armchair. They met each other in Sugar's apartment to discuss everything. - But you must hide before we leave the parking lot. Without stopping we'll cross the bridge and with full speed go through Hell's Gates.

\- It will work, brother! Trust Sugar with it! - Sans jumped excited.

\- Thanks sugar skull. - she smiled. - Then we'll meet tomorrow next to my car at six am sharp. If you want to take something, keep it in your dimensional boxes. Go and rest well, I need to visit Toriel and ask about my list.

Next day, just as every clock pointed six am, Sugar met half awake skelebrothers with wide grin, packed platform and list sticking out of one of her jacket's pocket. In few words she ordered them to lay down behind front seats and then she covered their frames with big blanket. Throwing pillow to made it more authentic she quickly ignited the engine and drove onto streets heading to main gates. Placed on small vantage point watcher raised both gates and waved, letting her go free.

Sugar spare them one wave before her smile disappeared and became replaced with coldness. Hell's Gates were coming closer with each second and she tensed in place. Not really slowing down car went through ruined city, only one vulture noticing unusual traveler. Sapphire eyes caught their lanky frame, before they were covered by building. It took her five more minutes before leaving it far behind her back.

\- Is it safe now? - feeling how car was slowing down Sans spoke quietly. - S-Sugar?

\- Just wait a moment... - Sugar parked between burned buses, hand wandering toward gun. Yet soon wide smile appeared on her face and she jumped outside. - We did it! For a second I though she will call someone... But we made it safe~

\- thanks starts, i can finally stand up. - Papyrus crawled out as soon as trunk had been opened. - what do you ever have there, rocks?

\- If you were laying behind my seat, then nope. I put there heavy weapons. - she smiled. - Middle seat is probably the most comfortable tho.

\- There's no time to talk! - Sans exclaimed. - We need to move...

\- shotgun.

\- That's not fair! - smaller skeleton screeched, with angry countenance looking at now sitting in front seat brother. - I wanted to sit here!

\- Dun'cha worry sugar skull, you'll have it on our way back! - female laughed sitting back on drivers seat. - Tho the back seats might be a little more _rocky_ them than now~

\- Thank... Was that a pun I heard?!

\- nyeh, good one. - taller monster snickered. - i knew you had it in you. you just only _dig it out_.

\- Hey, I told you I can make pun accidentally. - Sans' angry screech was muffled by engine's roar. - Now, better not argue and keep our fighting spirits high. We have long road ahead of us~

\- Three days driving without any breaks, if I'm remembering right. - Sans was already sitting little behind front seats with wide smile. - Am I right?

\- Wait, did I really said that? - Sugar's eyes scrunched.

\- Well, yes. During our first meeting.

\- Three days... I know why I thought that. - her hand hit the steering wheel lightly. - Then I forgot, that there's no other humans on roads. That means no gridlocks, no accidents and no random situations.

\- so how long it could take us to arrive to ebbot? - Papyrus asked, already taking one of her lollipop.

\- Frist of all rude, you should ask me before roaming through my glove compartment. - she tapped white stick sticking out between his teeth. - Second, I may only guess, but maybe around thirty six or seven hours of driving without too long breaks? We'll see if this is actually possible~

\- Wait, are you going to not sleep this whole time? - Sans' question was met with quick hum. - Sugar, you shouldn't strain yourself so much!

\- Relax, I had full night rest before leaving Garden, one sleepless night won't do anything bad! - looking closely at her face Papyrus started to think about her definition of "full night". - Hey, if ya don't mind, I'll play some music. Some songs are perfect for long rides through the highway.

Without tearing her eyes off the road she turned on radio and, with few presses of buttons, switched onto mp3 mode. With another button music started to play, familiar for Papyrus voice almost immediately murmuring words. As soon as lyric begin he couldn't stop himself and started to sing along.

**Cold and black inside this coffin**   
**'Cause you all try to keep me down**   
**How it feels to be forgotten**   
**But you'll never forget me now**

Hearing his voice Sugar smiled widely, cranking up the volume and singing in the same second he stopped.

_Enemies clawing at my eyes_   
_I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah_   
_The zombies come out at night_   
_They'll never catch me_   
_They'll never catch me_

Car gained more speed, swiftly prevaricating between burned and abandoned wrecks. Female looked briefly at monsters locking eyes with Papyrus, before both of them sang in unison, voices echoing in small space.

_**Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning** _   
_**Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline** _   
_**We are young, we are strong, we will rise** _   
_**'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight** _   
_**To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line** _   
_**Flying high, flying high at the speed of light** _   
_**Full of love, full of light, full of fight** _   
_**'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight** _

Two tanks standing on the middle of the road wasn't any obstacle. Without slowing down she stuck her left arm through the window and shot both of them and rammed into falling rotten bodies.

_Break the skin, spread like poison_   
_Dying slow when we all attack_   
_How it feels to be the broken_   
_You took a piece now I'm BITING BACK!_

With last two yelled words Sugar pressed the gas pedal harder, forcing car to speed even more. Feeling sudden chill at flickering in his eyes blurred figures Papyrus grabbed door handle in attempt to calm nerves and feel tiny bit more safe. One look at her face didn't helped either - work quite open eyes and maniacal grin it looks like she went mad.

_Enemies clawing at my eyes_   
_I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah_   
_The zombies come out at night_   
_They'll never catch me_   
_They'll never catch me_

Noticing monster's distress Sugar slowed down a bit and smiled apologetically. Papyrus only nodded in thanks and choir of voices raising again with lyric, this time Sans joining as well.

**_Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning_ **   
**_Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline_ **   
**_We are young, we are strong, we will rise_ **   
**_'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_ **   
**_To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line_ **   
**_Flying high, flying high at the speed of light_ **   
**_Full of love, full of light, full of fight_ **   
**_'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_ **   
**_Back, back, back from the dead tonight_ **

\- I'm always playing this as first one as soon as I made it through Hell's Gates. - Sugar signed, turning down the volume. - Plus it's good in this type of roads. Sorry if I scared you two.

\- The Magnificent Sans wasn't scared for a brief moment! - Sans' head poked between seats, big blue stars shining in wide open eyesockets - That was awesome! Right Papy?!

\- ...y-yeah, awesome. - unlike his brother Papyrus was still shocked, right hand still clutching door handle in deadly grip. - but tibia honest, i'd appreciate to be it tiny more calm.

\- Oh c'mon, it wasn't so bad~ - she sang happily. - We are far away from any raiders, don't have to worry about mutated too much and we're on great adventure! Ya know, I've been curious about all mysteries hidden beneath mountain Ebbot since I was little kid.

\- is that so? - taller skeleton asked. - was it because of tales or legends?

\- Actually I've been living not so far from forest, just at the outskirts of the Ebbot. - she laughed. - Heh, whoever created that city couldn't name things at all. But hey, name was accepted.

\- you should hear about toriel's attempts then. she literally named part of underground hotland, because it's constantly hot there.

\- No way. You're kidding me now. - she looked at both of them with disbelief. - Okay, tell me something more about underground. But please, no big spoilers, I want to be surprised.

\- Papy, let me start, okay? - Sans almost vibrates with excitement. - We were living in small town placed in part of underground completely covered in snow called Snowdin.

\- and before you ask yes, in some blizzard seasons we were literally _snowed in_. - Papyrus added with sly smile, ignoring long hiss coming from behind.

\- I see this wordplay and I get it. - Sugar laughed tearing up silver wrapper. - And how exactly you had blizzards underground? Magic?

\- magic.

\- Mkay, I can roll with this. What's with Hotland then?

\- Mweh, I hate this place! - Sans crossed his arms. - There's hot there and don't let me even start talking about puzzles! Lasers, conveyors, _lasers on conveyors_ and steam vents! It already sounds like my least favorite nightmare!

\- So is there such thing as " _least favorite nightmare_ "? - yet before anyone could answer she quickly changed the topic. - Anyway, that sounds like fun to me. Something else with extreme temperatures or environment?

\- between snowdin and hotland there is also waterfall. - receiving small nod of approval Papyrus took another lollipop. - lots of water and waterfalls. pretty dark, yet i think you'll feel _starstruck_ at the view.

\- If this was a pun then don't want to hear the explanation if it. It does sound like fun tho. - Sugar hummed, her thoughts wandering. - So that's why Toriel advised me to bring something warm. Oh well, I'll think about something...

\- You hadn't took anything warm? - at this question she shook her head.

\- I have one thick woolen sweater with me, but that's not a problem. - she replied. - I'm not really fond of cold, I prefer mostly higher temperatures. But little bit of snow won't stop us, right?!

\- Right! - Sans yelled back with smile. - Underground is nice... But the surface is beyond it!

\- Yeah, views are _to die for_ , even with undead scattered all over the Earth. - only Sugar chuckled at the pun. - Speaking of, road to Ebbot will be long and boring. What will you say about little game?

\- The Magnificent Sans is ready!

\- nyeh, why not, honey. - Papyrus smiled. - what's the rules?

\- Sansy, grab some paper and pen, will ya? - hearing quiet rustle she continued. - Papa liked to call this "spot the animal", but in this times it's hard to do it... Anyway, Paps will take right side, Sansy left and you'll count zombies. Every normal will be counted as one point, mutated five points and 07, if you spot any, fifteen. If there will be any animal, then we'll count them as fifty points. No cheating cause I'm observing too, no loud shouting and no bickering. We'll end when one side will earn thousand points ot after hour. Sounds good?

\- ... animals fifty... Got it! - Sans wrote down last part. - When the game will begin?

\- Just as we pass that crossroad. Of course if ya want to play. And it's rather pointed at you, Paps.

\- k. - he shrugged. - what's here to do anyway?

\- You can take a nap, blanket and pillow are under your seat to quickly tell, you can read some books, make crosswords... Or tell me more about your shenanigans in underground. - Sugar quickly enumerated. - So ya still want to play?

\- nyeh, _count_ me in.

\- PAPYRUS NO!

\- Okie dokie, then let's prepare! - loud yell immediately stoppers incoming argue. - In three... Two... One... And the game behinds~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer break make me lazy, but I'm still writing for you all~ I have planned few chapters ahead, now to only pull it out... 
> 
> The song called "Back from the dead" by Skillet came from Haileyice many chapters ago. Fun fact, when I first heard that one, I already have this chapter in mind. Also, I tested it on highway and it's working greatly
> 
> Next chapter: more drama, more technical stuff and surprise for y'all~   
> Your comments are giving me motivation, so leave something nice for me ~~please.~~


	45. Home run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Home run_ \- [...]reach home safely in one play without any errors being committed by the defensive team[...]

\- Here we are. Welcome in Ebbot.

At serious tone of Sugar's words Sans immediately stuck his head between front seats and Papyrus woke up from nap. With every passing second city was growing in eyes, bringing waves of excitement and fear in the same time. Car took sharp turn on crossroad, the rotten remains of zombies crunching under tires.

\- Hey, I remember this place! - Sans spoke, gaining sudden attention. - This is where we had our first meeting!

\- Yeah, just when I saved your boney ass from horde. - despite not so pleasant memories both of them smiled. - After almost two days we're closer than we thought... We have to reach the outskirts before sunset tho.

\- mutated one. - Papyrus nodded, rubbing his eyesockets. - ya have any safe place here?

\- I tend to avoid Ebbot unless I really have to get some important stuff. - she replied. - Mostly by safety reasons, cause there's shit ton of undead and really high probability of meeting more dangerous mutated. Probably because of city being one of first pandemic point.

\- i saw photos of first containment sample back then. 's not something nice to see. - taller skeleton shrugged. - it might be the reason.

\- That's why we need to keep out from centre and be way more careful than normally. - car slowed down and now it was rolling through side roads. - No loud noises, smells or movements. Better not entice horde right toward our doors.

\- So where we'll spend the night? - Sans with eyes filled with worry was looking through the closed windows. - We don't have much time...

\- Dun'cha worry sugar skull, I know a place where we can safely survive few worst hours. - at the sign of detached houses standing in rows next to road she smiled a bit. - My old house, the same where I hide before... It's my only proposition and it's truly checked one~

\- wow, you were living in this neighborhood? - Papyrus eyed carefully buildings, looking like they were previously owned by wealthy people. - wouldn't expect you to come from such good sides...

\- Papa was a neurosurgeon back then, mother was a headmistress in elementary school and she was teaching too. - car stopped for a brief moment next to previously painted with cream color, now dirty house, before parking inside open garage. - They weren't with me all the time, but still I was happy. And auntie was with me as well.

\- so that's why... sugar, why are we going this way? - as soon as he asked Sugar stopped, already heading toward main doors.

\- Passage between house and garage is blocked from the other side. - she whispered, coming back for backpack with platform and battleaxe. - Forgot about it... It's blocked by cupboard if I'm remembering right. So the only way inside is through main entrance.

\- your house became your castle. - at these words she hummed, closing the garage and carefully going to doors.

\- Quite literally Paps. - her fingers traced old bloody smear on doorframe with wonder, just next to solid cracks in wood. - Now come inside. Doors have been closed all the time, so at least I don't have to clean~

It was clearly to see, that no one lived or even visited this place for a long time. Furniture scattered all around, dust covering all surfaces with thick layer and familiar musky smell of abandoned building spoke more than enough. Brothers could notice few blood marks creating path toward one of the room upstairs.

\- I know, it's not as luxurious as other houses might be... - Sugar spoke as soon as door were closed. - ...and not so well equipped as my place... But it will definitely give us a shelter for one night. Make yourself at home.

\- despite views it's a- _mess_ -ment place. - Sans only signed at the pun and went to the kitchen, previously checked for any danger. - mind only explain these...

\- Marks? Dun'cha worry Paps, it's my blood. - there could be heard loud shuffle coming from one corridor before Sugar came back dusting her hands. - Had to move this cabinet blocking doors to garage. There's probably nothing edible in kitchen, so we have easy access to supplies inside car. Am I right Sansy?!

\- Correct! - with few slams of cupboards Sans confirmed her assumption. - Shall we bring something from car now or later?

\- We have few more minutes, for now let's just take a breath. - she patted his skull. - Take a trip through house instead! Give a holler if you'll spot something interesting.

\- wait, yours? sounds like you've got bitten... - without skipping a beat she shrugged off her jacked and showed bite mark on left forearm. - shit. won't _sugar-coat_ it honey, looks seriously fucked up.

\- Good you hadn't seen it fresh. Believe me when I say it was a mess. At least I know what to do...

\- Sugar, is this you? - excited voice interrupted their talk. Sans was actually standing next to drawer, where three frames were placed. - And is it your family?

Hearing his questions Sugar slowly came close and picked up one frame with gentle smile on her face, Papyrus curiously peeking from above her shoulder.

Between two adults there was standing Sugar as a kid, wearing bright orange poncho and big smile. On her right there was standing tall woman, looking straight onto watchers with big green eyes. Seeing her really long blond hair Papyrus now knew why Sugar liked to keep her own hair like that. She was wearing red dress without sleeves and pair of red heart earrings with three smaller ones attached to it. On the other side there was standing male with short dark brown hair and beard, wearing dark cyan vest. His blue eyes, the same shade as Sugar's, were focused at kid.

\- no _kid_ ding, you're looking cute as a kid. - as soon as Sans took deep breath to screech at Papyrus' pun he quickly finished his thought. - but now you're looking way cuter than then, honey. right bro?

\- I-I... OF COURSE! - smaller skeleton stammered, surprised by his words. - THE C-CUTEST THAN ANYTIME!

\- That's so sweet of you, but I'm not cute! - she puffed her cheeks, now tainted with light blush. - I'm a deadly machine...

\- rather deadly cute. - Sugar huffed annoyed, yet she smiled with blush on her face. - mind to tell us their names?

\- ...Monique. My mother's name was Monique. - her fingertips traced lines on photography. - Papa's name was Raymond. This photo... I remember when auntie took it. It was on some sort of festival and she insisted to make this one. Sadly she didn't want to join, but at least she made good shots...

\- You're mentioning your aunt pretty often. - Sans started softly, looking at rest of frames. Most of them were filled with Sugar with at least one of her parent. - Yet you hadn't told even slightly what happened to her.

\- I know, it's just... - she signed taking photo and hiding in her jacket. - It's hard topic for me and...

\- if you're not feeling well with it, just...

\- Nah, you deserve to know. - at this statement both brothers looked at female surprised. - But don't tell anybody, I don't want fake pity around me. Auntie... Carolyn disappeared few weeks after my fourteen birthday. It was sudden, without any warning... just " _poof_ " and then she's gone. No trace, no clue where she could be.

\- Was it even possible to human disappear like that? Or anyone? - Sans asked when Papyrus only looked back at frames without word. - Surely someone had to notice and start searching!

\- Papa did after few days, when both of us couldn't call her. - she replied, deep in memories. - They were good friends since kindergarten, you see. Some of our neighbors joined as well, until mother said she saw her heading towards mountain. Searching ended in the same second as she spoke it.

\- what had to cause such reaction? was it because of legends once again?

\- Well, forest around is dangerous enough with wild animals living inside. And about mountain Ebbot itself... - there was a brief moment of silence. - " _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._ " In another words she might... committed suicide. It was, and probably still is, the best place to "disappear", like few other people I've heard of. No one wanted to check it on their own too...

\- Sugar, I'm so sorry... - Sans immediately hugged her tightly, blue eyes filled with tears. - It must be really hard for you...

\- It was, but now let the past fade away. - her smile, despite painful memories, was warm. - I only regret that I didn't have a chance to speak to her one more time. To see her one more time and say goodbye.

\- bet she'd be proud seeing you now. - Papyrus didn't even hesitate and hugged her from behind, noticing how she stiffened for split second.

\- Guys, c'mon, I'm good... Let bygones be bygones, am I right? - with quiet chuckle group hug was stopped. - I doubt mother would have Carolyn's photos, and there wasn't much of 'em, but I think I have one... Come!

\- Where now? - Sans asked, following her close like overexcited puppy.

\- My room and my previous shelter. - on white doorframe there was more bloody splatters. - Think I have some other stuff to take as well too...

Sugar's bedroom, despite such long time of absence, was still looking welcoming. Neatly made bed with lots of pillows were covered with dark gold blanket. Near the dresser there was standing a shooting target with few arrows still stuck inside red circle. On long desk, almost completely clean besides thin layer of dust, there was placed only laptop and two frames. Smell of blood, even so old, was still noticeable, along with small splatters next doors.

\- Ya know, there's one plus of previously living in such dangerous place. - Sugar reached for her laptop and started to pack it into bag. - At least your stuff will be safe from raiders~

\- still state you were looking cute as kid, honey. - Papyrus looked at one frame and smiled lightly.

Photo taken at probably birthday party had Sugar squeezed between Monique and other woman. Her slightly curled, reaching past her shoulders mix of light brown and golden hair revealed her intensive blue eyes. She was smaller than other female and little more chubbier, yet it was clearly see she'd know how to swing at potential enemy.

\- Stop it! - she playfully punched him in arm. - This photo... It's the probably the only one with Carolyn and Monique together. Auntie didn't like photos of herself... Still, the only one with both sisters.

\- which one was the older one?

\- Carolyn, by four years. Yet, being the older one didn't made her more patient towards mother. - she giggled at the memory. - It was fun watching them bickering at small things and act like kids...

\- and what about second one? - he pointed at other frame, Sans already looking at it with star eyelights. - doesn't really look like photo...

Second frame decorated with three stars held printed ad a photography painted picture of three figures. The midde one was the biggest, wearing long, dark blue coat. Their whole body was made from night sky, coloured with cyan, red and yellow dust. They were winking at the viewer with white big eyes, almost shining with happiness. On their left side there was hovering frame of somehow resembling Papyrus fire elemental creature. Their open mouth revealed sharp fangs and hidden behind dark red flames, wirh scrunched black eyes looking slightly annoyed. Their third eye was wide open, white longitudinal iris observing carefully. Finally, the third and the smallest one resembling small ball of blue flame-like fur with long "tail". They were waving with unattached paw, grey eyes on cute face wide open and almost sparkling.

\- Ah, this is small gift from Carolyn. - Sugar's smile was bittersweet. - At my fourteen birthday, right with books and new bow. You see, I was really into archery... Still I am, to be honest. They were her Guardians and they're mine too as well.

\- Guardians like in your tale, right Sugar?! - Sans jumped excited, not looking away from picture. - They look so pretty... Did your aunt painted them?

\- I think yes, since only two of us really knew about them and their appearance. Mother thought it was too childish and papa just wanted to see me happy.

\- mind to tell me more about your guardians, honey? - Papyrus as the only one had no idea what they were talking about.

\- Right, you hadn't heard the tale... - with one move Sugar pulled out both photos. - Tale about three spirits, creating and taking care of Souls, humans' and monsters' alike. They've been calling themselves as Guardian of Past... - her finger pointed at the smallest figure. - ... Guardian of Present... - she tapped fire spirit. - ...and Guardian of Future. - fingertip traced one of their galaxy "hair". - Also know by Limbo, Life and Death respectively.

\- interesting choice of portraying them, ya know? - he curiously looked at Death. - especially them.

\- I had to tell this tale to you to understand. - Sugar put both photos on top of  laptop's bag. - But yeah, Death were a special Guardian for Carolyn. Maybe that's how she was preparing... preparing with the suicide. To not be afraid of what could happen next.

\- " _Let the stars guide our steps in Death's world._ " - Sans quoted, smile gentle this time. - That's where it came from.

\- Hey, these are mine words Sansy. - she sang quietly petting his skull. - But you're right, this came from it. Nonetheless, maybe let's focus on more important things now~

\- You... You're sure you don't want to...

\- I won't bring her or anyone back, no one have this kind of power after all. - pain flashed inside sapphire eyes, like distant memories of past. - That's why... in some situations... you just have to let it go.

\- whatever you want honey. - Papyrus really wanted to know more, yet seeing her distress he decided not to go deeper into it. - so what d'ya have in mind, huh?

\- How about... building a pillow fort and watching some movies? - Sugar suggested. - I'll definitely tell tale about Guardians, if you still want to know something more~ Also, this is great opportunity to check how platform will work on such big distance!

\- why would you try to test it now?

\- For movies we need some popcorn, which I definitely hadn't packed with me. - she was already gathering pillows from her bed and dropped them onto floor. - Let's stay here, it's safer than being close to main doors. I'll go and turn on the platform, you two bring every pillow from house... and maybe few blankets. This place have to be the most comfortable one!

\- The Magnificent Sans will gladly assist you in this task! - Sans yelled, his eyelights turning into hearts for a brief moment. - Come brother!

\- nyeh, whatever you say bro. - Papyrus only chuckled when both of them dashed from room. His eyes landed on photos on more time before he teleported downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Sugar have few skeletons in her closet, and I don't think about Sans nor Pap here~
> 
> I really wanted to show the photos here, and somehow managed to do it. What's interesting, nothing said it's possible to insert them from Tumblr, but I made it~Still, I left the description in case they won't load properly. It's the second time I did it, first one was in my other fic "Finding the Past". Is it the last one? We'll see =)


	46. Sounds like memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey thought the underground begin now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote in one chapter before, I'm using classic Undertale map layout, since I'm not so familiar with Underswap one.

After full rest night, including Sugar's tale, two movies and unexpected appearance of 07 on doormat at three am, three of them left the house and in car headed deep into forest. Even with careful observations Sugar couldn't find as many undead as she suspected, occasional one or two easily crunching under tires. With few guides from Sans car parked not so far from main entrance, placed next to high cliff. Taking small correction she managed to hide machine inside bosky bushes, enabling her and passengers to stand next to it without problems.

\- So there's the main exit from the underground, huh? - Sugar looked up, checking surroundings for any danger. - You must had pretty good view back there...

\- We had! The sunrise was so pretty, and it was so warm and fresh! - Sans smiled widely, remembering that day. - We were finally free! Unfortunately later we saw and heard what happened...

\- Seeing what happens with world around you could be little depressing. Yet that doesn't mean there's no more beauty in this world. - she replied with smile. - Just.. think of something beautiful today really hard and you'll see it tomorrow.

Just in this moment sun shine stronger and fell onto her frame, basking her in warmth. In one seconds she was looking so supernatural in brothers' eyes, so beautiful with just simple light, that their SOULS thrummed with love almost painfully.

\- right. - Papyrus' eyesockets dropped and soft smile appeared on his skull, when his brother hugged her tightly. - should we go honey?

\- Yup, lemme just take few things. - with Sans still wrapped around her waist Sugar reached inside car. - Platform is here... I'll take my axe and one short pistol, just in case some zombie wandered inside... And of course our _monsterlist_.

\- heh, nice one sucre. - he chuckled at the wordplay somehow unnoticed by smaller skeleton. - 's everything?

\- I think it is~ - she closed her car and fixed few branches, covering shining parts. - We can go.

Sugar turned around in attempt to start walking, but Papyrus stopped her by grabbing her arm. As soon as she looked at him puzzled he used a shortcut and, with mere seconds, three of them found themselves on top of cliff, facing the entrance.

\- too much work. - Sans puffed his cheeks seeing his brother's smug countenance. - better use shortcut.

\- You lazybones! - he screeched, finally releasing female to point at him. - We can't just use your so called "shortcuts" all the time! Little exercise would be good for you for once!

\- Unfortunately I have to agree with Sans. As way easier it sounds, constant use of your magic could leave you drained, and in some situations defenceless. - Sugar nodded, pulling out her axe. - Also, I want to see _whole_ underground, not few places of it.

\- k. whatever you want honey. - not quite satisfied by his answer Sans almost yanked backpack from Sugar's arm and handed his brother. - what...

\- You'll hold the platform from now on as a punishment. - he exclaimed. - And I...

\- _pun_ ishment?

\- ARGH, FORGET IT! - he screeched and grabbed right sleeve of Sugar's jacket, watching out at axe's blades. - Let's go, Sugar! I'll gladly become your guide through the underground!

\- Okie dokie, let the Magnificent Sans will show me the way! - her laugh echoed between corridor walls at the sign of his now azure skull almost glowing in faint darkness.- So where will we start our tour?

\- In capital and Queen Toriel's house. - he replied, entering small room, just where the barrier previously was. - Queen's doors wee always open if some monster wanted to talk, and she always welcomed them with smile and slice of pie.

\- Kind and selfless ruler, that's why she so well get along with Elizabeth and... Wooow! - with delight in eyes Sugar eyed the throne room. Despite such long absence and lack of care flowers and plants were still alive. - It's so beautiful here... I didn't know Toriel likes gardening so much. It looks like lots of work to do...

\- nope, gardening 's asgore's hobby. - Papyrus already had one cig between teeth, lighter twirling between phalanges. Being back in underground, ever with his brother next to him, revived bad memories. - tori probably tried to keep his work as good as it was years before.

\- Keep his work? What d'you mean?

\- you know, that barrier was created by seven human mages. - at small nod he continued. - to break it we needed seven SOULS. seven human SOULS, who fell down from the surface.

\- The same human who disappeared... - her eyes suddenly became bigger. - Don't you dare to say...

\- tori took their SOULS to break the barrier. - he spoke casually. - to avenge her children's death and bring hope in underground. but asgore didn't like this plan and he left the capital...

\- Now hold the fuck on, cause I somehow can't believe it. - Sugar interrupted him, faint anger heard in her voice. - There's no possibility, that Toriel, such kind monster and _mother_ of at least two children, could _kill a child_ with cold blood and rip their Soul out of their chest? It's absurd.

\- Alphys said, that no one ever made it past Toriel...

\- But that doesn't mean she killed them. - she exclaimed with strength, slowly heading out of throne room. With second of hesitate she chose the path on her left.

\- Sugar, wait! - Sans' voice echoed in gray corridor. - It's the wrong way.

\- What do ya mean...

Sugar went silent as soon as she passed the doorframe. At the sign of coffins, with Soul traits painted at top of each one, she took step forward and touched the closest one. Layer of dust wasn't thick enough to cover engraved name " _Frisk_ " just above Determination Soul.

\- Even if we were enemies, she cared about them after death... - she whispered before turning toward exit. She caught Sans in the middle of stairs, preventing him from seeing the coffins. - I'm still calling bullshit at your version Paps! And as soon as we came back I'll ask Toriel about it!

\- mkay. - Papyrus was standing at the corner of second way, with knowing spark in his eyelights. 

\- Talkative as always, huh Rus? - she looked through her shoulder. - Oh, mind if I called you Rus? I like this nickname far more that Paps.

\- if it's not any _ruse_ then kay. - they walked through another corner and this time he went silent.

Judgement Hall hadn't changed at all, like passing time had no authority above this place. Gold and yellow tiles were still shining thanks to faint magic coming from behind ornamental windows. Sans went ahead, disappearing in another corridor, leaving female to look around with wide open eyes. Taller monster stopped in one point, the same one when he judged Chara so many times.

\- Ya know, it's a beautiful day outside. - Sugar suddenly spoke, voice echoing between pillars. At so familiar words his SOUL thrummed with fear and anger. - Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...

For a split second everything changed, like another LOAD happened. Once again he could Chara, standing in front of him with dust covering her clothes and real knife in hand. Papyrus could see her maniacal smile and red eyes covered with thick layer of darkness, when ~~Frisk~~ some demon ordered her to make another step. But when he raised his hand to begin the fight, to send his faithful Blasters and grab Determination SOUL he heard it.

Sugar's faint laugh pulled him back from flashback and the view of her smile, so full of happiness and affection grounded him in this moment.

\- On day like these the whole underground is waiting for us! - she yelled. - C'mon Rus, there's so many things to see!

\- after you, honey. - he chuckled breathlessly and, as soon as she disappeared from sign, he teleported to next room just next to elevator. - huh, still no change...

\- There's music playing somewhere around here~ - Sugar hummed few notes walking toward blue splash at the end of another long corridor. - What's the reason of it?

\- magic. - hearing one word she almost huffed, yet he continued. - 's just like monsters' "battle themes". and since underground had so high magic concentration due to barrier, it's still present. wonder if it's permanent by now.

\- Wow, so it means, that every part of underground had its own theme too? - he hummed, confirming. - Sounds great... Sansy wait for us! Better not split up.

\- There's no danger here, Sugar! - Sans smiled widely with stairs behind him. - We're under Queen's house now! Will we gather things now?

\- Lemme just take a look at my _monsterlist_. - Sugar pulled out roll of paper and unfolded it. - Good thing Toriel decided to part each requests and catalogue to each section... But, even seeing how many is here I think the best way is to not do it in this moment.

\- why? you'd rather walk one way and another?

\- Knowing more about underground thanks to this small trip will actually help in locating every item. - she entered the house. - Also, I can't shake off the feeling of being... watched. Like there's 07 somewhere nearby. We really should check the area for any undead. And stay together untill I'll be sure.

\- But from where they would enter the underground? - Sans asked her, unwittingly coming closer. She checked both rooms and kitchen, nodding to herself. - If there would be anyone, they'd have to went through main entrance, right? So we should meet them by now!

\- Or they might fell down from one of hole around... Nonetheless, we should be careful. - Sugar smiled, hiding the list. - But being careful doesn't mean not having fun~ Where we should go?

\- next stop is core. - Papyrus spoke as first, scooting closer, definitely to stay safe. - 's more like labyrinth, but we can use the elevator to reach ntt nightclub faster.

\- Napstaton had his own nightclub? Knowing him it had to be extravagant. - elevator was shaking and she winced at the feeling. - He's a good DJ, great even. But his efforts in taking this role from Seven are always ending miserable. He and " _Sugar Coma Foxtrot_ " are one and nothing will change it.

\- People know it too. Oh Sugar, look! - as soon as they found themselves in dark, shaped like SOUL room Sans tried to gain her attention. - Here is where Chara fought with Napstaton! We saw it on TV. There was bombs, lasers and lots of dancing and posing!

\- Sounds like kiddo had lots of dodging. Good thing she's so fast on her little feet. - Sugar took a deep breath and coughed. - Ugh, even if the music is nice here and it's bright enough, the smell of ozone makes me sick. Mind if we skip this area?

\- If you're feeling not well, then it's more than okay! - Sans as first one entered another elevator, placed just next to decorative passage. - It's a good thing no one lived in CORE. The whole moving platforms and lasers... What if someone would fell down and no one would even know about it?

\- might say it'd be a _shocking_ experience for all. - Papyrus' voice unintentionally shook, another memory invading his mind. He thought, that Sugar looked at him for a split second. - or no need to...

\- PAPYRUS NO!

\- Boys, no arguing~ I want to have this trip nice and calm. - they finally stopped in the doorframe and Sugar gasped. - Is this is NTT Nightclub? Looks so... so Napstaton.

\- somehow i had a feeling you'd say this. - at her words both skeletons smiled. - say, what would you say about nice creams? bleu might not be here, but...

\- Ice cream! - Sugar almost broke doors and jumped in the middle of room. - I scream, you scream, we all scream~ Hello frozen treats!

\- Don't we have to take some supplies from here too...? - Sans started, causing her to check the list. Yet when she only smiled and prepared to jump over the counter he pulled brother's hoodie sleeve. - Papy, can I have Nice Cream too?

\- i see no objections. after all it'll be _ice_ to take small break before hotland. - there could be heard a giggle and following it loud crash, before female appeared on the other side. - mind to serve us, honey?

\- Of course! Would you like single spoon, popsicle or ice dessert? - she asked. - There's so many options... even if some names are strange. So what would you like Sansy?

\- May I have one Birthday Cake? - at his starry eyes she laughed, taking spoon and ice cream cone.

\- I always though, that cotton candy would be your favorite. - she handed him sweet treat. - Here ya go, extra sprinkles for you~ Rus, what about yours?

\- nyeh, two rocky road. - Papyrus didn't even looked at display before speaking.

\- I had a feeling it's either pun or really strange correlation, but who am I to judge? - Sugar handed him his cone and picked up her own. - Okie dokie, now to the big end. Which one I would take?

\- Oh, maybe butterscotch one...

\- chocolate chips cookie dough seems like cool...

\- Oh my goddess, look at it! Napstaton called this one " _Magnificent Blueberry_ "! - Sugar almost immediately started to laugh and, when Sans blushed almost at the same color, she almost dropped the spoon. - I... I fuckin' can't... Shit I can't breathe...

\- seems you've been quite popular, bro. - Papyrus added with smirk, teasing his brother untill he covered his eyesockets with bandana.

\- MWEH, IT'S NOT FUNNY! - Sans screeched, yet it was clearly heard he was flattered.

\- Holy... Okay, I'm definitely taking this one. - she scoped one spoon and suddenly let out another laugh. - Shit, this is even better... " _Honeylicious_ ", which is... Honey and maple syrup mix?!

\- _tibia_ honest i hadn't noticed it. ya gotta take this too?

\- You kidding? I'll definitely take one! And, to break the sweet taste of blueberry and honey mix... - she managed to fit third kind of ice cream, freshly green with chocolate bits. - I'll add mint chocolate chip~ And that's how you get true ice cream dessert!

\- wouldn't guess you'd try stay _fresh_. - Papyrus couldn't restrain himself from another pun when they all say in one booth, further from doors.

\- Yea yeah, _ice_ to have so nice break, we all get it. - Sans only rolled his eyelights and starter to lick his ice cream with conjured blue tongue, unnoticed by Sugar. - Soooo... As we all have out comforting food... Mind to explain why Toriel would try to kill six humans?

\- 's kinda not so cheerful tale, ya know? d'you really want to hear it?

\- Hey, I have my ice cream and I'm prepared. - she pointed at her cone and quickly licked the melting side. - So... Which one of you will tell me?

\- I will. - Sans fortunately managed to finish his own treat. - Every monster know the story about first Fallen Human.

\- First Fallen Human?

\- Yeah. Long time ago human fell down into the Ruins. - Sans started. - Child called Frisk, probably old as Chara. Injured by fall they called for help and Monster Kid, Queen's adopted son, heard them and brought to the castle.

\- It's obvious now, that Tori cannot name... Wait, adopted? - Sugar twisted her head. - I thought this one kid, Asriel I think, is their son. He looks so similar...

\- he and his parents were living in snowdin. - Papyrus murmured, busy with his ice cream. - they called him after the queen and king. but now, when they're missing, asgore took him and now he and chara are siblings.

\- Interesting. Still, it's sad we couldn't find them. Continue please.

\- Underground were full of hope back then. - Sans' smile suddenly dropped. - But one day human became very ill. They had only one request... To once again see the flowers from their village. But monsters couldn't do anything and they died the next day.

\- It's horrible. But may I... - she stopped for second. - May I ask how they...

\- buttercups poisoning. flowers more commonly know as golden flowers.

\- Oh.

\- Do you want hear the rest, Sugar? - she only nodded in silence. - Monster Kid, wrecked with grief, absorbed their SOUL and transformed into being with incredible power. Like this he was able to cross the barrier and, holding Frisk's body, went to the village. In the middle he found the bed of golden flowers and placed the body onto it.

\- Monster with human Soul... It's surely a powerful one. - Sugar hummed, one hand wandering onto her sternum. - I had a feeling humans didn't react so calm seeing them.

\- We don't really know what happened, but we can only guess. - smaller skeleton shrugged. - Humans thought, that Monster Kid killed the child and attacked him with everything they had. He had the power to destroy them all, yet he took the body and returned. But his wounds were too serious and, as soon as he entered the castle, he collapsed, sprawling dust all over the garden. In one night queen and king lost two children.

\- I knew some humans are an assholes, but this... Well, apocalypse at least cleaned the trash. - there was bitter tone in her voice. - And about Tori and Asgore... Such a tragedy, for a family being so close... Now I understand why Queenie and she can so easily talk to themselves.

\- I heard, that Elizabeth lost her family too. - one particular talk with queen rang inside Sans' skull. - I heard it was not so long after the beginning... and that you escorted her...

\- the only one escorting mission to add. - Papyrus finished his ice cream. - mind telling something about it?

\- Back then I was staying in Garden for around two days waiting in Lighthouse for assignment to my apartment. - Sugar started. - Due to high security back then I've always been walking with at least two guards. For my safety and theirs. Apparently Queenie heard about me and my recklessness and decided to ask about mission. To escort her to Hell's Gates in searching for her lost family.

\- wait, are we talking about _this_ hell's gates near garden? - taller monster couldn't believe her. - back then it had probably _skele-ton_ of raiders an' undead...

\- Don't even remind me. But, back to this... - she took deep breath. - Fortunately she was living closer to outskirts with her small son and husband, professional batter. Queenie promised me car and weapons to fulfill this task and I, being... mentally less stable than now, agreed at that.

\- Less... stable?

\- I've been actively searching any danger I could, for at least one and a half month. Now too, but I'm controlling it... Mostly. - she shrugged, like it was normal. - Hell, I snuck from Garden, the one safe place, and met with 07. Anyways, even if guardians weren't too happy hearing Queenie's decision, we travelled to her old home. Views weren't nice.

\- lemme guess. both dead?

\- Kinda. Her son apparently died quickly... - Sugar stopped for a second. - His head was smashed by baseball bat. However her husband was a mutated one, 07 in killing mode looking like some sick rotting alligator. Long story short, we gave them proper burial, she found journals of her ancestor and we came back the next day.

\- She lost her whole family... - tears glimmered in Sans' eyesockets.

\- Like many of us in this wicked times. - she signed. - Yet, it's better to forget and keep on. Nothing will bring them back, so... it doesn't matter now. Now the most important thing is our journey through the underground. Shall we go?

\- Mweh, I really don't like Hotland, but for you I'll go. - Sans left the NTT Emporium as first and dashed to the main exit, avoiding standing in the middle fountain with Napstaton figure. - Sooner the better...

\- hope you're prepared to hop into the _oven_ , honey. - Papyrus spoke when she stopped to look at the fountain. - on lower levels it might become _too hot to handle_.

\- Good I like the warmth then. You have no idea how warm could be here in summer. - she jabbed skeleton lightly between ribs. - Also, I have only thin top under jacket and hair band.

\- prepared for anything, huh, sucre?

\- You betcha~ Also... Interesting things with ice cream, you know? - she purred, looking with half opened eyes and suddenly she stuck her tongue. - Now I know how you can taste anything. Monster magic is surely great~

\- y-yeah, it is. - Papyrus had to actually pull his hood up to not let her see orange blush. " _oh, if you'd only know how great it could... better stop it now..._ " - let's maybe, uh... catch w-with sans.

Sugar only nodded and followed both skeletons towards the main exit. Just as her hand touched the doors she caught a glimpse of something shining with golden light. Confused she looked through her shoulder, but seeing nothing she only shrugged and left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Sugar know how to flustered some skeles~ And what that golden glow could mean...? 
> 
> Headcanon - Asgore/Toriel couldn't kill any human who fell down. Like c'mon, they had a children in their own. They knew the pain of lost, the anger and grief. Even if there _is_ said, that " no one made it past Asgore", there isn't any word that he killed them. I will back to this topic in further chapters, cause it's more to tell. 
> 
> I know that with the ice creams y'all thought about popsicle scenes. ~~ya sinners~~ But I somehow made the _honeylicious_ and I had to switch it. But, who knows, maybe in another times... 
> 
> And it looks like everyone has small trip through the memories. Memories of death and sorrow, holding information and emotions...   
> At least we know more about Elizabeth now, don't we? 
> 
> Small announcement. Since this and future chapters about underground will be long, next updates might take some time. Also, I had to take care of few personal things... But don't worry about me. I'll try. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	47. Is it hot in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or it's just someone else…?

\- Wooow. I didn't know we're so _high_ right now. The views are _amazing_!

As soon as they left the NTT Nightclub Sugar couldn't stop herself from running towards the edge of the path and looking down. At so sudden drop onto her knees and losing her balance for a split second, both brothers almost caught her SOUL and pulled her away.

\- Not only views, but also it's so warm... - she sat down, legs dangling above burning land without care. - On lower levels it will feel like hell itself, but will be worth it~

\- told ya it'll be hot, honey. - Papyrus hide his hand back to hoodie pocket, breathing soundless with relief.

\- As happy you are, I'd like to say to be careful, Sugar! - Sans spoke with crossed arms, trying to look serious. - Hotland is very dangerous place after all!

\- I can clearly see this... Okay, I'll be careful. - Sugar signed standing up and moving away from the edge. - So where we should go now?

\- undyne's lab's on first level. - taller skeleton pointed at the elevator with glowing sign. - we should transfer her equipment asap.

\- Aww, I wanted to see it all... But you're right, this is way more important. - her eyebrows raised seeing the amount of buttons. - Didn't know you'd have so many options...

\- 's not an ordinary elevator. you can move from one end of hotland to another with it. - he pressed one button with painted L1, but nothing happened. Out of curiosity he checked rest of them, with the same results. - strange. i was sure this always works...

\- Maybe the other one is working... What means we have to go through this level! - Sans groaned quietly at this news, stomping outside. - Sansy, don't be upset~ I know you don't like it, but think about this whole time together~

\- I guess it can be nice.... Mweh?! - not waiting for his reaction Sugar picked him up and placed on her shoulders.

\- Dun'cha worry, the Sugar Express will provide the best travel here! - she yelled and turned toward Papyrus with apologetic smile. - Sorry Rus, but it's one passenger at the time. Maybe next time if you want~

\- nah, i'm good like this. maybe later i'll agree to riding ya, honey. - he realized what he said two seconds later and froze in place. " _stars, that sounded way too suggestive..._ "

\- O...kay? Suit yourself. - besides raised eyebrows she hadn't said anything about it, when they stared to slowly walk through. - Then... Wow, is this some kind of stage?

\- Napstaton isn't only a DJ, he also make movies and act in them. - Sans spoke. - We've watched every single one. And in this one Chara could dance with him!

\- Heh, I'd watch this. Kiddo definitely had some adventures, despite constant fear of death and attempt of taking her Soul. Nice poster by the way. - she pointed at hanging poster and went silent as soon as they entered room full of fire. - Wow. Now _that's_ something I haven't been expected.

\- grillby's usual spot in hotland. being a fire elemental 's kinda dangerous living somewhere else. - group swiftly navigated through scorching room.

\- Hearing about waterfalls and snow it could definitely be a danger. - she pointed, fixing her axe. - Fire and water don't mix well... Or don't mix at all. Would water act for Grillby like fire for others?

\- Actually it is! Few times I helped him heal the burns when I've been around! - Sans stated proudly, yet there could be heard a groan. - Steam vents ahead. Better watch out.

\- I see... - Sugar looked at fragmentary land with vents installed on different places in each one. - So how can I use them? Surely there's a way to cross it beside magic...

\- 's rather easy. just stand onto one of them. - she looked at him suspiciously, but with one quick move she placed Sans down and stood onto panel. Within one second there could be heard a scream, sizzling sounds and she was on other piece of ground. - see? steam's coming from core and was used as travel method.

\- That's so cool! - her laugh echoed in room between whoosh of steam vents. - Maybe not so good wearing skirt or dress, but quite comfortable and funny. Where should I go?

\- Over here! - Sans was standing on the other side, glad by his brother "shortcuts". - Other two routes leads to puzzles, unfortunately solved by now. Undyne said they were opening doors leading further.

\- Shame, but Chara had to progress somehow. -Sugar landed softly next to skelebrothers and they continued their walk. - Oh, and this...

\- Grillby's Grill Bake Sale. - he explained. - Back the he was trying to earn money to help smaller elementals travel safely from the Ruins. Prices were... Well...

\- Almost ten thousand gold for burger? Better would be worth it, Grillbz. - she murmured to herself. - Good that now at least he know how much people will pay for his dishes. Oh hey, an elevator~

\- huh. don't remember walking through this level so fast lately.

\- Hey, it's definitely a good side of this level then! No need to get heated up for nothing...

Sugar went silent as soon as both skeletons disappeared inside elevator and only she was outside. Standing next to open doors there was a monster she could've sworn they were somehow familiar. They were looking like one guy licking plants in park she had seen one time, but with his completely gray palette and wide open, big grey eyes looking at some distant point. Suddenly these eyes landed on her face and she felt, like time itself stopped for only this moment.

- _It makes sense why Toriel took so long to hire new Royal Scientist_. - they spoke with distorted voice, like it was covered with static. - _After all, the old one... Doctor Gaster... What an act to follow! They say he created the Core. However his life... was cut short. One day he fell into his creation and... Will Undyne end the same way?_

\- What do you mean...? - she started, her hand outstretched and ready to touch their arm. But in a blink of the eye they disappeared, taking strange feelings with them. - What...?

\- Sugar, for what are you waiting for? - Sans stuck his head out of elevator. - Let's go!

\- R... Right, no need to wait~ - she sang happily, trying to not show change caused by unusual encounter. - Sooo... What buttons are working?

\- only the l2. seems we need to reach another elevator. - Papyrus finally lit up his cigarette. - it's strange situation. usually they're all working, but now... something's wrong with 'em.

\- I might not be the best person to solve this mystery, but it's maybe because of...

The same feeling like before enveloped her once again and Sugar felt the urge to look around for source of it. In the same place as first gray monster there was another one, never seen by her. It looks like face sprouting straight from solid ground, sharing the same colour as previously met one. With theirs wide smile almost splitting face apart, they looked dangerous enough to slowly reach for her axe. Yet they only started to talk to themselves like before.

- _I understand why Toriel waited so long to hire a new Royal Scientist._ \- they started slowly, static growing in volume. - _The previous one... Dr. Gaster... His genius was irreplaceable. However his life... was cut short. One day, his experiments went wrong and..._ \- there could be heard a sigh. - _Well, I needn't gossip. After all..._ \- they turned and previously unseeing eyes looked straight at female. - _**...it's rude to talk about someone who's listening**_.

\- you okay honey? - Papyrus' voice was the first what could be heard when head disappeared.

\- ... because of not using them for a long time. - she finished like nothing happened. - Sorry, I lost thought for a sec. CORE looks so enormous from here. Is it, like, main source of power?

\- nyeh, correct. core provide whole underground with electricity, transforming geothermal energy. - Sugar froze with Sans in arms, halfway placing him on to her shoulders again. - undyne told me once.

\- Interesting... It would be great alternative for humans, but now doubt it'd have big impact at environment. - she shrugged and started walking. - Ya good here, Sansy?

\- Don't worry about me, Sugar! Like here I have the best views! - he replied happily. - May I ask why are you, um... like to have me sitting on your shoulders?

\- Because like that I can have you close to me. - he blushed heavily, but she couldn't notice it. - So, if anything would try to attack, you would be protected in the best way.

\- you had to fight in this position, honey? - at Papyrus' question the tensed for a second.

\- Once, with a ten year old boy. But I'd like to not going into it too deep, mkay? - at sudden growling note in Sugar's voice Sans petted her hair. - Thanks Sansy. Have to admit, it was a challenging combat... But back here, what do we have interesting at this level?

\- some conveyor belts 'n puzzles. and the microwave. - he pointed at the spoken object as soon as it appeared on sign.

\- Why would anyone place a microwave in the middle of scorching land?

\- For a mouse living here! - smaller skeleton looked at mouse hole, almost unnoticeable on stone wall. - There's few tables with cheese, scattered across underground. It seems this one got their treat!

-Why would anyone... You know, I don't want to know. - she raised her hands defeated. - I don't wanna know... Oh, puzzle!

\- can't reach it from this side, honey. - too lazy to teleport Papyrus stepped onto conveyor belt and slowly rode away. - 's one way with it.

\- I can see it. - Sugar went almost right after monster, yet in the middle of distance she started to walk in opposite direction, "stopping" in place. - It might look difficult, but... With few good jumps it's more than easy!

\- whatever you say honey.

\- Please don't try to do it now! - Sans caught a handful of long hair and she hissed at sudden pull. - Sorry, sorry...

\- It's okay, no harm done. Actually, may I ask you to tie my hair? It's getting hotter with each step. - Sugar handed him red hair band while stepping from another conveyor belt.

\- It's not a problem for the Magnificent Sans! - with few swift movements he tied her hair into tidy bun. - Done!

\- So fast...? Holy shit, this bun is perfect. - she lightly touched her head, trying to not destroy his work. - I couldn't make this one so good, and you don't even have hair on your own... Can you make something else too?

\- Thank you Sugar. - Sans' SOUL thrummed with affection at her full of emotion words. - I might know how to turn them in few more ways. Your hair are so soft and long...

\- And you're too pure for this world, my sweet cinnamon bun~ - she sang happily, but her eyebrows scrunched second after. - Speaking of sweets, where's Rus? I can swear I saw him not so far moment ago...

\- sup honey. - as soon as they walked next to wooden station Papyrus spoke louder than normally, adding one lazy wave. - wanna grab something? only 30 g... but for you i can lower the price.

\- I can't believe you're still selling something. - Sugar huffed with disbelief, yet there was playful smile on her face. - Good thing I have small amount of gold with me now... Sure, why not? What do you have?

\- corndogs. - he shrugged. - for you i can lower the price to 25 g. want one?

\- Sure! - she quickly counted coins an handed them.

\- great, then let me... uh oh, looks like corndogs are out. but here. - Papyrus handed her corndog with small cat ears at top of it and pair of eyes. - one corncat for you.

\- And why am I not even surprised...? Heh, corncat. - she took a bite of cat's head and stiffened. - Aand it's not a meat.

\- "Water sausages" were commonly used back in the underground. - Sans slide down from her shoulders and stifled a chuckle at her scrunched face. - There weren't so many predators and monsters basically don't like meat too much.

\- Yeah, I got it. - with moment of hesitation Sugar took another bite. - It's... different from normal, but it taste good. Thank Rus.

\- everything for such _purrfect_ customer. no _kitten_ right _meow_. - she almost choked with corncat, wheezing from laugh.

\- Brother, if you want to tell us your terrible puns, then at least wait a moment! - San patted her back with worried countenance until she could breath normally once again. - Unlike us humans need to breathe!

\- It's... It's alright, no need to worry about me. - female finally sputtered when elevator stopped on lowest level. - There's no need to... Woah.

Another grey monster appeared, bringing the same feeling of time stopping itself and everything around them. Sugar could see how both brothers froze in place, not single chance in expression could be found. Without any other choices she came closer, trying to recognize them. They were a feline monster, kinda resembling the one commonly sitting in Grillby's whenever she dropped by. However their face was replaced by layer of black covering everything except wide white smile. In his outstretched hand they were holding a light grey piece resembling face, which started speaking as soon as she looked at it.

\- _Undyne might work faster. But the old Royal Scientist, Doctor W. D. Gaster?_ \- strangely for static voice they were speaking in rhymes. - _One day, he vanished without a trace. They said he shattered across time and space. Ha, ha... how can I say so without fear? Im holding a piece of him right here._

\- It's getting really hot in here~ - Sugar sang almost in the same time strange monster disappeared form her sign. - It feels like seventh circle of death... Wonder how Chara survived this temperature in her thick sweater.

\- determination. - Papyrus explained with one word.

\- Heh, that will explain everything. - she took her jacket off and wrapped around waist. - Interesting thing, you can see CORE from all levels. Kinda intimidating view to be honest.

\- You're right... Oh Sugar, look! - Sans pointed at placed into the middle of nowhere kitchen. - Napstaton had here his own cooking show, " _Cooking with a Killer Robot_ ". I tried all the recipes he showed, including tacos!

\- Then bless him for that magnificent as cook dish. - she laughed, yet her eyes stopped at red can stuck to the table. - What is... " _NTT Human-SOUL-flavor-substitute_ "? With different traits' tastes?

\- napstaton's idea. - Papyrus only watched her struggling to pick up the can. - never tried it though.

\- I'd try it, especially the Determination and Bravery traits. Bet I'm tasting good! - his breath hitched in his non-existent throat and Sans looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. - Okie dokie, done here. Now... Oh wait, there's one way in here.

\- 's not a problem. - grabbing them both by shoulders taller skeleton teleported in front if another puzzle. - don't worry, didn't miss much.

\- Ugh, I know this one. - Sans pouted, giving a stinky eye at rows of turned off machines. - Lasers based on monster's magic, blue and orange ones.

\- So I'm guessing you need to know how it works to cross through. - she flicked the switch and after seeing active lasers turned them off. - Say, are we far from lab?

\- not really, just one magma chamber...   
\- Sweet! Then we'll see each other in front of entrance~

And faster than both brothers could react Sugar dashed forward, not caring much for their shouting. Loud laugh echoed in empty underground when she jumped above gap between land, not wanting to stop and use the steam vent. Barely missing a step she almost soared through air on conveyor belt, took a sharp turn and crashed with standing in front of lab entrance Sans.

\- Sugar, are you okay?! - she didn't even had a chance to stood up before he frantically started to check for any injury. - That was highly irresponsible, even for you! What would happen if you'd fell down?!

\- Naah, path was wide enough and I calculated the danger of it~ - laugh quickly died on her lips when she looked at his angry countenance. - C'mon Sansy, you know it's hard to get rid of me, do you? Mere lava pit won't stop me!

\- Still... But no more running away from us! - skeleton helped her standing up. - We're here to guide you and protect from any danger in underground after all!

\- Okay, okay... Doubt it will be something more dangerous than melting death in front of us. - three of them entered the lab and Sugar breathed with relief. - Sweet cold air after arid one is like a blessing. It must had been hard for Unnie to move through Hotland... Being a fish monster...

\- that's why lab's near elevator and waterfall entrance. - Papyrus pulled out platform from his dimensional box and activate it. Dark blue oval appear in a blink of an eye. - gonna contact with group and gather equipment. it may take few minutes.

\- Then I'll look around~ - she jumped towards overflowing with papers desk, paying attention at hole in wall for split second. - Undyne have terrible handwriting, barely can recognize words. Don't want to be rude, but better not let her fill any files... What's on higher level?

\- Sugar, I don't think we should go up, even if Undyne is no longer living there. - Sans tried to stop her. - Touching someone's things is not...

\- I won't touch, just look around! - one quick trip on conveyor belt they found themselves on second floor. - There's so many books labeled "Human History"... But they're mostly manga! Did Unnie really believed we could wield weapons big as us?

\- Actually... You can do it. - she cocked her head at his words. - Your axe is enormous and you still hold them like it's nothing...

\- That's because of bond, not magic... But isn't it the same right now? - she only shrugged, pulling out one manga. - Yup, I recognize this one. Not so quite popular, but still remembered by many. How's going Rus?! 

\- only few blueprints and we're off. - Papyrus appeared next to the desk and carefully rolled scattered on top blue papers. - i informed them we're looking around first, but seems 's not problem. they're observing second platform all the time and will send any message.

\- Wonderful! That means we can finally leave Hotland behind. - Sugar smiled. - I'll tell ya, even when I like warmth, it's not so great place after all.

\- I told you so! - Sans crossed his arms, yet smiled with her. - Hotland is the least favorite place!

\- heh, you're the coolest bro.

\- MWEH HEH HEH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sharing Sans' hate to Hotland rn. Here's so warm I'm almost melting send help. 
> 
> I really wanted to add True Lab, really. But I realised how long each chapters are getting and that it won't be any logical connections. But that doesn't mean Rus didn't visited it... 
> 
> I'm kinda curious what are you thinking about so sudden appear of Gaster's Followers. What caused them to appear? What's their true purpose? Who knows~
> 
> Anyways, chapters will be written way faster after I'll start and finish Ruins part. Goddess, why it's so hard to do it? Stay tuned. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting~ It means a lot to me!


	48. Glittering wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Echo Flowed repeat your wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen.   
> _L I S T E N_   
>  I'VE RECEIVED ANOTHER FAN ART!   
> [Just look at it~](http://obliviaong.tumblr.com/post/164340547751/a-wip-of-kittythelioness-s-version-of-sugar-in)  
> If WIP is looking so good, then finished version will be gorgeous.

After quick march through small part of Hotland, including thin bridge above literal pool of lava, Sugar breathed with relief at colder, more humid air. Neverending swash, heard since they placed first step in Waterfall area, was bringing calmness in her Soul and mind.

\- You surely like long corridors. - she spoke, gaining walking next to her Sans' attention. - It's not the first one and I'm sure it's not last.

\- When monsters were sealed underground they had to work with anything they could. That's why there so many long routes. - he replied, suddenly stopped at the entrance of cave from they all came. - And here Alphys fought with Chara! She ended running away and catching the Riverperson in Hotland to came back to Snowdin.

\- Since reptiles cannot stand cold environment, not to mention her armor. Metal tend to keep temperatures... - she outstretched her arms while walking on thin bridge. Curiously she looked down, only to long gaze into abyss. - Who is Riverperson? I don't think I've met monster with such unique name.

\- they were a ferryman here, with main stops in snowdin, waterfall and hotland. - Papyrus had another cigarette between teeth, this time unlit. - some sort of public transport. strange fellow, but harmless.

\- Maybe they're still in under... - rest of sentence died in her mouth, when she stopped in the edge of shallow water, awestruck at the view in front. Path in front was covered with bright blue flowers, glowing with natural weak light. Hovering in air small yellow lights only added charm to this place. - ...wow. What's...

\- echo flowers. they're all over the marsh. - Papyrus' voice was even more quiet. - speak to one of it and they'll repeat your message over and over... until someone else overwrite your voice.

\- So they can speak after all these days? Fantastic! Lemme just... - Sugar quickly took off her boots along with socks and, tying shoelaces together, hanged them on her arm. With childish joy she stepped into water and checked every single flower, with wide eyes listening their whispers. - ...they're all speaking about broken barrier and freedom... 

\- Monsters from Snowdin and probably Ruins. - Sans checked flowers as well, small smile appearing on his skull. - Yup, I recognize this one as Tina's, the former owner of Snowdin Inn. Echo Flowers still keeping our past predictions about surface.

\- Shame they couldn't really match the real views, huh? - they left the damped area, but Sugar didn't put her shoes in. - I mean... You all probably expected beauty, and peace around and intstead... You've met death and rotting world. Kinda demotivating, if I can tell.   
\- even if our first encounter was pretty _dead_ , future ones had definitely much more _life_ in it. - there could be heard snicker and groan.

\- Pretty much Rus. I mean, meeting gathering group in Ebbot was...

She suddenly stopped, causing both brothers to almost crash with her unmoving figure. In front of them there was few paths, marked with bioluminescent blue grass. Main Waterfall team music started to play and she closed her eyes, with big smile letting herself fell into tranquility. Yet when she looked once again and saw only darkness she took step back, avoiding tripping only thanks to Papyrus' quick reaction.

\- hey there, no need to _fall_ on me, honey. - he chuckled, but both monsters could sense tension in her Soul. - what's wrong? thought you'd like the atmosphere...

\- I do, really. But I hate darkness. - she almost spatted the words. - This kind of darkness, when you can't see shit. When you don't know if something's around, just waiting to tore you apart... You get it.

\- You don't have to worry about it, in this cave there's few lanterns. - Sans disappeared in darkness, appearing seconds later with light, coming from purple crystal. - See? Magic infused crystals are connected to each other, so touching one lamp will light everything in the same time.

\- So we have to make a mad dash from one to another? - Sugar huffed. - Great! Just wonderful...! Fuck my life.

\- if you're such a _scaredy cat_ , then grab my hand, honey. - Papyrus outstretched his skeleton hand, only to receive surprised and offended stare. - c'mon, shook the old sinner's hand.

\- Or you can take mine! - Sans immediately perked up, eyelights turning into small stars. - OH, I KNOW! You can take my hand and Papyrus' hand and we'll walk in row! Path is too narrow after all...

\- I don't need anyone's hand to walk through simple path. - Sugar spatted, yet when darkness slowly started to grow she caught Papyrus by hoodie sleeve. - FFFine. Just light up these fucking lanterns. 

Sans smiled widely and touched the lantern, allowing light fill the room. Still reluctant Sugar came closer to monster and placed her other hand on his arm, squeezing lightly to give signal. Group slowly started to maneuver on glowing path, trying to make it to another source of light before darkness would overcome it. Yet both brothers could feel how her hands were gripping the material, wrapping around like claws. Fortunately it didn't took much time and they left dark room, earning deep breath of relief.

\- Thanks Guardians for that... I'm not walking through this room, ever. Kay guys? - she asked, taking her hands away.

\- don't worry, we could always use a shortcut. - Papyrus hid his hands into pockets. - 'sides it was only one of this kind in whole waterfall.

\- Good to hear this news. - her bare foot touched first mushroom and she froze, when it stopped glowing right with part of grass far on her left. - Interesting... Is this another path...?

\- don't think it's important to visit... sucre, wait for us at least.

Ignoring brothers' yells Sugar quickly walked on path to the once again visible entrance and abruptly stopped, seeing small cavern. Bobbing her head in uplifting rhythm of newly heard music she looked at the row of four yellow flowers, planted right next to themselves. Near another entrance there was standing enormous statue presenting the same kind of flower, and further...

\- hOIDY!!!! i'm fLOE!!!!

\- MOTHERFUCKER!

Startled by loud greeting and sudden appear of face with black cartoon eyes Sugar jumped away and tried to pull out her axe. Her foot hit small rock and she fell down onto her butt in front of small wooden sign.

\- " _hOIDY!1!! welcom to... FLOE VILLAGE!!!_ "? - she read loud and looked at giggling skeletons coming down the path towards her. - What the fuck is this place? And why these monsters are still here? I thought Toriel marked every one by now!

\- They're Floe... specific kind of monsters living in Waterfall. - Sans tried to explain surpassing his laugher. - Almost no one remembered where their village was, but it looks like Chara found it.

\- might watch out honey. - Papyrus snickered. - humans are usually allergic to their pollen.

\- I'm not allergic to anything, doubt it'll work. - she came close to first flower. - Hi! I'm Sugar! Mind to tell why are you still here?

\- hOIDY!1! im floe!!! and dis is my friend... floe!!! - first Floe screamed happily with thin voice.

\- O...kay? Then let's just ask next one...

\- hOIDY!1! im floe!!! and dis is my friend... floe!!! - at the same words she let out short snort.

\- hOIDY!1! im floe!!! don forget my friend!

\- Hi. I'm Steve. - last flower spoke with the same expression as rest, and this was the moment when Sugar erupted into laugher. - You didn't expect that, did you?

\- No, oh my Guardians I didn't. - she wheezed, pleased by this surprise. - I guess you can tell me something more. Why are you all still in underground?

\- After we heard what's happening in the surface we decided to stay. - Steve explained. - Floes can't move as quick as many monsters, and we would be an easy target. Besides, walking through the Hotland is rather complicated due to sensitiveness to heat.

\- It's super effective, I get it. - she snapped her fingers. - What if we would help you then? All monsters are currently living in Garden, our safe place. Maybe with few helping hands we could bring you there!

\- If you're ready to help us, we would be your debtor for a long time. - Floe smiled, showing his small fangs. - With three of you I think it wouldn't take long... Of course if you will help too, Sans and Papyrus.

\- Of course we will, we have to help each other after all! - Sans' voice echoed between walls.

\- nyeh, no prob bob. gather your friendliness pellets and be ready.

\- We have some more sightseeing, but I swear we'll come back for all of you. - Sugar crossed her chest. - Two days maximum. Will be it okay?

\- That's more than we need.

\- Great! When we finish our journey and gathering from list we'll come back. - she smiled. - Two days max. See you later then~

\- bOI!!! - all Floes screamed in unison and Steve only waved with his leaf.

\- They're so cute, I have to admit... But their music theme is causing me a headache. - she rubbed her temples as soon as they could once again hear Waterfall's music. - Heh, now it's like a blessing... Lil' bit of calmness is always good.

\- _mind_ to _think_ about it once again honey. - Papyrus eyed rows of Echo Flowers on their way.

\- Ugh, I don't like this room. - Sans scooted closer to female. - Echo Flowers are growing next to each other, so they could repeat their own messages over and over, distorted with each repeat. It's kinda...

\- ...Creepy. I can definitely say that too. - both brothers could notice, how her hand wandered towards axe handle. - And what we... Ah, now it's so peaceful...

\- Oh, there was Gerson's shop and home, right next to the box. - smaller skeleton suddenly pulled her closer cave entrance. - He was fighting in Great War as a Hammer of Justice! Oh, and further you can go to different places!

\- Wait, lemme read this sign. - she effectively stopped him in place in front of another wooden sign. - " _North: Blooky Acres. East: Hotland. Exclamation points? Floe Village_? " Wow, someone really wanted to avoid this place. How about rest of routes?

\- first left north of us leads to alphys' house. probably still burning. - at that state Sugar quickly checked and, surprisingly for her, fire was still living inside dragon-shaped house. - 's magic fire, hard to put down on its own. south there's dump, from where most monsters were taking many important or interesting stuff. you have no idea what humans could threw away these times.

\- Oh believe me, I know. It's saddening, that you had to survive so much on your own. - she signed. - Let's not go to dump, okay? I don't want my shoes wet, knowing about Snowdin, and I'd like to avoid the possibility of getting hurt by random trash.

\- that's idea I won't _throw away_. - with chuckle he pointed at the last path. - west path 's the shortcut to snowdin. small bird monster always offered to help anyone get to the other side.

\- But since everyone left underground I assume they also decided to leave. Huh, this gap isn't as big as I thought. - they stopped next to the edge, bright water surrounding the land. - Wow, it's beautiful view... Let's check if it's warm as I suspect.

\- Sugar, we don't have to go through! - at the loud clanck of thrown axe, soon followed by shoes, Sans winced. - Papy can take a shortcut... even if I don't approve his ways of travelling... But still...!

\- Don't worry Sansy, it's not so bad! - she was already halfway, water reaching her waist. - It's not so deep here, I can easily walk through... - she took another step and suddenly she disappeared under surface.

\- SUGAR! No, no, no... - Sans immediately started to panic, his hands placed on cheekbones. - Paps, can you see her?!

\- not at all... fuck, wait. lemme just... - with one snap of phalanges one of his blaster was summoned and immediately sunk into water. It appeared few seconds later, holding Sugar by her jacket collar. - for fuck sake, honey...

\- Did you know how _awesome_ bottom of Waterfall looks like?! - Sugar threw her hands above head, ignoring dripping water. - So many small fish, lots of underwater flowers and everything is _luminescent_! Oh hey Thunder, long time by see~

\- Sugar, are you all right?! - as soon as Thunder gently placed female on the other side Sans literally jumped at her and started to search for any injuries. - I thought you were a goner...

\- I held my breath before I slipped down, and sand back there was soft. - she untied her hair and squeeze it to get rid of water. Her eyebrows were raised at him checking her feet. - Sansy, hey. I'm okay, nothing down there was hard enough to pierce the skin. Can you let go my leg now?

\- maybe don't try to _pull our legs_ like that next time. - hearing his pun Sans' eyelights disappeared and he promptly dropped Sugar's leg to walk out with raised hands. - nyeh, but seriously honey. nothing hurt?

\- Despite being all wet I'm in A-okay state! - blaster nuzzled into her side and she giggled. - Dun'cha worry Thunder, I didn't forgot about you~ I'm happy to see you too!

\- looks like he missed you... what's kinda surprising. - Thunder rumbled loudly at received scratches. - maybe it's enough with the skelekisses from ya. come back.

\- Awww, but let them out when we end our tour. Okay Rus? - she gasped and tuned around toward second skeleton before he could answer. - SANS! Can you summon these cuties too?!

\- Mweh, the Magnificent Sans could do it with his eyes closed! - blaster disappeared with quiet 'pop'. - I had no problems with this few years ago, but now I'm not sure how it would be... But I still have them!

\- Good to hear it! If their power are equal to Rus' ones, then I won't worry so much if in some situations... but better keep it silent when it'd come to raiders. These fuckers won't hesitate in getting additional source power... - anger in her eyes quickly shifted to happiness. - We should train after we'll be free from our _monsterlist_! What do you two think?

\- cross me out, too much effort. - Papyrus immediately refused. - but if ya two want, then i see no reason to stop your fun.

\- Wonder... ful... - words died on Sugar's lips when they reached the main room in Waterfall. At the sign of almost black land with Echo Flowers growing next to other bioluminescent plants, fragmented by many waterfalls she came closer, listening surrounding them music. - It's so... _magical_ here... If I would live underground, this would be my place.

\- glad at least you like it, honey. - she sat on closest bridge just above one of glowing river, her feet placed into water.

\- I love it. - she whispered, turning around. Like that brothes could see how big her smile was. - I know we have to move forward, but let's just stay here for few minutes, kay? To keep this peace just a little longer...

\- k. - Papyrus took place on her left and leaned against her, prepared for quick nap. - you comin' bro?

\- I guess we could make use of small break... - Sans sat on her other side. - We've been walking pretty much after all... 

\- Thanks. You're both the best.

After her words three of them went silent, allowing music to talk instead. Sugar's eyes were focused on landscape all around them, when monsters preferred to look at female with SOULS pounding with affection. That place, the atmosphere filled with so much peace... It looked like perfect place to confess undying feelings. Sans looked at her one more time, all words in his mind, repeated over and over through past weeks.

\- Sugar, I...

\- honey, do...

Brothers looked at each other shocked, just as they spoke at the same time. Their eyelights disappeared when both of them realized, what another one tried to say. With one glance on Sugar, who was sitting with closed eyes, deep into music, they slowly back onto their positions.

\- Heh, too bad we have to go, I'd stay here wayyy much longer. - she signed opening her eyes. - Oh sorry, just lost in my own thoughts for a sec. Did you said something?

\- ...I don't think so. - Sans answered as first one.

\- just thought about broken pencil, but it was rather _pointless_. - she snorted at pun and stood up, soon followed by skeletons.

\- Classic one... But puns or not, we have to go! - her voice echoed between cave walls. - What's interesting is now ahead of us?

\- Another mouse hole, Sugar! - Sans' smile dropped as soon as she went ahead, eyelights small when he looked at brother. - We need to talk, Papy.

\- when we'll have enough time, bro. - Papyrus pulled out another cigarette. - and without her, k?

\- Mweh, it's a deal. Wait for us, Sugar! - smaller monster dashed after female, almost crashing with her figure standing in front of tall grass. - Oh, I know this path! Chara told me that she hide here from Alphys and her magic axes!

\- Interesting... Welp, knowing Alph it surely was an intense "meeting". - Sugar looked around, her smile falling down a bit at the sign of dark water surrounding land. - You won't be surprised if I'll tell you, that I don't like the view of this room?

\- i have a solution. hold tight honey. - as soon as both she and Sans grabbed his hoodie Papyrus took a shortcut just in front of another entrance. - here ya go. wishing room ahead.

\- Well, if this is Wishing Room, then I won't say it's... something. - she murmured with grimace, looking everywhere but not up. - Kinda too dark for me...

\- Sugar, what's up? - Sans managed to ask first, surprising his brother.

\- Sansy, you and pun? It's well know that the ceiling... - she looked up and froze at the sign of blue crystals glimmering in darkness. - Oh... OHH, now I get this previous pun, Rus. _Starstruck_. Heh.

\- before barrier broke monsters often came here to whisper theirs wishes up to these crystals. - Papyrus spoke. - some they were silly ones, but mostly... we were wishing for freedom.

\- Kinda bittersweet wishes if I can say. - her steps were soft and careful, gaze still locked at "stars". - Still, it came true... And even if Wishing Room is beautiful, nothing will replace the view of true night sky.

\- no _bones_ about it, honey. - Papyrus replied with chuckle, soon followed by defeated sign.

\- Let's move on, before you two start argue over puns, shall we? - Sugar left Wishing Room, brothers soon following her. - This room is big and bright... Mind to tell me about these flowers on water?

\- When four of them are aligned in one line, bridge seeds will sprouts into flowers, on which you can walk on. - Sans explained with smile pointing at golden bell at wall. - If you'd make a mistake, "bell-blossom" will regrow seeds on their previous places. Oh, bridge seeds are in this room too!

\- They're soft in touch... I like it~ - she sang, stopping in front of another path of tall grass, before slowly walking across. Tallest blades reached her nose and she sneezed. - Bless me... Or not, I've been already cursed~

\- what do ya mean...

\- Wait for a sec here... - she stopped next to another wooden sentry station and took deep breath, tip of her tongue sticking out. - It's getting colder from here... and my clothes and hair are still wet. If we're going to enter Snowdin, then I'd gladly avoid any possibility to get sick.

\- We may wait here or little further from this place. - Sans proposed. - lt won't take long...

\- Or we could backtrack to Hotland... But it would take too much time. - she hummed to suddenly gasp. - Rus, would it be possible to _skeleport_ to Hotland? I'd like to avoid the endless cycles of drying and getting wet by walking back and forward.

\- nyeh, i see no problem. which level?

\- Second... No, better first. - she sat down to put on socks and shoes. - Will take less... Maybe in front of lab, near lava pools.

\- k. grab my hand and we can go.

\- Mweh, should I go with you or...

\- Sansy, just wait for us here, mkay? We won't be long, I promise. - Sugar grabbed hoodie material and they teleported, leaving Sans alone. As she promised, they appeared two minutes later, clothes still warm and her hair fluffier than before. - See? And I'm dry and warm now~

\- So that means we can finally go to Snowdin! - Sans grabbed her jacket sleeve and pulled towards white. - Let's go! I have so much to show you there!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you feel my love to Waterfall here? I just love this area so much...
> 
> Talk how Chara managed to beat Alphys: I saw some on Tumblr comic or post about described scene and it makes so much sense to me. Since reptiles are cold blooded animals... 
> 
> Long time ago MasonMac suggest to add Floweys, and since this come I was _dying_ to finally add them. Hey, if you're reading this, sorry it's so late. But I couldn't find place food enough to add them sooner.   
> Fun fact: Bob in UT is switched onto Steve, but I saw also Ragel and Rob (or at least I think so...). Still, Steve is probably the best. 
> 
> And is it possible to smell some brotherly rivalry? Who knows...? 
> 
> Thank you for commenting~


	49. Never-ending Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to feel little festive now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all remember the WIP in last chapter?   
> [THERE IS THE FINISHED VERISON! ](http://obliviaong.tumblr.com/post/164870698659/finally-finished-with-kittythelionesss-sugar-p)  
> I'm still so shocked by this art and the creator! Send her much of love please, she deserve it!  
> And about headcanon... Well, just say that all of them are welcome ;3  
> Throw some of 'em at me~

\- Here we are, Sugar! Welcome in Snowdin Town, home of the Magnificent Sans and the Great Papyrus!

Sans stopped abruptly few steps in front of the closest buildings sending Sugar into one of snow poff, smile never left his skull.

\- Holy shit, cold! - she screeched standing up even faster than she fell and tried to get rid of snow which fell under her collar. - Sansy I know you're excited to see Snowdin, but for fuck sake, be careful. Not everyone on this group cannot not feel cold.

\- I'm sorry, but we're finally here! - skeleton pulled her further toward first house, christmas lights still lit up. - But before we go further, let me show the the best place in whole Snowdin Town! Our house!

\- nyeh, this is the _warmest_ welcome you'll have now around, honey. - Papyrus chuckled as soon as they entered, harsh cold noticeably weaker. - if we're here, mind as well grab our stuff.

\- Not before I'll show Sugar my room! - he picked up female in bridal style and, ignoring loud shriek, dashed upstairs to first doors. - I have attached few restrictions on doors, but they're not important!

\- Sansy, put me the fuck down. - as soon as she could stood up Sugar looked around with smile. - Star child you are, sugar skull. I love the decorations. And bed shaped like spaceship...

\- To be able to get close to stars when I snooze. It really comfortable, you can check it on your own! - Sans pointed at table, where lots of action figures were scattered. - My action figures here... They're providing a great references of theoretical battle scenarios!

\- ...Do I have to point that they're all represent sexy robots? - her eyebrows raised a bit. - And so many of them... You probably have talent for imagine battle scenarios.

\- Better to be prepared at anything! - he picked up one figure resembling small skeleton. - Papy made this one for my birthday... He made it look like me and even added a motorcycle to it... I really like motorcycles, even more than cars, and some day... Maybe I'll drive one...

\- See no problems, we could probably find one on another scavenge journeys and bring it back. - Sugar picked up his figure, looking closer at every detail. - Or maybe there's one in Garden... And of course you'll need to attend to test, but seeing how quickly you mastered car driving, then maybe...

 - You really think so? - skeleton's eyelighs immediately shifting into stars.

\- No doubts about it. - she laughed when he tightly wrapped around her waist like koala, eyes stopping at box full of bones. - What's the meaning of this box?

\- This one... OH, here I stored all attacks I used during Chara's battle. - Sans quickly came closer and pulled out one bone. - Good memories...

\- All attacks... So Blasters could be here as well? - female's eyes almost sparkled. - May I see then? Pretty please~

\- I don't see any of them here... But there's no problem for the Magnificent Sans! -  with one snap of fingers he summoned four blasters, not much bigger than his skull and, unlike Papyrus' canine shape, they were highly resembling feline skulls. - Here we are!

\- OH MY GUARDIANS THEY'RE ADORABLE! Come here! - she squealed and each one rushed toward her with cheerful chirp. - They're so energetic and their eyelights are blue as yours!

\- Well, as they're part of my magic, they surely showing part of personality... - Sans gasped mortified when one blaster that she was scratching sneezed, spitting ball of pure energy straight into Sugar's face. Hearing buzz of magic Papyrus teleported to room alarmed. - Oh my stars, I'm so sorry! Bad blaster! Are you okay?

\- I LOVE IT! - she screamed, eyes literally glowing with happiness. Quick check on her HoPe revealed that attack barely hurt her. - Tell me, did you named them? If not, then may I name them?!

\- she already did it with mines, don't _blast_ away her expectations. - Papyrus chuckled.

\- O-OF COURSE YOU CAN! Well, if you can spot the difference between each one. - smaller skeleton hummed. - They're looking similar after all...

\- But they have different details. Like this one, Caramel! - she scratched he same skull that previously blasted in her face. - They have small crack under left eyesocket.

\- huh, looks like the memo from one of your training bro. remember this time when you hit it with your attack?

\- Accident happens. Okay then your name is Muffin. Look, their right fang is slightly chipped... - another blaster, unhappy to not being in the center of attention, placed themselves at top of her head. - Oh, and you're a Pancake!

\- Wowie, you really manage to tell them apart! - last skull whined loudly and circled around Sugar. - You have the last one to name.

\- bet it will be really _sweet_ nickname...

\- I'm thinking about... Starshine. - she looked at blue starry eyelights and smiled. - They're so happy... Just like you Sansy. Yup, Starshine it is. - blaster purred cheerfully and licked her face with blue tongue. - Jeez, calm down, I can pet you all~

\- it seems you found yourself in _sticky_ situation honey. - Papyrus had to say pun, seeing how bony creatures surrounded her. - better free her fast it later it'll be _impawsible_ to do it.

\- Nooo, let them go with us! - Sugar whined in unison with blasters. - At least to the end of Snowdin territory. Rus, summon yours as well. The bigger group, the more fun you can get!

\- how can i say no to such _sweet_ plea? mkay, here ya go. - with one snap two enormous skull appeared.

\- Thunder and Sparky, welcome~ - she sang allowing them to nuzzle on her sides. Now it looked like she was drowning in purring bone mass. - Okie dokie, let's now go ahead! We'll come back later here.

\- k. whatever you want honey.

\- OH. LEMME BE YOUR GUIDE THROUGH SNOWDIN TOWN! - Sans yelled and, catching her sleeve, pulled female away from hovering in air skulls. - And when we'll go towards Ruins, you can also solve few of my old puzzles!

\- Sounds cool. Fuck, cold! - Sugar heard Papyrus' quick laugh. - Yeah, unintentional pun right here. What's his building... Library?

\- close. 's actually spelled "librarby". - she took a double look and cackled. - they never corrected it tho.

\- Oh, lemme check. I like books, and these written by monsters are surely interesting. - blasters whined loudly as soon as they enter the library. - Dun'cha worry, it won't take long. Now, what do we have here...

\- seems like kiddo liked to check in one from every bookshelf. might as well go in her steps.

\- Good idea... Is this a school report about monster funerals? - she picked up the thinnest book. - " _Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person’s favorite thing. Then their essence will live on in that thing..._ " Huh, interesting...

\- When we were still trapped, it was hard to get any new books from dump, since most of them were ruined. - Sans pointed. - So monsters decided to write their own and fill Snowdin Library. That's why even school reports are here.

\- Keeping the past for future... Well, in current world, where almost all good writers are dead, this could be an idea for new job as writer. - she laughed. - But maybe not about zombie and apocalypse, this topic is boring.

\- says you. - Papyrus pulled another book, this time with blue cover.

\- " _While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us. But they will never know the joy of expressing themselves through magic. They’ll never get a bullet-pattern birthday card..._ " Well, not anymore~ - she laughed. - Might as well try to train my magic here... Say Sansy, would you like to assist me?

\- It would be my pleasure! - Sans's eyelights immediately shifted onto stars. - I'm really curious about your "battle theme"... I bet it's as energetic as you!

 - Yeah... We'll see about it. - with well known for Papyrus reason hidden behind her grimace Sugar pulled out another book. - " _Because they are made of magic, monsters’ bodies are attuned to their SOUL. If a monster doesn’t want to fight, its defenses will weaken. And the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill..._ " Yea, better end this chapter here. But... How much the DEF stat could be weakened?

\- I heard it could fell to zero, and it's even possible to reach minus numbers. - Sans hummed deep in thoughts. - Am I right Papy?

\- nyeh, correct. - she laughed reading light green book. - 's this about monster history?

\- Yup, and it proves that Tori cannot name things. - her hand brushed covers of dark green books before pulling one. - " _Love, hope, compassion... This is what people say monster SOULs are made of. But the absolute nature of „SOUL” is unknown. After all, humans have proven their SOULs don’t need... these things to exist..._ "

\- Sugar, are you okay? - both brothers looked at her unmoving figure with concern, which quickly shifted at the moment she laughed. Yet it wasn't her usual cheerful laugh, this one was dark and somehow unsettling.

\- Some things don't change, after all these years. - she placed book on its previous place. - Heh, it's just funny... Think we're done here. What's next on our journey tour?

\- we might check muffet's or look if riverperson ‘s still around. - Papyrus spoke, letting her exit as first. All blasters immediately surrounded her, almost sending three of them into snow.

\- Muffet's empty, so no need to visit it until main gathering. Riverperson is then. - Sugar managed to free herself from purring mass and followed Sans to the river. Seeing only freezing cold water she snorted. - As I thought, they left too. Maybe it's better...

\- Tra la la. Care for a ride? - at the sound of melodic voice three of them looked to their right, sorting familiar cloaked figure, slowly coming closer on their boat. - Oh, we do not know each other. Who are you?

\- Tra la la~ I'm Sugar. - she mimicked Riverperson's humming. - What's your name?

\- Tra la la. I'm a River Man. Or am I River Woman? It doesn't matter. - they hummed back. - I love riding my boat. Would you like to ride with me?

\- Maybe another time River. - hidden in hood face turned toward her. - Why are you still in underground? Barrier is no more, you're all free.

\- Tra la la, I'm bonded with his river. Whenever someone wants to take a ride, I appear. - River explained, their coat moving a tiny bit. - Yet I can leave on my own, to travel through abandoned lands in search of pure SOULS.

\- Oh, you might go with us to Garden then. - she dodged Thunder's attempt in biting her jacket and came closer to look at the boat. - Maybe lake isn't like river, but it might be similar. Would you like to pick you up when we'll be returning?

\- Tra la la, you don't have to worry about my fate. - at that statement she twisted her head. - Now empty shells of your kin won't be able to hurt me. When you'll leave the underground, I'll follow on my own. Your SOUL will become light in my journey.

\- That's sounds like a plan. - Sans smiled widely. - Then we'll see you in the Garden! Let's go, we have so much to see!

\- Tra la la. One day Life and Death will dance together and then Angel will spread their wings wide.

\- _What_? - as soon as Sugar heard hummed words she turned around with lightning speed, only to meet dark waters. - What... What did they meant about it...?

\- river's sometimes speak nonsense. don't have to worry about it. - Papyrus pulled both of them away, slowly getting closer to decorated tree. - c'mon _lighten up_ honey. no need to _dim_ in such _festive_ place.

\- You're running Snowdin's true spirit, brother! - Sans yelled, happy to see faint smile on her face. Blasters quietly echoed with gently purr.

\- While is definitely here. - she circled the tree and quickly followed them back. - Living here would be like never-ending celebration... With presents of course!

\- you kinda have a point. here we have an inn where you could rent a room and shop. nina have the best cinnamon buns by the way, ya can get them in muffet's.

\- Will remember that, I love cinnamon... Wow. - they stopped in front of the bridge. - Impressive... and a bit dangerous. Looks old though...

\- Well thank you, I worked pretty hard on that look! - seeing her confusion Sans had to explain. - In fact, this is a stone bridge. I just painted it to look like wooden one!

\- Wouldn't guess it...! - Sugar took first step and jumped, making sure of his words. - Yup, solid stone here. You need to walk to told this. And it was a great idea to add ropes as a security. No one could worry that they would fell down.

-  yeah, my bro 's the coolest. - Papyrus was waiting on the other side, observing how blasters were diving under bridge to appear above them with quick yip and chirp. His eyesockets squinted. - ya good honey? you're looking a bit _blue_.

\- Tiny bit cold, nothing to worry about. - she waved her hand, which quickly hide into jeans' pockets. - Won't say this jacket is perfect for winter days... since, ya know, I forgot my sweater.

\- would you like me to...

\- No no no, it's alright. - they passed Greater Dog's doghouse and she snorted at the size of it. - No need to come back for it, I'll survive.

\- well, if you're sure...

\- Sugar look at this! It's one of my puzzle! - Sans waved excitedly standing in front of ice covered field with few X marks. - You had to slide from one mark to another and press the button to pass. But I always jumped above platform.

\- Ahh, ice. The one true enemy of mine. - at so resigned sign brothers looked at her. - I suck at ice skating and skiing, and rollerblading... But I hate ice skating with my whole Soul since I broke my arm and sliced my leg with blade. In the same day.

\- You broke one of your bones?! - Sans looked mortified and little sick hearing it. - That's sounds horrible!

\- Being a reckless seven year old kid I surely was a handful one. Lemme concentrate on this... Hope to not fall down.

Sugar took a step back and, using the momentum, slide on ice. Not so far from start her foot hit the button and she landed straight onto her face, slowly sliding at the end of ice field. It took her some time to stood up and wave away looking concerned blasters, pressing handful of snow to her now red nose.

\- I made it in one piece~ - she sang before looking at bloody snowball. - Well, mostly. Still it's the better than I thought.

\- But you're bleeding! - Sans skillfully slide towards her, hands coated in green magic ready to heal. - Here, let me help you...

\- Actually wait a sec, I wanna test something. - Sugar halted his steps and squeezed her nose with two fingers. Fingertips glowed with green magic for a brief moment and she smiled triumphantly. - I made it~ I managed to heal myself!

\- thought with your traits combination would be harder, honey. - Papyrus twisted his head, quick check on her SOUL showing the same Determination and Bravery mix. - your SOUL don't show it...

\- Maybe Kindness trait is weaker than Bravery, but still strong enough...? Or maybe Bravery is the one more important in my life...? - she hummed, finally dropping pink snowball. - I ain't scientist, don't ask me~ Oh, are those snow dogs?

\- Looks like Lesser's work. - none of them could not laugh quietly at long neck dogs, almost all of them without heads. - I heard he was inspired by fight with Chara and this happened.

\- It's kinda sad that he couldn't finish it. - Sugar hide deeper into her jacket, this time stopping in for the of something resembling mixed cheeseboard with different shades of grey. - What's this for?

\- This puzzle was built by Undyne! With proper machine to activate, each panel would have different colors! - Sans' eyelighs immediately turned into stars, gesture soon followed by his blasters. - For example, there were red tiles, on which you couldn't step on. Green meant you had to fight with monster, blue one were filled with water with piranhas which would bite you if you'd smell like oranges, caused by orange tiles...

\- Breath Sansy.

\- ...then we had a slippery purple ones which would make you smell like lemons, which piranhas don't like, yellow would zap you and if they were next to blue ones hey would zap too... Oh and the pink ones were harmless. You could walk on them however you'd like. - Sans finally took deep breath and smiled. - It maybe is a very confusing puzzle, but funny! Well, at least when it's not malfunctioning...

\- when kiddo arrived and sand turned it on, it made straight line of pink tiles. - at his explanation Sugar laughed loud. - kinda _straightforward_ solution.

\- Rather the most ironic one. - she laughed carefully stepping forward. - This puzzle could have billions of arrangements and getting this one was incredibly lucky for Chara.

\- Well, you're kinda right... Oh, I have to tell you about this puzzle. - Sans prepared himself for another explanation when loud sneeze made him jump. - What was...

\- Sorry, I sometimes react this way if it's too cold. - Sugar zipped up her jacket. Only now smaller skeleton noticed how she was shaking and how red her face was. His blasters purred in distress. - Continue please~

\- Sugar, you don't look good... - he came closer and grabbed her hand before she hid it in pocket. - My star, you're freezing!

\- It's nothing Sansy. We'll soon be out of...

\- We're in the middle of our way and I will not let you freeze to this time! May I ask you to lean on? - raising her eyebrows Sugar fulfilled his request and, before she could say another word, he tied his bandana around her neck. - There you go~ My bandana will keep you warm!

\- Are you letting me borrow it? - she covered her mouth and nose, inhaling the scent. Soft material smelled like fresh laundry and powdery candies. It smelled like life. - Thank you my sugar skull.

\- better _bundle up_ , honey. - without warning Papyrus dropped his hoodie onto her arms. - to not feel _chilled to the bone_.

\- Lemme only switch... - she quickly took off jacket and even quicker pulled hoodie through head. Thick material was heavily scented with honey and sweets, with hint of cigarettes. Another smell so full of life. - Thanks both of you~ Rus, would you like to wear my jacket?

\- nah, don't need it since cold 's going _right through me_. yet... - taller monster took jacket from her hands and draped over brother's shoulders. - i know who'd like.

\- May I Sugar? - at the sign of his starry eyes she couldn't hide her smile and nodded. - Thank you so much! I'll take care of it!

\- No doubts about it. - she replied, snuggling deeper into hoodie. - Now I understand why are you taking so much naps Rus. With so warm and cozy material I'd sleep without any problems. And you look good with my jacket Sansy. True badass.

\- glad to hear it. and yeah, my bro 's the _coolest_. - at irritated huff Papyrus smiled widely. - gonna explain your another puzzle bro?

\- Hmm? Oh right! - Sans pointed at mix of frozen snow poffs and X's. - I tried to arrange snow to look like my skull, but it froze to the ground. Now the solution is different!

\- I... Are those spikes? - Sugar couldn't believe her eyes. - Don't tell me you used rows of spikes!

\- we did. pretty effective to stop everyone who can't jump, fly or dig. - Papyrus pointed at another puzzle with spikes. - but i rather used a shortcuts.

\- Such a madness... Oh, here's another one... - she kicked some snow, revealing tiny part of place map. - Another puzzle?

\- nah, just map to show button turning off these spikes. - they turned to the left and he had to smile at familiar sign. - but this one is.

\- For fuck sake, just not another table... Wait, I'm taking it back, there's tacos here. - ignoring short snickering Sugar came closer, blasters never leaving her sides. - Looks like mouse get this one too... But it's frozen to the table. How did they even heated it, since the microwave isn't even plugged in?

\- The same way how mouse in Hotland hacked the safe and extracted cheese from magical crystal in Waterfall. - before she could say something else Sans pulled her to next area. - And here... Oh yes, it's Papy's, uh, "puzzle". Thought it's only a junior jumble sheet.

\- and kiddo didn't even wanted to solve it. - Papyrus shrugged. - i know to use the today's crossword. would be better than such easy peasy thing.

\- Un. Believable! - his round cheeks puffed. - Sugar! Lend us a hand and solve this dispute! What's harder, junior jumble or crossword?

\- Sudoku. - she replied, paper in one hand and pen in another.

\- What?

\- Sudoku is the hardest, since I never managed to finish one. - brothers looked at each other. - " _skeleton_ " is here... I mean, besides easy ones. Ya need to focus way more.

\- huh. never thought about it. - Papyrus looked at now finished jumble. - ya done it?

\- It's misspelled, right here. Thus this one is unsolvable. - she put pen back to her pocket. - Let's go! What's this now?

\- This is mini golf field. - Sans came closer to hole in the ground. - Depending on which method you're using to send ball here, different flags will show up. You can also won a small prize!

\- Oh, I wanna try it~ - Sugar ran towards snow ball and tried to kick it to the end. - Lemme just... Shit no, other way…! Yes, yes, aaand... Get it~ Oh, green flag!

\- read aloud honey.

\- Read? Oh right, there's a small note. - she picked up small sheet of paper. - " _Your concern and care for "Ball" led to a delicious victory. You are awarded one gold._ " No way, am I really receiving money from it?

\- It was always working like this, if I'm remembering correctly. - Sans hummed. - You want to try again? Maybe you'll get red one, like your SOUL!

\- Well, it's worth a shot! - she yelled running toward ball. - But it's the last time, we have to move... Yes!

\- huh, orange one. - Papyrus looked at flag curiously. - close enough.

\- " _You are the kind of person who rushes fists-first through all obstacles. You are awarded five gold._ " - coins softly jingled in her hand. - Let's call an end here, no need to freezing our asses on this cold.

\- no need to be so _cold_ , honey. - taller skeleton chuckled. - we might be feeling _chilled to the bone_ , but we still have some warmth.

\- ONE MORE PUN AND I'LL THROW YOU INSIDE MY INVINCIBLE ELECTRIC MAZE, BROTHER! - Sans screeched annoyed.

\- Wait, electric maze? - Sugar's eyes stopped at him to slowly move onto square field. - Don't tell me it's activated, I'd gladly avoid being shocked.

\- Of course it's not, I turned it off as soon as Chara walked through it! - he pulled out small blue orb from one of snow poff. - Besides, you'd need to hold this orb to get shocked. Lightly, to be precise, I had to test it.

\- Hold on for a fucking second, you tested it on _yourself_?! With your one HoPe?! - her head suddenly snapped towards brothers, dangerous spark flashing in her eyes. - Were you crazy?! It could dust you!

\- Sugar, don't worry about it, Papy helped me set up the intensity of electricity. It wouldn't even take any HP point! - she didn't look convinced, frown didn't disappear even when blasters nudged her to be petted. - Would you like to test it on yourself when we'll come back?

\- ...Yeah, it will be a good idea. - female finally spoke. - Sorry about that. I don't want to see you hurt. You and rest of the people.

\- understandable, this is your job after all. - Papyrus shrugged, with one snap beckoning his blasters to let them pass. - better watch out to not lose your ground here.

\- Another ice? Well fuck it, I'll just walk around. - Sugar intentionally walked around, watching out to not step further than necessary. - Not gonna risk another nosebleed or worse... Don't have time for that~ What’s next on our way?

\- doggo's station. still have these dog treats to smoke i see. - with one gesture he snatched whole package and put into dimensional box. - slow down honey. ya really want to leave so _cool_ landscapes behind?

\- Even wearing your hoodie I can feel how hard my nipples are because of frost. - Sans almost tripped on his own foot, Caramel helping him stay upright. - Bet you could cut glass with them... What's the meaning of this carton station?

\- sans wanted to have one like real royal guard, so we made one. - Papyrus somehow managed to keep straight face after such unusual comment. - he knew he will become one of them.

\- And now it really happened, true representation of top five best Garden Guard here! - Sans' skull became as bright as nightlight. - And you won't deny it, I heard what others are saying~

\- THANK YOU FOR SUCH NICE WORDS, SUGAR! - he yelled, trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably. - Thanks to Alphys' trainings session I'm now the best.

\- Oh, c'here my sugar skull. - Sugar quickly caught him and placed on her shoulders, smaller blasters chirping excitedly. - How far are we from Ruins by the way?

\- Just past this crossroad you have to pass Papyrus' sentry station and cross the bridge. - said wooden station appeared on the sign, along with lamp covered by snow. - See that gate? I built it by myself to stop humans who would come from this way.

\- I'm not the one to critique, but bars are too wide. Even Felix could pass through and that means something, he's build like tank. - Sugar quickly walked on wooden bridge, insecurity flashing in her eyes for a moment. - Wow, winter forest is a really nice view... even if kinda looks like from overrated creepypasta.

\- Creepypasta? What do you mean? - Sans patted her head with curiosity. - I never heard about any dish with this name.

\- Creepypasta, more commonly known by name urban legends, are bunch of stories about creepy places, persons, things and more. - she quickly explained. - Possessed dolls or electronic and murderers waiting on forest like these one are the most often spoken.

\- you _possess_ quite big knowledge about this, honey. - Papyrus suddenly understand why Chara was always looking scared walking through this area. Yet the possession and murder examples didn't lighten his spirit.

\- I've been reading few of 'em, usually late at night. Very bad idea. But dun'cha worry, these are just tales, and no one will try to deal with me! - she yelled, vice echoing between trees. She stopped in front of wide open enormous doors. - Huh. Is this entrance to Ruins?

\- it is, hon. - with two snaps of fingers all blasters disappeared. - it's nice to finally see it open tho.

\- What do ya mean?

\- When Asgore left Queen Toriel, he came into Ruins, shutting doors down so no one could enter or left. - Sans slide down from her shoulders. - Decades passes since doors were opened.

\- So that means we'll all see this area for the first time? Awesome! - she jumped high, hood falling on her head. - Whoops. Anyway, that means we'll have our own scavenging here! Who knows what puzzles are awaiting for us.

\- indiana _bones_ and the old ruins quest. - taller skeleton chuckled, pulling a lollipop out of his hoodie pocket. Which Sugar was still wearing. - sorry honey, but kinda need some _sugar_.

\- For fuck sake, I'll give ya both your clothes as soon as we'll enter. - not noticing Sans' shrunk eyelights she laughed. - Shall we go now? I had a feeling it's the end of our journey~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Ruins on our way. Somehow this 'walk through the underground' is hard to write. Keeping eyes at details and such... But it's not impossible~
> 
> Headcanon about Blasters - I imagine Papyrus' ones more resembling dogs from their behavior and shape (bigger, sturdier) and Sans' ones more cat-like (smaller and more agile). Question is why all of them wants to be so close to Sugar...? 
> 
> And for this area I _had to_ add scene with skelebrothers giving Sugar their clothes. It's such nice and heartwarming gesture. 
> 
> Oh, and some advice... Pay attention to details =)


	50. Where everything started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally doors are open.   
> The final area is waiting.

Ruins welcomed group with room filled with warmth and darkness, softly illuminated by golden light coming through one of the crack in the ceiling. Sugar quickly handed both brothers their clothes, with contented sign pulling on her own jacket. Their walk was interrupted only by quiet footsteps, echoing between purple walls of long corridor.

\- Ya know, if I wouldn't know, I'd say some traps are awaiting for us. - she suddenly spoke reaching another doors. - Delta Rune is here as well… But it looks like previous corridors back in New Home. Layer is almost the same.

  
\- new home had been built to look like ruins, back then know as home. - Papyrus teleported on top of the stairs, casually leaning against wall. - it looks like asgore's house connected the entrance on the same way like in capital.

\- It's so colorful here! - Sans immediately dashed to kitchen, blue eyelights shifting into stars.

\- Sans stop for fuck sake! We can't split up! - Sugar quickly followed skeleton, for a second stopping on front of still lit fireplace. - Huh, magic fire again?

\- Asgore's house look define likely the one in New Home... - he gasped at the moment when he saw her sticking both hands straight into flames, only moment later remembering about its speciality. - Didn't know magic can keep its form so long!

\- Me neither Sansy. We should test it some time. - she pulled away and straightened her battleaxe with smile. - Wonder what's in second part of house... But it might wait 'til we come back. Rus, still have platform hidden in your dimensional box?!

\- yup. - Papyrus' head poked behind the corner, lollipop already between his teeth. - ya need it now?

\- Nope, just asking. Trying to decide if it would be a good idea to left it here. - noticing curious stares from both of brothers she explained. - I have a feeling that it won't be necessary in further parts of Ruins. Just like with Snowdin, this part is important to our _monsterlist_ and rest is filled with puzzles.

\- why do you think so? none of us hadn't been here after all. - or at least he thought so. He had a feeling he was in Ruins during one of Chara's runs, but never too deep.

\- Gut feeling, almost every time is correct. - with one glance at other corridor Sugar left house and stopped, looking at black leafless tree. - Well, every time I almost died, but still it's enough. But ya might just ignore it and leave it like it's now. It's not taking much space.

\- mkay. lead the way?

\- I will, since it could be the only one place where 07 could hide. - brothers looked around with insecurity hearing her words. - To be honest, I expected it to be in Waterfall area, since darkness would provide best cover... But I still have this feeling of being watched.

\- So better to be prepared for anything! - Sans dashed towards crossroad, yet he waited for rest to proceed further. - Which way we should go?

\- Let's try this one. - she turned left, despite small smile her hand was hovering around short pistol placed near waist. - If it's not the one, we can always backtrack.

\- and the took the _right_ one. - Sans screeched at the pun, throwing high his hands up.

\- That was the worst one in my life! If I would have ears, they would be bleeding by now!

\- Yeah, kinda a stretch, but I don't think you can have some good material here. - Sugar signed at the city landscape unfurling from balcony. - Well, seems it's not the one. Yet had to admit, views are impressive.

\- WOWIE, IT'S ALMOST LIKE IN NEW HOME! - excited voice echoed in silence. - Might look little ruined, but it really looks the same.

\- Ya right Sansy~ Monsters probably used the most efficient way to build their homes, so they used something they know it works. - making use of the moment Sugar placed smaller skeleton once again on her shoulders. With quick walk they took another path and found themselves in another strange room. - Huh. Wonder how this puzzle works...

\- You probably need to press correct button to deactivate spikes. - Sans pointed at plaque. - And it looks like Asgore wanted to make it as easy as possible.

\- Ya, he literally gave an answer here. - with one quick glance she headed to another room, only to be greeted by the same view. - Da fuck? Why it's not different...?

\- You're right... It looks like only change in perspective... - entrance leaded to the same room and Sans huffed with irritation. - Is this some kind of magic?

\- beats me... wait, it could be. - Papyrus stopped in front of plaque, his smile growing with each word. - looks like magic, bro. ya have to press different switches, if you can see 'em.

\- That doesn't have any sense, Rus! You can clearly see all switches! - Sugar trotted to one of three pillars, pointing angrily at blue mushroom shaped switch. - See?! They're always next to pillars. This puzzle would be hard, if someone couldn't see it! Which is insane, cause all you need is to turn around!

\- i ain't the one who made these rules, honey. just read them. - at the sign of another, bigger room she signed with relief.

\- Thank Guardians it's over, it surely can mess with you... Nothing important here I see. - she hummed eyeing walls and floor in search of danger. - Long corridors once again... And a sign?

\- " _Did you miss it? Grill bake sale down and to the right_." - Sans read out loud. - " _Come eat food made by flames, for flames, of flames!_ "OH, so here's the place Grillby spoke about trapped fire elementals.

\- Let's check that room then! - bouncing with each step Sugar went ahead, Sans desperately clinging onto her hair. At the view of scorched walls and small campfire she only nodded. - Indeed it looks like fire was living here, for a long time. It's good that every one managed to travel safe through Snowing and Waterfall.

\- heard some monsters from ruins helped them before leaving. - Papyrus looked at next room and teleported, leaning against chipped wall. - heh. had a thought this will be here too.

\- Don't tell me you're talking about mouse and cheese... You're talking about mouse and cheese. - she only sighed defeated at the view of familiar table. - Well, at least they didn't have to think too much... What if mouses are the mouse monsters? Does that mean we should take them back to Garden too?

\- I don't see any reason, they're normal mouses! - Sans chimed from his position, lightly tugging her hair. - I saw them once or twice, when I was patrolling. They're pretty intelligent though.

\- Ya right, I've never seen mouse hacking safe. - female's eyebrows raised when they entered another room. - And spikes once again. Why Ruins have to be full of these? I thought it would be... not so dangerous.

\- end of this route lead to the past entrance. monsters were afraid that humans could come and slaughter them. - Papyrus said quietly, placing another lollipop between his teeth. - it might be the reason.

\- It definitely could be a reaAAAAAAA!

Suddenly floor beneath her foot collapsed and Sugar fell down into darkness. As soon as she let out high pitched screech Papyrus immediately raised his hand, catching Sans by his SOUL and stopping him in midair. Both brothers looked at each other in shock, when there could be heard dull ' _thump_ ' and following it silence.

\- holy shit. - smaller skeleton slowly landed on solid ground and carefully peeked through now wide hole. - sugar...? honey, ya okay?

\- Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame at whatever force is causing this. - there could be heard her grumpy voice, soon followed by familiar clank of her axe. - I'm okay... Well, my ass will definitely have bruise, but I had way worse situations. Is Sans alright here?!

\- I am, Papy caught me before fall! - he shouted back, relieved to hear her in good state. His eyelights focused at covered in cracks floor. - But... how we will pass this puzzle? I can't see any tip to solve it and Pay can't take a shortcut to place in which he wasn't before...

\- wait, how do you know...

\- Wait a sec, I think there's another plaque! - her voice became bit quieter. - " _Please don't step on leaves_ "? What... Oh, I get it~ This floor is like blueprint for upper floor. Clever.

\- But how we will pass it, since we can see it? Should we also go down?

\- No, don't move from your place, it's too high. - Sugar appeared in his view, few leaves sticking out from her hair. - Lemme only measure the path between each leaf piles... Give me a sec!

\- sure honey. - as soon as her murmurs became quieter Papyrus turned his attention to smaller skeleton. - how do you know that about my shortcuts? i never talked about...

\- I figured it out some time ago. - Sans tore his eyes from hole. - Back here I had suspicions, but when we were separated I was more than sure. Well, if you could take a shortcut everywhere, the situation after leaving the underground wouldn't happen. You would immediately take a shortcut to me.

\- that's... - he suddenly had no words, shocked by his brother' knowledge - that's actually true... heh, you're the greatest bro.

\- MWEHEHE, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAVE MANY TALENTS AFTER ALL! - he turned around in the same time when Sugar appeared behind corner. - You made it!

\- Hell yeah. It's not like this is a hardcore difficulty after all~ - with axe in hands she checked one of crack, nodding to herself with smile when it collapsed under slight touch. - I know correct route. Follow me~

\- Right on it! Come brother!

\- Stay just behind me... - group slowly moved through puzzle. - Oh, and about your _skeleports_ Rus? It's actually understandable. I mean, if you could teleport anywhere, you'd probably take Sansy before he'd met me.

\- both of y'all have some point. - he only shrugged carelessly, yet his magic was prepared in any moment. - ya good in this puzzle, honey.

\- Trials and errors dear friends. Also, counting your steps helps a lot. - another room with only one stone and row of spikes was met only with short sigh before entering bigger one. - Wow. Wonder from where all these leaves came from... Fuck, are those candies?!

\- What are you talking... Sugar wait! - Sans ran behind her, stopping just as female halted in front of big bowl filled with colorful wrappers. - Monster candies! Looks like Asgore placed them for passing monsters...

\- But since no one's here and no one would even drop by, I think we can take them all. - Sugar's eyes were shining at the thought. - What do you two think?

\- might you do that as well. 's not like someone would use it. - happy to hear Papyrus' words she squealed and proceeded to pack candies into small bag pulled out from one of her jacket pocket. - mind pass few of 'em?

\- Yeah, catch. - handful of colorful wrappers flew towards skeleton who caught them all with swift move. - Even if they heal small amount of HP, it might be useful in some situations.

\- For any small bruises and depleted HP monster candies are really the best! - Sans calmly watched how bowl was quickly emptied before leaving small room as first. - Do you think we're close to the end?

\- We might be... Hell, this is some really long ass corridor here. - Sugar groaned at rh sign of straight path. - Bo-ring~ Hey Sansy, what'chu gonna say about race to the end?

\- Mwehehe, the Magnificent Sans will be victorious! Papy, count to three please!

\- whatever ya want. on your marks... - both of them stood up in front of drawn by blue magic line. - get set... go!

Sans immediately sprung into action, with few steps reaching maximum speed. Sugar laughed loudly, appearing on his right side. Despite the length of corridor they traversed it pretty quickly, almost crashing with each other at the end. Fortunately she managed to stop both him and herself before falling on top of another spike puzzle.

\- What the fuck is with these spikes here?! - she angrily tapped first row with smaller blades on her battleaxe. - How anyone would travel through this?!

\- dunno. - Papyrus' voice rang just behind and she had to restrict herself from swinging her weapon. - ya might use your ' _trial 'nd error_ ' technique, but seems too dangerous.

\- I second that though Sugar! - Sans quickly added. - We should think for another solution... Water around doesn't look so deep... Or we can use our attacks to make a bridge...

\- Since we'll come back to Snowdin, I'd rather avoid water. And to be honest, I would like to not trust this kind of water here... - last part she hummed to herself, but brothers heard it nonetheless. - You can use your attack like this?

\- It's not a problem. Look! - with one move of wrist and one snap of fingers bones emerged from thin air and formed thin bridge just above spikes. - See? Nothing is hard for my magnificent control over my magic!

\- few bones here and there won't drain our powers after all. - Papyrus added with sly smile. - wanna test it out?

\- Hell yeah I want. Watch this~ - Sugar climbed up on the first bone and swiftly walked from one end to another. - Hey, it's more stable than I thought. C'mon, your turn~

\- On it! - Sans quickly followed in her footsteps only to huff at the sign of taller skeleton casually leaning against purple wall. - Papyrus! You were supposed to walk too!

\- nah, too much effort. - ones disappeared at the same time he shrugged. - don't think i'll even...

\- Guys, there's solution for this puzzle! - sudden happy tell caused them to look at female. - " _The western room is eastern room's blueprint_." Looking from this place eastern one is with spikes, so western one... Should have a clue~

\- Oh, on the floor! Look! - smaller monster immediately pointed at darker colored part of floor. - The zigzag pattern have to be the one! Should we check it now?

\- Nah, only when we'll be walking back. - Sugar fixed her axe, hand brushing against steel handle. - Or it might not be necessary, in case we'll _skeleport_ back to Asgore's house. We hadn't met any 07 by now... Might as well classify whole underground as safe place.

\- good to hear it honey. - Papyrus looked curiously at few levers on wall, two of them marked with characteristic for Asgore's handwriting. - huh, hadn't seen this kind of room before...

\- Another plaque here as well... - Sans tiptoed to see full sentence. - " _Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road_."

\- Then what kind of person would walk middle road...? - Sugar wondered aloud, absent gaze focused on buttons for second. - Nevermind, good to at least know the solution. Which could be also found onto ground.

\- it's right under our noses. - she only rolled eyes at such weak pun. - oh c'mon honey, ya know how hard groundwork is to bring some good pun.

\- Stars give me strength... - Sans murmured to himself, causing her to chuckle. His eyelights widened at the sign of Ruins entrance. - Look at this place! It must be close to the surface, it's so bright here!

\- Indeed, especially looking at so many cracks on the cave ceiling. - Sugar jumped down, landing softly inside leaves pile gathered around stairs. - Air is fresh... It's probably the end... Or rather the beginning of Ruins.

\- might as well be. - with just one small room and long corridor they found themselves in front of bed of golden flowers. - wow.

\- Indeed... Wow. - she replied with hushed voice. - Looks like it's the end of our journey. Right here, where everything started for few young Souls.

\- beginning of new journey. - brothers looked at female surprised just as she kneeled down in front of flowerbed. - what are ya doin'?

\- Before I left Lighthouse with list, I met Asgore who wanted to ask me a favor. - she whispered back with her eyes closed. - He said " _When you find bed made by golden flowers, please pay respect for every SOUL that was sacrificed_." The one request I can fulfill so easily...

Sans only looked at the flowers before he mimicked her position, blue eyelights focused on point in front of them. Sugar looked at him with one eye and nodded to once again focus on whatever thoughts she had. Papyrus decided to stood just behind them, his mind wandering through all the timelines he could remember. After few minutes, interrupted only by faint whistle of the wind female raised onto her feet.

\- Think it's everything Asgore wanted. - her voice was still hushed. - It's time to go back and focus on our list. Let us not disturb their sleep any longer.

\- who are "they", honey? - taller skeleton asked with curiosity, yet he felt weak wave of coldness coming through his bones.

\- The ones who started it all... The ones who wanted to escape old lives... - she turned around with such soft smiles on her lips. - But most importantly, the ones who changed the very special history of all of us.

\- You mean by destroying the barrier? - at Sans' question she only patted his head.

\- We can say so, Sansy. Let's go. We have full monsterlist to go through~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you're focused on further chapters and forgot to update.   
> But finally, I managed to write about Ruins. Won't say, this whole underground journey was real pain and I'm SO relieved I can toss all maps away.   
> That means we're going back to our schedule.
> 
> And now, after reaching the round fifty chapters, I can still I didn't believed I can write one fic for so long. Still, having so much for future, I can only say...   
> _The ride won't stop here =)_


	51. * You're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're mine. 
> 
> And only mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER FANART GUYS!  
> [The action is real~](https://www.wattpad.com/472787151-drawings-let-blueberry-wear-a-dress)
> 
> Side note: if you have any art for this story, just message me. Put link under chapters. Tag me. I love to see your works so much!

Doors opened slowly, old hinges creaking in ringing silence. Light rays coming from another room fell inside, quickly blocked by entering person. Sans smiled widely, eyelights turning into stars at the familiar sign. In one hand he was holding a simple plate with two pancakes, in other - small bottle filled with caramel.

\- Good morning Sugar! - he chirped, carefully closing doors behind him. - I made you breakfast. Your favorite pancakes, just like you like them~

Skeleton bounced on his feet in front of bed, smile not shrinking despite silence ruling in whole room. Slowly there could be heard faint rustle coming along with clanking. Sugar managed to toss away the blanket she had been covered and looked at him with apathy. She slowly shook her head and immediately tried to stand up.

\- No, don't stand up yet~ - Sans put plate onto near end table and used his magic to prevent her next movements. At the feeling of cold blue magic wrapping around solid handcuffs closed on her wrists her eyes widened. - We don't want you to get hurt by it once again, do we?

* * *

Personally Sans didn't know what exactly pushed him to do such unusual for him thing. Maybe because Papyrus and Sugar looked so... calm together? Maybe because he could see how happy his brother was around her? Or maybe these all small talks between them, just when they thought he couldn't hear any word? He didn't know.

But Sans was sure he wanted Sugar on his own.

Their journey through whole underground had been finally coming to the end. They finally collected everything form _monsterlist_ , like Sugar liked to call it, and soon they had to move back to Garden. It was finally the best moment to fulfill his plan step by step. The first one was easy to do, way too easy looking back now. Sans didn't even had to use his pills stash, carefully picked up back in Garden. Making use of the ones left in underground and dried Echo Flower's petals, known among monsters from their strong medical use, he seasoned her plate with them. Not too much, just to made her weakened without bringing any suspicious.

And Sugar, without knowing the truth, had to stay a little longer to get better.

Under his watchful, blue eyes.

* * *

\- See? Now it's better! I'll leave you... Oh, I forgot once again, that you can't use your hands. It's no problem. Say ' _aaah_ '~

Sugar twisted her head away from fork with piece of pancake, lips forming straight line. Ignoring quiet rumble she kept avoiding his hand, sparing him only one blank stare. She kept doing that for a while, until Sans' scrunched eyesockets glimmered with icy blue.

\- Sugar, you have to eat! - he huffed annoyed. - If you won't eat it willingly, I'll have to force you like the last time!

At this words Sugar's eyes focused on his face, mixture of fear and anger replacing apathy for a brief moment. Yet after few seconds she reluctantly opened mouth and allowed him to fed her. With the end of second pancake her movements became weaker, eyes less focused on him. Sign that pills had kicked in.

\- And the last bit gone~ - he giggled, putting away now empty plate. His hand cradled her cheek with careful touch, like he was holding priceless doll. - You're so good, my sweet Y/n... What do you think about short trip to Waterfall? You love this place after all~

* * *

It wasn't surprising, that Papyrus found out his little secret before Sugar, even if it took him some time. His younger brother had always been observant after all, as much secretively and full of cheap excuses. Yet Sans know more than he thought thanks to his observations, and it wasn't a surprise when he wanted to talk, away from her.

\- hey sans. - Papyrus stuck his skull into his old room, now converted to Sugar's room to help her 'get better'. - may i ask you for assistance for a second?

\- Just a minute, let me only tuck Sugar in. - he whispered, not wanting to woke female up. He didn't really had to do it, since sleeping pills in juice had been working pretty good. Yet the show must go on. - What do you want, bro...

Solid grip on his right arm and following emptiness feeling interrupted him, room changing into familiar sign of Waterfall. They appeared near bench in hidden room, accessible only with seed bridge. Going to this place, so safe for his little brother, was so... _predictable_.

\- i need to talk with you about sugar's condition. - Papyrus sat on bench and he quickly followed his gesture. - sans, i know it's you.

\- What are you talking about, brother? - Sans asked innocently, twisting his head. Lone echo flower weakly repeated his words.

\- maybe i'll say it differently... i know you're the reason of sugar's " _sudden_ _illness_ ". - he even made quote in the area, right eye glimmering with orange magic.

\- Huh? What do you mean? - just stick to the role. It was a funny sign, seeing his dear brother's slowly growing anger. - I'm just trying to help her get better.

\- with all those pills in her meals and liquids? - he signed. - sans, what are you even try to achieve? if you want her to stay a little longer here, just ask. i'm sure she'll agree for few more days... 

\- NO! It's not because of that... - he stopped, mind suddenly blank.

\- then why, brother?

\- I just want... I... - every thought started screaming at him with one voice " _he's going to take her from you you can't allow it..._ "

\- you know, no matter what you want, you're hurting her. - Papyrus stood up and stretched. - i don't know how strong are these sleeping pills you gave her today, but i'll try to wake her up and we'll all come back to garden. please think...

Next words died in his mouth, when strong magic wrapped around his SOUL, keeping skeleton in one place. Sans' magic was cold as ice, yet burning with so much hatred and anger. Smaller monster was standing behind, eyesockets devoured from any light. Adding wide smile on his skull, showing his sharp fangs (" _from when Sans had fangs?!_ " Papyrus asked himself) he looked dangerous. _Deadly_.

_He's gonna take her away he will take her away from me I can't allow it she's mine she's mine SHE'S MINE SHE'S **MINE**_

\- s-sans, calm down... - someone's screams almost made Papyrus' words incomprehensible. Only few seconds later he realized the scream belonged to him. - let's just talk about it and... fuck!

Sans knew he wasn't strong enough to get rid of his little brother fast. With his pity attack and defence stats, adding also merely one HoPe, he could be described as a free EXP. But he was a very observant monster and he knew where almost everyone's weak points were. It took only one sharpened bone sent straight into his ribcage to already cut his HP in half.

\- Language, dear brother~ - Sans took step forward, another bone materializing in his hand. - Mwhehehe, why are you looking so _blue_?

\- s-sans, w-what... - Papyrus actually looked mortified at the sign of his _innocent_ , _cheerful_ brother. He never said pun on his own. " _What's happening?!_ "

\- You really thought you can take Sugar away from me? - another step forward. Summoned blaster opened their jaw, yet one bone attack aimed into glowing eyesocket caused them to return into void. - Even when I told you what can happen if you do it? Golly, with such _thick_ _skull_ I can't even feel bad for calling you a _numbskull_! But this would go _right through you,_ wouldn't it, brother?

Papyrus fell down onto his knees, dust and bone marrow slowly raising in his non-existent throat. His SOUL thrummed with fear, but with such strong blue magic wrapped around it he couldn't do anything. Before he summoned another blaster (" _Thunder_ " he thought weakly " _she_ _called_ _them_ _Thunder_ ") sudden pain exploded in his ribcage, just where his SOUL was hidden.

\- Oh Papy, don't worry... - Sans kneeled in front of him, his hand still on bone piercing SOUL. - It will be over soon. And Y/n will be only mine.

He observed with mild interest how his little brother slowly turned into dust, covering orange hoodie. Yet soon after he felt sudden rush of strength gained by received EXP, powerful wave of fear and regret came shortly after it. With tears he gathered in cloth as much dust as he could and dashed back to Snowdin. Sugar woke up to loud weeping and his small figure kneeling next to bed with hoodie placed nearby.

\- Sans...? Sansy, what's wrong? What's happening?! - even half awake she reached for her battleaxe, ready to fight. - Where's the dang... Is this Papyrus' hoodie?

\- S-Sugar... - he couldn't tell her the truth, yet lying in current state looked almost impossible for him. - Pa-Papy, h-he... W-We wanted t-t-to bring y-you sssome Echo Flo-owers from Wat-Waterfall... But one s-stone fell down onto h-his skull and... annnd...

\- Sansy, I'm so sorry... - she opened her arms and Sans almost jumped onto her, searching for calmness. - If I only would be there... You must be heartbroken now. Shhh, it's okay, I'm here... You have some of his dust, right?

\- I-I gathered as m-much as I c-could. - burial. He had to spread dust at the things he liked. - Will you help m-me with...

\- Monsters placed dust of their "fallen down" ones at things they liked, right? - after he nodded, she reached for hoodie and took a handful of dust. But instead using it on her hair like he thought, Sugar sprinkled his skull and bandana. - Here, already done. You were the most loved thing in his life. I bet he'd wish you to do it right.

That night Sans cried himself to sleep, curled in Sugar's arms with her hushed voice as a lullaby.

He never told her the truth.

And he made sure she wouldn't find it.

* * *

Sans had everything prepared to their short trip. Even under pills effect Sugar was strong, so he had to be careful. Within few seconds handcuffs were replaced with tightly wrapped rope around her wrist, watching carefully to not damage her skin. He didn't even tried to do try same with her ankles - as soon as he touched her left leg, she mewled with pain despite half awake state and tried to scoot away.

\- I'm so sorry Sugar. - he apologized right away. - Seems your injury is still too sensitive... Just give it few more days and you'll be good!

Being a skeleton monster Sans know much about bones and their healing process. Luckily her shinbone and fibula had been broken clean and it took only simple stiffening to keep limb in one place. Too much carefulness never killed nobody, so he delicately picked her up and with wide smile left the house. Since underground was abandoned there wasn't any threat now. Short walk through the snow wasn't enough to stop him and soon they entered the Waterfall area. Half awake Sugar opened her eyes, hearing soothing sounds of water and bells music.

\- Yes Sugar, we're in Waterfall. - Sans smiled, nuzzling his skull into her chest for few seconds. - Soon we'll be on our favorite spot too~ Oh, can you hear Echo Flowers? I think their message is different this time.

Of course it would be different, he made sure of it. During his first lonely visit in Waterfall after Papyrus' "accident" he checked every single Echo Flower. Making sure none of their talk could bring the truth he changed them all, always when they wanted to wander here. He always had time, especially now when his the most precious, the most important in his life person was safe. Now, their message was the same, repeated over and over in abandoned underground.

" _I love you_."

* * *

Without Papyrus' constant observations Sans finally could completely focus on keeping Sugar next to him. Days came and went in slow peace, too slow for Sugar. After few days she started to feel trapped in underground, almost all the time feeling observed. In every situation when she tried to go to her car Sans was eager to bring whatever she needed. It turned more and more irritating, and soon she had enough. Even weakened by still unnoticeable pills she wanted to go back to Garden.

And Sans just couldn't allow at it.

It was the first time he decided to use more sleeping pills than usual. Sugar didn't even managed to finish her meal before she collapsed onto table, quickly supported by blue magic to not slide down. She woke up in his old room, with hands chained into wall and kneeling right next to bed Sans. He told her, that she was finally his and he'll do anything to keep her happy and safe. Sugar's eyes widened at his words, terror and something strange glimmering inside sapphire eyes. She curled into tight ball and refused to look at him for a long time.

It was actually too easy for Sans to forgot, how mad and skilled she was. It didn't even took her two days to unlock handcuffs and break free with her trusty axe in hands. Sans chased her down almost to the New Home, delighted by such good activity, before catching her and bringing back. With next attempt he had to drag her down through snow, screaming on the top of her lungs with croaking voice, until he broke her leg. " _To not let you accidentally hurt yourself._ " he explained later, drying her eyes and calming after really serious panic attack. " _I just want you to stay with me. To be safe. Don't you understand?_ "

And it didn't matter what he had to do. He _would_ keep her safe, no matter what.

* * *

Hearing Echo Flowers' talk Sugar started to shaking and tried to cover her ears. Pills effect were still too strong and she only raise her hands a little bit before they fell onto her body. Sans only smiled warmly, hugging her and walking deep into flower field. In the middle of it between two waterfalls there was small secluded clearing, hidden better than his brother's room. Watching out at Sugar's broken leg he sat down and delicately placed her between his legs. In this position her head was leaning against his chest, allowing her to listen how happy his SOUL was, thrumming with love.

\- I just love this quiet moments, when we can just stay like this. - he whispered, not wanting to overwrite Echo Flowers' message. - Only you and me, and no one to interrupt us~

\- ... It's not...

Even between messages he could hear Sugar's faint words and surprised he looked at her face. For a moment he could see the truth - fear, disappointment, betrayal and small spark of Hope flashing inside sapphire eyes - before everything changed in one second.

\- It's... you cannot keep... me here too long. - her voice was slurred, like she'd fighting with herself to speak one more. - Soon someone... will come here... in search for us... And then everything will end...

Sans only smiled once again, his phalanges petting soft as a cotton hair. There wasn't any possibility that anyone could find them, he made sure of it. He get rid of car, hiding it deep in one of many natural caves. Platform used to transport things from underground to Garden deactivated forever. And whoever would try to reach Waterfall or Hotland would have to meet with him. Swimming in lava sounded _way_ _better_ than all the things he could do to protect his Y/n from danger.

\- And if I'll... I'll have to wait, then I will. - it seems she was feeling more conscious. Body was slowly adapting at these amounts of pills and it looks he needed to switch them into Echo Flowers' dried petals once again. - Supplies will end... one day or another... You cannot keep me here forever, Sans.

\- Of course... You're right, my sweet Y/n. - he purred, leaning closer.

He will keep Y/n, his angel, forever with him. He will look into her sapphire eyes, so full of love to him. He will kiss every scar and every tattooed feather on her satin skin, reminding her how beautiful she's looking. He will protect her from any danger, from anyone who would try to take her away. Y/n will know how much he loves her in every moment.

_Because she's **mine.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bad end** : Trapped 
> 
> Well, I've been _dying_ for this chapter to finally appear~ I had it planned loong time ago...   
>  Just a reminder - this is not a canon chapter, just silly " _what if_ ". Don't worry~
> 
> Anyways, Sans' secret place was inspired by my art [which could be seen here](http://kittythelioness.tumblr.com/post/160597609951/despite-their-job-death-really-likes-to-visit). I'm so proud of this... 
> 
> Side note, I bought myself leather-like jacket and I'm feeling like Sugar in it. Wouldn't guess I could look.. nice. For once
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter~


	52. Sparks and smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take care of our _monsterlist_
> 
> Wait, what do you mean by " _it's already done_ "?

Even if Sugar's _monsterlist_ looked long enough to turn gathering task into some sort of painful exercise, it was surprisingly easy. Thanks to proper organization and handful of requests written down under each underground section, three of them started right after leaving the flowerbed. And even if sightseeing took a major part of the day, with Papyrus' shortcuts to every part of the underground, they somehow managed to finish gathering task in late evening. Knowing well that leaving caves during nighttime equals suicide due to mutated, Sugar proposed to stay one night in one area. And what was not surprising, they decided to pick Snowdin. 

And that's why she was standing outside between town and Waterfall, wearing one of Papyrus' abandoned hoodie and Sans' old gloves, prepared for training. Her trusty battleaxe was left inside brothers' house to make it as safe as possible. Papyrus was leaning against tree, not too close to the field, smoke from his cigarette twirling in cold air.

\- Are you ready, Sugar?! - Sans' star-shaped eyelights were twinkling with excitement when he posed few steps away. - I hope clothes are warm enough...

\- They are Sansy! Besides, little exercise will warm me up right away~ - she replied snuggling deeper into borrowed hoodie. Despite passed time it still smelled like honey. - I'd like to see your battling scheme, and train my own magic.

\- Okie dokie! The Magnificent Sans will be the best teacher in the underground!

\- rather the only one bro. - Papyrus puffed some smoke and chuckled at sent angy gaze. - ya don't have to worry. he have great control over his magic. won't even hurt.

\- I have enough HoPe to withstand even blasters' attack, I'll be good! - she smiled. - Ya might start combat Sans!

Smaller skeleton nodded vigorously and familiar sight of red and orange Soul appeared on top of Sugar's chest. At the first few notes of his "battle theme" she started to nod her head, soon followed by small swinging her whole body in the rhythm of the music.

\- I somehow had a feeling that your "battle music" could be so fitting~ - she stretched with smile, still focused on surrounding them sounds. - We can start slowly, but later don't hold back!

\- Even if you're saying so, I don't want to to hurt you too much. - he summoned few bones, but did not threw them yet. - Maybe a tiny bit?

\- Alright, but only a tiny bit. - with one swift move of wrist crystal shield manifested in front of her outstretched hand, red and orange light illuminating her figure. - Start attacking and I'll block it~

Sans looked at female one more time, before taking deep breath and sending his first wave of bones. Cackling with delight Sugar started to dodge, using shield to block these attacks she couldn't avoid. After few moments more bones dashed through the air, slowly forming more and more complex patterns. Noticing how even this was easy for her Sans summoned two blasters and, after quick talk sometimes interrupted by worried purr, skulls shot familiar blinding rays of energy. One of it collided with shield, slowly creating cracks on crystal surface, until it was shattered into small shards. Sugar managed to move out of the way, avoiding any major injuries.

\- That was awesome Sansy~ - she yelled between breaths with hands propped on her knees. - Still holding on, somehow I could sense more magic...

\- I'm glad you're okay! - monster checked her HoPe before he ended the combat. - Is that everything you wanted to train? Oh, maybe I can hear your "battle theme" now?!

\- Actually... I'd like to test one more thing. - Papyrus noticed the look she had hearing about her own theme. - Previously it didn't work out, but now I wonder...

\- Wonder about what?

Sugar didn't answered, instead focusing on her one more time outstretched hands. As first few sparks glimmered around her fingers, Papyrus knew what she tried to do. Determination magic was manifesting, painfully slowly trying to form familiar shape. Yet with one annoyed huff her hands grabbed red handle with small blades. Despite lack of bigger, more deadly blades, summoned weapon looked almost the same as her battleaxe.

\- Holy shit, I made it. - she twirled her weapon with disbelief, which slowly melted into amazement. - I made it~ I was afraid it would end like before... But I made it!

\- Wowie, you can summon your magic weapon! - Sans didn't notice how attentively Papyrus was observing whole scene. - It looks like you axe... But why there's no blades?

\- I had this handle way before it received its sharp bonuses. We can call it "base shape". - Sugar took few steps back to keep bigger distance, and started to swing handle back and forward. - It's way lighter than psychic axe... Wonder how high are its stats...

\- You can always CHECK it... - smaller skeleton suddenly gasped. - WAIT! If you can create a weapon from your magic, does it mean we could also do it?!

\- Well, being mostly made from magic, this could be way more easier task. - there was heard dull ' _thomp_ ' when she accidentally hit herself in head. - Ow. Try it~ We'll see what type of weapon you'll have~

Sans nodded vigorously before mimicking her previous pose with outstretched hands. Blue eyelights shone brighter, wisps of magic resembling thin smoke twirled around his fingers. Faster than in her case he was holding his own weapon, twice as tall as him giant warhammer. It's handle was made by shining white, solid bone with round tip to provide safety. The steel head looked like one of his blaster holding hammer part within its fanged muzzle, with sharp horns at its end acting as spike.

\- Holy _shit_ , this is awesome! - Sugar almost dropped her handle, with eyes shining with glee looking at weapon. - We're two-handed buddies!

\- wow, didn't expect to just smash with something like that. - Papyrus spoke calmly, yet he was internally screaming.

\- Mwehehe, nothing less to expect from the Magnificent Sans! - he posed, without any effort raising warhammer high above head. - And you were right, it was pretty easy to do it! 

\- Oh, this would be perfect for cleaning task! - she started to jump in place. - Swing it! Swing it!

\- honey, i don't think it's a...

\- SWING IT SANSY~

\- Right on it! - with loud yell Sans wrapped both hands on the handle and swing it. Hammer collided with the closest tree, sending everywhere green needless and pieces of wood. Seeing how wide his brother's smile became Papyrus decided to _skeleport_ to the other side of field. - Wowie, now I understand why you like attacking with your battleaxe, Sugar! It gives so much _fun_!

\- Attaboy~ Once again! - she cheered. - Spin and smash!

\- if i were you, i'd take few steps back honey. - Papyrus chimed from behind. There was heard a 'crack' when small tree fell down under warhammer's impact. - it might quickly turn really nasty.

\- I have an eye of everything, don't worry. - Sugar spare him one second before moving her gaze on blue tornado of bones. - It's far enough to not get hit... I bet his ATK stat is way higher like this than normal attacks. We could test it on some zombies...

\- if ya think i'll allow my bro to wander to death...

\- It's not you who will decide. Hey Sans! - she yelled before he could answer, immediately stopping Sans in his tracks. - What would you say if I would train you? We could together fight with our weapons~

\- You really mean it?! - Sans' eyelights were now shaped like small galaxies. - Would it look like our previous training?! Will you teach me yours methods?!

\- Yes, not quite and only if you're determined enough! - with one flick of wrist she dismissed her magic. - Warhammers are known from high damage and combined with battleaxe... We'd be unstoppable! Yet let's wait until we return to Garden.

\- what do ya mean by "previous training"?

\- We had one before we arrived to Garden, in case we'd meet raiders. - smaller skeleton explained, smile for a second shrinking. - If we hadn't had it...

\- Let bygones be bygones, sugar skull. - she patted his head and suddenly sneezed. - Heh, it looks like it's my limit. Let's go back inside. Tomorrow morning we'll travel back. Did you gathered your stuff?

\- We don't! Thank you for reminding! - Sans quickly hugged her before pulling both her and his brother by sleeves towards house. - Come Papy, you need to finally clean your room!

\- heh. whatever you say bro.

* * *

After organizing mess in house, mostly by Sans and Sugar, their most important stuff was hidden in dimensional boxes. With the last few things night appeared, spreading over underground like thick blanket. Music was now faded, allowing them to comfortable prepare to sleep. Exhausted both from training and cleaning Sans was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow. However Papyrus didn't have so much luck. Memories about RESETS were plaguing his mind, causing to remember each timeline where everyone, including him, was killed. Each timeline where Sans was slaughtered on his eyes, unable to do anything to stop dust covered demon.

Skeleton signed deeply and stood up, his hand diving into the hoodie pocket in search of cigarettes. He stopped halfway, attention suddenly draft to quiet rustling downstairs. It was looking like Sugar, who insisted to sleep in living room because of"safety reasons", was still up. Not wanting to be noticed he opened doors to be able to hear better. With one more ' _clank_ ' and sound of one material rubbing on another front doors clicked twice, leaving room in silence.

Curious about her actions Papyrus teleported outside and started to look around in search of familiar figure. He could see her footprints going straight before turning to the left side of house, just where the balcony was. Small igloo acting as shortcut through town had footprints on top of it, and part of snow covered balcony was clear. With one more teleport onto roof he was standing behind Sugar, sitting at the edge and wrapped in one of blanket Sans left for her. Like this he could notice small stick in her mouth and wisps of smoke swirling in front of her meditative face.

\- didn't know you've been smoking, honey. - he started quietly, placing one cigarette between teeth.

\- Huh? Oh, I'm not. - she turned around, showing small thermos full of warm tea and package of sweets. - Those are chocolate sticks, not cigs. Want some?

\- nyeh, maybe later. mind if i join you? you look rather _bonely_ here.

\- Not at all. Here. - she put second blanket on her left, making him a comfortable place. - Ya might as well lit your cig. I don't mind the smell.

\- thanks hon. - Papyrus quickly sat down and lit tip of cigarette, in some sort of relief puffing out big cloud of orange smoke. - so what are ya doin' here?

\- Can't sleep. I need to think about... things. - Sugar took a sip of her tea. - Our journey is almost over, huh? Won't say, I have so much fun here. No zombies, no need to worry about dying... Just like small vacations.

\- we've been learning about new things. - he replied thoughtful, looking at glimmering ceiling. - visiting ruins, experimenting with your magic. proposing sans warrior training...

\- I know you don't like this idea, but...

\- but what sugar? - his voice was slightly louder. - ya know about his stats. ya know how easy would be to lost him... he's too innocent and good to kill anyone...

\- Listen, Sans isn't a defenceless monster, and he's definitely not a child. - Sugar interrupted with steady words. - He saw, heard and experienced much. Hell, I'm surprised he didn't start cursing by now. But you have to understand he's far from being free EXP.

\- it's not what i have in mind...

\- You're worried for him and how it could change him, I get it. - she sighed. - But you have to understand that Sans is an adult. And an older brother nonetheless. Actually, how big the age gap is between you?

\- four years, if i'm remember right. - Papyrus had to think for second, RESETS slightly messing with his memory. - he's twenty-five.

\- Almost at my age... And that means you're barely an adult. - she didn't miss the quiet groan. - Heh, everyone came through this, pup.

\- geez thanks. - first cigarette was finished and he pulled another one. - still, it doesn't matter how old we are... sans is my only family. i just... i don't want to see him die...

\- Hey. Hey, no one will die, don't worry. - Sugar placed her hand on his forearm, trying to cheer him up. - That's why I want to teach him how to survive on his own. And I can assure you, as long as I'm alive and kicking, no one would hurt these under my protection. I swore myself this, and I'd rather die than let anyone suffer.

\- strong words, honey. wonder what had to happen to make this promise... - silence appeared between them for a few moments. - ...anyway, thanks for chatting, but better go to sleep or sans will put you in _a-rest_...

\- You saw them. - at so sudden words, spoken with such flat tone skeleton stopped dead in his tracks.

\- what d'ya mean...

\- You smoke whenever you're feeling stressed. - Sugar didn't look at him, eyes focused on her hands. - Stressed or under some pressure. It's rare habit and one hard to notice. You had your cig when these... grey monsters appeared during our walk through Hotland. When we were training. And you have it now, lit as soon as we started talking. You won't fool me Papyrus.

\- ...yeah, i saw them. - he sat once again with resigned sigh. - and heard 'em too.

\- Then can you explain who they are and who is doctor W. D. Gaster? - she noticed how he tensed at the sound of the name. - Hey, if you don't want then I understand...

\- it's not that... it's not so easy. - he stopped to puff out cloud of smoke. - as you probably know by now, gaster was a scientist, and a hella good one. he created the core, and he created us.

\- So does that mean he was your father?

\- yeah, and a hella good one. - he couldn't not smile at that statement. - always had time for me 'n sans between each research. family first, ya know. he loved to keep us close, that we brought the happiness.

\- Won't argue with this, especially after seeing your babybones' photos. - Sugar handed him pack of chocolate sticks but he didn't want any. - But something's not right. If he was the Royal Scientist, then someone would have remember him... Right?

\- well, they could if the accident wouldn't happened. - at the emotionless tone she looked at him with wide open eyes. - gaster was working on deeper sections of core with his assistants, the same monsters that appeared in hotland. i was there, just as part of the ceiling fell down, crushing floor and causing it to collapse. i tried to... somehow pull him out, but he fell into core. that caused him to be erased from the underground and memories of almost everyone.

\- Life cut short... - she hummed. - I'm sorry you have to revive this part of past. So only you can remember Gaster? How?

\- dunno. maybe because i was there, maybe it was another side effect of the accident besides this. - orange magic appeared in Papyrus' right eyesocket, leaving only ominous void in left one. - the only one good thing is that sans didn't suffer from it.

\- Ya know, I saw once how his magic reacted similar. But his left eye was visible, not right.

\- that's nothing bad, it rarely happens when he's under strong stress but need to focus. - another stub flew down into snow. - 's not affecting his magic tho. rather aesthetic look.

\- Thank Guardians of that. - just now he took few chocolate sticks. - May I ask only what one of them mentioned by " _shattered across time and space_ "?

\- just like it sounds. existing everywhere and nowhere in the same time. - Papyrus twirled one stick between phalanges, eyes focused on some distant point. - trapped in void, not affected by time. fate worse then death.

\- Maybe that's why... That's why I have his constant feeling of being watched. - she hummed thoughtfully. - Because of magic concentration he's somehow able to look into this realm... And observe his sons.

\- wish you were right, sucre. maybe one day we will know... - his smile was soft. - thanks for listening. and understanding.

\- Not a problem. I'm always here to help. - Sugar snuggled deeper into her blanket, hugging thermos in search of additional warmth. - And if you'd need another heart-to-heart talk whenever something would bother you, just find me. I'm da best in keeping secrets~

\- i'll remember. - somehow he wanted to tell more, to share his history of RESET and different timelines. Yet he had a feeling to wait until right time. - and about sans' trainings...

\- You don't have to worry about it too, Rus. - with half lidded eyelids she was looking so peaceful. - I will keep him and you safe no matter what. Besides, with this training we'll work on his stats. With enough determination we'll raise his HoPe and defense high, you'll see~

\- whatever you believe honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post new chapter, whoops. Bet no one noticed tho... 
> 
> Training battle was the opportunity to throw my headcanon about monsters' weapons I saw on tumblr. And Sans, even with he extremely good control over his attacks and magic, would enjoy the idea of destroying everything on his way. 
> 
> The talk between Sugar and Papyrus... I wanted to explain what could possibly happen with Gaster. And to push the action forward for a tiny bit. 
> 
> I have small ask for ya all reading. What scenes would you like to see in the future? Have some funny or fluffy scene in mind? Then feel free to write. After all... 
> 
> We're in the middle of the apocalypse.   
> And it's not all sun and rainbows =)


	53. Shoot to kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would guess this could happen?

\- PAPYRUS, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!

At he sound of Sans' loud yell Papyrus rolled over, trying to block invasive sounds. His eyesockets widened and he quickly sat down, with growing panic looking around. He was in his room, the old room back in Snowdin. Where the self sustaining tornado filled with trash was still in one corner, where his hoodies were scattered across whole floor. Treadmill with attached note, bare mattress, lamp with flashing instead of lightbulb...

He was back in underground. There was a RESET.

It's impossible, Chara gave him a promise. She said she can't reach this button so long time ago... Did she find a way to somehow trigger it? Does that mean they have to survive this whole nightmare once again?! _What if this will be another genocide run?! He can't do this anymore, he can't he can't..._

\- RUS! C'mon, we won't wait for you with breakfast! We have to stick to the plan~

Another voice, so familiar and filled with so much happiness... It was impossible to mistake it from another. It was Sugar's voice. Sugar, who helped them all, who traveled with him and his brother to underground in task of gathering important things, who was...

And that meant no RESET happened. They were still free.

Trying to hold happy giggle he put on his hoodie and went downstairs. Sans was finishing making last few waffles, with small smile humming his battle theme. Sugar was sitting on the counter with big steaming mug in hands, without words observing both his moves and the entrance. As soon as she saw Papyrus she smiled warmly despite heavy bags under her eyes.

\- There's our sleeping beauty~ - she sang taking a sip. - Come, breakfast is almost ready. I made hot chocolate instead of coffee, because after coffee I'm all zingy-zangy-zongy.

\- there's some accurate words to espresso your behavior. - in accompany of loud groan and sudden sound of choking Payrus chuckled at the reactions. - _brew_ you may find a _latte_ of _beanough_ descriptions.

\- OH MY STARS STOP IT! - Sans screeched, throwing his spatula to the sink. - DON'T EVEN TRY TO SPOIL THIS WONDERFUL DAY WITH YOUR PUNS!

\- c'mon bro. both you and sugar are smiling.

\- I AM AND I HATE IT! - he couldn't not smile wider at this statement. - Here, your plate and bottle of honey. Sugar, here's yours with chocolate syrup.

\- Won't beat the caramel or maple syrup, but it's great too. Thank you Sansy~ - three of them digged into theirs meal with vigour. - Y'all ready to leave this behind?

\- yea, nothin' more to leave on this _mournful_ place. - Papyrus took a sip of honey, but realised his bottle was already empty. - mind to pass me one mug, honey?

\- Here ya go. - she handed him standing next to him full mug. - We need to visit Floe Village and help Floes. Will it be okay to _skeleport_ there and then straight to Toriel's house?

\- never did it with so much monsters... but guess i can give it a shot. - he shrugged. - if it won't work, we'll just walk.

\- I hope they're ready to finally leave the underground. - Sans' eyes sparkled. - We'll help them no matter what! Right?

\- Of course we will~ Now, let's go and left this part of the past far away behind us.

It didn't take them more than five minutes before breakfast was finished an they took a shortcut straight to Floe Village. Steve was already waiting at the head of small group of excited monsters, with few words assuring in their finished preparations. He, as the first one, allowed to be picked up and immediately moved on top of Sugar's head, with his vines acting as a flower headband. She was carrying two Floes on each arm, their vines wrapped around bare skin due to better grip rater than on jacket. Skeleton brothers take for two flowers and finally, after moving fungus monster to small pot, they all somehow managed to teleport to Toriel's house.

\- huh. didn't think we'd actually made it. - there was his first words after finding themselves in living room. - everyone's good?

\- Yeah, no issues spotted between the crew~ - Sugar sang, sneezing when one petal tickled her nose. - It's now so easier... Just leave through main exit, reach the car and get the fuck out of this necropolis.

\- Normally I would be opposed to call underground in such austerely words, but you're right. - Sans chimed in her right side, quickly moving faster to not block narrow corridor.

\- Well, by saying necropolis I had the Ebbot city in mind, but suit yourself. - they finally stopped at the cliff and she breathed with relief, looking at raising sun. - Looks like it'll be a beautiful day. The air is more humid, sign that it was raining yesterday. That's good.

\- why is that so?

\- First, wet roads could be the biggest problems due to accidents. - her eyes scanned part of forest before they slowly went down. - Second, undead are less like to come out after rain, for some reasons. And the most importantly, rain and storms are really violent in this area.

\- How violent are we talking about now, Sugar? - Steve asked curiously.

\- Hella. Like breaking windows, chucking around each item not tied down or hidden, and the lightings are really deadly. It's just...

Sugar didn't managed to finish when sudden sound of shot echoed between tress and her right side, just above wrapped around waist jacket, became red with blood. With loud growl both from pain and anger she shoved brothers behind nearest rock, giving all of them natural cover.

\- Who was that?! - Sans looked at her and gasped mortified at the sign of dark stain growing on material. - You're hurt...

\- Flesh wound. Sorry guys, ya need get off at me for a sec. - Sugar allowed Floes to carefully slide from her arms, with painful grimace listening barely audible pair of voices. - Motherfuckin' sons of the bitches. How in the living fuck they knew we'd be here?

\- no idea. - Papyrus tried to sense SOULS belonging to the enemies, noticing them standing in the middle of the path leading out of the forest. - two of 'em.

\- Of fuckin' course, they always are in pairs. - she checked her pistol. - Shit, I have only ten bullets here. Hope it will be enough for anything... How close are they?

\- close enough to _blast_ them away...

\- _Don't_. Don't let them see any magic, or we won't be able to pass through Hell's Gates. - she quickly stood up and fired three times. Screams of pain rang between trees. - Goddamn it. Higher rank, both of them have guns. Well, at least one won't make use of it now.

\- Please, don't kill them. - Sans was holding pot with fungus monster, blue eyelights shrunken into tiny pinpoints.

\- Never planned this, I just need to immobilize them enough. - after firing two more shots she roared and ducked, holding now bleeding right arm. - Shit. I need to stop them fast before I bleed out... If one of you two have monster candies, unwrap at least two of 'em. Gotta close wounds a bit...

\- here ya go. - Papyrus handed her three round candies which she quickly bite down and immediately stood up. At the sound of three shots and following them silence he froze. - are they...

\- Immobilized. Steve, keep rest of Floes in this place, we'll came back. - she lowered pistol, hands shaking from adrenaline. - Need to check 'em. Investigate... Stay lil' bit further, and maybe behind. They might have some other tricks.

\- mkay. we will.

Sugar slowly left her cover and with careful steps came closer to injured raiders. Man was leaning against dark grey car, one hand wrapped around arm in attempt to stop the bleeding. Place near his knee was lacerated and he wasn't able to put weight on it. Female was standing on her own, both of her hands were hanging limply and short gun lying just next to her feet. Both of them were wearing the same type of clothes, allowing them to blend with environment.

\- Well, well, well, the famous Sugar Bitch have us under her feet. - female spoke as first, her wide smile making both brothers unsettled. - Who would guess we'll end like this, huh?! Wasn't better to wait, ya idiot?!

\- Shut the fuck up, Sigma. - man growled tearing part of his shirt to make temporary tourniquet.

\- How did you find us? - Sugar's voice was sharp as knife, each words dripping with anger. - How did you know we'd be here?

\- One vulture saw ya leaving Garden, ya probably saw her too. - Sigma's smile didn't shrink. - Vincent decided to send someone to look after ya, after his Lord accepted this plan. So we were the ones lucky bastards for this~ And we took main routes, just like you'd take them too~

\- To hell with Vincent and his puny imitation of Lord. - she spatted with disguise.

\- Watch your fuckin' language, Sugar Bitch. If I could only...

\- Too bad you had to shoot earlier, Tau! - she sang, with few tosses of head getting rid of dark hair covering her eyes. - Sorry, he's kinda strangely into this... OOOH, YOU HAVE A BONUS PEOPLE TO JOIN~

\- Stay away from them or I'll make sure that you'll be praying for death. - her hands wandered towards battleaxe, movement noticeable for raider. - The fuck you want this time? C'mon, surprise me.

\- Join us, our sweet Sugar~ - once again she sang, voce causing SOUL-chilling feeling. - You'll be able to do anything your heart desires, have any weapon you want... In exchange of few killed civils~

\- Not happening.

\- Again? Such a waste. Vin have really high expectations for you... And losing such great fighter in such silly occurrences would be a shame... -- she couldn't not smile even wider than before. - Don't you think, my angel?

Sugar froze in place hearing these words, wide open eyes looking at now smug face of Sigma. Both brother looked at her with concern, her SOUL resonating so weak that it was almost impossible to sense it. She took one shaky step forward, then another one and suddenly she jumped at raider with ear piercing shrieking, knocking both of them onto ground. As soon as she managed to catch a balance, she started to punch Sigma in the face, with each second stronger and more violent.

\- Sugar, stop it! - Sans threw himself at female and with his brother managed to pull her out. The sound of her growling, bloody fists and fury inside sapphire eyes were haunting. - Calm down, please!

\- Ha... Ha... Ya still have this fiery temperament, sweet Sugar. - Sigma's face had been marked with cuts and bruises, left eye already swelling. - Just like during our previous meetings... It's so refreshing~

\- Guys, take rest and go to our car. - Sugar growled not looking at monsters. - We need to go, _now_.

\- ya sure? kinda don't want to let you...

\- I'm okay... You may let me go, I'm okay. - despite their rational thoughts skeletons released her. As soon as her hands were free, she pulled out pistol and shot both front tires. - Nine, ten.

\- We surprised you, I see. - Tau somehow managed to smile despite pain, his eyes focused on brothers uncovering car standing not so far from them. - Nice car you've got here...

\- Stay away from us and from me. This is your second warning. - Sugar picked up both dropped weapons and quickly pulled out magazines. - There won't be a third one.

\- Or what, will you kill us? - Sigma erupted with hysterical giggle. - Oh, the almighty Sucre, show us _mercy_ ~

\- Funny how many times you were the one whose could give Mercy, huh? - her eyes were cold. - But surprise, I won't let you die. _Yet_. Rus, can I ask you to come here for a sec?

\- sure thing. - Papyrus came closer, eyesockets focused on enemies' SOULS. - some problem?

\- Hand me some candies, but not too much. - with hesitation he haded her four monster candies, which were thrown under raiders' feet. - Eat, won't bleed out too soon. And stay out of my way. It's my final warning.

\- We'll see if Vincent will accept the offer. After all, the trepanation operation on Lucas put him in not so good mood~ - female sang, with limp hands trying to pick up small wrappings. - And if his Lord will learn about it...

\- Won't do shit, it's voice in madman's was after all. - she looked at her bloody knuckles for a second, just like she would thinking about something. Without any hesitation with one swing she knocked Sigma out cold. - Final warning Tau. Don't forget about my words.

\- I won't. - his smile showed rows of sharp teeth. - Better watch out on your way back then. Smell you later, Sugar Bitch.

Sugar growled deeply and went straight to he car, all monsters settled comfortably on their places. Only then, away from enemies' sign, she could drop the mask made of anger. With left hand pressed at her side she managed to ignite the engine and drove past wrecked car, leaving raiders behind.

\- we need to take care of this hole, sucre. - Papyrus couldn't tore his gaze from now dark red stain. - even with monster candies you're still bleeding.

\- Fiset we need to reach house... Only there we'll be safe... - her face was pale, hands shaking from pain slowly replacing the adrenaline. - Can't quite feel my right arm... Had to take some shooting lesson by now...

\- Can we help in some way, friend? - Steve poked from behind seats, all Floes keeping their mouths shut.

\- Just stay inside the car... They won't notice y'all, and we don't have so much time... - she murmured. - Not enough time... We need to be quick and precise in this one...

\- But... Can we somehow help, Sugar? - Sans' shaking voice was quiet, barely heard. - To heal or assist…?

\- You might... But ya need to listen to me. - Sugar parked inside garage and headed to the doors, almost tripping over her own feet. - Sans, pull out the med kit from under my seat... Rus, in living room there's cabinet with papa's alcohol bottles... Rest will stay inside... Won't take long...

\- got it. - Papyrus disappearance was quickly interrupted by soft clanking, soon muffled by kitchen doors.

\- I have the med kit, Sugar! - Sans dashed inside room and placed big white box next to her sitting on counter figure. - Anything else?

\- Find me the sharpest knife you can see. - despite shaking hands she was swiftly sorting necessary items, placing smaller wooden box next to it. - Small will be good, need to manuve it...

\- brought the strongest one i found. - taller monster teleported inside with bottle of vodka in hand. - shit.

\- I know, it's not so pleasant view... - with rolled up shirt she was now testing wound, fingertips almost touching lacerate edges. In this position he could see her belly, marked with long pink scars.

\- I have... What... What happened to you here? - Sans' eyelights shrunk at the sign of past and current wounds.

\- ...Knife fight with one raider. He was surprisingly good with it... - Sugar snatched the bottle and took a long sip, before pouring liquor on clean rag and pressing onto wound. - Fuck... Need to disinfect the area... Too bad I used proper meds last time... Sansy take this and pour over the blade.

\- Are you going to... To cut it deeper? - he asked, yet fulfilled her request. - But with few monster candies and healing it...

\- Bullet 's still inside this one, need to pull it out. - white before cloth was now red. She quickly grabbed from med kit leather belt and folded it in half. - ...Ya might turn around for moment... It will be kinda messy.

With one deep breath Sugar bite down belt and, disinfecting her hands, plunged tip of knife inside the wound. At the sound of muffled growl Sans immediately placed hands on her leg in attempt to reassure her, shrunk from emotion eyelights focused at anything besides her right side. Papyrus however was observing the whole process with mixture of morbid curiosity and pure shock. It didn't take long and soon she had slightly deformed bulled in her shaking bloody hands.

\- Haa... Haa... - she panted from pain, releasing belt with newly added deep teeth marks. - At least I still know... How to do it fast... Good that it didn't injured any organs...

\- ya had to cut deep. - at his words smaller skeleton peeked at the still bleeding side and his eyesockets shut tight. - need our help with that?

\- Don't waste you magic for now, might be needed for our way back. - Sugar started to sway on her place. - Shit... Actually I need you to thread a needle, my hands shakin' too much... Sewing kit is in this white box...

\- okay honey. give me few secs. - monster quickly took curved needle and black thread. - just moment... got it. ya sure to don't need a helpful hand?

\- ...Yeah, no problem. - despite how much her hands were shaking she managed to stitch her wound with few professional looking moves. - Not worth to taint your bones with my blood... It's good my papa taught me to properly sew myself...

\- Did he had to do something on himself? - Sans could finally look at the wound, now covered by soft bandages.

\- He was a survivalist type, always liked to wander around... That's why he wanted to teach me anything he could... - she looked at her red covered arms. - Wouldn't suspect that this day could become so shitty so fast... Might we wait for few moments here? Kinda don't have enough strength to move.

\- O-Okay. But say anything if you'll feel worse.

\- I will. Thanks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this for some time, but I always forget. Stupid me. 
> 
> And look, we have some plot here. Yet it's something wrong here, or it's just me...? Anyway, who would forget how dangerous raiders could be? 
> 
> Fun fact about provisional sewing yourself - better use not really strong alcohol if you don't have any proper medicine. Proposition here is one of the options.   
> Goddess, how I love research like this~


	54. * Tender Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple length chapter for y'all. Grab some snacks and take a seat. 
> 
> Papyrus' POV.

Even though Sugar need way more rest time than she thinks, we return to the car to finally drive back to Garden. She's still weak from blood loss, slight swaying and less focused eyes can be noticed even by Sans. But despite his words she still wants to move forward.

\- We have to go now. - she's leaning against back doors, words coming out with short breaths. - Sigma's wide awake by now, and probably they're finishing patching themselves up. We have to drive through Hell's Gates. I... I won't be able to protect you all, if something will happen.

\- Don't worry Sugar, we will be alright! - Sans is first to help her, with solid grips not allowing her fall down. - I have a feeling that we won't get into any troubles.

\- You and your bright optimism... - she's smiling, yet it's strained kind of smile like she's trying to keep pain inside. - Here... Will you hide med kit under driver's seat? Better know where is it.

\- Of course! But... Aren't you going to drive?

\- In my state? Impossible. - I curiously looked at her wondering what's on her mind in this situation. - I can't even see properly, and this combined with blood loss would be fatal for all of us.

\- so what's your idea about this, honey? - I'm trying to sound nonchalant, sticking my hands into hoodie pockets. My fingers are toying with few monster candies. - none of us know how to drive.

\- It's not true brother, because I have adequate knowledge about cars! - I just looked at him surprised. - Sugar taught me when we were staying in her safe place. However I'm not sure if I'm good enough...

\- Attaboy. And don't worry, you'll be better than me in this moment. - she pushes him towards driver's door. - And hey, look. I promised you that you'll sit in the front seat~ Remember?

\- Mweh... You're right... - I teleported into seat as soon as Sugar crawled inside, all Floes with curiosity looking at her pale face. - Are you really okay? Maybe take some monster candies?

\- Nah. Better not waste them on such silly wound. - with loud hiss she lay down on her left side, avoiding putting pressure at right one. - It needs to regenerate naturally... Using too much magic could disturbance the process... At least that's what Selene told me once.

\- didn't know that could actually happen. - there isn't any long-term research about humans and reactions to magic, but since humans can use their magic it can be true. - but i guess it's kinda logical, since humans are mostly psychical.

\- But that doesn't mean you can ignore state of your health! - Sans fasten the seatbelts, yet he's still waiting. - Tell us if you'll feel worse...

\- I will my sugar skull, I will. - Sugar snatch blanket folded in the corner and cover herself, Floes curling on top of soft material. - We should get going.

\- OF... Of course! - I can notice how unsure of his moves Sans is. Eyelights turned into tiny pinpoints, hands slightly shaking. Even his voice betray his emotions. - N-nothing will stop us now.

\- Hey, it's okay... After not driving for so long you're allowed to be nervous. - her voice was soft, somehow wrapping around my SOUL and warming from the inside like blanket. - Remember how to start the engine? Clutch down and turn the key...

\- Oh... Right. Sorry. - car purred quietly and slowly left the garage.

\- No need, you're just learning. - once again this soft tone. - As soon as we'll be on way, try to keep your speed around forty miles per hour. It's the minimal speed where mutated won't keep up with the car. 

\- I'll try... Which way I should go?

\- Main routes, slowly. So not speed up until we left Ebbot, or at least we pass the biggest area. - Sans was driving slowly as she told, and I relax. - Do you mind if I... take a quick nap? I feel tired...

\- not at all, in your current condition 's a good idea. - at my statement Sans only nod, focused on the route. - if something happens we'll wake you up. mkay honey?

\- Don't hesitate to do it whenever. Thanks. - with one big yawn Sugar hide under blankets almost completely. Her SOUL hummed louder for a second before relaxing as soon as she fall asleep.

\- Is she sleeping, brother? - after few minutes of silence Sans speak. We're already crossing line between Ebbot, slowly gaining speed.

\- yup, looks she was _dead_ tired. - I internally cringed at how not in place this pun is. - 'm sorry, that wasn't a good one.

\- Mweh, definitely the worst one. - his eyesockets scrunched, focused on road. - Mind to CHECK her SOUL? I'm little concerned how much health her wounds took her...

\- no prob. - I turn around and focused on steady him of her SOUL and, thanks to still being a Judge, it becomes even easier. Yet at the sign of Sugar's low HoPe I can feel my own SOUL squeeze. - 's not looking good bro. over half of her hp is gone. looks like wounds took major part of it...

\- She really should take some candies... Or let us heal the one on her torso just a little. - I only nod in acknowledgement, fully aware of rational point. - Too bad I can't do anything right now... I don't want to stop in the middle of nowhere.

\- If I can gain your attention... - surprisingly Steve speak louder, currently curled on top of Sugar's head. His vines are brushing her long hair, wrapping around each wisp in sort of nervous tic. - We... Or maybe should say I, might as well try to use healing magic. Floes don't have much of it, but should help.

\- be careful. we don't want to wake her up.

\- I'll try... - Steve place his vines near wound, causing her to growl in sleep. As soon as dim green glow appears, Sugar start to shake and whine with pain, trying to scoot away. I can smell faint scent of iron. - Won't do. She won't allow me to do it. And I don't want to make it worse.

\- intensions counts. - with one glance I CHECK her once again. HoPe fortunately goes up, little by little. - don't worry bro, she'll be alright. her hp 's slowly growing up.

\- Good to hear. So... - there is a moment of silence. - Nevermind. We can always talk later, when we'll arrive.

\- if ya say so. - I know what kind of "talk" he want to make. Somehow I'm relieved that he wants to wait. - 'm goin' to take a nap. wake me up if somethin' happen.

\- Lazybones. - Sans spared me one quick glance, yet his smile is warm. - All right brother.

I manage to find more comfortable position, curling on one side with skull pressed to the window. It looks like I can fall asleep literally anywhere and in any conditions, since when I wake up, the night is already falling. Sugar is also wide awake, with hushed voice guiding focused on route Sans. With quick glance I'm CHECKing her stats, noticing her HoPe regeneration stopped at some point, leaving her with more than half health.

\- Ya see this billboard, that one with car? Soon there will be a byway. - she's whispering. I can see that even after nap she's still looking tired. - Good evening Rus. Did you slept well?

\- even if roads are bit rocky this place 's good enough for nap. - car jumped slightly on bodies like trying to add a punchline. - where are we?

\- Sugar thinks that it will be that best if we all find safe place for the night. - Sans speak as first, followed by hum. - Mutated are more active...

\- Especially 07, which make them even more dangerous. - making use of uninjured left arm she's scooting closer, eyes on road. - Right... Here it is. Take a turn. There's only one path by now.

\- hope 's really a safe place... - looking at surrounding us trees almost completely blocking the sky, I can't shake myself from unsafe feeling.

\- Don't worry, it's just a cover to not be found by any uninvited guests. Look forward. - car pass between two weeping willow and enter big clearing. High fence with engraved in metal swans is blocking any wandering undead from getting inside. - There's small pilot inside glove compartment for gate.

\- on it. - my eyes widen at the amount of packages of sweets and sugar inside, but I manage to find wanted item and press the button. Gate open without any sounds. - nice place you found honey.

\- And the safest of them all, not counting Garden of course. - car stops near main entrance. - Steve, you and rest of Floes can stay outside, if you want. No undead would be able to get inside. Yet if you'd like to...

\- As flower monsters we will stay here. - Steve nods, with few smacks waking up rest of Floes. - The sun feels great and we all wait for it to appear once again. About our fungus friend...

\- Lemme stay in pot, but place it where's enough shadow. I prefer to be hidden. - blue mushroom speak with deep voice, eyes glowing from under his cap.

\- Okie dokie, I think I know what you have in mind... - too lazy to use doors I teleport outside next to trunk flank. Sugar slowly crawl outside, left hand wrapped protectively around bullet wound.

\- need any help sucre? - I gently grab her by left forearm before she trip over her own feet. Her skin is slightly colder than normal. - maybe one of us could heal it a bit...

\- N-Nah, I need only some more sleep, that's all. - she doesn't look so happy at her own words. Even in dimming light I can notice she's still pale. - Sleep, something quick to eat and change the bandages. Go inside, I think I haven't closed the door last time...

\- They're still locked Sugar! - Sans tries to open door without any effect. After she pick up familiar key and unlock the lock he's the first one to dash inside. - I'm going to prepare meal for us all! Do you have any preferences? 

\- Something light will be perfect, not too much sugar. - surprised I look at her, on equally shocked Sans and back onto her. - What? It's getting late, and I'd like to fall asleep faster than during my almost constant sugar-boosted days.

\- heh, all of us have personal drugs, isn't it truth sucre? - at that she chuckle weakly. - would ya show me around a lil' bit?

\- Kitchen, living room and my armory slash office on this floor, upstairs bathroom and two bedrooms. - with each mentioned room she's pointing at different places. Her hands shakes a bit. - Sorry for the way of it, but it's not the best time right now. Gotta prepare your clothes and bedroom... You'll take the bigger one, since bed will fit both...

\- But what about you? - Sans turn around, pan and small bowl with eggs already prepared to make something. - I won't allow you to sleep on couch, not in your current state!

\- There's smaller bedroom near stairs, the one leading outside. - once again her chuckle is weak. Even her lips are raising with some struggle. - Gotta change the bandage. I'll take shower as first, might wait a bit for me. Or just leave portion on plate. It won't take long.

It takes long, and when she comes back her omelette is already cold. Not caring about it too much Sugar quickly eat, prepare both bedrooms and all of us are taking well deserved rest. But even when Sans is snuggling with the pillow and I'm already half asleep, I can sense how her SOUL is humming just like she's still awake.

* * *

The next day both of us wake up as first with sun shining straight on our faces. Just like yesterday Sans is preparing breakfast, claiming that fresh and healthy meals will help Sugar heal faster. I only nod, my mind more focused on Sugar's state rather than filled with tea mugs. Wound maybe look serious, but she's strong. Determined.

\- Mornin' Rus, Sansy. - Sugar enter the kitchen, work right hand rubbing her eyes. Her left arm is once again wrapped around torso. - Both sleeping well?

\- yeah, even if sans was snoring loud enough for steve to start throwing pellets on window. - I chuckled at sudden quiet ' _crash_ ' coming near stove, yet I'm observing her closely. Besides colored in red cheeks she's still pale and shaking almost unnoticeable.

\- That's not true and you know it brother, I'm not snoring! - Sans looks slightly angry. - Morning Sugar! How are you feeling?

\- Overall good, arm is healing well and soon there will be only a scar. - she sit down and wrap hands around her mug. - Bullet one is swelled and sensitive, but that's okay. Bigger ones often are like this, it's the natural process.

\- So does that mean we will be going soon? - Sans slide three plates with pancakes and she smile at the sign. - Won't say, this small break is really nice... except meeting with raiders... but I miss rest of my friends.

\- I thought about it and... - she lost her focus for moment, eyes not focusing on us or any thing. - I thought about it and I think we should stay hidden for a day or two. Vincent is probably pissed as hell at me and he probably send higher ranked raiders to patrol Hell's Gates and surrounding it areas.

\- quite dangerous situation honey. - I cannot ignore such big thread, especially when we saw how reckless they can be. - ya sure we're really safe in here then?

\- It's hard to find the byway from main routes, and forest around give great cover. Not to mention wandering around undead. - Sugar laugh, this time her smile is way wider. - Besides, I'm still in weakened state, and don't want to risk anything.

\- We're capable of protecting ourselves thanks to magic and my trainings. But you definitely have to get better! - Sans somehow found still fresh pack of blueberries and he's eating them with his pancakes.

\- Just clean the wound and let body regenerate on their own. - she nibbled her meal before she stops, deep in thoughts. - Just to gather some strength to pick up axe and we'll go...

\- in such _sharp_ situations better watch out to not _cut_ yourself _out_ from any options. - puns were always my thing to get rid of the tension and still it's working well, if opposite emotions on their faces are saying now. - need to prepare for any changes and train for it...

\- This time I won't say any word about your puns, because you reminded me about very important task! - Sans almost choked on rest of pancakes and pushed his plate away. - Will you start teaching me here? In front of house there's enough space for friendly spar and training! Of course if you're feeling well enough...

\- I am and besides, I can say 'no' to this face. - she laughs and somehow I can only nod. - Let's go, the faster the better. I'm gonna prepare my sweetie~

Sans only squeal and dash towards main entrance, dishes already forgotten. Sugar only laugh and stand up, heading to her room for axe. I was ready to follow either of them, but one detail catch my attention. Besides two empty now plates Sugar's ones was near, only half of her plain pancakes had been eaten. No caramel, no chocolate syrup, not even speck of powdered sugar. Before I can think more about it, loud sound of dragged on wooden floor axe gain my attention.

\- I'm comin' Sansy, wait for me~ - she sing passing next to kitchen doors. Her face is scrunched in distress, eyes keeping inside something resembling pain. - Better not to block myself here... Okie dokie, let's start our training!

I'm teleporting outside and lean against painted wall to keep an eye on their training session. As she said before, both Sugar and Sans are watching their each moves, not wanting to accidentally hurt each other. And even if Sans is my main observation target, I cannot not keep an eye on Sugar. Within each minute of sparring she's looking more and more exhausted, only red cheeks having color on her face. After few minutes she toss her axe away and starts to use summoned shield, only to drop it too and simply focus on dodging and giving advice. It's wearing her out, and fast.

\- I think we should hold ourselves for about day, Sugar! - fortunately Sans noticed her state before another swing of his warhammer. - You're still weak and I don't want to worse your state.

\- Haa... O-Okay Sansy. Might as w-well agree on short break. - Sugar pants heavily, with hands on her knees trying to catch a breath. She brush right side and wince. - Need to change the bandages...

\- ya need any help with this? - I teleport near, apparently surprising her. She let out quiet yelp and jump one step forward. - another pair of hands could be useful... or one of us can heal it a lil' bit.

\- Nah, there's no need. - I just raise brow at her words, full of suspicions. Once again she's denying help. - Seriously Rus. Movement and exercises opened it, but that's all I can feel. Just don't tell me you're panicking now~

\- Well, I believe this kind of injury is especially dangerous. - Sans dismiss his warhammer. - We have our own reasons to be worried. Current world is merciless after all.

\- Good thing I'm immune then~ - she sang, yet smile quickly disappear. - Seriously, everything's alright. No need to be worried.

\- ...if you say so honey. - I'm still not so convinced by these words, but I drop this topic for a moment. Sans looks like he wants to add something else, yet he decide to stay silent. - so what's on your mind?

\- Let's watch some movies. - she's not looking at either of us when picking up axe. - Or better, play some games! I used living room on three or two times, and now when I have a company, I can finally play multiplayer in some of them~

Not seeing any objections we agree, and that's how we spend almost all remaining day screaming on each other, for brief moments interrupted by fast meals and snacks. In past months Sugar collected huge amount of game copies, including fighting and platform type. Few she know from start to finish, some are familiar only by name, and some are an enigma for all of us. But that doesn't stop us and faster than we think, night once again replace the day. Sans already go to the bathroom, muttering something about laziness, and Sugar disappear on another room. I'm sitting alone, with controller in hands trying to beat final boss, when I can hear quiet voice. Interested I pause game and follow the sound, apparently coming from office.

\- ...don't have to worry. - Sugar's been speaking softly, like she's trying to calm someone. I carefully peek through the closed doors and I can see her talking to mic standing next to complex machinery converted into radio station. - Even if we have some troubles, that doesn't mean anything bad~

\- Still, your words are worrying. - looks like Seven is the only one on the other side. - It means crazy old Vin is pissed and raiders are way more active. It's too dangerous for you to return... But what about the gatherers?

\- Inform queens to stop them for few days, week max. No need to risk anyone's life... - there's audible pause. She's looking somewhat unsure. - We won't leave my safe place until everything calm down. I'm not risk their lives.

\- Not caring about yourself, Y/n? - at the sound of her own name she grows loudly. - Jeez, okay. But seriously, nothing's wrong?

\- ... Everything's alright. - her voice is so soft speaking these words. - Don't worry about me. Just tell Agnes and other to wait 'til raiders calm a bit. We cannot let them... We should stay alive.

\- And that mean also you, Sugar. - Seven sigh defeated. - Anyways, thanks for info. I'll go find Elizabeth. She's probably still awake.

\- Tell her we say " _hi_ "! - there's quick laugh. - Watch after yourselves in here.

\- And vice versa. Seven's out.

Sugar turn off the machine and with deep sigh she stands up. I'm quickly teleporting on couch and resume game, pretending I haven't heard anything. Additional weight don't surprise me, but warm hug from her do.

\- I bet you heard my warnings. - she speak. - Only few days, nothing more.

\- i donut need any extra explanations honey. we trust your judgement about this world and that's count. - only fool wouldn't resist such warm embrace. Her usual sweet smell is different, like she changed her shampoo or something similar. - wanna try to beat this boss before sans come back?

\- Hell yeah. We won't let anyone beat such magnificent team!

* * *

The sweet smell I could catch the previous day is not from shampoo. I can recognize it now. That's smell of surface behind walls, surface dangerous for anyone and everyone.

The smell of undead. The smell of death.

I realize that when Sugar come for breakfast, swaying on her feet and holding doorframe in attempt to stay upright. As soon as Sans see her flushed face he run with worried countenance and place his hand on her forehead.

\- My star, you're burning! - he almost jumped back at the feeling. - That's definitely not normal... And what's that smell? It's doesn't smells like any of your cosmetics...

\- Weak infection of the bullet wound... Nothing hard to fight tho. - she sit down, whole body shaking from the fever. - It's nothing serious... But I finally need to find these antibiotics...

\- 's definitely no "nothing serious", honey. - I place cup next to her and put my hand on top of her. Her skin is cold in touch. - lemme see, maybe we'll clean it up a bit. ya took any painkillers?

\- Better not on empty stomach! That can be very unhealthy. - Sans add preparing plates.

\- Uhm... Thanks for the proposition, but I don't like to show my body unless it's necessary. - Sugar flinch, visibly uncomfortable with our words. - And speaking of the pills... Since there's no pain, there's also no need to take them~ Now, should we...

\- ya need to rest. - I speak as first, noticing for a moment Sans' concerned gaze. Her descriptions are not something I can be calm. - at least this day. better not be so reckless about it, especially now.

\- I have to agree with Papy! You don't look too good. - Sans place breakfast on the table, this time waffles. He infused them with bit of magic. - Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and this one will help you healing!

\- Thanks sugar skull... - she pick up fork, but there's no strength in movement. - Ya know what, I'm not so hungry right now. Can you maybe leave them for later? I can always heat them up~

\- S... Sure thing. - Sans sounds surprised, yet I can see how worried he is, hearing about lack of appetite. - Maybe we can... watch a movie? Or maybe...

\- Ya know, movie sounds pretty good, even if it's early. - with short laugh she looks at the clock, eyebrows raising at the sign. - Well... at least it's not a noon. I'm gonna pick up first one!

Sugar stand up, but not without problems. Her hands grip the edge of the table, smile become a little more strained. As soon as she leaves, I look at Sans with the same gaze I can receive. We both know that something's not right. But if she don't want to talk about it, then I won't push. At least for now.

With one snap of fingers I teleport on top of couch, ready for first movie. Watching her struggling with the choice I quickly take a shortcut to bedroom, grab one blanket and, just before she sit down, wrap her in soft material. Sans join us few seconds later, sitting next to her other side. It doesn't take even ten minutes when Sugar fall asleep, leaning against me with dead weight. Sans spare me one stare full of worry, before slowly his hands rest on top of her torso, just where her wound is hidden under bandages. As soon as green light appears and small sparks are sinking into material, she whine loudly and in half awake state try to avoid new source of pain. Surprised from such reaction Sans pull himself away, defeated for now.

He doesn't stop on one attempt. During whole day and the moments she was sleeping or unconscious, he's trying to use healing magic on wound. But all the time, he have the same results, too afraid of causing her more pain. However, after each nap she's looking little bit better, like his magic or her own Determination is the cause of it. At the end of the day she wake up to finally eat something and, surprisingly, announce.

\- Let's go outside. - Sugar speak just when last bit of her morning waffle disappear from plate.- I have an urge to see night sky... Would you tag along?

\- Do you have in mind the terrace on the roof? - Sans' eyelights are shining with happiness. - Oh, I'd be quite happy to see this place again!

\- don't think 's a good idea. - somehow only I can't agree. - won't be so safe, both from mutated nor being spotted.

\- House is literally in the middle of forest, and passage is from the other side. - she point. - No one can find this place, and undead can't pass the fence. And they don't know how to climb either. We're safe here.

\- if ya say so... - even now I can't shake this strange feeling. Like something is in the air.

\- Trust me and follow! - she stands up, her hands grabbing table with desperation. However she trips over her own legs and I react, catching her and holding in bridal style. She's surprisingly light. - Whoops. Ya don't mind if I _drop by_?

\- better not _fall_ for me so soon honey. - Sans hiss at both of us, annoyed by puns. - where we should go?

\- Upstairs, through the passage in smaller bedroom. - hearing this I walk as first, still holding her in my arms. She's twitching, but she's not trying to get free. - Um, Rus? Ya can let me go, I still can walk on my own...

\- hmm... nah. - at this she only huffs, eyes focused on doors leading to bedroom. Sans dash inside with some blankets and I can notice him climbing up on the ladder. - is this the passage?

\- Yea, it's kinda part of the attic, but it had been emptied long before I found this place. - Sugar let me go as first, her hand wrapped around torso. In dimmed light coming from hanging lamps I can see only dust bunnies.

\- i can see it. - it kinda resemble some cheap horror scene. Fortunately it's not so long.

\- Sugar, brother, I made a comfortable place for three of us! - Sans is standing next to nest made from blankets and pillows, wide smile filed with proud on his skull. - During stargazing we have to keep ourselves warm!

\- Hell yeah, great idea Sansy~ Sugar sing, as first one dropping with dead weigh on top of fluffy nest. - Come, no need to stand up.

\- well, i'm always down for some _bed_ time. - I plop down and, before she can react, I wrap my arms around her, aware of her wound. - ya comin' bro?

\- Of course! - Sans carefully lean against us, his head resting on Sugar's lap. - Look, you can already see some stars...

\- Yeah... Aren't they all beautiful...? - Sugar looks so calm right now, with half open eyes and soft smile. If not her fever, shivering and death's smell I would say it's perfect. - ...Guardians are especially merciful today...

\- what d'ya mean sucre? - I can't understand her words.

\- Nothing... It's just meaningless thought. Let's enjoy this magnificent view before will have to start another journey.

* * *

\- Psst. Wake up amigo.

At the sound of unfamiliar voice, definitely too close to my skull, I immediately sit up with summoned bones hovering around. Sans is still asleep, apparently trying to heal Sugar a bit during night finally wore him down. Making sure he's safe I look at unsuspected guest. Face covered by white cat mask, light grey turtleneck with stitched on Determination SOUL, voice... He's definitely someone I hadn't seen before.

\- Pardon such violent wake up from my side. - he speaks slowly, covered in scars hands raised to show he's not wielding any weapon. - I believe we don't know each other.

\- Mweh...? - Sans rubs his eyesockets and blue lights become bigger. - Zachary, nice to see you again! Thus... what are you doing here?And how did you managed to come inside? -

I have made a spare key when I could grab our dear Sucre's original one. - silver key glimmers in morning sun. Just now I can notice that three of us are inside, not on the terrace. - And she told me where to find her, in case of searching for safe place... 

\- why are we here? - I look around suspiciously, searching for hum of familiar SOUL. - where's sugar?

\- Le me explain some... important things. - he sounds so serious right now. - Sugar's condition is not good, and you two are wary of it. That's why she's not here.

\- No... No no no, don't tell me she's already... - before Sans have a panic attack Zachary place hands on his shoulders, gesture grounding him.

\- Breath, she's not dead... - he sigh heavily. - She's still fighting, but... It won't take long, amigo. And she know it too well. That's why I'm here.

\- she hadn't contact you yesterday or two days before. - I raise my eyebrows, yet familiar pang of fear appears in my SOUL. - sugar had no time for that...

\- When we met for the first time, just as I saved her from 07, we made something resembling codeword. - Zachary start to search his pocket, after few seconds pulling out small radio. - Phase " _everything's alright_ " means... something opposite. And since Seven managed to repair this radio and update it to receive messages, I heard her last transmission.

\- But... Where's is she now? - blue tears gather in Sans' eyesockets. It hurts me to see him so heartbroken. - If she's not here, then...

\- After bringing you two here, she met me and asked for help. - human hid radio and fix mask a bit. His hands are shaking. - She... She doesn't want you to see her in her state. That's why she wanted to be locked in the basement.

\- I didn't know there's basement, Sugar never spoke about it... - Sans thinks for a moment before his eyes turn cold. - Lead us to her. We need to help her however we can!

\- Don't think she'll allow you to do that. - Zachary's voice quiver. - And doubt you can do something to...

\- no matter what, we _will_ go inside. - I interrupt sternly, standing up. We fell asleep in clothes from the day before, so there's no need to change. More time to save. - you won't stop us.

\- ...Alright friend. - once again he sigh and with quick gesture give a signal to follow. As soon as we're in small corridor he pulls out the same key from before. - You see these doors under the stairs? Here's the passage to basement.

\- Won't you go with us? - at Sans' question he shake his head, dark hair become messier than before. - Why?

\- I promised Sucre, that I won't see her after... after she comes down, and I'd rather keep this promise. - key swiftly turn and doors are unlocked. With one flick of light switch stairs appears from darkness. - Be careful. I'm not familiar with layer of this place.

\- thanks zach. - I murmur, sliding just behind Sans on top of stairs.

\- _Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit_. - Zachary speak, mysterious words carrying sad yet hopeful note.

Doors close behind us, leaving only stairs ahead and silence. Sans is already waiting downstairs, too scared of going forward and see her without me. As soon as I place hand on his shoulder he looks at me with wide open eyesockets and we slowly walk. Basement is not big, there's only one doors at the end of short corridor. My SOUL squeeze painfully, not knowing what view we can expect. Is she still alive? Or maybe we're too late and she's already one of them? Sans finally open door and I can only hear him gasp.

Orange colored room is almost empty, if not counting few crates filled with junk and packed food. On the floor there's laying Sugar's battleaxe, partially covering painting of big white swan. Sugar is leaning against opposite wall with head lowered enough to cover face completely by hair. She only have her black jacket on her shoulders, which parts are uncovering white skin and her bra. In her hands I can see solid shotgun, metal elements shining in warm light. It looks like she doesn't acknowledge that we're here, even when we cautiously take two steps forward.

\- S... Sugar? - Sans' voice is shaking, fear and despair swirling in his SOUL in such familiar manner. At the soft sound her head slowly raise. - Sugar, can you... still understand us? Please...

\- I'm trying... to ignore... - her voice is slurred, unseeing eyes focusing on the ceiling. - Why everything's... so... frightening?

\- honey, snap out of it. - as soon as I take another step, familiar red shield appears just above battleaxe. It's so weakened by her condition, that I could shatter it by mere touch. Yet I'm holding myself from it.

\- I told Zachary to not do that... - she whisper and finally looks at you. Almost whole face is sickly pale, only strong blush caused by fever remaining on cheeks. - Looks like I overestimated my own limits... And this is the price I have to pay.

\- A-Are you talking about your wound? - Sans wants to come closer, to somehow help her in this situation. I stop him just before he touch the shield, not wanting to cause any further damage. - With our magic and monster candies we'll stop... whatever pain you're feeling, until we come back to Garden! You'll see...!

\- I am afraid, that even with your help there's nothing you can do. - Sugar raise part of hey jacket to show us place where wound is. Even if most part of her torso is covered by bandage and material, I can see how her scarred white skin turned color into blueish shades. - Infection. Gangrene. Finally septicemia. All of this during three days.

\- but... but that shouldn't happen... - I can't understand. How did she managed to hide it for so long? And how it happened so fast?

\- I might be wrong, but... Looks like 007 finally found a way to get me. - she laughs bitterly, soon interrupt by faint couch. - Won't say, I last way longer than other infected tho...

\- NO! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! - Sans yell, blue tears already gathering in his eyesockets. - It doesn't have to end like this... W-We can a-always think about something...

\- Sansy, there's no... It's not... - Sugar sigh and with one gesture pull out her SOUL. I cover my smile in pure horror at the sign of heart tainted with deep cracks, holding together only by her Determination. - See now? There's no way you can help me now. It's only matter of time when my Soul shatter and infection take body in control.

\- so that's why's you wanted to stay here. - at my words she smiles softly and somehow I can feel tears in my eyes. - you planned this from the beginning.

\- Not really, I wanted to avoid any raiders... but looking now, it's better I'm here. No one will be hurt. - shotgun in her hands shakes slightly before she place it between legs, its barrel pressing to soft spot under chin. - I told you many times, that no matter what, I'll protect you... Even if this will be my last thing to do.

\- Please... Please, don't say it... - Sans' fully crying, with desperate gesture he's trying to reach her. Yet once again magic shield is blocking our path, closer than before.

\- I'm sorry my friends... Wish this dance could be longer. - Sugar's voice is barely audible. - But... I have only one thing to say. Only one request. When our talk will be finished... Turn around alnd leave, without looking back. Take all my notes, most important things and leave this place. Forget it even exist. Zachary will help you reach Garden, unnoticed by raiders.

\- and you... - I ask, but I already know the answer. Why am I crying so hard, when I know how this world works?

\- Didn't brought it for nothing, huh? - her nails tap metal part of shotgun. - I will not turn into one of them... No matter what. Will you... Will you please, please fulfill my wish? I don't want to see you this mess.

\- We w-will Sugar. - Sans take one more step and shield disappears, allowing him to reach toward her. Sugar outstretch her hand and he grasp it desperately yet delicately, seeking solace. - I... I promise you, my star.

\- hope we will meet in another timeline, honey. - I touch her second hand, skin cold as ice. I can sense last desperate humming of her SOUL in attempt to stay in one piece few more minutes. - sleep well.

\- Farewell, dear friends. - she whisper, tears shining in her eyes. - Say goodbye to Zacharie for me.

Sugar let go our hands and grab shotgun without words. Neither Sans nor I can't stop tears at this last moments, SOULS screaming in pain at the sudden loss. Yet, just as she wish, we turn around and slowly walk towards doors. Suddenly she start to sing, strained voice echoing between empty walls and filling room with soft song.

_When this world is no more..._   
_The moon is all we'll see..._   
_I'll ask you... to fly away with me..._   
_Until the stars all fall down..._   
_They empty from the sky..._   
_But I don't mind..._

Just before I close doors, I look at her face and I can feel my SOUL breaking at the sign. Sugar is crying, big tears rolling from her sapphire eyes in silence. Yet, even with shotgun pressed firmly under her chin, weakened almost to the end... Even then, she's smiling with the same wide, full of life smile. She nods one more time and I close doors behind.

\- _If you're with me... then everything's... alright..._ \- song is cut off with sound of shot and then nothing.

We meet with Zachary upstairs and he already know. I can't see his face, but I can sense how his SOUL just become silent. There's no movement, no laugh. Yet, he speaks only four words, words filled with sadness and regret.

\- It's better this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bad end - Reckless_
> 
> Once again I'll remind - * chapters are non-canon and there's no connection between them and main events. Simple branch in the timeline. 
> 
> Fun fact - in alpha version of "Road to Garden" this would be the chapter that finish whole fic. No happy ending, just this. But of course playing with imagination lead me to... something way more interesting. But will there be a happy ending...? 
> 
> Zachary's one sentence have it's meaning, but I forgot what he's saying. 
> 
> Wonder if there's any reason to keep this for flowing. Or any future ones. I'll try to think about it later.


	55. Survival instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move on with this story, don't you think?

Even though Sugar needed more time to gather her strength, she insisted on moving forward in attempt to reach Garden before raiders. She was feeling weak, yet after few monster candies, abandoned between seat paper bag with spider donut and Sans' healing magic her HoPe raised a lot.

\- Once again, thanks for the healing. There's no need to be reckless with such serious injury. - Sugar laughed shortly and hissed at the pang of pain. - Okay, no laughing. It's still sensitive, but not so exposed.

\- no risk the infection. bullet wounds tend to be a real pain in the ass. - at the sound of muffled snicker and another hiss Papyrus reached into his dimensional inventory. - wait a sec, i think i have something to help... here we go.

\- Smells like cinnamon and icing... - she carefully rolled down paper bag and gasped on delight. - Cinnamon bun-bun~ I'll eat it in the car. Sansy, can I ask you to hide need kit and take the wheel this time? Even healed I'm in not good condition to drive.

\- This is no challenge for the Magnificent Sans! - skeleton jumped on driver's seat with wide smile, Papyrus soon teleporting on another one.

\- Attaboy~ And hey, didn't I promised you, that in our way back you'll take front seat? - Sugar crawled inside, bag with pastry between teeth. - Sup guys. Told ya it won't take long.

\- It's good to see you in better shape, friend. - besides Steve all Floes decided to wrap themselves around her, chanting happily. - Do you need any assistance?

\- Nah, it's okay... Not good, but I definitely had worse. - Sugar stretched and grabbed the blanket placed in one of the corner. Her voice gained growling note - Sigma's probably wide awake by now. We need to drive through Hell's Gates before them.

\- OF... OF COURSE! - Sans yells with enthusiasm, yet he hesitated before touching anything. - N-Nothing will stop us!

\- Clutch down, turn the key and change gear. - Papyrus was observing the exchange with mild interest. - After so long break it's completely understandable to forget about details. Ya got everything?

\- Now I remember... Sorry for it.

\- No need to, you're still learning. - her voice was soft. - As soon as we'll be on our way, try to keep your speed around forty miles per hour. It's the minimal speed when mutated won't keep up with the car.

\- I'll try... Which way I should go?

\- Main routes, slowly. So not speed up until we left Ebbot, or at least we pass the biggest area. - car gained speed and she smiled, wrapping in blanket like burrito. - Despite time there's shit ton of mutated, tanks and chargers are most common. And 07 can be spotted much frequently.

\- 's basically a dead trap then... - Papyrus looked around, fortunately for now not noticing anything. - but still, if some gathering group would try to take some supplies, then few would be shoot down.

\- Well, from where fresher looking undead would come then, huh? For this ring of hell you need to be  _hella_  prepared. - she munched half of her cinnamon bun, giving second one Floes to share. - Hey, do you mind if I take a quick nap? I feel tired...

\- not at all, knock yourself off honey. - at his words Sans nodded, focused on driving. - if something happens we'll wake you up. mkay?

\- Don't hesitate to do it whenever. Thanks. - with one big yawn Sugar hid herself under blanket almost completely, only tip of her head sticking out. Soon brothers could hear her deep breaths.

\- Is she sleeping, brother? - after few minutes of silence Sans spoke. Car was already crossing line between Ebbot, slowly gaining speed.

\- yup. looks like she was  _dead tired_. - at the pun his eyesockets scrunched. - 'm sorry. that wasn't a good pun.

\- Mweh, definitely the worst one. - only on highway they all relaxed, open space bringing some sort of comfort. - Mind to CHECK her SOUL? I'm little concerned how much health her wounds took her...

\- on it. - Papyrus looked back at now covered by Floes Sugar and, making use of his Judge abilities, CHECKed. At the sign of three-quarters of HP he smiled. - everything's alright. not full, but with rest and more monster food she'll be in top condition.

\- Good to hear. So... - there was moment of growing in silence tension. - You know, nevermind. We can always talk about it when we'll arrive to Garden.

\- if ya say so. - they know what type of "talk" was awaiting for them. - 'm gonna take quick nap. wake me up if somethin' happens.

\- Lazybones. - he spared him one stare, yet his smile was soft. - All right brother.

Even with two passengers asleep and being on his own, Sans was driving in right direction, picking from memory familiar landscapes. Sugar woke up two hours later and guided him through unknown routes, with soft laugh telling about most iconic moments in her journeys. With additional questions coming for Floes and Papyrus' wake up, they were almost near Hell's Gates. Just then she decided to swap places.

\- You did a good job Sansy. - Sugar pulled out short pistol and placed it on her tights, cold eyes scanning the area. - We're still long way from Hell's Gates, but if Sigma returned, then we could have big problem...

\- Oh, I remember this place! - Sans stuck his head outside, trying to catch details around. - Isn't this the one from our... Oh...

\- Yup, Jeremy's "safe place". But today's been known as "nightmare of the learning". - she shrugged. - Schools are good and etcetera etcetera.

\- mind to elaborate, honey? - Papyrus could see high building standing above smaller houses, abandoned like many others seen before.

\- Well, the next day in our journey we heard call for help through communication station, back in my safe place. - she started, noticing smaller monster's distress in back mirror. - One survivors group was under attack of the horde. Sans convinced me to drive to this hellhole in hope to save someone, but no chance. What could be expected by four 07 in one place...?

\- are you shitting me right now? - at so unexpected word combination both of them looked at skeleton. - did you just allowed him to...

\- Fuck no, I went there alone. Sansy was sitting safe and sound inside car. - she huffed irritated. - I would lost rest of my mind if I'd do. Long story short, no one survived and after that we went to Wilson's...

\- Speaking of, aren't we near his house? - Sans perked up, wide smile already on his face. - Could we maybe visit him? Short break might be useful for you as well...

\- We're so close to Hell's Gates, only few minutes... - Sugar touched her bandaged side before twisting sharply steering wheel, ordering car to take a turn. - But you're right, small break sounds good. Also, need to check bandage without horde enticed by blood.

\- at least warn us before, sucre. - even with seatbelt Papyrus was pressed to the doors due to sudden force. At this sign smaller skeleton slapped his smile, trying to muffle his snickering.

\- Whoops. My bad.- she laughed at their faces. - Oh well, we're almost here... Aand here we are~

\- thank stars... - taller skeleton as first left the car and his eyebrows raided at the sign of crooked house and empty land around. - looks so open to me. too open.

\- Wilson have pretty good security system, Sans can confirm that. - Sugar walked to the metal gate and pressed the button placed next to it. - However in my state I won't show it, too big risk.

\- Who in the Darvin's name is... - doors opened with loud ' _slam_ ' and Wilson appeared, trying to take off yellow gloves. - Y/n? What happened for you to not mess with my system again?

\- Let's just say I had... not so nice meeting. - she raised her shirt a bit, showing bandaged side. - May we come inside? Need to clean it.

\- Oh... Of course, come in! - shaken at the sign Wilson deactivated security system with pilot. - Come in. Chestberus is inside, keeping company my, eh... other guest.

\- In good or bad meaning of this word? - she stopped for a second, hand already reaching for battleaxe. - Because if you mean about bad...

\- Don't be alarmed, he's friend of both of us. - at that group eagerly entered and they saw familiar masked man scratching metal dog behind ears. - Zachary, we have guests.

\- Ah, welcome my sugar heart! - Zachary's voice echoed from under frog mask. - It's nice to see you too, Sans. But I believe we don't know each other...

\- Right... Zachary, this is Papyrus, Sans' brother. Rus, this is Zachary, the best and only one merchant in this wastelands. - Sugar's smile was warm. - Didn't expect you to visit Wil... What happened?

\- Ah, just small malfunction within my motorcycle forced me to change my way. - he laughed. - I'm heading to the Garden, to make small break from those forgotten lands... What's your cause of the journey? 

\- We're coming back from Ebbot, straight after visiting underground for supplies. - Sugar showed merchant her bandages. His hands twitched, but nothing more could be noticed. - And small hiccups with raiders. I need to take care of wound. Wilson, do you still have some antibiotics?

\- Last one is in bathroom, you know where. - scientist was observing both monsters with interest, Sans already sitting on the Chestberus' back with Papyrus checking one of their paw. - Do you need any...

\- Nah, just got to clean it a bit, nothing all~ You wouldn't guess how good magic is! - Sugar winked and headed towards one of the corridor. - Ten minutes max. Zachary, keep an eye on the group!

\- Of course my sugar heart. - Zachary chuckled, yet as soon as she disappeared from the sigh, laugh gone from his voice. - Tell me amigos, what raiders did to cause such damage?

\- if ya ask about rank, then higher one. - Papyrus looked at him with scrunched eyebrows, trying to read his SOUL. - sigma and tau, if i'm remembering right.

\- Yeah, it's definitely higher rank. - Wilson's face became darker. - The highest one, if we can say there from these names. The most dangerous one.

\- So does that mean, that raiders have even bigger rank classification? - Sans chimed in. - Because on our way to the Garden we've met two of them called A and B...

\- As what I know from Sugar and few raiders spotted around, they have some sort of classification based on three systems. - Zachary pulled out small notebook from thin air and opened it on marked page. - "Newbies", or the lowest ones, are called by numbers. Next there's middle, called by alphabet letters. And the highest one, called either by their true names or after Greek alphabet.

\- And to earn such "privilege", you need to show your worth it. Just like in every work. - Wilson added bitterly. - I had to protect myself few times from newbies who wanted to get inside, and all of them called themselves by primary numbers. Guess it was their attempt to get a "promotion".

\- At least it's good to hear nothing bad happened to you... - Sans quickly jumped from robot's back onto floor. - But from where Sugar can know about it? You said once she met with Vincent...

\- Did I...? Ah yes, when we were talking about working together... - scientist hummed, eyes darting toward corridor. - I told you she took me about her meeting. How and why is beyond my imagination. Not to add how she'd escape. It might be brief encounter in Hell's Gates, when she was travelling back... Somehow only this can be the most rational option.

\- I have to agree friend. Good ol' Vin's plans are too... different from our Sugar's ones. - Zachary put notebook inside one pocket of his enormous backpack. - Since he wants to make his own "Garden"...

\- His own paradise, created by madman's delusions and lies spreading around like infection. - at the sound of voice filled with so much hatred and bitterness they all jumped in places. Sugar appeared in the doorway, leaning against it with scrunched eyes. - And to add something about the " _meeting_ "...

\- Oh... So you heard us? - Wilson looked nervously around. - Then m-maybe I'll go finish motorcycle...

\- Wilson's right, I have met Vincent once, when I was travelling through Hell's Gates. - she sat on table next to skeleton brothers, purposely ignoring last comment. - Maybe month before breaking the barrier. I had to hide in some byway in city, to avoid midday patrols. Just as I left car to stretch out, I saw him standing not so far away. Just... this fucker was standing without any care, and I thought he was a survivor like me. But word to word I discovered what's happening and, as soon as he tried to grab my arm, I punched him in the face and left Hell's Gates. 

\- fiercely as always honey. - Papyrus chuckled quietly. - but good to know nothin serious happened to ya. what's with your wound tho?

\- Thanks to healing magic there's no danger of any infection, and it's looking way better than any wound before. - both humans spare one quick glance at each other. - You're low on bandages and medicine, Wil. Some of your experiments weren't so successful, huh? 

\- If you want to be successful, then some sacrifices needs to be made. - at that works she scrunched her eyes. - I was preparing new blades for your axe in case you'd need to change them, but... May I look at your weapon really quick?

\- Yah, sure, no prob. - Sugar jumped off the table and placed her battleaxe on top of it. - I planned to drop by later, with usual stuff from the list, but since we're here...

\- You don't need to worry, Zachary provided me with few things, even when I have to paid triple price... But still, I'll survive. - Wilson carefully checked blades and screws, his face showing growing confusion with each second. - It's interesting... You left my house with these blades probably four months ago and you definitely had some serious encounters in the meantime. Yet they all look like new. There no scratch, no chipped place... Not even one speck of blood under each part.

\- Well, I used it quite a lot, just like always. - she hummed, suddenly turning towards monsters. - Could it be caused by the magic bond between it and me?

\- user's magic usually affect weight, but it might be a reason for ya. - Papyrus answered reaching for candy inside small bowl. - but before way some humans were known from their strength caused by wielded weapon. ya might CHECK it honey.

 **CHECK - > Heart Locket**  
* Armor DEF 60  
* Small ruby heart fitting perfectly in your hand.

 **CHECK - > Battleaxe**  
* Weapon ATK 99. Ignore opponent's DEF.   
* Sharp reminder.

\- Huh...Looks like the connection between both weapon and armor is high. - she purred, hiding locker under her shirt. - Told ya Sansy, your gift is indeed my lucky charm~

\- I'm happy to hear that! - Sans made use of short moment and hugged female, causing Zachary to almost choke with water he was currently drinking. - Then if everything is alright, does it mean we're going home?

\- Home... It sounds really nice, my sugar skull. - her soft smile suddenly disappeared. - Shit, we might be late. Raiders are probably near us, maybe even they're already in Hell's Gates. We can't stay any longer.

\- If you can listen me Sucre... - Zachary managed to stop her just when she took her battleaxe. - Before infection I've been living at the outskirts of this city now called Hell's Gates. And I know about faster and safer way to Garden... A "shortcut", if you want to call that.

\- And you're telling me about it just now? - Papyrus tried to stop her, but she effortlessly picked up merchant from his seat. - After everything... Where is it?

\- Well, information are precious now... - one glare and quiet growl was met only with the same chuckle. - No need to get so heated up. I'll show you this tunnel, as soon as I'll get my motorcycle repaired.

\- Tunnel? - Sugar placed him onto ground, yet she was still holding his sweater. - Is it... is there enough light?

\- Enough to make journey comfortable and safe. - at that statement she finally let him go. - Wouldn't throw you into something you don't like. Darkness is not your best environment for fight.

\- Tell me about it and moment with 07. Better no rush straight forward... - she turned towards scientist, yet he disappeared from the sign. - Wilson, how's the motorcycle is looking by now?!

\- It definitely had better days, but I managed to repair malfunctioning piece. - Wilson came back, hands dirty from engine oil and grease. - You're free to go. Sugar, do you need any help with other weapons?

\- Nope, everything's working just fine~ - she hugged scientist one more time before throwing herself through main doors. - Let's-a-go, raiders won't wait for us!

\- FRONT SEAT IS NOW MINE, PAPY! - Sans yelled, disappearing from sign right behind her.

\- whatever you want bro. - Papyrus chuckled, yet he had something on his mind. Wilson went to other part of house, leaving Zachary with his gigantic backpack. - mind to answer, why you were so shocked...

\- Sugar might look like she loves physical contact, seeing her hugging her friends. - he spoke quietly, without effort picking up his stuff. - But she never, ever, allow anyone to touch her. Besides Selene, and only when she's hurt enough to not take care of injury by herself.

\- kinda know what are you meaning. - distant memories from theirs first day in Garden came into his mind, as well the moment from today's morning.

\- Looking in your eyes I see, that you have only brief knowledge about it. - this time there wasn't any laugh in his sentence. - That's why I was so surprised. It means that...

\- ZACHARY, C'MON! - Sugar's voice pierced the air. - WE HAVE TO GO! PICK UP YOUR PACKS AND MOVE!

\- It means that somehow... somehow she's trusting you. - he finished, once again no struggling with backpack. - And that's surprising, because no one known by me could reach this milestone. Cherish this, because you don't know day or hour when it could be pulled out from you.

\- what do you...

\- ZACHARY, I'LL GIVE YOU TEN SECONDS OR I'LL GO AND BEAT YOUR ASS! ONE...!

\- I'm going my sugar heart, no need to reach for violence! - he shouted back, familiar chuckle echoing from behind mask. - Remember, she trusts both of you. Don't lose that priceless gift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the beginning kinda overlaps with previous chapter. Funny how small decision could reshape timeline completely... 
> 
> We can once again see familiar faces here! And with Zachary and Wilson plot is stealthy coming in. 
> 
> And sooner or later I had to bring up Sugar's armor and weapon STATS, to show how dangerous would like a battle between her and anyone, if she wouldn't hold herself. Both things are important.


	56. Breath of the new air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, we're coming back to Garden.

After final test of main mechanisms group left Wilson's house, Zachary leading the way on his motorcycle and Sugar following him few meters behind. Despite his assurance, that no raider know about this route, she was alert, with gun on her lap and eyes scanning the horizon in search of any enemy.

The "tunnel" that Zachary was speaking of, was more like route hidden in the forest, leading around the Hell's Gates. On the first look there wasn't any chance of spotting the entrance from main highway, but as they drive through it was clearly to notice why it was called like this. All trees were growing almost right next to each other, shielding them both from the outside views and slowly appearing on the sky sun.

But even with mutated jumping from left and right, quickly killed either by Zachary's sword or Sugar's shooting they all drove through forest quick and safe. Distance was noticeably bigger than her normal route, Sugar was happy to reach Garden without raider on her back.

\- We're here, we're safe~ - she sang when the finally found themselves behind second gate. After parking on her place next to the Lighthouse she jumped outside and took a deep breath. - Thank you Zachary for showing me this route, I'll definitely use it when situation with raiders become hard again.

\- I'm happy to hear that my best customer is pleased. - Zachary chuckled, throwing backpack onto his arms. - So now what do you have in mind?

\- Report Queenie, tell Toriel about Floes and finally got myself some nice caramel sweets. - Sugar opened her truck to help Floes get out onto her arms. - What about you? Once again will you stay in Lighthouse?

\- Dear Elizabeth still allowing me to take one room when I'm here. And that means we'll see each other quite a lot. - as soon as merchant opened main doors, one guard almost crashed with him. - Hey, be careful amigo.

\- Miss Y... I-I mean miss Sugar. - she stuttered, tying to catch a breath. - Queen had a feeling you'll arrive... She's awaiting you and your companions in main room.

\- Heh, she and her "common sense". - she laughed. - Okay guys, up and go. Who's gonna bet with me that she have another task?

\- Hope it's not another scavenging one, you need a break after this one! - Sans walked next to her, in steady grip holding pot with fungus monster. - And your injuries need to heal up completely too.

\- Now I need only two, three day max. No need to worry now, where we have so much doctors to help~ - Sugar quickly reached double doors as first one and opened them with one kick. Whole group could see both queens and, what was unexpected, four humans they've never seen before. - Hi Queenie, hi Toriel. Guess who we met on our sightseeing trip~

\- Floes from Floe Village? - Toriel looked surprised at the sign of new monsters. - I was sure that all of you are in Garden by now... Forgive me for not checking more attentively.

\- It's not a big problem, your Majesty. - Steve bowed, gesture soon followed by rest of flowers. - All green paths to this place are covered in yellow colored flowers. It's not hard to mistake it as us.

\- We also saw Riverperson, but I guess they're in Garden by now. Mind to check beach for them. - Sugar's attention quickly shifted towards humans. - And about checking... Who are you?

\- Survival group, one of the probably few which managed to track and reach safe place. - one male with scares all over his face answered. His blue eyes were focusing on the surroundings. - We came yesterday morning from the west, on boat that fortunately was in good state.

\- Wait, you mean from the other side? - two girls, looking like twins, just nodded, long brown hair concern their faces. - Fuckin' kidding me... This place is literal necropolis. Even I am not mad enough to travel to this place.

\- is it so bad, honey? - at Papyrus' question both Sugar and Elizabeth nodded.

\- In previous life that side of lake was converted to survival camp, where more and more people traveled in search of safety. - Queen sighed. - Unfortunately almost all of them weren't immune, and infection spread like wildfire. You can still observe horde from one of the upper floors in Lighthouse. We're lucky that they're avoiding water.

\- Wouldn't argue with you, dear Elizabeth, but it's not completely true, _meow_. - Zachary suddenly spoke, his mask changed into cat one. - Most of them avoid water and rain. But many times in my journeys I saw chargers and 07 crossing small rivers to reach injured humans.

\- Kinda demotivating fun fact, Zach. - Sugar murmured with displeasure, yet her smile once again appeared on her face. - Anywho, we'll show you later. Now we have to greet y'all!

\- W-What do you mean by that? - one girl stuttered, fear flashing inside green eyes. Almost all of them flinched when Sans dashed forward.

\- Mwehehe, it's so nice to meet new friends! - with wide smile he outstretched his hand toward scarred man. - I'm the Magnificent Sans, but you can call me just Sans.

\- Nice t' met'cha. I'm Daniel. - he quickly pointed at standing next to him other humans. - And introducing as first on my left, Ann, Claudia and Boris. Siblings to each other.

\- ya don't look like family. thought you'd be similar in looks. - as soon as Papyrus pull out his cigarettes Sugar snatched the package from his hands. - not cool sucre.

\- We all had different fathers, but we're children of one mother. - Ann answered, with few movement of hands fixing hair covering grey eyes. - And yes, ' _are_ '. We might be separated from her, but we know she's still alive and that she's waiting for us.

\- Heh... seems like even so long time humans' hopes cannot be shattered. - Sugar's smile was soft, yet brothers could sense sorrow inside her SOUL. - SO~ this young baby bones is Papyrus. I'm Y/n, but I usually roll by Sugar, as Queenie probably told you before.

\- Sugar, huh? - Boris' voice was deep and smooth like silk, immediately lighting up yellow lights for both brothers. - Bet you're a sweet person...

\- Boo, I heard that one at least two times. Find something more original. - she waved disdainfully, his flirting attempt going over her head. - Do you need any help with locations for our survivalists?

\- Not at all, we decided just few moments before you came. - Toriel checked the map sprawled on the table before shifting her ruby eyes on group. - Two apartments in industrial district, just next to shopping districts. It will provide you all with comfortable way to your jobs.

\- What jobs? - both she and Sans perked up at these words.

\- Daniel and Ann become sentry on the first Garden gate, and they'll keep an eye on incoming hordes. - Elizabeth answered. - Claudia volunteered to take care of machinery in industrial district, due to her knowledge about metal and machines. And Boris wanted to work with kids, mostly on their self-defense.

\- In previous life I had a black belt in various martial arts and I had my own school for children. - Boris added, with half lidded eyes looking at Sugar with such lust, that both monsters had to stifle a growl. - Kids adore me, ya know?

\- Well, would be a problem if not, dude. - once again she ignored him, turning to Daniel and Ann. - Gate guarding, huh? What caused ya two to pick this up?

\- We were main shooters in our group, and I'm the best sniper from them all. - Ann waved her hand. - Mostly taking care of chargers and blowers, but 07 happened too. They're such a plague here.

\- You're telling me? Bitch, I'm the unlucky one who's getting most of 'em on my way. - Sugar couldn't help but giggle. - Anywho, good to know there's still hope for new survivors. Have you visited the doctors?

\- We did, and as immune, we also donated blood. - this time Claude spoke with soft voice. - It's a long way to create cure from the scratch...

\- It maybe is, but don't lose hope. Nothing is impossible if you're trying~ - she stopped for a second, suddenly turning toward queens and almost accidentally slapping Boris. - RIGHT! You wanted to see me. Is there anything you need from me?

\- I wanted to ask how was your journey and if something happened. - Elizabeth nodded at Toriel, who started to gather sprawled notes. - I know from Undye and Kate, that all equipment was transferred, as well as everything from your list.

\- Yup, thanks to awesome guides we had no problems with _monsterlist_. - Sugar send wide smile to skeletons, before turning her attention back. - But won't say it was all sunshine and rainbows. Raiders found us and...

\- Raiders? - survival group looked surprised hearing her words. - I thought it only happens in movies... What's the problem with them?

\- If you let me explain, sugar heart. - Zachary once again changed his make in a mere moment. - By "raiders" we have in mind more than average size group, living in now called Hell's Gates city near Garden. They're usually trying to catch any scavenging group to take stuff, mostly because they can do it. However they haven't tried to break in.

\- And Guardians be blessed by that. - Sugar breather with relief. - Too scared to just bang on those gates. But returning to story, they weren't happy to experience the meeting with me. That's why I need to ask you to keep all groups inside for at least week. Vincent is surely pissed at what I did to his simpletons.

\- I'll inform Community Center about the situation... Hope no hospital or first aid station have deficit in medicines. - Queen nodded. - I think that's all I wanted to hear. If you might, drop second platform to the lab and... rest. You deserve it.

\- i'll do it. - as soon as last word left his mouth Papyrus disappeared, only to teleport again with his hands in pockets. - done. now what?

\- I'll show you the other side of the lake! Queenie, I'll use on of your telescope! - grabbing him by hoodie sleeve and tugging Sans by his bandana, female proceeded to drag them out of main room. - Zachary, don't forget to visit me and Jozlyn before leaving! This furry reaper will try to chew my ear off if we won't meet~

\- This time I will. - merchant chuckled. - To the next meeting, sugar heart.

\- Sugar, please wait. - Toriel somehow managed to stop her just before leaving room. - Before leaving, maybe better leave Floes with us. After all, we have to talk about theirs living space.

\- Whoops, I forgot about you guys. - within few moments all Floes were wrapping their vines around monster's fur-covered arms. - There you go, safe and sound like always~ If any of you will need help, Queenie tell you where to find me~

\- Of course dear Y/n. - Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. - Thank you once again for your help.

\- Sugar's out~ - with final yell she stormed out of the room, pulling both brother behind and almost crashing with one of Queen's consul. - Pardon me... Now Elizabeth's room... I believe you hadn't seen the other side of the lake, huh?

\- I hadn't, and I can only guess Papy hadn't either. - Sans managed to escape her grip and he was walking just beside female. - Right Papy?

\- nyeh, correct. - only thanks to long legs Papyrus could match their steps, and even then he was still pulled by sleeve. - we hadn't had time to search for beach either.

\- As days growing colder it's more likely to not see so many Souls heading there. - she stopped next to one doors. - But that doesn't mean it shouldn't be found, of course when all group will have time. Now, let's visit Lizzy's room~

Elizabeth's room was arranged in very minimalistic style. Dark orange wallpaper was covering empty walls, creating an illusion of setting sun behind clouds. Besides neatly made queen size bed there was closed wardrobe, bookshelf filled to the brim with books and massive desk with only few scattered notes and one frame. Balcony was on their right, blocked by double glass doors.

\- Nothing changed I see... The same emptiness as always. - Sugar's voice fell to whisper. - We're just passing by, kay? No touching anything.

\- Sugar? Is this Queen Elizabeth and her family? - Sans immediately headed towards frame and he was looking at it with mix curiosity and glumness.

Slightly faded photo was holding three people, standing next to each other. It was easy to recognize Elizabeth thanks to white dress and long hair, still keeping her blond color. On her left there was standing man wearing back and white baseball suit and bat leaning against his left shoulder. His cap was covering his eyes, yet rest of his face was visible. In Queen's hands there was cradled small child around four years old, wearing red crocodile onesies, with white crocodile plushie in small hands. Wooden frame was damaged and there was small speckles of blood on glass.

\- Memento of the past... - Sugar couldn't help but only sigh, gesture holding sadness. - The only one thing she took from her home, besides some clothes and journals. To remember their faces I think.

\- just like you did with yours. - at Papyrus' statement she looked away. - did she told you about them?

\- Son's name was Hugo, don't know about her husband more besides he was a batter. - she spoke after a moment. - Crocodile was their mascot. She... She told me that just as she escaped with Dean and Jared, she immediately wanted to go back for her family. She might still feel regret for... for surviving. And seeing her beloved ones dead.

\- sorry for asking.

\- Just keep it to yourselves. Everyone's lost someone important, and better not revive sad memories back. - female turned towards balcony and opened double doors, taking deep breath. - Come, Lizzy's telescope is still here. We can use it to look.

\- May I take a look first, Sugar? - Sans bounced in place, patiently waiting near.

\- Lemme just adjust something and... kay, done. - she moved back, allowing him to look through. At the sight of huge horde wandering aimlessly alongside lake shore he froze for a second. - Told ya. And I bet there's even more of 'em few steps deeper into the forest.

\- Survival group had incredible luck to arrive here then! - smaller skeleton moved to let his brother use telescope. - They might have no choice... and maybe more people with them too…

\- ya right, i can see few fresh... - Papyrus murmured more to himself. - or at least they look less dead...

\- And that's good! - both brothers looked at her like she finally lost her mind. - Not in this meaning. This group show us, that there's more survivors. More people, immune like us, who are traveling in search of safety. Safety, that Garden can provide.

\- Even if roads are so full of death they will be all welcome with open arms! - Sans couldn't help but smile. - I wonder if...

\- SUGAR! - at the sudden loud yell echoing between empty corridors three of them jumped in place. - I KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU WON'T HIDE FROM ME!

\- I'm going to kill Zachary... if Selene won't kill me first. - Sugar smiled nervously hearing Selene's voice. - Any chance to _skeleport_ away before she reach this room?

\- nope. - loud " _bang_ " caused by doors hitting walls almost drowned Papyrus' voice. Selene was panting from running, but that didn't stop her to glare angrily at female. - good luck with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selene maybe is a calm person, but definitely not when her patients are reckless. 
> 
> It's so good to see another survivors during these times, since it's easy to forget how hard it's getting to survive. Buuut I don't think that Boris will live long with this attitude towards Sugar, when two jealous skeletons are so close to her~ ^-^
> 
> Elizabeth's room and family photo are highly inspired by Queen's room and lore. Think I'm getting a good grip on these all references... 
> 
> Recently I don't have enough inspiration to write, not the will to actually do it. But next chapter will definitely appear at the end of this year. Stay tuned!


	57. Battle of the colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the beginning of the battle between blue, orange and...   
> Wait, there's too many of you now!

Selene was beyond angry, hearing both from Zachary and Sugar about situation with the raiders. As soon as she could lay a hand on friend's arm, she proceeded to check her injuries and try to pull her out of the room at the same time. Only Sugar's hurried explanations, confirmed by both brothers, enabled warrior to avoid bigger affray. 

Free to go, but not without more scolding, Sugar drove back to her apartment, taking monsters with her. Making use of her free time she decided to stay in the building and simply relax after days full of action. Both brothers seconded this plan and, after quick farewell exchanged next to their doors, they split up. As soon as he could Papyrus teleported to living room, immediately taking whole couch for himself.

\- finally home. couldn't wait at the moment... - soft click of the lock gained his attention to look at now locked doors. - uh, bro? what's...?

\- Papyrus. We need to talk. - Sans' voice was stern, like he was preparing for something really serious. Seeing his countenance taller skeleton sat straight, allowing him to sit on another place. - About past... situation in Waterfall, and probably not only about that.

\- yeah, maybe later... - Papyrus couldn't even finish when familiar magic wrapped around his SOUL, making sure he won't move. - mkay. do i have to start explaining?

\- I don't see the reason, since it's pretty obvious for me by now. - smaller skeleton sank deeper into cushions. - Well, I had some suspicions, but now I'm sure. You love Sugar, am I right?

\- ...yeaah. - he awkwardly rubbed back of his skull, trying to avoid his gaze. - kinda happened. sorry bro.

\- Whu... Don't apologize for whatever you can't control! - Sans was surprised by brother's words. - It's not possible to have complete control over emotions! Besides, we're talking here about Sugar. Who wouldn't like her?

\- nyeh, she's the best human. right bro? - skeleton pulled out lollipop from his pocket. - she's always trying to make everyone happy... 

\- And she's always so full of energy and ready to action! - his blue lights shifted into small galaxies.

\- and stars, she smells so sweet all the time... it's the best.

\- A-And she gives the best hugs... Even if it's not so often as I would like to...

\- zachary told me that she usually don't allow anyone to touch her, ya know? - Papyrus started to play with colorful wrapper. - that it's true first time he saw someone touching her without hesitation... did you know that?

\- That could explain why she didn't want to help with wound... - Sans' eyes twinkled with happiness. - But that means she's trusting us! Even more than anyone else.

\- besides selene, but yeah. you're right. - both monsters chuckled. - are we officially starting to court our dear sugar now?

\- " _Officially_ " is a good word, since I believe we've been doing this for some time. - Sans hummed, deep in thoughts. - Unintentionally of course. But I'm afraid, that when we start, then people around can start it as well.

\- heard half of the garden have some sort of feelings towards her. - Papyrus could still remember Felix's words from last talk weeks ago. - we might have a problem.

\- Nonsense, Papy! Sugar love to spent time with us, so it will be much easier! However... - his enthusiasm flattened. - I think we might have a problem with Boris. He and how he started to... _flirt_ with Sugar as soon as he spoke.

\- heh, jealous? - he groaned after strong get jab between his ribs. - okay, okay. but won't lie, it was pretty awkward.

\- And that's why we have to keep an eye on him. - Sans' voice gained darker note. - On him and everyone who would try to take her away or make uncomfortable. We will have a definitively huge competition for our dear Sugar's heart.

\- somehow i don't think she'd allow anyone to make her uncomfortable bro. - Papyrus finally hid wrapper, his eyelights focused on brother. - and about competition... the most intense one will be between two of us.

\- I suppose... - smaller skeleton. - Should we make some rules then? Like no sabotaging each other's plans...

\- or any backbiting, interfering or manipulating sugar. - with one knowingly stare Sans sunk deeper into couch. - no playing on emotions.

\- Alright, I understand. - he grumbled, outstretching his hand second later. - So we have a deal, brother?

\- deal. i'm too lazy for it either way. - handshake was short, yes strong. - so... when we'll actually start?

\- As soon as Sugar take her well deserved rest. - Sans' eyes glimmered. - And I'm going to ask her about my training~

\- whatever ya want bro. just don't forget to be careful.

Sans indeed asked Sugar about the training, but not without any issues. He actually stumbled across Boris, who with his sisters wanted to ask about short tour around Garden. And even being not completely awake, Sugar agreed at his proposition and together they left the building, leaving skeleton angrily glaring at newcomers.

Garden's inhabitants welcomed new Souls with open arms as always, providing with everything they need. With eyes focused on Sugar, more people noticed Boris' attempts and few of them actually wanted to take their own chance to find their way into warrior's heart. It didn't really take too long when constant attention given even from the ones that she met only once, started to make her feel trapped. The only escape she could have, were her daily routine trainings, asks for help from around, and the calm moment spend with skelebrothers. Few times she even took up this topic, from voice tone deducing there she somehow had no idea about the purpose. Not that they were complaining. Soon enough, not wanting to endure another days in the same rhythm, she decided to move 'field training' on closest available day.

\- Hey there Sansy! Glad you made it~ - Sugar was already waiting next to inner gate with her old clothes and axe in hands. He could smell faint scent of blood coming from her, yet her face didn't show any distress or pain. - Just talked with Dean and we have green light to leave Garden. Ready to go?

\- The Magnificent Sans is always ready! - he yelled with enthusiasm, magic sparking in the air to form familiar warhammer. - Are you sure you'll be alright?

\- There's no pain since Selene gave me stronger medicine, and blood will actually help. - with one signal gate opened wide enough to allow them pass. - We'll entice the closest ones and train. I'll take care of whatever 07, blower and charger on our way.

\- You know the best, Sugar. - wind was blowing on their back, pushing forward second gate. When they were in the middle of the bridge, Daniel's face appeared in window and he waved. - Look, Daniel is a sentry today.

\- Yup, it's so good they're taking these hours. Since no one likes to spend them in so bright sun. - she nodded at the gate. - And Claudia really improved the speed of opening them too. I think that Dean would take care of it, but he's too busy with whole industrial district.

\- Being a Guardian is surely a huge responsibility. - they stopped near abandoned building looked like school. Like this he could be heard faint groans coming from undead not so far. - Better prepare. Do you have any tips for me?

\- Stay strong on the ground and don't let go your weapon. - Sugar pulled out small bag from jacket pocket and threw. It hit opposite building, blood splattering at the impact and dripping down on grey wall. - Now we'll start on easy~

Using blood bait allowed them to begin without any chance of being attacked on spot. With few words of advise and encouragement training started in its full gory glory. Even if Sans had some hesitation in first minutes, he was laughing maniacally with Sugar, swinging his warhammer right and left. She was keeping an eye both on him and incoming horde, shooting down more dangerous mutated and making sure her companion is safe.

\- And that's what I call real training. - Sugar panted, finally dropping her axe and taking off bloody jacket. 

After some time they decided to take a break on top of one building, high enough to not risk any chance of getting hurt. They climbed up using a balcony, keeping locked doors intact.

\- Indeed it is. I haven't had so much fun since my trainings with Alphys back in the underground. - Sans was panting heavily, yet he had wide smile on his face.

\- Here. - she pulled out her phone and, after one press the button, she was holding two still steaming cups. - Muffet asked me to test her new recipe for magic infused hot chocolate. Yours of course have reduced amount of sugar.

\- O-Oh... Thank you. - skeleton took the cup, not expecting her gesture. - You didn't have to...

\- Treats after training are the best, especially shared. - she tried to take a sip, but with quiet hiss she put drink down. - Still too hot... And since Undyne upgraded my phone to have dimensional box, I wanted to test them. Shame it can storage literally ten items...

\- It's good that there's a possibility to modify phones at all, even if they're so new. - he laughed, eyes focused on dark liquid glimmering in sun. - Now you can keep few healing items just in case of emergency during your journeys.

\- Or just like now, have a warm cup of hot chocolate with a friend few metres above our inescapable demise. - her laugh was cut short with one shot as soon as charger was spotted. - Good we were able to climb here... Rus would probably kill me if something happen to you...

\- He might be overprotective of me, but that's understandable. - hearing his voice lacking such characteristics happy tone Sugar looked at skeleton with wonder. - Monsters with such low stats were always fragile and sometimes the worst things happened.

\- Underground was a dangerous place after all. - she hummed, taking sip of her drink. At the familiar tingle of magic on her tongue mixed with cinnamon she sighed. - May I ask if this is caused by some health issues?

\- I was born like this, or I can assume that. It's hard to remember. - Sans started slowly, blue eyelights focused on anything besides her. - When I was a kid I heard, that certain training techniques could raise monster's stats. So I started to train.

\- But something else was on your mind. Because you would have way higher HoPe right now. - following silence confirmed her suspicions. - Being such observant Soul you knew about some details.

\- It wasn't really hard to not see what was happening with your closest family, you know? - his laughter was bitter. - How Papyrus became lazier as days passed by. How he was slacking off in everything. Finally, how his own HoPe started to slowly drop.

\- Like he was slowly losing his will to live... - Sugar went silent for few moments. - Sounds kinda like depression, or at least think so. Auntie described it to me once...

\- Yeah, I think so too. It was so hard back then. I felt like I was the only one thing which was keeping him alive... And that though couldn't leave me alone. - spoken words quivered, long suppressed emotions breaking his mask. - ...Still can't.

\- You're his only family, Sans. - her voice sounded small. She remembered the talk with Papyrus back in the underground.

\- I know, and that's why it hurts the most. All of his secrets, suddenly fretting over me yet not caring anymore about himself... - Sans couldn't stop tears, gathering in his eyesockets. - Y/n, I was so scared of losing him... Worried every time he disappeared... Worried that no other monster would like me like me enough... All these thoughts hadn't allow me to raise stats not for even a bit.

\- Because you need to stay calm in your mind. - another gunshot couldn't mask how her own voice become even more quiet. - That's why you started to act like kid, am I right?

\- Y-Yeah. It helped a lot actually. Because of it he was more happy, and his HoPe stopped to drop. - Sans' laugh was devoured from his usual happy tone. - Hell, it even raised a little bit. So... even if it isn't the real me, keeping him happy is okay. His happiness is mine. I don't have to worry so much as before...

\- Sans, listen. - strong grip on his forearm finally made him look away from holding cup. Sugar's face hold some emotions he couldn't describe. - Focus and tell me one thing. What can you see during these past months spend in Garden? You're observant, so tell me.

\- That... That Papyrus isn't like... like before. - his eyesockets scrunched for a second to suddenly widen. - He isn't slacking on so much as before, he's caring about me and others... He...

\- He is happy. - she finished for him, letting go his hand. - You're not in the underground anymore, this is another world now. Another life... if I can say that.

\- So... does that mean he's... He will be all right now?

\- Unfortunately no. As far as I know, depression won't "disappear" within few days or weeks. - she lightly tapped her own temple before finally taking her cup. - It's the mind which is suffering, not body. But, with professional help and support of the closest ones... He will.

\- Doubt that lazybones will agree to go, he basically tend to avoid anything involving his own health... That's why I picked up healing magic. - Sans took careful sip. Hot chocolate, even standing for so long, was still warm probably thanks to Muffet's magic. - Being such carefree and excitable child... But then, what should I do?

\- Try to find some time and just talk to each other. - her words were muffled by cup. - You're family, and family tend to have the biggest impact during healing process. And letting go all skeletons in your closets will definitely bring calm into your Soul.

\- Did I almost missed this skeleton pun, Sugar? - he tried to not smile, but beaming face of Sugar told him otherwise. - Goddamn it. Both of you will kill me some day with these puns.

\- But you like them~ - she sang. - Just trust me with this, I have my informations from proper source. And then, with my training plan, we'll raise these stats right away~

\- It won't be easy to get him talking... But we have to try. - Sans wiped remaining tears and smiled. - Thank you for listening. And for your help.

\- Everything to make you happy. - she downed rest of her drink and placed now empty cup near. - Y'all are my friends, and I hate to see any of you in such state. Besides, secrets like these ones only bring pain, stopping you from recovery. Becoming more like weight on your Soul and body, with time just dragging you down into darkness.

\- What do you mean by that? - Sans couldn't fully understand the meaning of her words.

\- What? - she suddenly looked at monster with wide eyes, like she had forgotten what she said moment before. - Did I said something strange?

\- Well, kind of, yes. - he suddenly wanted to ask her about these words. - Can you explain...?

\- Might have been ridin' my own train of thoughts, because I lost my focus for a sec. - Sugar stood up and stretched, preparing for another round. - Anyway, it's getting late. We should go back to Garden soon.

\- Of course Sugar. But... - only now the groaning caught their attention. Cautiously leaning out through the roof edge allowed them to look at huge horde of undead. - Look how many of them are below. How we'll travel to gate without horde on our back?

\- I might have just one more blood bait with me. Hold on for a... - she carefully checked her jacket pockets only to sigh. - No, nothing. Looks like I took only one. So, in this case we have one solution. Cut our way back.

\- No, this is too dangerous. - Sans stood up as well. - First, there's too many mutated. Second, it's getting late, and you told me how worse it could be. And we're still tired after training.

\- Okay, okay... I get the point. - with one more sigh she sat back, trying to think about other way. - ...Wish I could have a flamethrower. Or these few grenades which perfectly would clean the area. Anything to blast them away.

\- Was this another... I HAVE AN IDEA! - at so sudden yell next to her head Sugar jumped, almost falling down. - I can use my blasters and get out of here~ I maybe haven't tried it many times, but now...

\- But now what?

Curious by his words Sugar went silent, with wide eyes observing his struggle with magic. With one long huff there was heard loud 'crack', like lighting would struck not so far away, and a gigantic skull was hovering next to the building. It was almost thrice as big as Papyrus' blasters, with star-shaped blue eyelights looking at female.

\- Oh my goddess... - she breathed heavily, slowly outstretching her hands towards skull. Feeling soft bone under her fingers and powerful purr her smile widened. - My goddess, they're awesome~ Who are they? How did you do that?!

\- Because being connected to our SOULS, blasters can react at the different magic adjustments. - Sans looked proudly at now trying to snuggle with warrior blaster. - I always had four smaller blasters and Papy have two bigger, but we can manipulate the amount and size of them as well. So, I introduce you them, or like Papy like to call, blaster ver. 2.0.

\- So this is your Caramel, Muffin, Pancake and Starshine fused into one? - she asked, trying to catch every detail. When monster only nodded, she beamed with happiness. - That's so awesome~ Wish I could do that too... And I'm calling them Tiramisu.

\- It does sound better than Papy's nickname... Okay! - Sans jumped at the top of the head of blaster and grabbed one horn to keep balance. - We'll use them as our lift straight to the Garden.

\- Oh fucking hell yeah. This is the best idea ever! - Sugar grabbed her axe and with one jump landed next to skeleton. - This is fuckin' awesome! Can they use laser attack? Better to not entice this horde right under our doors. 

\- They can! Just hold on tight, this attack have some faint recoil. - as soon as she hugged second horn Sans focused. Blaster slowly opened his jaws and blinding ray of magic collided with rotting bodies, turning them into nothing but dust.

\- Great job! Now we don't have to worry about them~ - she sang, still wrapped around horn. - Let's go Tiramisu! Straight to Garden!

Blaster chirped cheerfully at these words and, before Sans could react, they dashed towards city, heartfelt laugher echoing on now devoided of any life buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Daniel was rather surprised, seeing both of them riding an enormous magical skull. And of course Sugar would name them after a dessert. Pretty good dessert, if I can say so :3 
> 
> And of course I wanted to put some light on the past relations between brothers. Here even if Papyrus is the"observant" one, Sans still is mostly a Sans. And that means he's observant too. Nothing less to expect. 
> 
> Now, when the battle to get Sugar's heart begun, I wonder how many Souls would ever consider themselves brave enough to actually try. Heh, they would probably be okay... 
> 
> Just to end, this is the last chapter in this year, and that's why I want to wish all of you a Happy Holidays and even better New Year. Keep your dreams high and creations close. We'll see each other soon!


	58. * Behind the 4th wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Okay, so now we have our anniversary date we should... What just happened here?!**_  
>  *I think I accidentally make a hole in it...  
>  _ **Hole? Fourth wall just turned into dust! I'm not paying for repairs. _ ****_**_

It was day like many before, sunny one with hint of coldness creeping as minutes passed by and with high probably of meeting undead outside Garden. It was also a day in which Sugar was feeling especially bored, even after morning and midday spent on training.

\- Let just think about what to do. - she spoke in empty room sitting upside down on couch with legs propped agains backrest. - Rus have work, Sans is inside Lighthouse... Jozlyn in Community Center... Everyone have work besides me.

With deep sign she rolled over and stood up heading towards kitchen to find something sweet. Within few seconds and familiar sweetness of caramel on her tongue she looked through the window, hand toying with small bottle.

" _At least weather is good enough for this season..._ " she thought. " _Park is probably bursting with life right now, which can be not so good idea... That's it!_ "

With quick giggle she dashed for her axe propped against wall next to exit, caramel bottle now abandoned. It didn't take her two minutes before she went to elevator and, after short ride, headed toward main exit. Despite chilling wind sun was warming everything and everyone not hidden in shadows. One girl passing through waved shyly at her, which she replied with her own energetic wave. Sugar started to walk toward Lighthouse, but sudden blob of brown, definitely not fitting the surrounding area colors, appearing on her right caught her attention.

\- Huh? Was it someone there...? - she asked herself, cautiously walking closer, right hand raising a bit in case she'd need her axe. - Are you... Hey, wait!

Mysterious person didn't even think about stopping and simply dashed at the first yelled words. Not wanting to lost them from the line of sight Sugar sprinted after them, skillfully dodging humans and monsters on her way. Even within crowd she could notice long brown scarf, unusually white skin and weapon on their back, resembling really massive baseball bat. They were fast, but one bad turn caused Sugar to smile widely.

\- Now I got'cha, you... - words died on her lips as soon as she stopped dead in her tracks at the sign of back alleyway. Beside two closed dumpsters and small trash bag she was alone. - What the fuck? They couldn't just disappear in thin air!

With quiet growl she went further into shadows, eyes scanning each wall and inanimate object with suspicions. And despite her growing annoyance, she found a clue, on form of big puddle of dark, oily liquid.

\- What is this? - her hand cautiously hovered above dark mass before she dipped two fingers into it. At the feeling of familiar tingling of magic she smiled. - Now I see... Well, yolo~

With these words Sugar took one big step forward, her boot made contact with puddle for a brief moment before she was swallowed whole by liquid. Moment of panic caused by unnatural weight resting on her chest quickly disappeared, when she landed hard on her butt. Long string of curses died immediately at the sign of the most beautiful night sky in her whole life, with stars shining brightly throughout multicolored nebulae. She would definitely just sit in one place and look up, if she wouldn't heard laughter and following it somehow familiar voice. With hand wrapped around axe handle on her back she slowly passed big rock formations and froze.

Few feet in front of her and barely foot above ground there was floating a table with magically placed set of tea and various sweets, like pulled out from some sort of mad tea party. On three chairs being not so far from main furniture, there were sitting three Souls, chatting without care. Two of them were skeleton monsters, their skull shape resembling Sans' one The closest one was wearing four different layers of clothes, including blue jacket wrapped around his waist, belt with strange looking rainbow vials and, most unusual, big paintbrush located on his back. Second one was wearing pale golden coat with orange cape and gold headband. The last one was a lioness monster, with dark jeans, coral shirt with really wide sleeves and long light brown hair looking the most "normal" in this group. Being almost face to face it wasn't a surprise that golden-eyed one noticed Sugar as first.

\- Friends, look. - at his words both stopped talking and followed his gaze. - How did she managed to reach this timeline?

\- **_Ink, for fuck sake. I told you to not visit my work._** \- lioness's voice was deep and carrying purring notes. - **_And once again you forgot to tidy up your portals_**.

\- Big thing. - skeleton named Ink only rolled his eyelights, which were changing shapes and colors with each blink. - Just make sure this won't be canon and voila. Problem solved!

\- **_Unlike you and constant ability to create, I usually have an art block._** \- lioness hissed, taking bite of cupcake covered in cream. Her fangs glimmered in faint light. - **_And it's not easy nor happy time. Dream, care to support this fact?_**

\- Well, usually there's not so many positive emotions in your SOUL... - second skeleton started slowly, taking notice of lack of emotions either on her muzzle or inside sapphire eyes. - Yeah, just like now. So I call it true.

\- Emotions are overrated, we both know something about that. - there was sharp sound of snap of the fingers. - And hey, you're already writing this, even with your art block. Boy, if I could only see you draw once again!

\- **_Was that a fuckin' sarcasm?_** \- she growled. - **_Fuck you Ink_**.

\- I'm asexual, so you're out of luck. - his smug smile was quickly wiped out with small piece of cupcake diving into his right eyesocket.

\- **_I'm also ace you rainbow asshole_**. - ignoring his screeching and Dream's snickering she turned towards Sugar. - **_Sorry for that mess, Sugar. I'm Kitty and I welcome you in our souless party. Well, not technically soulless, but you catch the idea. Want a cupcake?_**

\- May someone explain me what he fuck is going on? - Sugar finally found proper words to speak. - Who are you exactly?

\- **_Right, not canon one... I'm guessing you already saw Ink, our rainbow asshole._** \- with one wave of paw she pointed at now toying with brush skeleton. - **_His role is keeping every Alternative Universes safe and fight with art block of every Creator. Head also know by having too many GODDAMN LAYERS TO DRAW._**

\- Honestly I hadn't noticed either you or your yells back in your universe. - Ink didn't even looked fazed at monster's growl. - I just tried to see how Garden looks like since Kitty tried to keep me away.

\- And she had a fair point in this. - Dream only raised his bonebrows before smiling widely. At this gesture Sugar couldn't help but return the gesture. - My name's Dream. I'm the guardian of every positive emotions across whole universes, including yours. It's so nice to finally meet you.

\- Likewise. - Sugar smiled once again before turning toward lioness. - And what's your role then? Cause I think I missed this detail.

\- Oh, she likes to call herself the Worldmaker. - despite sharp gasp Ink answered. - Personally, I prefer term Creator. Her role is creating worlds and placed within stories, making sure to keep them alive by sharing them with others.

\- **_Ink, for fuck's sake..._** \- she hissed threateningly. - **_I don't think any of my characters would be happy to hear that I'm their reason of suffering._**

\- So you're the one to blame then? - warrior only glared at her. - Every shittin' thing because of one monster?

\- **_Excuse me, I'm not monster. I'm a shapeshifter._**  - she scratched herself behind right ear. - **_And yea... But it wasn't intentionally, I can swear that. I wanted to end around twentieth chapter, but I started to play with imagination and... here we are. I really hadn't planned to put you through all this madness._**

\- Speaking of, where this whole timeline actually stopped by now? - Ink suddenly focused on her. - Oh, is the next chapter about her dying in her safe place?

\- Wait, what?

\- **_Not canon, and after._**

\- Return to the Garden and meeting with survival group?

\- **_After_**.

\- Oh! So this is just before meeting with... Mph! - his next words were muffled when whole cupcake was forcefully pushed into his mouth by her paw.

\- **_Fuckin' spoilers Ink. At least have little dignity and choke up._** \- Kitty sat once again. - **_And no, not yet. Little after 'field training' with Blueberry._**

\- Blueberry? - Sugar asked confused. - I know Sans might look like blueberry, but why calling him like that?

\- Since there's many Alternative Universes and different version of ourselves, we've been calling themselves by nicknames. - Dream chimed in. - That's why, for example, I'm Dream, he's ink and your Sans is Blueberry. To not be confused all the time.

\- **_We should better inform him about the little mess our dear Ink made._** \- lioness sighed reaching for the closest cup. - **_This, and I have some strange feeling... or it's just because of the gravitation... Ink, go._**

\- Why me? - Ink whined. - You surely know that all SwapPapyrus types strangely don't like me so much.

\- **_Your mess, your work_**. ** _Also, I'm not surprised_**.

\- I'll go just to avoid your another round of bickering. - Dream pulled out of nowhere bow with strange engravings glowing in light blue. - One thing, which SwapSans should I get? From which timeline?

\- US-PP-RI-ZA-179. - Ink spoke without a beat. - Might watch out tho, he's leaving Lighthouse. Many humans around.

\- Wait... - Dream jumped from his seat, but instead landing on the ground he disappeared inside portal, taking cheerful aura away. - Can someone explain this whole mess?

\- **_Lemme explain Sugar._** \- Kitty placed down her cup, or rather allowed it to float in air. - **_UnderSwap Timeline, Post-Pacific, Reader Insert, Zombie Apocalypse AU, number 179._** **_It's mostly useful classification for every alternative universe, timeline and branch of each of these._**

\- Just like this whole world around us? - Sugar looked around, still couldn't hold am amazement at that landscapes. - The "space world" is another version of our own?

\- Correct. - Ink nodded. - We're currently in the OuterTale timeline, Post-Pacifist ending. That's why no monsters are around.

\- **_And we can enjoy beautiful views in calm._** \- lioness threw one cupcake towards Sugar. - **_Now come and join us. I know you can't resist good sugary treats._**

\- For all of the Souls you sure do know, Worldmaker. - hearing her groan she and monster only smiled.

But just as she tried to take a bite, sudded wave of energy passed through the whole area. Before any of them could say or do something, starry sky started to lose all of its colors, slowly turning into white. At this sign ink prepared his paintbrush, eyelights for one blink turning into red sights.

\- What's happening here? - Sugar asked warily, observing how skeleton jumped off his seat and painted black oval on the ground.

\- **_Oh come on, this was one of the best spots in this timeline..._** \- Kitty only propped up her head on one paw. - **_No need to explain now, we have to go before he'll erase us with this world._**

\- Erase?! Okay, I won't ask now. - whole furniture suddenly dropped down just as she left the chair, miraculously not scattering anything around. - But how we'll escape?

\- **_Just like we came here, through the portal._** \- Ink already disappeared in blackness when his shoes touched the oval. - **_C'mon, go. I'll be just behind you._**

Another wave passed through, and with one push on her back Sugar jumped onto oily puddle. After the same crushing feeling on her chest she landed once again on her butt, blow this time softened by extremally fluffy pillow. She stood up, looking curiously around. Place was completely white, without any other colors or shapes. And even without any visible borders it felt like she was trapped.

\- And now where are we? - she asked more to herself, not noticing anyone around.

\- **_Anti-void, thus I think I prefer the void itself._** \- lioness suddenly appeared next to her, causing her to jump and almost fall down once again. - **_Relax, it's just me. This place is beyond any of the timeline. Specific place, huh?_**

\- Yeah, definitely wouldn't want to be here for a long time. It feels like I'd get insane. - at the sound of quiet chuckle Sugar only grimaced. - What this sound was supposed to mean?

\- **_Oh you'll see soon..._** \- golden light appeared few steps in front of them and she smiled. - **_Look, there's Dream with Sansy back there._**

\- Sugar, are you okay? - Sans immediately latched onto female, ignoring for a moment their observers. - Dream told me how did you leave our timeline and...

\- Whoa, wait a fuckin' sec.  - Sugar managed to release herself and simply picked him up to meet his eyes. - You know about this?! How?!

\- **_All Sans personalities, thanks to their original self, have more or less knowledge about Alternative Universes and timelines._** \- Kitty quickly explained. - **_In swapped version this knowledge belongs to Papyrus, but... I might added it to Blue for sake of this chapter._**

\- Well great. - she signed placing skeleton down. - I'm the only one who don't know anything. Is there anything more?

\- We'll inform you on the go. - Dream smiled before his attention focused on lioness. - What happened to the OuterTale timeline we've been visiting? I couldn't access it like before.

\- **_Seems like Error decided to clean around a bit._** \- her words were followed by deep rumble. - **_Ink is presumably in Doodle Sphere, checking on this and similar ones. So that's why he dropped us here._**

\- You know, you could always make use either of your magic or creating abilities to find another timeline. - Dream pointed out. - It's not so hard to find another Post-Pacifist one.

\- **_Anti-void cannot be destroyed or erased, so we don't have to worry about searching yet another timeline. And it's way better place in case of combat._** \- at these words Sugar looked at her warily. - **_Which, I suspect, will become sooner than we think._**

\- Is it Error? - at so sudden appear of Ink Kitty only hissed and swung her right paw, which collided with his skull. - Ow! Watch out where are you swinging!

\- **_Then don't startle me like that. You know I don't like it._** \- black claws were quickly pulled out before hiding once more between fur. - **_Did he managed to destroy that timeline?_**

\- Unfortunately he did. - he sighed. - He also tried to move to another, but for some reason he stopped.

\- **_Such a shame. I really liked this spot._** \- Sugar only furrowed her brows at that statement.

\- Don't you care about all these Souls that died with that world? - she only shrugged.

\- **_I hadn't known them, nor saw, soo... there's nothing for me to feel_**. - she replied, eyes suddenly distant. - **_Just like in normal life, nothing to feel, like being in place filled with void, where only echo is present for a short time_**.

\- That sounds... disturbing. - Sans only looked at concerned Sugar and Dream. - Are you feeling okay...?

\- **_I'm finee, just ignore what I said~_** \- she sang without any care, wide sleeves flapping with each nive of her hands. - **_It's normal. So Ink, what can you say about our status?_**

\- Prepare for combat, Error will arrive due to timeline disturbance. - Ink pulled out his paintbrush. - Dream, you might say hello to your brother as well.

\- Don't tell me Nightmare decided to interrupt us too. - Dream sighed, yet cheerful aure didn't disappear. - Okay, but what with you, Sugar? Blue definitely knows how to deal with Error, but you?

\- If you just tell me what can I expect both from this Error and Nightmare, I might be fine. - Sugar proudly held her battleaxe.

\- **_Error, Destroyer of the worlds, attack based on strings wrapping around Soul and blasters. Nightmare, being the "guardian" of bad emotions...? Basically tentacle hentai monster went wrong._** \- Kitty snorted at her own words. - **_Magic shield will come in handy, thus I believe you'll be more than ready to punch the latter one in the face._**

\- If his role is the one I think it is, then yeah. - her eyes suddenly widened. - Holy shit. Look.

Far away from them there could be seen slithering dark mass, slowly trying to swallow surrounding them whiteness. Light was reflecting on few blue strings placed within, resembling not so tidy but dangerous web.

\- So... - Ink started, eyes focused on growing darkness. - You have any plan, Worldmaker?

\- **_Do..._** \- she stammered before singing out loud. - " ** _Do you know what it's like to not exist?! To see yourself scattered throughout the mist?!"_**

\- Are you kidding me right now?! - blackness shuddered like it was laughing at such outburst. - This is your plan?!

- ** _I've been listening this for past two weeks, give me a break here!_** \- she shouted back, paws outstretching towards danger. - **_It's hard to think when only what you have on your mind is an echo of past listened songs!_**

\- **Once again you're bickering like an old couple.** \- shadows suddenly formed not so far for the group in the shape of another skeleton, spiky resemblance of tentacles sprouting from his back. - **It's nice to feel all these negative feelings from you once again.**

\- iNk, wE hAVe to TaLK! - and one more monster spoke, causing Sugar to immediately recognize him as Error due to mutilated color palette, blue marks under eyesockets and dozens of words "ERROR", somehow clinging to his frame. - tHe FUck yOU OnCE AgAIn dECIdeD To mEsS wITh tHE TimELineS?!

\- **_Oh my goddess, editing this whole mess will be the death of me._** \- Kitty murmured under her breath. - **_Don't speak too much and we'll somehow survive for the next day. Okay?_**

\- wE'rE oUT-cOdE, We dON't have tO LiSTeN To YOU. - Error laughed, pulling out more blue strings from his eyesockets. - yOu, CrEAtiNg aNOthEr GliTChes aNd TakINg InK'S sIdE... BuT aT LeaSt I cAN gEt RiD oF tHeM!

\- Touch me or them, are you're a dead meat, bitch~ - Sugar sang threateningly, crystal shield materializing in front before wrapping around her frame like an armor. - Wow, that's something.

\- **_Think of it as a small, non-canon boost from me._** \- lioness smirked before grinning at newcomers. - **_Sooo, whar'chu gonna do? Four versus two doesn't look like fair battle._**

\- **Even if you're refusing to fight, I might say forces are balanced _._** \- black magic moved on the Nightmare's order. - **And with... unplanned guests... don't think we'll have any problems.**

\- You were the unplanned ones. - at series of snorting and offended gasps Sugar smiled. - Crashing our small party and erasing such beautiful place... What do you want?

\- **Error here have some business with Ink, and I... need to take what belong to me from Dream.** \- Nightmare prepared for attack. - **And no one will interrupt us.**

\- **_Not when I have something to say~_** \- as soon as black spikes  were send in her direction Kitty flew up on huge pair of light blue, feather wings. - **_For fuck's sake, calm down. Neither of you will achieve it, in this chapter or anywhere else_**.

-  wE'Ll sEe aBOut ThAT, YoU gLItCh! - even his laughter was unnatural like broken record. - yOU anD YouR dIrTy gLiTCheS WilL sOOn bE No mORe!

\- Woow... Hey, Kitty! - Sugar looked it with wide eyes, her smile hiding some mysterious spark. - Will it be possible for you to give me a ride?

\- **_Oh fuck yeah, I see what do you have in mind._** \- her wide smile showed row of sharp fangs. - **_Not a problem here, sweetheart. Just raise your axe high and don't let it go!_**

\- Got'chu! - as soon as she fulfilled her order, Kitty grabbed the handle of the axe and without big effort raised her into the air.

\- **_Ink, Blue, try to cover us!_** \- both females grinned, eyes focused on the enemies. - **_This is going to be a sick action_**.

\- Just to say, I won't patch up either of you after this! - Ink managed to tell back before everything went haywire.

With few flaps of wings Kitty raised up even more, whole battlefield now seen better than before. Nightmare didn't want to wait for their move and, with wide smile, his spiked tentacles shot right into their direction. Black ink and white bones blocked almost all of them, allowing her to swiftly avoid rest and fly forward. Distance wasn't too big, and even under heavy attack females didn't stop. At the moment where Sugar was above Nightmare, lioness released her axe. She fell down, sliding on enemy's magic weapon and dropping right in front of him.

\- Hi bitch~ - she sang and, without any hesitation, she swung her fist, with one powerful uppercut knocking him out. - Now you'll think twice before messing with us~

\- And... that's it? - Ink just looked at landing near him lioness. - Just go with " _oh, I knocked him out and battle ends_ " trophy?! Where's action?!

\- **_Fuck off, in this chapter I can do whatever I want._** \- Kitty replied, with amusement in eyes, looking at Blue chasing screaming his head off Error. - **_Besides, have you seen the length of it? It's time to finish._**

\- And your inspiration just disappeared again. - he only shrugged. - I don't blame you, endings aren't your great thing.

\- So, do you have any plan where to throw them away? - Sugar was dragging unconscious monster, smaller blades hooked on part of material from his clothes. - I might be wrong, but they have to learn something.

\- I'm thinking about another timeline, but this time maybe some nice and peaceful. - Ink started, his glowed hand tapping his smile. - Somewhere they won't be able to cause so much chaos...

- ** _I hope you have the same trying on mind as I._** \- Kitty's smile was wide, and somehow unsettling with how many fangs it was showing. - **_Let's send them to_** this ** _timeline_**.

\- You mean... _Oh_. - skeleton finally found the connection, his eyes glimmering mischievously. - Oh, I like where are we going~ I'm goin' to open the portal!

\- Where do you want exactly to send them? - Blue was currently joining their small talk, dragging crashed Error by his hoodie. - They'll pass through UnderTomb or similar AU without problem. And putting them into peaceful ones will cause a havoc.

\- **_Dun'cha worry, I'm on it~ No one will play against my rules!_** \- Kitty snapped her fingers as soon as another black puddle was painted. - **_Special spell, just for them. And no, none of them. It's a portal to UnderLust verse._**

\- You're so cruel... I love this~ - even if Dream wasn't looking so convinced, Ink's happy words caused him to smile.

\- If this univesre is what I'm thinking about, then damn. - female couldn't help but unhook her axe and throw Nightmare closer.

- ** _Indeed damn, especially with Error's haphephobia and Nightmare's overall "dun touch me" attitude._** \- Kitty's smile was small, yet blue eyes were shining mischievously. - **_And they'll have to pass through whole underground to reach portal to home. No use for their powers~ Now, who wants to throw out the trash as first?_**

\- Oh, oh, gimme gimme! - Sugar waved rapidly and, after one move of paw, she placed her axe on her back and raised still unconscious Nightmare into the air. - " _It's the ciircle of liiife, bitch~_ "

\- Scooore! - Ink cheered along with lioness when skeleton disappeared within dark puddle. - Nice trow Sugar. Your luck skeleton mosnters are light.

\- Naah, doesn't really matter. - she observed how Sans was slowly dragging another body near portal. - Uh, you might hurry up Sansy...

\- w-WhaT'S gOIn' On? - Error finally finished rebooting and now he snarled, trying to free himself from tight grasp on his hoodie sleeves. - LEt mE gO bLUe, OR I'LL kILL EveRYoNe YoU LoVe...!

\- Okay, here you go! - without skipping a beat he chucked his screaming figure into portal, which closed itself just as he disappeared. - Have a nice vacation!

\- **_Savage as always Blue, just like I like it._** \- lioness chuckled breathlessly. - **_Now, as out main problems are no more, it's time to say goodbye._**

\- Aww, I thought we'd have more time. - Blueberry wrapped his arms around her waist, not noticing how she tensed for a second.  - Still, it was a nice to see you again!

\- **_Likewise. Take care of yourself, sweetheart._** \- Kitty's eyes landed on Sugar and she smiled. - **_All of you_**.

\- Hey, I might be trying. You're  the one who's  messing it. - female's hand wandered  towards  axe,  gesture carrying playful manner. - Just... Make sure this story will have its happy end.

\- **_Can't promise that, Sugar._** \- she spoke, carelessly putting paws into her jeans pockets, hissing at sharp jab into her side caused by Dream. - **_Ow. Just kidding. Maybe... I'm not sure just yet. But I'll give you some time before big The End._**

\- Better this than no info. Thanks. So what's now?

\- **_Now? Just want to speak to someone else._** \- Kitty turned around, golden sparks of magic enveloping her words. - **_Thank you, dear Readers, for sticking with me through this whole year. Even if some things went sideways, you're still here. I hope you'll travel with me to the very end and maybe, but maybe... we'll start another journey together._**

\- To whom she's speaking to...?

\- **_Doesn't matter~ Now, let's go back to the main act! Curtains down!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, look at that. One full year of writing this. It's amazing how many of you are still reading this and write some nice comments. I really hope we'll all see the end and, a possible new timeline. Let's wish... 
> 
> If anyone is interested, [here is an art](http://kittythelioness.tumblr.com/post/169384816986/i-decided-to-make-a-monstersona-to-be-honest) to show the 'me' described here. A little touch to this whole anniversary madness. Of course this is non-canon, and all skeles belongs to their respective owners. 
> 
> What's next then? Just... prepare. That's all what I can say =3


	59. Dark Ring Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good thing all these hectic situations are now over and... 
> 
> Wait, did you hear something?

Sans took Sugar's advise to heart and decided to face his brother, trying to convince him to talk about past. It took him few days to pin Papyrus down, but finally they managed to sit down and sort things out. Papyrus was shocked hearing his tale, and Sans was beyond surprised discovering the forgotten truth about theirs father. And even if in some moments their voices could be heard from the corridor, both skeletons were much calmer than before. But even that Papyrus didn't tell him about RESETS, still not ready to touch this topic.

Not so long time after discovering Sugar's training plan shared with Sans, both queens decided to announce another idea for Garden. Within one day they created a self-defense lectures, searching for another volunteers to take a positions. But even with schedule Sugar wanted to lead most of the meetings, to " _make sure everyone will be prepared_ ". Seeing the lack of teachers and sudden huge interested in this opportunity of activity finally convinced both Elizabeth and Toriel.

Training sessions caused to make her days even more hectic, barely leaving any longer period of time for rest and free time that she could spend with friends. However she was alright with that, once or twice noticing with smile during talks with skeleton brothers, that no one would try to bug her during sessions. Fortunately for all, she always could find some hours of freedom to meet with either one of monster to unwind. Just like in this day, three weeks after returning from visiting Ebbot. Papyrus was currently waiting for Sugar near Muffet's, somehow relieved that Sans had patrol inside Lighthouse.

\- I'm here, I'm heeere~ - Sugar appeared from around the corner and stumbled on loose stones on her way, quickly catching the balance. - Sorry if you had been waiting, one girl wanted to ask me about future schedule.

\- 's not a prob, just go here too. - he started to slowly walk, he towards industrial district. - ya had any fun today?

\- Yup, my group is picking up material surprisingly fast. - she fixed the position of axe on her back, almost slapping some passerby. - Whoops, sorry! Anyway, thanks for showing me this cafe in industrial district. I usually don't go there if I don't have something to do or if someone need help. Not really interesting area for me.

\- nyeh, kinda promised the owner a meeting with you. - Papyrus only shrugged nonchalantly, yet his SOUL hummed a bit stronger at the thought of sharing time. - she's your fan. and i have a feeling that you would need some calm.

\- What do you mean...? - sun shone brighter, allowing him notice few more details. Bags under her eyes were ever more noticeable than before, like she hadn't been sleeping well enough. She was also slightly sluggish and slouching, but it might be caused by early wake up and trainings. - ...wait... is this because of my eyes?

\- kinda yeah. watch out for racoons tho, might add you to their pack. - at such unexpected statement she bended forward with laughter. - heh. seriously, ya look not so good.

\- Kinda can't sleep again, the 'red plague' is still kicking my ass. - Sugar hummed, wiping out one tear. - Will pass after few full of sleep nights. Which miiight or might not be a problem, looking at my week schedule.

\- so many midday lessons? - at that she only hummed. - did queen really give you so many groups?

\- Well nope, I wanted them all. - Papyrus slowed down, with raised eyebrow looking at his companion. - What? The more people will know how to defend themselves, the more will survive.

\- ya really care about garden and the souls livin' here. - he pointed out, noticing it not for the first time. - but ya need to remember to take care of yourself too. for example, why are you carrying your weapon all the time? isn't it little uncomfortable?

\- Naaah, my sweetie is the main reason everyone can notice me in the crowd and, in extension, come and talk~ - she touched the handle with care. - Battleaxe and mad laugher, the two things that...

Her words were cut by sudden ear piercing scream, soon followed by maniacal laughter that brought cold fear into Papyrus' SOUL. Hearing that he stopped, but Sugar didn't want to do the same. With hardened countenance and axe already in hands she ran towards inner gate, not caring too much about passerby standing like statues. Yet after turning around the corner she also stopped before taking one small step back. Skeleton teleported next to her, wanting to see the same thing. Which was definitely not what he thought.

Straight route, leading to the bridge, was now filled with humans and monsters running as far as they could, faces filled with dread. Outer gate was wide open and the inner one was slowly raising, allowing horde of undead enter the Garden. Some Souls were fighting, but there was too many enemies and they had to retreat.

\- I-It's impossible... - Sugar whispered mortified at the sign. - It should not happen... What's going on?!

\- something's with mechanic and... sugar, wait! - ignoring monster's yell she ran toward crowd, cutting down every zombie on her way.

\- Claudia?! - lone human sitting above the madness beneath, looked at warrior with mild interest, steel wrench in hand. - Claudia, what's wrong with gate?!

\- Nothing's wrong~ - Claudia's sudden giggle turned into the same laughter that could be heard before. With wide smile, somehow familiar for monster, she raised now glowing in orange both hands and blocked main mechanism with holding tool. - Everything is exactly how should be!

\- No... no, no NO! - at the sign of huge horde pouring through now wide open gates Sugar screamed, Soul burning with hate mixed with fear. The nearest blower, enticed by loud noise, stared to run. - Shit...!

\- got you sweetheart. - in a split second Papyrus appeared next to her and within moment they teleported into safety, few feet away. - why she did that? ya know her?

\- She's from Hell's Gates, Rus. She's one of the raiders! - she yelled, pulling out small pistol from dimensional box and shooting down incoming charger. - The laughter, the characteristics wide smile... Why didn't I get this details earlier?!

\- Because they know how to pretend, sweet sugar Soul~ - hearing third, unfamiliar voice, both of them turned toward the source of it.

Barely three steps ahead there was standing a man Papyrus hadn't seen in his life. He was taller from Sugar by mere inches, dark jeans and jacket made from torn straitjacket exposing his lanky posture. With blue eyes, somehow oddly shaded with red and purple undertones, he was looking at surrounding them area without fear. On his left chin, just above wide smile, there were three jagged scars well visible on pale skin.

\- You... - barely whispered word suddenly turned into scream, when Sugar tried to reach male with blades of her axe. Her Soul violently burned with hatred and fury. - YOU! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!

\- This whole plan was made by my Lord. I'm only mere pawn in this game. - he laughed, dodging her attacks. - A bishop maybe... And you're definitely the queen~

\- SHUT UP! - warrior's moves were now frantic, like she was trying to pin enemy down. - SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'LL FINALLY KILL YOU AND DANCE ON YOUR CORPSE!

\- Then let's dance, my little angel. Join me in this _dance macabre_ ~

Short giggle, barely muffled by his hands, in current situation costed him to lost the focus in attempt to avoid incoming tank. It was merely few moments, in which she found an opportunity. With one pirouette Sugar cut down undead on her way and almost threw her weapon forward. In this short moment Papyrus was sure, that male will become a head shorter. Elongated part of blades sunk deep into wall of nearest building, gap between them barely allowing to pin him in almost choking grip.

\- Hhhh... Ya finally got me~ - he hissed, hands gripping bloody metal. - It's so good to catch on ourselves, Y/n...

\- YOU HAVE **NO RIGHT** TO CALL ME BY THIS NAME! - Sugar gripped axe near main screws, slightly pushing it even more. - Why are you here? What's your purpose of doing this?!

\- I need to hand some invitation for you, Y/n. - his smile was wide, eyes hiding the madness within glossy surface. - Invitation to visit our Lord in Hell's Gates. We'll be waiting for you patiently, where the knowledge of thousands years is sleeping their eternal sleep.

\- What the fuck are you talking about?! - her eyebrows scrunched, hands gripping handle with more strength. - I ain't going to listen to you! And now, when I finally have you here, I'll make sure you'll pay for everything you did!

\- Well, it's either you or the fate of Souls of the innocent ones~ - he managed to sang, despite axe slowly digging into his neck. - But hey, my invitation is delivered! And I have a small surprise only for you, Y/n!

Wit one flash of red light male managed to pull away the weapon and, making use of the opponent's confusion, plunge tiny dagger into Sugar's right side. Hearing her almost animalistic roar of pain Papyrus was ready to catch his Soul and prevent any further damage, but human only giggled and dashed towards gates.

\- Here, doggie doggie doggie~ - his laughter was loud, dagger in his hands glimmering with fresh blood. - I brought you some snacks~

There could be heard loud rumble, resembling thousands stones rolling down the hill, and inner gate was violently open wide. A gruesome pile of bodies meld together, like some kid wanted to play with clay and lost their interest. It was standing with use of many arms and legs, most of them crooked and almost unrecognizable. As soon as male threw dagger into its direction, it absorbed the weapon. Place marked with crimson liquid suddenly ripped apart, exposing gaping abyss bristled with jagged teeth, and it shrieked.

\- Oh my fucking... Rus, we have to... - Sugar didn't even managed to finish, when another shriek, this time coming out from three additional created mouth deafened her words and started to run towards them. - HOLY SHIT! BLAST IT! BLAST IT AWAY!

\- Have fun sweet angel! - male's cheerful voice dissolved in powerful buzz of magic, when summoned blasters focused their attacks. Creature roared and slowed down, but it was still moving.

\- this usually wipe them out... - Papyrus couldn't believe his eyes still locked on creature. Only strong grip on his forearm and waves of fear coming from Sugar's Soul brought him back to reality. - what...

\- We need to teleport to my room, now. - she spoke, trying to pull him further from danger. - C'mon, don't stand like this! Teleport!

\- k. - with one snap of fingers they appeared in living room, Sugar immediately dashing to guest room. Within few seconds she came back, this time with bazooka and two additional missiles tied together and hanging from her shoulder. - holy shit, where did you get that?

\- Later, we have to go back there. - monster looked at her like she finally lost her mind. - We need to stop this... monstrosity before reach shopping district! We can't risk anyone's lives! 

\- alright, hold on. - with one more teleport they appeared near previously left place. He could fell how his magic reserves were slowly depleting. - hope you know what are you doing.

\- Not really, but I have to. - she carefully placed the missiles and kneeled to prepare her weapon, eyes focused on being trying to wreck the nearest building. - Let's see if three of 'em will do... Hey fuckface! I'm here!

\- shit, it noticed. - the amalgamation turned violently at the shout, answering with its own shriek. - i'll stay here, in case...

\- Go on my left then, this have some powerful recoil. - as soon as she spoke, weapon in her hands came to life. First missile exploded in contact with its side, tearing out piece of body. - It depends on mass, no defense... Reload.

\- Don't put your hopes in this! - Daniel's voice rang across area when second bullet hit her target. - There's no way you can defeat them, Sugar Bitch!

\- Haven't you heard about new sensation sweeping the nations?! - with last one chance she take deep breath, waiting for right moment. - _Bitches love cannons._

Last missile pierced the air with loud whistle, smoke coming from the barrel tinted with red for a moment covering the battlefield. There could be heard loud roar of pain when explosion hit its center inside monstrosity main mouth, changing it into now collapsing within itself mass. Papyrus couldn't tore his gaze from the whole process, but sudden quiet giggle caught his attention. Looking down he saw that Sugar was the source of the sound, slowly growing in strength and volume, until it turned into full laughter.

\- honey...? - just as he spoke she felt silent. - are...

\- We're here! - at the sound of male voice monster turned with summoned bone in hand toward it, yet fortunately it was only Diana with part of Garden Guard. - Seven informed... What the hell is that... thing?!

\- no idea. might be the raiders' experiments. - monster looked around, for a second making sure the amalgamation wasn't moving anymore. - what about...

\- What about the horde that managed to pass through? - Sugar's emotionless voice pulled group from the conversation. She was still on her knees, back to them. - Horde, made mostly from standard and tanks.

\- We saw it on main route, attacking only the ones who wouldn't hide. - Andy answered her question. - We managed to break through to reach gates a-and help you....

\- Not worth it. You should focus on keeping Souls safe, like the Garden Guard should do. - she stood up, now useless weapon lying on the ground. - There was no evacuation signal, since everything happened so fast.... Stay here, guard gates, kill anything that will try to go inside.

\- What about you then? - Diana couldn't understand her sudden behavior and that was making her angry. - Are you going to just leave?

\- I'm gonna go straight to Lighthouse and chase down the corpses that you should kill~ - she took her axe and just them turned around. At the sign of maniacal smile and wide open eyes burning with hatred humans took one cautious step back. - _And I need to talk with Queenie_!

Not waiting for any reaction Sugar dashed down the street, not even second later disappearing around the corner. Knowing how experienced she is, but worried about current state of her mind Papyrus summoned one blaster and followed her steps, standing in top of the skull. Making use of the safety caused by hovering above the mess he could observe the madness beneath. Sugar, covered by enemies' blood and her own from wound was acting like a bait, enticing every mutated and pulling them from Souls who had been trying to run into safety. Warrior was like in some sort of trance, without care of her own life cutting down everything on her way. He was close enough to hear her giggle, not so long moment later turning into almost hysterical laughter.

Slightly out of breath Sugar stopped for a mere second in front of the Lighthouse, without word looking at Souls fighting with sparse undead which managed to walk this far. With few swipes of axe road was clean, but she didn't want to stay and hear guards' thanks. She dodged them all and almost ran inside, Papyrus finally dismissed blaster and following her steps.

\- Sugar, you're alright! - Sans almost immediately appeared next to her with relieved smile, which fell slightly when he was ignored. - Seven saw this thing and informed Queen...

\- So she is in boardroom, right? - Sugar picked up the pace, smaller skeleton forced to run in attempt to catch up. - That's great~ I have few words for her now~

\- W-What do you...

\- ELIZABETH! - with piercing ears shriek she kicked closed doors, revealing Queen and standing next to her Seven with laptop in hands.

\- Goodness, you scared us, Y/n... - Elizabeth tensed at the sign of covered in blood friend. - Are you injured...?

\- Why the fuck you hadn't checked the ones who came into Garden?! - she roared, coming closer. Her hand gripped axe handle so hard, that her knuckles became white. - I thought it's a NECESSARY AND COMMON PROCEDURE!

\- Sugar, please... Let's just calm down. - Sans blocked her way, with outstretched arms preventing her from taking another steps. He could feel the almost explosive mix of emotions in her Soul. At that scene Papyrus froze in place, hands hidden in hoodie pockets clenched tightly.

\- Get. Out. Of my way, Sans. - Sugar was shaking from fury, yet she didn't try to move him by force.

\- We saw what happened near gates. - Elizabeth's magic sparked when she summoned dark blue lance. - We saw the monstrosity and Vincent... 

\- Answer my question. - she interrupted, ignoring cautious hum of magic. - Why raiders were able to infiltrate Garden?! Why they knew what to do?! WHY VINCENT BROKE THROUGH?!

\- We checked them all, but they were clean. - Seven managed to speak louder. - They all know what to do here... And that's what lowered our defenses. Ann, Boris, Claudia and Daniel...

\- A, B, C and D... OF FUCKING COURSE! - smaller blades of the axe smashed the floor, leaving deep cracks. - The constant rotation of titles... Plus they know how to pretend... They were planning this through this all time. We need to find them, they're probably still in Garden...

\- I informed Diana about that as soon as Seven received an alarm coming from gates. - Queen still didn't dismiss weapon, cautious about her moves. - She should find Claudia and Daniel, since both of them had their own work in these hours.

\- Let's fucking hope so. We need to call everyone who can fight, both gates are... - in the middle of her sentence Asgore stormed into the room, worry painted on his muzzle. - For fuck sake, what's happening? 

\- I can't find Chara. - at that statement silence fell over the group. - Chara and six more children that had theirs self defense lessons with Boris. I thought that being so close to Lighthouse they'll hide here, but...

\- He seized the opportunity in this chaos and... he kidnapped them. - Sugar's voice sounded small, like she was afraid to say this. - They'll act as a bait...

\- We have to bring them back. - Elizabeth nodded to Seven, who started working on his laptop. - Raiders will be much more active, and searching through whole Hell's Gates will be significantly more dangerous...

\- " _The knowledge of thousands years..._ " I know where they are. - Queen went silent, surprised both by her tone and words. - ...I'm going to Hell's Gates.

\- Wha... You're insane! - she didn't react at her words, but simply turned around. - If this city was dangerous before, then now it's almost immediate suicide! I forbid you to leave!

\- You have no power over me or my actions, Elizabeth. - Sugar stopped, yet head twisted slightly. - I'm going there, and don't even try to send anyone after me.

\- Vincent probably called every one of raider to guard their hideout. - Queen sounded desperate. - You'll die if you'll go alone. At least let one or two...

\- Do you want to have their blood on your hands? Do you want to explain their families why they won't come back? - her hands clenched around axe handle. - Because this will happen to any Soul that will come with me.

\- but that means also you, sucre. - Papyrus couldn't not sense the tension in the air and theirs SOULS. Looking at his brother he know, that he felt it as well. - even with knowledge and skills your wound and fatigue might turn it into suicide mission.

\- Then everyone will be satisfied, am I right? - with one more sign she headed towards doors. - I'mma go pick up some equipment. Inform guard about my leaving.

\- Sugar! Please think about that! - Sans ran after her, trying to grab her by forewarn. - There's no need to rush into such decisions... 

\- Don't touch me. - at so specific words spoken with such harsh tone skeleton stopped, eyelights losing theirs blue shade. - ...there was never a choice to make, nor the another way. Don't try to follow my steps.

Not even looking back Sugar ran out of Lighthouse straight towards her apartment, cutting down any wandering undead. Five minutes later, with mostly cleaned outfit and few additional guns, she was heading towards open gates, with sick satisfaction ramming her car into rotten bodies standing on her way on the bridge before disappearing few seconds after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the angst train gained some speed and won't stop quickly~ Oh, how I wanted this chapter to finally appear. And here it is! 
> 
> The idea of 'doggie' comes from yet another game. Bonus points for anyone who'll tell me the source. It's definitely not so pleasant view to see tho... 
> 
> Title of this chapter comes from the name of another battle theme from familiar by now source. Some of you might know. It feels so in place now :)
> 
> I know there's been a longer pause, but from now it'll change. Everything will change, so stay tuned and tell me your predictions. I cat wait to read them =3 
> 
> Oh, and happy birthday to me or something. Doesn't matter.


	60. Inside the wolves' den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This definitely won't end well...

Black car was slowly rolling on the main road, only steady purring of the engine disturbing the silence that was spreading throughout city like thick blanket. Sitting inside Sugar was searching each possible hiding spot for raiders, with bitten lips noticing few vultures observing her actions. Theirs lack of movement was highly unnerving, like they knew she'd arrive.

With hidden from line of sight gun held in almost crushing grip she finally parked between two wrecked beyond recognition cars. In front of her there was a huge library, definitely one of the biggest she ever saw in her journeys. Building was one of the less ruined from all of them in Hell's Gates and, what was the most unnerving, the one kept in best state. It was clear to suspect that Vincent's riddle was about this place.

\- " _Where the knowledge of thousands years is sleeping their eternal sleep_ ", huh Vin? Who would guess your hideout would be here, in all of these buildings? - she almost growled, words laced with hatred. She noticed how her hands were slightly shaking and she quickly grabbed jacket to keep them steady. - Calm down, just fuckin' calm down... Find kids, bring them back, don't let him...

Sudden sneeze, sounded more like a kitten one, surprised Sugar so much, that she let out a piercing ears screech. She immediately turned back with gun pointed at covered by blanket stuff. Her eyes widened at the sign of moving material, and she recoiled seeing Sans' skull poking out, soon followed by Papyrus' one.

\- Are we here now? - Sans' voice was now a whisper. - You were right Papy, this seat isn't as comfortable as it looks like.

\- What the fuck... What the fuck are you doing here?! - she screeched, gun now abandoned somewhere between seats. - I told you to not follow me, to stay out of this!

\- We're not going to idly watch you throwing your life on the line. - he managed to untangle from blanket. - So we snuck inside thanks to Papyrus' shortcuts before you started the engine. Pretty clever, right?

\- No no no no no, it's not how it supposed to go... - Sugar mumbled more to herself, placing both hands on her cheeks. Her still reddened from blood nails dug into soft skin. - You should not be here, that's not what I wanted...

\- honey, breathe. - Papyrus teleported onto passenger seat, noticing how quick her breathing became. - it might be hard, but you don't have to worry too much about us. we still can use magic to protect ourselves...

\- You need to go, you need to go back to Garden. - she stumbled from the car and immediately dashed towards passenger doors. - I don't have too much time, so you need to go... Take the keys and drive back, just don't think about it.

\- We... appreciate your dedication to keep us safe, but please understand. - as soon as she handed Sans keys, both to car and her apartment, he tried to give them back. - We want to join you in this. Because only together we can find and bring back Chara and other kids.

\- and every attempt to get rid of us won't work. - taller skeleton added. - we still have some _twix_ in our sleeves, so let's _blast_ every raider on our path.

\- ...I won't be able to convince you two, will I? - Sugar's laughter was devoid of any emotions. She looked at still outstretched in her direction hand with keys. - Keep 'em, in case something turn wrong. I'll try to give you enough time to escape.

\- It won't be necessary Sugar. - Sans' eyelights shrunk. - We're determined and prepared.

\- Then let me pick up my weapon. - she didn't hesitate on reaching for her battleaxe. However both brothers were shocked when she unscrewed metal part with big blades, leaving only steel rod with smaller blades. - Since the closest to the main rooms equal the more dangerous raiders, I think that magic shield will be more than enough... They know about magic anyway... But better take one gun in case of mutated...

\- But then why would you leave piece of your axe behind? - at this question she looked at her hands holding weapon, like she was surprised by the view. - Wouldn't it be safer to leave them on?

\- ...Despite everything I still don't want to kill. Even if many of 'em deserve fate worse than death. - she answered summoning her shield. - Let's go.

Sugar went inside as first, with shield raised high in the air and rod in one hand. Her sapphire eyes were scanning the main hall with coldness before she gave brothers a signal to move forward. Despite passed time and definitely lack of proper care, some books were still looking good enough to pick them up. Yet she didn't stopped for a second, sound of their footsteps echoing between abandoned shelves. They walked throughout main corridors before briefly stopping in front of doors with " _only for employees_ " sign. Behind them, just few feet further, there was an open trap door with stairs leading into the dark grey abyss below.

\- So it's true then... - she whispered to herself. - People had been talking about this library. That it had its own underground complex with lots of tunnels and rooms, mostly for storing old books. Now it became the prefect hideout. Keep close.

As soon as they found themselves one level lower, the atmosphere changed drastically. Despite professionally made walls tunnels were looking old, with missing chips of paint and dark red splashes appearing once in a few feet. Lamps hanging above them were giving dimmed orange light, leaving many places covered in shades. The heavy, somehow sweet smell was not the one which could be mistaken by any other. Smell of undead was stronger than ever, causing theirs head to spin.

\- ...further route will be even worse. It's the last chance for you to go back. - she suddenly whispered, looking at their faces. Meeting with silence she sighed resigned. - ...okay. In that case... let's go.

With her first step second shield appeared just behind Papyrus' back, protecting in case of unexpected attack. With crack of magic and soft steps echoing between walls group started to walk, not so long after meeting with the first crossroad. Sugar marked one side with smaller blades before picking up the side and they followed her, prepared in any case of danger.

By some unknown reason no raider appeared on their way, only brief whispers and hurried footsteps were revealing that hey knew about their position. Yet brothers, even being focused on that details, had been more concerned about Sugar. Her moves were erratic, wide open eyes looking at each point for a brief moment before hopping onto next one in expectation of incoming blow. Her SOUL was mixture of different emotions screaming through each other, but only one could be sensed as the strongest.

Fear.

\- Something's not right, there should be shitton of raiders by now... - as soon as she spoke these words, inhuman roar reverberated throughout tunnels. - Oh no... No no no...

\- Don't worry Sugar, we've got this. - Sans immediately summoned warhammer, another hand prepared to beckon blaster with one snap of fingers. Papyrus only hummed, right eye already glowing with orange light.

\- Like hell I'll allow you two to do anything. - she kicked the closest doors on her side and, using her weapon, she scooped them inside. - Stay here, block doors. I'll knock thrice when it'll be over.

\- it's bad idea hon... - his words were interrupted by another roar and first zombie hit the wall before charging in their direction. - shit.

\- I know how to fight. Block it. - Sugar pushed him and closed doors. Fast footsteps and following it inhuman screeching became muffled and moment later it turned into silence.

\- Brother, watch out. - using his magic Sans moved standing nearby shelf, blocking door from opening. - There. I don't think anyone could move it besides us.

\- heh, you always have good ideas bro. - Papyrus smiled weakly before starting to look around, trying to sense any additional SOUL in room. - what is this place anyway? can you find any light switch?

\- I don't see it, but... this probably is the main power switch. - with one flick the only one lamp in room came to life, along with two monitors on top of the desk not so far. - What is this for?

\- looks like it's raiders data base. - taller monster cautiously came closer and, after brief moment of hesitation, sat down. - we might find their plans for garden and bring them with us.

\- There's only one folder on the desktop... - cursor slowly moved onto icon on plain dark blue monitor titled " _Project_ ", revealing two more folders with " _Base_ " and " _Subject_ " names. - ...I have a bad feelings about this, brother.

\- tibia honest, same. - worn out pun didn't help to make suddenly tense atmosphere more bearable. In first folder there was only one document with too familiar for him name. - " _Project Determination_ "... it's too long to read it all now... need to copy this...

\- Each entry begin with date... the first one is almost three years old... - Sans placed hand on top of the mouse, stopping him from scrolling further. - Look here. " _With proper techniques there is a possibility to form Subjects' shapes, allowing them to unlock inner abilities. However there's no know by me or my 'copartners' methods of doing this without pushing Subjects to their own physical or mental limits of strength..._ " Raiders aren't just some organized group. It's sounds more like some cult.

\- cult... or even something worse. - Papyrus managed to find lone flash drive in one of the drawers. With few quick clicks he copied whole document. - elizabeth have to see this. now to the next one...

\- Subject... Wow, it's so many of them. - opening one folders revealed list made from hundreds of another, arranged by numbers and in some cases additional words. - Almost thousand. It's not possible to keep them all here. Unless...

\- unless some of them weren't so lucky. - whole " _Subjects_ " folder was slowly copying onto flash drive. - i'll add 'em all, just in case. and yea, some have a bonus note...

\- Wait. Open this one. - Sans almost yanked mouse from his grasp to click on one folder. - " _112-Angel_ ". Its the only one with this annotation.

Without hesitation he opened first document and, seeing log info, started to read. After barely few verses they were mortified by the informations hidden within words.

" _Subject 112 came with fourth searching group, alongside with Subject 111 and Subject 113. It looks like she's already connected to Subject 111 on emotional level, both of them seeking solace in each other's presence. Group training begun just like it was planned. Despite shock and fear shown during the presentation, she was and is rather fiercely protecting Subject 111 and weaker ones..._ "

" _Today I was able to observe Subject's 'training'. After repeating the same situation from the first meeting, she was face both with charger and tank types. I can see how her survival instinct is getting stronger..._ "

" _Subject finally received her personal weapon. Of course she tried to swing it on the closest one, but she's still not familiar with the weight of it. Need to organize another 'training' for her to fix her temper..._ "

" _Attempts to call Subject by her own name were meet either by screams or few serious wounds caused to rest of the family. It might looks like she's lost, either laughing as loud as she can or hitting her weapon on walls and ceiling. I think she might be finally ready to the phase two, even if it's too soon..._ "

" _Phase three is prepared. I'm eagerly awaiting Subject's reaction to it, as well as how she'll solve the inconveniences on her way. Having so high status right now is surely obligating. And it would be a shame if she wouldn't make it. I put so much effort into her..._ "

" _Subject managed to leave her room, taking Subject 111 with her. I decided to not send anyone after them. Let's see how long she'll survive on her own._ "

\- oh my god. - Papyrus couldn't believe his eyes. - is this... is this about sugar?

\- It sounds like it is... But it's impossible, right? - Sans had his smile covered. - It's so briefly mentioned, only trainings and phases.

\- just like they were preparing whoever's mentioned to become one of 'em. - he finished, quickly checking copying status. - but... that doesn't have any sense... do you think she know about it?

\- I might not want to speak about it before finding out all details. - his voice became quieter. - Now better focus on finding kids and leaving this place. Then confront Sugar and ask about these logs. For now, let's just keep it to ourselves.

\- you always have good ideas, bro. - with one clicks computer was turned off and flash drive carefully placed in his dimensional storage. - now we need to wait for sugar's sign...

As soon as he finished, three quick knocks reverberated in silence. Brothers froze in place, awaiting for repeat of the sign, feeling relieved when another three knocks could be heard. Sans moved shelf blocking doors and they left the room, meeting with tired and slightly beaten up Sugar. She was shaking, eyes still keeping fear inside sapphire surface yet no serious wounds couldn't be noticed.

\- Y-You're okay, see? I told you I'll take care of them. It surely was a blast with some of them. - her laugh was short, on the verge of hysteria. - Sorry, it's not funny. But you're okay?

\- We are, room was fortunately empty. - Sans cautiously came closer with hands ready to heal her wounds. - Did they hurt you?

\- I'm... I'm okay, don't mind me. - material on her left sleeve was noticeably damaged, like something boiling hot was poured on it. Skin under it was definitely injured, yet she was ignoring this fact. - I had to backtrack to nearest corner, blower was almost in my back.

\- it surely caught up on you, hon. ya sure you don't...

\- We're too close to stop now, I can feel it. - she interrupted him, looking around. - They wouldn't send horde made mostly from chargers without any reason. Just few more steps and Vincent is in my hands. Then we'll know where the kids are.

\- Then let's not waste any time.

Sugar only nodded at that statement and walk continued, this time no sound disturbing the silence ringing in their ears. Somehow they all could sense the change in the arid air, tension seeping through the walls and putting them on the edge. Just as they stopped on another crossroad, there could be heard a faint voice singing one verse.

" _Dooo you miss your heaaaad~?_ "

As soon as Sugar noticed it, her Soul immediately burned with fury, eyes hiding murderous sparks looking at each route. She didn't miss the beat in picking up the one on her right, breaking into sprint. Startled by such sudden move brothers followed her second later, trying to not lost her from line of sight. With each step voice became more recognizable, without doubt pointing at only one person.

" _With your tattered cloothes and your blooody nose?_  
 _Aren't you glad to be rid of the smell?_ "

With few more feet group slide inside small room at the end of the corridor. Most of it was empty, only one shelf filled with books on different sizes was propped up against the corner. On the wall in front of them there was installed three giant monitors and some sort of console, all covered in shadows. Vincent was leaning against big chair, without care continuing his song.

\- " _Not at all? Not at all!_ " Oh hello my sugar angel~ - his voice once again had this cheerful note. - We're so glad you dropped by... With more guests I see!

\- Touch them and I'll be sure you'll be begging for death. - Sugar growled, crystal shield manifesting in front of her. - Now speak where the kids are.

\- Ah ah ah, not so fast my dear! - ignoring another growl he waggle his finger like he was admonishing her. - First we need to talk with Lord...

\- STOP FUCKING ACTING! - she swing her weapon, almost reaching male's neck with smaller blades. - I KNOW they're here! Tell me where the fuck you have been keeping them!

Another swing was blocked by created from magic mace. Yet it was clearly to see something was wrong with Vincent's Soul. Weapon was constantly deforming and reforming itself, in some moments missing big chunks of proper construction to quickly put it back together. Forming it Determination and Perseverance magic couldn't blend correctly with each other, moving with each second of manifest.

\- I wouldn't use such awful words so freely, sweetheart. - his hiss sounded dangerous. - She doesn't like when her kids are speaking blasphemy and swear like a sailor~

\- Go choke with a dick. I don't know how...

\- That's enough playtime. - third voice, female one, interrupted her sentence. It was soft and warm, yet it caused Sugar to jump back, almost tripping on Sans. - Vincent, let me speak to our guests.

Hearing these words Vincent's smile became bigger. He quickly stood at the right side of the chair, mace still in both hands giving an additional glow. Suddenly the middle monitor was turned on, becoming the only source of light. Chair slowly twisted and Sugar's breath hitched at the view of human sitting on it. Wearing long dress in color of Determination trait, with waterfall of blond hair and cold green eyes focused on warrior there couldn't be even slight chance of mistake. Even skeleton brothers, seeing her only once, already knew who she was.

\- My child finally found her way back. - Monique smiled, opening her arms. - Welcome home, Y/n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN DUUUN, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Are y'all proud of me? 
> 
> Jokes aside, it's only the beginning. The next chapters will be way, _way_ more interesting. Finally moving with main plot line~ And since I've been feeling not so we'll, what's better than making my own characters and and readers hurt? ^_^
> 
> The song Vincent was singing is called "Bloody Nose" by Jack Conte. It's fitting him so well, showing his personally... And speaking of, I'm ready to hear your theories about cause of his weapon and overall next events. Throw everything here! Don't forget to comment!


	61. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Monique still alive?   
> And what does she really know...?

\- M... Mom? - Sugar's voice was small, her whole body shaking from shock. Magic shield flickered few times before disappearing completely. - What... What do you mean?! Why are you here?!

\- Breathe my dear, you don't want to pass out. - Monique sounded calm like she was speaking these words not for the first time. - You probably thought I was dead, am I right? I don't blame you, the Ebbot outburst was the most violent one after all.

\- The most violent?! You have _any idea_ how many people died?! How many of 'em changed?! - she couldn't understand this whole situation. - Our whole city had been wiped out! I almost _died_!

\- Nonsense, I would never let my beautiful Angel die. - her laughter was soft as a voice, carefree despite the visible discomfort of her daughter. - You're too valuable for all of us to simply perish more than necessary.

\- More than..! What are you implying?! Why are you calling me an Angel?

\- It seems you hadn't been attentively listening during your magic lessons, hadn't you? - Monique's eyes scrunched for a second. - Humans with Determination traits, with a desire to "change the world". They were called Angels, both by monsters and humans. And you, being an almost perfect thanks to the plague, can be called by this name. This, or Y/n.

\- I **_am not_** Angel, nor the Y/n anymore. - Sugar growled deeply, trying to intimidate them. Yet both brothers could sense her fear and confusion within her Soul. - I'm Sugar.

\- Oh right, both Vincent and D told me you're still using this silly nickname. - at these words Vincent only nodded, his smile became wider. - Well, now I believe he's called Omega. But you might recognize him by the name Daniel.

\- we are, but that's not the main concern. - Papyrus spoke, receiving female's attention. At the sign of green eyes shifting from her onto the skeleton, Sugar took one step to her right, covering both with her body. - you know something about the plague.

\- Of course I know. I _created_ it! - Monique laughed, voice echoing between bare walls. - Thanks to knowledge about magic, biology and little ' _help_ ' from my colleagues. I managed to create an ultimate tool to pick up only the strongest ones. The ones which both bodies and Souls are strong to become even greater than they're already are.

\- 007 have a really complicated structure... - warrior started, unable to stop her shaking hands. - You'd need years to study all differences and methods to do something...

\- Do you really believe that I was a headmaster in elementary school? That one in another city, far away from Ebbot? - she shook her head in disbelief. - It was only mere cover for everyone's suspicions. Only there I could work freely, without danger of being caught.

\- plague only touch the humans, yet you insist it works also on the magic of infected. - Papyrus know she'll spill the information about her past, and he seized up the opportunity. - if your statements are true, all monsters would be affected.

\- It's only because I was sure you're all dusted. No offence, but it had been a long time since Great War. - Monique snapped her fingers and rich crimson light appeared on her palm. - Thanks to our connection with Determination Mage it was easy to implant the proper formula for my small helper.

\- Determination Mage? So that means we're descents of this Mage line? - Sugar thought aloud, free hand wandering onto her sternum. - That might explain why I have this trait as main one...

\- You do not own this gift thanks to our ancestors, but thanks to me. - the woman stood up from her chair, red magic dissolving shadows. - To me and my careful plan to reshape the Souls and change traits. And even if " _Project Determination_ " for some Subjects wasn't felicitous... We have a living proof that this method is more than successful.

\- So you wanted to change my Soul... my entire being just because I wasn't the one you wanted? - Sugar could feel how tears were gathering in her eyes from held back fury. - It's not how's supposed to be! This is not how a mother should treat her own child...!

\- I was only trying to make you stronger, more sturdy for all what was waiting for you. - she spoke. - Your previous trait combination would only get you killed in your first weeks, in both normal life and wastelands after releasing the sample.

\- And that's why I have to endure all this fuckin' madness around?! - Papyrus tried to hold her in place, yet she shook his hands from her shoulders. - That's why so many humans had to die? Tearing families apart, ending lives... Even your own sister...!

\- Her Soul wasn't Pure! - her scream echoed between them, leaving only painful ringing. - She had not also an additional trait, but her main one was a _Perseverance_! It was a betrayal for the whole family! Raymond wasn't better...!

\- Don't you dare speak shit about any of them! - Sugar screamed back, rod in her hands shaking from a held up swing. - I will not allow to taint their memories with your poisonous words!

\- You're walking on thin ice, child. They're nothing good to remember, nor the poor imitation of a family anymore. - Monique's eyes scrunched before she smiled warmly. - We are your new family now. I and all my children, saved from their imminent fate, keep safe under wings of our Determination Angel.

\- Children? Rarher your slaves, brainwashed and with the crushed will, only to fulfil every single one of your tasks. - she growled. - I refuse to take part in this whole experiments of yours.

\- Do not disobey your mother, child. It'll be only matter of... - as soon as she took another step, row of bones sprouted from the ground, separating her and Vincent from them. In the same time there could be heard the steady hum of magic, coming out from four blasters pointed at the female.

\- Do not come any closer. - Sans' eyesockets were blazing with blue magic, previously cheerful voice now gravely cold and carrying a dangerous note. - We won't hesitate to protect ourselves.

\- You made a powerful allies around yourself, dear Y/n. - Monique sat down, with one carefree wave calming Vincent. - And you don't have to worry about me, I won't attack. Now... let us talk about the important case you came for.

\- Where are you keeping the kids? - at lack of answer Sugar went silent for a second. - Before busting gates Boris had been seen with seven of them before disappearing. Where are they?

\- Kids' Souls are Pure, perfect for keeping them from reshaping. - she slowly spoke to herself before turning towards her daughter. - All my children are following my orders. And I do not ordered B to take anyone to Hell's Gates. Pulling them from their homes would only corrupt them.

\- You don't fuckin' say~ - her words were carrying hysteric note. - So that means you manipulated the informations just for sake of me coming here?

\- That was the plan Lord told me~ - Vincent chimed in, smiling widely. - Lord was very worried about my absence here, but I know I'll be all right alone with our doggie~

\- Which is dead, as I suspect. - Monique added with resigned sigh. - Shame, they were the most obedient Subjects... But their shape should be more specified.

\- You just melted together about, I dunno, dozen of humans, and the only comment you have is " _should be more specified_ "?! - she finally let out short laugh, which was cut short. Sans wanted to grab her hand, but he was still focused on keeping each blaster under control. - Okay, that's it, I'm leaving~

\- Y/n, listen. You don't have to go back to this imitation of the city anymore. - woman once again stood up, - You can... No, you _should_ stay with us, with the family you belong to. You'll keep your all belongings, and your dear friends will safe and sound join us...

\- Fucking touch them, I fuckin' triple dare anyone to touch them. - with deep growl crystal shield was summoned, big enough to cover three of them. At the same time both monsters could sense how her Soul was burning with even more magic, prepared for attack or defense. - I won't hesitate to kill anyone who will try it.

\- You may say that, but both of us know the truth. - at another wave Vincent finally dismissed his magic weapon, yet he didn't stop observing their moves. - If you still want to know what happened with children... B had to simply hide himself and them from horde and come out as soon as you'll come back to us.

\- Which won't happen, no matter what you'd try to do. - Sugar hissed with hatred. - ...I'm leaving this madman's mansion. Better for y'all to see my car untouched.

\- Better think twice, child! - Monique shouted just before warrior pushed skeletons toward exit. - If you walk out from this room, you'll be no longer one of us. You'll be one of them and that means we'll treat you like them.

\- Well, that's unfortunate, " _mother_ ". - Sugar stopped for a brief moment to send her stare filled with emotions, that both brothers couldn't describe. - I was never one of you, and I'll never be.

\- So let it be. - Monique spoke for the last time. - I'll allow you to leave Hell's Gates safely, this one last time. Think about it as... as a gift. But don't count on anything else.

\- Don't think I'd want any more of your "gifts".

With one more push Sans finally dismissed blasters and bone barrier, allowing to lead them back toward the exit. Corridors were looking even more dangerous than before, and feeling of multiple pairs of eyes observing their every step in the darkness was at least unnerving. Sugar knew about it and, with second of focusing, crystal shield became even bigger in attempt to keep them safe and illuminate the bigger area. Yet both brothers could sense how her Soul was silent like no emotions could be experienced besides barely audible hum of magic. It was probably the most uncommon sign.

\- Sugar? Are... Are you feeling alright? - hearing his quiet voice she only shook her head, trying to signal them to not speak. Group already left the underground and headed back to the car, which could be noticed from the main hall. - Oh, okay...

\- Mhmm... - she hummed more to herself, gun in her hand quickly raising before dropping down. The car wasn't damaged or even moved. Sign of Monique's words. - Keys.

\- O-Oh, here you go. - Sans quickly pulled out both car keys and her golden key, but she only took the latter one. - Why don't you take them all?

\- Drive. - her sentences were short, just like she spoke when they were in dangerous situations. - Don't feel good right now.

\- d'you need any help or... - Papyrus' next words turned into silence when she shook her head.

\- I'll be okay. Go inside and get out of here.

At that both monsters took their respective seats, Sugar crawling inside through open trunk. Within few minutes engine purred gently before car slowly rolled onto the main road and headed back to Garden. Even focused on ride Sans could see in the mirror how she was laying on her right side, face hidden from their line of sight. With one quick look on his brother he knew, that Papyrus could see it too. Her Soul was still silent, which begun to worry them.

Fortunately the way back wasn't so long and soon a familiar sign of first buildings welcomed them. Both gates were still wide open, which allowed the car to swiftly pass through. Few humans guarding the main route quickly moved out of the way. Diana started to frantically wave on them and Sans stopped, wanting to hear any news.

\- Good to see you're all safe and sound. - she panted, still tired from fighting against the horde. - Where's Sugar?

\- Here. - Sugar answered before anyone could say another word. - Not feeling good. Fatigue from training and fighting accumulated...

\- Then take a breath, you deserve it. - at these she curled onto herself almost unnoticeable. - We've found Boris and the kids. They've been hiding inside one of the cafe not so far from the park. Queens are interrogating him with Pablo's help.

\- then i'll be probably needed too. - Papyrus murmured. He knew, that with Pablo as the main judge they would need him to check Boris' SOUL - thanks for the info.

\- Drive safe, there still could be some zombies lurking around. - Diana took step back. - We'll find you in case of any other problems.

Hearing soft hum behind him Sans only nodded and directed the car towards their apartment, watching out for any Soul 'cleaning' the streets. The ride was silent, even when they parked on usual spot. Sugar crawled outside with her axe and immediately headed to the elevator, ignoring brothers' hushed voices.

\- ...too scary and... Sugar wait, you forgot your keys...! - Sans as the first one noticed her absence. Yet she didn't even looked back until she entered the elevator and doors slowly slide, replacing her figure with silver metal.

\- strange. why didn't she waited for us? - Papyrus hummed to himself. - she's going up... shall we _skeleport_ to our floor and catch up with her?

\- If you still have enough magic. - at slight nod smaller skeleton grabbed his hoodie sleeve and they appeared in front of doors leading to theirs flat. Elevator bell let out a soft ' _ding_ ', revealing warrior leaning against the furthest wall with her head down. - Sugar, is everything alright? You forgot your keys and...

Sugar quickly walked throughout the corridor, once again ignoring both words and small gestures. With shaking hands she unlocked her doors and even quicker went inside. But this time they heard an additional sound, the one probably no one heard before.

The sound of the key turning inside the lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chiffhanger~ 
> 
> I finally decided to update, since I'm so close to finishing with the final chapters... But bear with me for few words. 
> 
> It was hard for me, and it still is. I'm still not sure if I'll manage to post the last few chapters, looking at what's currently happening. But I'll try. If you want to help, you can support this fic and future ones with a small donation. Or just talk to me.   
> I'll be thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from my phone, so tell me if there's any errors.  
> [If ya have any ask or art, here's my Tumblr](http://kittythelioness.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to drop by~  
> Don't forget to leave a comment. It means much for me ♥  
> 


End file.
